La Era de Marte
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL terminado, atrévete a leer una historia diferente en la que Serena no es la protagonista, si tienes el valor y la mente abierta para hacerlo, porque nada en Sailor Moon será igual luego de esto...¡La Era de Marte ha llegado para quedarse!
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN: En el planeta de Marte un nuevo suceso ocurre, un suceso que agita todo Marte desde su centro, el nacimiento de la elegida y esperada de todos los tiempos, el poder de Marte estará con ella desde su nacimiento, pero no todo será sencillo, la recién nacida princesa se enfrentará ahora a las intrigas políticas del medio real en que nació… La Era de Marte acaba de empezar.

PERSONAJES:

_Kondo Saburo_: Sumo sacerdote de Marte.

_Takedo Ishido_: Sumo sacerdote de Venus.

_Keitaro Hino_: Rey de Marte.

_Akane Aino_: Esposa del rey de Marte, Reina de Venus.

_Kaidou Unoi_: Jefe de la guardia Real de Marte.

_Shatei y Motori_: soldados de élite de Marte, guardias reales del Rey Keitaro.

_Rei Hino_: Princesa de Marte.

Las arenas rojizas del planeta de fuego estaban ese día particularmente inquietas, la atmósfera de Marte era singularmente densa, los habitantes de Marte debían desde su nacimiento aprender a soportar la gravedad de su planeta, este era uno de los motivos por lo cuales los marcianos eran un pueblo bastante fuerte, los dos sabios sacerdotes se paraban en la torre mas alta del palacio real observando las dunas de Marte agitarse, los dos satélites Probos y Deimos brillaban particularmente intensos, el sol lejano daba brillos a la arena marciana y todo el planeta parecía lleno de luz rojiza y mágica.

A lo lejos resonaban los volcanes de Marte con abruptas erupciones y la lava encontraba salida rápida en los montes marcianos llenos de fuego.

-Todo Marte se agita esta noche Kondo sama.-dijo uno de los sacerdotes vestido de color naranja intenso con barba blanca.

-Demasiadas señales como para ignorarlas ciertamente Takedo sama.- respondió el otro anciano vestido estrictamente de color rojo y con barba gris, ambos usaban los sombreros característicos de los sacerdotes y en sus cuellos colgaba un dije con los signos de sus planetas regentes, el de Venus, Takedo, portaba en su mano el bastón con el símbolo venusino en su punta, encorcovado y venerable apoyaba sus brazos en él, Kondo, el sumo sacerdote marciano por el contrario se erguía altivo en su estatura, contrario a su compañero, en su cinto llevaba la insignia de Marte, a pesar de su estatura poco aventajada, Kondo sama era, junto con el rey Keitaro, uno de los mejores guerreros de la galaxia.

-Habrá que esperar a que nazca el niño para saber si será el elegido o no.- dijo el alto sacerdote venusino hundiendo sus ojos inteligentes en la mirada dura de su colega.-He viajado desde Venus con la esperanza de que la reina Akane de a luz un heredero legítimo al trono venusino, todo Venus espera ansioso que el heredero reciba el aceite sagrado.- habló el anciano sujetando un cuerno ornamentado en oro, símbolo de la realeza venusina, Kondo sonríe herméticamente.-No me gusta tu sonrisa Kondo sama.¿Hay algo que debo saber?.-

-Demasiado Takedo sama, estuviste presente el día del nacimiento del príncipe Andreí y como yo sabes que todo Marte esperaba a su heredero con las mismas señales que suelen preceder el nacimiento de este, y nada ocurrió, el príncipe Andreí nació y nada en Marte indicó que fuese el heredero del poder sagrado.-

-Pero tú y el rey lo proclamaron…-

-Por derecho de nacimiento, más no por decisión del destino.-dijo Kondo sama

-Los Venusinos no creemos en el destino, sino en el orden de las cosas.- dijo Takedo.

-Entonces cree lo que ven tus ojos Takedo sama, cada partícula de Marte está inquieta ante el nacimiento de este niño, el polvo, la tierra, el cielo y el fuego rugen con furia esperando algo, estamos en le tiempo de la real casa de Aries, todos los reyes de Marte han nacido en la constelación del carnero, el día décimo séptimo del carnero, día destinado al fuego, día Martes, en honor a nuestro planeta, las profecías de Marte dicen que el guerrero senshi más poderoso de todos los tiempos nacerá bajo estos signos.-

-Tú tienes ya tu heredero al trono Kondo sama, y el pueblo venusino necesita tener el suyo, independientemente de tus señales y tus profecías, el niño siguiente será ungido como heredero de Venus.- airado dijo Takedo.

-¿Y si unges al equivocado Takedo sama?. tienes en tus hombros una enorme responsabilidad, sé que tu pueblo también espera al senshi guerrero de Venus..-

-De manera que crees que el príncipe heredero de Marte no es el elegido del poder sagrado…¡Porfavor! Todos los herederos de Marte han sido hombres Kondo sama…-

-Y la leyenda dice que el gran guerrero romperá la tradición marciana desde sus raíces.-

-Yo en cambio espero una mujer, todas las herederas venusinas han sido mujeres.-

-Y esta lo será, una mujer que viene al mundo bajo el signo de Marte tatuado en su corazón y en su alma.-

-Hoy ungiré a la heredera venusina aun contra tus ideas descabelladas Kondo sama, y creo que si te atreves a externar tu pensamiento al Rey Keitaro te verás en dificultades.-

-Unge a tu heredera venusina Takedo sama. El Destino jamás se puede evitar, algún día te veré aquí para la coronación de esta niña como la heredera y reina de Marte.- Kondo sama caminó tranquilo perdiéndose su baja estatura en la oscuridad de palacio, Takedo miró de nuevo por los vitrales del palacio real la revuelta atmósfera marciana, rojiza, pesada, ardiente.

Sonidos de guardias y gritos de mujeres lo hicieron acercarse a la puerta de las habitaciones reales, llegó corriendo entre los ruidos de su imponente armadura negra el rey Keitaro con los tres guardias reales, de la habitación salían los guardias y una mujer consternada a la que Keitaro Hino rey de Marte tomó por los hombros.

-¡Que ocurre!.- dijo el rey a la joven dama venusina.

-¡Ha nacido la niña su majestad!.- los ojos del sumo sacerdote venusino resplandecieron de dicha ante esta confesión.

-¿Y a que se debe al alboroto en la cámara real? ¿Mi esposa? ¿Qué le ocurre a la reina?.-

-¡Está inconsciente señor! ¡La cámara real se quema!.-

-¿A qué te refieres mujer? ¡Habla!.-agitado dijo el temperamental monarca.

-¡Toda la habitación arde en llamas señor! ¡No sabemos qué hacer!.- el rey de Marte abrió de golpe la puerta y el espectáculo que se ofreció a sus ojos y los del azorado sacerdote venusino alteró a todos, en medio de la habitación, un bebé se agitaba entre remolinos de fuego que lanzaban sus flamas por toda esta.

-¡Shatei, Motori, Kaidou!.- dijo el monarca a los tres guerreros marcianos de su guardia que al instante se elevaron en otra aureola de fuego tratando de acercarse, a los lados de la habitación las doncellas que asistían al parto y los médicos aterrados aguardaban, -¡Shatei, Motori, la gente!.- habló el rey de Marte cuando sus dos guerreros entraron esquivando el terrible y extraño fuego que no consumía nada hasta llegar con las personas y tratar de salvarlas.

-¡Kaidou mi esposa!.- gritó el rey que con sus manos arriba trataba de contener la tormenta de fuego que se avecinaba, el arriesgado guerrero marciano trató de acercarse a la cama pero fue repelido por un rayo que el bebé con ojos fijos lanzaba y cayó justo a los pies del azorado sacerdote venusino.-

-¡Su majestad!.- gritó Kaidou, el jefe de la guardia, parecía que el extraño fuego procedente de la cámara real iba a consumirlo todo.

-¡Traigan a Kondo sama!.- gritó Takedo, los otros dos guardias fueron a buscar al anciano sacerdote marciano

Keitaro Hino rey de Marte quedaba solo ante el fuego avasallador de la cámara real que el babé recién nacido lanzaba.

-¡Akane!-gritó y entró cubierto en llamas hasta la cama, tomando a su inconsciente esposa y cargándola en sus brazos. Protegiéndola con su cuerpo, ni siquiera el máximo guerrero marciano, el rey Keitaro, podía contra este extraño fuego procedente del bebé.

-¡Na ate kai hino!.- se escuchó una voz potente en la habitación, Kondo caminaba abriéndose paso entre las llamas, le costaba trabajo llegar al centro de la bola llameante en que el bebé se agitaba, el fuego casi lo atrapaba, pero alcanzó a llegar y a colocar en la frente del pequeño ser de quien emanaba esta fuerza el dije con el símbolo de Marte, el dije y el símbolo rojizo en la frente del bebé coincidían como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas, al contacto el fuego se calmó, empezó a disminuir, hasta que el pequeño bebé bajó de la bola de fuego y el anciano sacerdote marciano lo tomó en sus brazos, el fuego volvía a meterse dentro del pequeño cuerpo de la bebé como si esta lo absorbiera. Lleno se cenizas y quemaduras, el anciano Kondo bajó de su levitación con la niña en brazos, el rey de Marte desdobló su capa quemada del cuerpo inerte de su esposa, los guardias y las damas se precipitaron al cuarto para comprobar el estado de su rey y su reina.

-Lleven a su majestad a otra habitación.- ordenó el rey depositando el cuerpo de su esposa en brazos de uno de sus guardias, que fue seguido por damas y doctores a otro lugar, solo el jefe de su guardia, Kaidou, permaneció junto al monarca, el anciano Takedo, sacerdote venusino, entró a la calcinada habitación.

-¿Qué fue todo esto Kondo sama?.- dijo el rey a su sumo sacerdote.

-La manifestación del poder de Marte Señor, la joven princesa fue expuesta a una situación violenta como lo es el nacimiento para todo niño, solo que esta niña es especial.-

-Nadie se enterará de esto.- dijo con voz autoritaria el monarca marciano.-Las damas y médicos jurarán silencio y la guardia no necesita hacerlo.-

-Si señor.- dijo inclinándose Kaidou.

-Takedo sama ungirá a la niña como heredera venusina tal como estaba previsto, Marte tiene ya un heredero y el conocimiento de este incidente solamente provocaría incertidumbre política que como gobernante no puedo permitir.-

-Mi señor, el destino no puede cambiarse.- dijo el sacerdote marciano.

-Pero puede controlarse.- dictó firme el monarca marciano.- Lleva a la niña a la habitación de su madre y permanece allí por si hubiera otra crisis.-

-No será necesario señor, el poder de Marte permanecerá dormido un tiempo en el alma de la princesa. Hasta que sea hora de despertarlo de nuevo.- y caminado seguro y tranquilo salió con la niña de la habitación. La pequeña se había dormido plácidamente en los brazos del sumo sacerdote marciano.

-Mañana tendrás tu ceremonia Takedo sama, para tranquilidad del pueblo de Venus y de Marte este incidente no será revelado jamás. Sé que como regente de Venus comprendes la importancia de esto.-

-Si señor.- dijo el sacerdote venusino inclinándose ante el paso de arrogante monarca marciano, pero dentro de sí se preguntaba si la conversación de hace un momento con Kondo y lo que acababa de presenciar eran verdad. Con todos estos signos. ¿Sería él capaz de ungir como heredero de su planeta a esta niña marcada con el signo de Marte? Con mil dudas en su cabeza caminó a la habitación donde la reina era atendida.

Dos doncellas limpiaban el cuerpecito lleno de cenizas de la bebé y la arropaban como correspondía a una princesa de Marte y Venus, en el lecho la hermosa princesa Akane Aino de Venus empezaba a reaccionar y buscaba el rostro conocido de su amigo y padre adoptivo, el sacerdote Takedo de Venus.

-¡Takedo sama! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Cómo está mi bebé!.-

-Está bien su majestad, las doncellas la están vistiendo para traérsela.-

-¿Una niña Takedo? ¿Es una niña?.-

-Una niña mi señora.- dijo el anciano en el momento que las doncellas dejaban en brazos de la agotada madre envuelta en sábanas blancas a la pequeña princesa. La joven Madre posaba sus ojos de amatista llenos de lágrimas en su pequeña hija.

-Es igual a Usted mi señora, su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos.- la bebé abrió sus ojos extrañamente morados iguales a los de su madre.

-Mi pequeña Rei.- dijo la reina con ternura tomando en su dedo la manita de su hija.

-¿Rei?.- preguntó el sacerdote.-El nombre de su abuela era Minako mi señora, la reina Minako de Venus fue su abuela, es tradición llamar a las herederas de Venus como a sus abuelas.-

-Ella es distinta Takedo, es muy fuerte, ¡mírala!.- dijo la orgullosa madre cuando la pequeña bebé se aferraba a su dedo con fuerza.- Quiero que se llame Rei, es un nombre lleno de fuerza, ¿Verdad?.-

-Como quiera majestad.- dijo el sacerdote recordando las palabras de Kondo sama "La leyenda dice que el gran guerrero destruirá las tradiciones marcianas desde sus raíces".

-Mañana la ungirás como heredera de Venus, y en cuanto los médicos me permitan iremos de viaje para que mi pueblo conozca a su nueva princesa.-

-Como Usted quiera mi señora.-

Las meditaciones del sacerdote venusino fueron interrumpidas por la entrada del Rey de Marte con su guardia que permaneció en la puerta, con traje nuevo y limpio se encaminó al lecho con su esposa y la abrazó amoroso.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa Keitaro?.- dijo la reina-

-Tan hermosa como su Madre.- dijo el Rey tomando en brazos a la pequeña bebé-Gracias por hacerme un padre muy orgulloso Akane, te amo.-

-¿Y Andreí?-

-Con la nana en el jardín.- ¿Ya te pusiste de acuerdo con Takedo sama para la ceremonia?.-

-Será por la mañana, Venus tiene una heredera al fin…Keitaro, ¿Porqué estoy en otra habitación? ¿Qué ocurrió?.-

-Los médicos te trasladaron aquí porque estabas mal, es todo, no te preocupes de tonterías, hay que preparase para el viaje a Venus, para presentar a la niña…¡Kaidou!-

Llamó Keitaro Hino a su comandante-¡Qué es ese alboroto que se escucha afuera!.-

-Es el pueblo señor…están en la explanada del balcón y piden ver a la princesa.-

-¡Quien informó su nacimiento!.-

-Nadie señor, solo que el clima se calmó y todo el pueblo sabe que eso es señal de que…-

-Debes salir a mostrar a la princesa o el pueblo no se irá de aquí.-dijo el anciano Kondo Saburo, sacerdote marciano, a su señor.

-Solo se muestra al pueblo al heredero de Marte y Marte tiene ya un heredero, el príncipe Shun Andreí de Marte.-molesto dijo el rey Keitaro.

-Entonces no habrá problema Keitaro, el pueblo sabe que tiene ya un heredero…por favor…¿Que mas da complacerlos? Hazlo por mí…por mi tranquilidad..-

-Solo por tu tranquilidad lo haré…- dijo el rey tomando en sus brazos a su hija, toda la furia y mal humor del monarca marciano se desvaneció al contacto con este cuerpecito cálido, caminó hacia el balcón y abrió la ventana, todo el pueblo marciano se desvivía en vítores y gritos por inexplicable razón un júbilo eufórico los invadía, a una señal de su rey se calmaron.

-¡La familia real de Marte tiene un nuevo miembro!- ¡La princesa..:!- entonces Keitaro se dio cuenta de que no había consultado el nombre de la niña con su esposa, dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.-¡La princesa Rei Hino de Marte!- el pueblo estalló en júbilo y alabanzas mientras el Rey Keitaro mostraba a la princesa al pueblo, un rayo de sol cubrió al monarca con rojizos destellos, Kondo sama sonreía y el antes incrédulo Takedo lo miraba. Dentro la reina Akane lloraba de emoción.

-Increíble…el mismo nombre que ella pensaba..- se dijo el anciano venusino dubitativo ante tantas manifestaciones de poder de Marte en esa niña que por nacimiento debía ser la heredera de Venus.

-¿Aún crees que el destino se puede cambiar Takedo sama?.- dijo el sacerdote marciano ante el espectáculo que presenciaba.

-Ahora lo dudo Kondo sama…-terminó el venusiano.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Rei como princesa de Venus tendrá dificultades para daptarse al tipo de educación elegante y refinada de la corte Venusina y sus poderes de fuego despertarán totalmente trayendo nuevas dificultades…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LA ELEGIDA

Rei es una niña pequeña que no puede controlar bien su poder, ha sido ungida por política como heredera de Venus por ser la primogénita de la reina Akane, pero el sumo sacerdote Kondo Saburo luchará por legitimar a la princesa se Marte.

PERSONAJES:

Rei Hino: una niña de 8 años, princesa ungida de Venus por decisión política, pero que posee todos los poderes de Marte.

Kondo Saburo: Sumo sacerdote de Marte.

Takedo Ishido: Sumo sacerdote de Venus.

Akane Aino: Reina de Venus, Madre de Rei y Minako.

Minako Aino: hermana menor de Rei.

Keitaro Hino: Rey de Marte, padres de Rei.

La niña de cabellos negros corría desesperada por los jardines del palacio real de Marte, apretaba sus puños de los cuales se escapaban extrañas flamas rojizas dejando al paso de la niña una estela llameante, contrastando con las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, corría hasta llegar a un pequeño kiosco situado en medio del hermosos jardín de plantas rojas de Marte, el río Estigia , uno de los pocos de Marte, desviaba un arroyo hacia el palacio real, la niña llegó al barandal del kiosco y se miraba las manos cubiertas de fuego.

-¡Vete, vete, termina ya!.- decía agitando sus manitas.

-Así nunca se irá su majestad, primero debe calmarse….-

-¡Kondo sama...!.- dijo la niña mirando al anciano sacerdote caminar hacia ella.

-Abra las palmas…-

-¡No! ¡Lastima a las personas!.- dijo la niña apretando más los puños, el anciano le sonrió paternalmente y con sus propias manos abrió los encendidos puños de la niña, Rei lo miró azorada, el fuego no lo quemaba, cuando las palmas de Rei se abrieron dos columnas de fuego salieron incontenibles de sus manos.

-Cierre los ojos su majestad, escuche su respiración…los latidos de su corazón…-la niña obedeció al anciano, se concentró un poco en los latidos mientras el anciano se colocaba detrás de ella y con sus dedos frotaba las apretadas y tensas cienes de la pequeña princesa, y poco a poco las columnas de fuego regresaron a sus manitas.

-¡Se ha ido!.- dijo aliviada mirando sus palmas.

-Ahora dígame, ¿Qué ocurrió?. Invitó el anciano a sentarse en la banca a la niña.

-Estábamos en las clases con Takedo sama. No podía hacer ese dibujo, no podía, me enojé y ese fuego empezó a salir de mis manos y las cerraba y salía, y quemé las cosas y lastimé a Mina y a las otras niñas, creo que a Harima la quemé, entonces me fui corriendo porque no se pagaba, Takedo sama me decía que estaba lastimando a los otros y llamó a unos guardias…me querían sujetar y los quemé también, me asusté y corrí Kondo sama…no se qué hacer con esto…por qué me pasa a mí…-

-Porque eres una princesa de Marte.-

-Pero Takedo sama dice que soy la heredera venusina…y mi Padre dice que los guerreros marcianos solamente pueden controlar el fuego cuando se entrenan en el Aresteo.-

-Pero Usted no es ordinaria su majestad…es especial.-

-¡No me gusta ser especial si lastimo a otros!.- se niega la niña.-Quiero que este poder desaparezca.-

-No puede desaparecer…pero si se puede controlar…-

-¿Cómo?.-

-Su poder está ligado a sus emociones, cuando sus emociones son intensas el poder aparecerá, si aprende a dominar sus emociones y a usar y controlar su poder, jamás se volverá a sentir preocupada por lastimar a otros.-

-¿Me enseñarías Kondo sama?.- preguntó la princesita.

-Claro que sí, he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo princesa…Hablaré con su Padre para que me autorice a entrenarla. Aunque quizá Takedo sama tenga alguna objeción…-

-No tendrá ninguna…Takedo sama intenta enseñarme a ser una buena princesa de Venus…pero yo…me siento fuera de lugar, no puedo ser elegante, ni aprender música ni pintura ni nada de eso que en Venus es tan importante, siempre cometo errores, él quisiera que fuera como Mina, tranquila, elegante, sensible…-

-Y no terca, obstinada, temperamental…-completa el anciano Kondo.

-¿Hay algo malo en esto Kondo sama?.-

-Malo…para nada su majestad, yo arreglaré esto, ahora, regrese a la clase con Takedo sama, discúlpese, y deje todo lo demás en mis manos.- la niña se levantó, enjugó con sus manitas llenas de cenizas su rostro y el anciano tomando un pañuelo la limpió.

-Kondo sama…gracias por entenderme.- y corriendo con energía inusitada para una niña venusina se fue por el jardín.

En una cámara real, Akane Aino, reina de Venus escuchaba el relato agitado de su sumo sacerdote Takedo sama sobre el incidente de la clase de pintura, desde el nacimiento de Rei y la ceremonia que la nombraba heredera de Venus, Takedo y un selecto grupo de nobles venusinos se trasladaron a la corte marciana con el fin de supervisar la educación de la princesa, niñas venusinas hijas de nobles se educaban en palacio junto a la princesa Rei y a su hermana pequeña, una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como su Padre, esta niña que vino a completar la familia real de Marte era la mas pequeña, y recibió el tradicional nombre de la abuela de la reina, Minako Aino, aunque por nacimiento no le correspondía heredar ningún título (su hermano mayor era heredero de Marte y su hermana de Venus) la pequeña y tranquila niña rubia ganaba los corazones de cuantos le conocían, dos años menor que su hermana, dulce, tierna, frágil, Mina, como la llamaban todos, se acoplaba bastante bien a las exigencias de Takedo sama sobre la educación de una princesa venusina contrario a su temperamental hermana mayor.

-Hemos intentado todo mi señora, y por más esfuerzos que hago a la princesa no parece interesarle mucho alguna de sus clases, si no le exigimos lo suficiente jamás completará su educación como heredera de Venus señora. Lo de hoy fue bastante, sus poderes empiezan a lastimar a los demás.-

-No lo hizo con intensión Takedo, es una niña..-

-¡Una niña que en cuanto se molesta lanza fuego por las manos¡ No quiero pensar que ocurrirá si se enteran de este incidente los nobles de la corte venusina o aún peor el parlamento…Estas son las consecuencias de haberla ungido aún contra las muestras del destino.- se lamentó el anciano sacerdote.-La princesa Rei es mas marciana que venusina señora, y negarse a verlo solo empeorará las cosas.-

-Hablaré con mi esposo Takedo sama, encontraremos una solución a todo esto.- terminó Akane, el sacerdote hizo una reverencia a su soberana y luego salió de la cámara real, la reina caminó un poco hacia la terraza, donde observó a sus dos hijas, el cabello negro de Rei brillaba con destellos morados, su hija eran tan parecida a ella físicamente, ¡Si solo hubiera heredado también su carácter sereno y tranquilo! Rei subía a un árbol para atrapar una mariposa llameante, típica en Marte, para su hermanita menor, la rubia Mina aplaudía la audacia de su hermana porque al atrapar a una mariposa de fuego esta explotaba causando destellos brillantes de fuegos artificiales, las dos niñas reían divertidas. Recordó los consejos de su sabio tutor cuando en sus juveniles años se enamoró del rudo y bravo príncipe de Marte.

-Mi señora, no sabemos las consecuencias de su decisión, el poder de Marte es destructivo, y el poder de Venus es creador, la mezcla de ambas fuerzas sería impredecible.-

-No seré la primera ni la última princesa que se arriesga a esto Takedo, además amo a Keitaro y él a mi.-

Y era verdad, seguía mando a su esposo y era feliz con sus tres hijos, pero Rei, Rei era especial, lo sintió desde antes que ella naciera, esos sueños, esas pesadillas sobre sangrientas batallas.

Con mil pensamientos en su cabeza la Reina de Venus salió de su habitación y fue seguida por su corte de jóvenes venusinas y la guardia marciana que la acompañaba siempre hasta la sala del trono, el Rey Keitaro Hino de Marte discutía acaloradamente con su sumo sacerdote Kondo Saburo.

-¡No no y mil veces no!.- dijo golpeando el puño en la mesa que lanzó ante este exabrupto flamas rojas.

-Mi señor, lo único que solicito es permiso para educar a la princesa de acuerdo a las leyes de Marte, que ingrese al Aresteo como cualquier ciudadano marciano, y sobretodo, que la pueda llevar al templo del Sur para que su poder reciba el entrenamiento que corresponde.-

-Solamente los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de Marte con poderes excepcionales son llevados al templo del Sur y únicamente luego de terminar su formación en el Arestero ¡Jamás Rei! Es muy pequeña.-

-No es por cuestiones de edad, sus poderes empiezan a ser evidentes señor, no podemos ocultarle por más tiempo al pueblo de Marte o de Venus el hecho de que la heredera venusina posee poderes de fuego, además el incidente de hoy solamente puso de manifiesto que no darle a la princesa la educación que requiere pondrá en peligro a las personas que conviven con ella.- argumentó el sacerdote.

-Keitaro por favor…escucha lo que dice Kondo sama, Rei necesita que la ayudemos a controlar su poder…-dice la Reina a su esposo.

-¿Y las consecuencias políticas que eso tenga?.- dice el rey de Marte.

-Aún es muy pequeña para representar problemas mi señor, además el pueblo de Marte vería con buenos ojos que la princesa se educara según las tradiciones marcianas.-dijo le sacerdote.

-¿Y en cuanto a Venus?.-

-Hablaré con Takedo sama, estará dispuesto a decir que el tiempo que Rei pasará en el templo del sur estará educándose en privado.- completó la Reina.-Keitaro, creo que es hora de que dejes de pensar como Rey y empieces a pensar como Padre, nuestra hija no encuentra su lugar ni su espacio, le exigimos controlar cosas que no puede controlar, le exigimos ser quien en verdad no es…- habló la reina acercándose a su esposo.- Keitaro, deja que el tiempo decida quien heredará al corona marciana y no nosotros, que Andreí siga con su educación y Rei vaya con Kondo sama al templo del Sur.-

-Si logramos guardar el suficiente silencio sobre esto…no veo la dificultad.-incómodo dijo el rey de Marte.

-Me dolerá mucho separarme de Rei Kondo sama.- dijo la Reina al sacerdote marciano.

-Será solo por dos meses mi señora, dos meses al año la princesa se entrenará en el templo del Sur, y luego volverá a casa con los suyos, a educarse como corresponde a una princesa.-

-Cuidarás bien de ella Kondo sama…como cuidaste de mí.- dijo el rey de Marte tomando del hombro a su sumo sacerdote.

-Gracias majestad.- terminó el anciano saliendo del salón.

-También amo a mi hija Akane, también me preocupa…es solo que desearía que el que fuera al templo del Sur fuera Andreí…-

-Keitaro, Andreí se esfuerza, quiere cumplir tus expectativas, aunque no le agrada el entrenamiento en el Aresteo.-

-Hay demasiado de que ocuparse ahora como para pensar en la comodidad de Andreí, no es fácil ser rey de Marte…-

-Nunca he pensado eso…-

-Eres lo único que me hace sentir tranquilo Akane, a tu lado, todas mis preocupaciones desparecen..-los dos monarcas se unieron en un abrazo amoroso.

Keitaro Hino a pesar de su barba y mirada cansada seguía siendo tan apuesto como Akane lo recordaba en aquellos tiempos lejanos en que el planeta de Venus pidió apoyo en la lucha contra los Youma al planeta rojo, aún recordaba el momento en que la selecta guardia marciana aterrizó en Venus, y el momento en que ella vio bajar de la nave en la armadura rojiza de Marte al guerrero con ojos azules y cabello color arena, el entonces príncipe de Marte amablemente se puso a las ordenes de la joven princesa venusina, con apoyo de los guerreros marcianos la amenaza del Youma se desterró de Venus, y en la fiesta de agradecimiento, Akane Aino se dio cuenta de que no era solo gratitud lo que la empujaba hacia el príncipe de Marte, y Keitaro Hino de Marte regresó a su planeta con la imagen constante de la princesa de cabellos negros y ojos de amatista.

Un año más tarde se casaron, e inauguraron una época dorada para ambas naciones, Venus y Marte unidos en el amor de sus gobernantes florecieron majestuosamente en esa época. Y fue en ese tiempo dorado en que vino al mundo Rei Hino de Marte.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: EN EL TEMPLO DEL SUR.

Rei es llevada por Kondo Saburo al Templo del Sur en que se entrenan los Ares, guerreros de élite de Marte, y se enfrenta a la prueba decisiva para saber si es la poseedora del antiguo poder.

PERSONAJES:

Rei Hino: Princesa ungida de Venus que en secreto será entrenada en el Templo del Sur de las Dunas marcianas. Sigue siendo una niña de 8 años.

Kondo Saburo: Sumo Sacerdote de Marte.

Teiru sama: Guerrero de élite de Marte, guardián de las puertas del templo del Sur.

Shogunado de Marte: Consejo de 13 guerreros, los más poderosos de Marte, que viven y entrenan en el templo del Sur a los Ares, futuros guerreros de élite de Marte.

Las dos figuras envueltas en el manto negro caminaban trabajosamente entre las terribles dunas marcianas, la arena rojiza se revuelve entre remolinos en furiosa tormenta, la figura más alta camina segura y firme, la figura más pequeña se tambalea en ocasiones, pero resiste, termina la tormenta de arena, y Kondo Saburo sama, sumo sacerdote de Marte se descubre la cabeza, la niña de cabellos negros se descubre también.

-Hemos llegado al templo del Sur.- dice .

-No veo nada Kondo sama.- dice la niña ante cuyos ojos el desierto marciano solo muestra más y más arena.

-Ahora lo verás.- dice el anciano, en ese momento el sol se asoma por el horizonte marciano, y los dos satélites Probos y Deimos se ocultan en la lejanía, el "crepúsculo rojo" lo llaman en Marte, la luz rojiza destella en la arena y ante los azorados ojos de la niña se muestra el enrome y suntuosos templo del sur, una mole rocosa enclavada en medio del desierto, la piedra caliza de Marte abría sus entrañas para dejar ver un sinnúmero de ventanas y pasadizos, solo visibles en este momento del día marciano.

-Vamos princesa…- dijo el anciano y Rei lo siguió, un guerrero con extraño traje blanco y rojo y la cara pintada con extraños símbolos negros miró a Kondo Saburo.

-Kondo sama…

-Teiru.- dijo el anciano.-Estoy aquí como lo prometí, envié a Deimos con el mensaje.-

-Llegó señor, los ancianos lo esperan en la sala del tótem.-luego el guerrero posó sus ojos en la niña.-¿Ella es señor?.-

-Ella es Teiru sama.- corroboró el viejo, y ante el asombro de la niña, el alto guerrero marciano se inclinó con las rodillas en tierra ante ella.

-Su majestad, es un honor…-

-Es Teiru sama. Guerrero de nivel 3 de Marte, está de guardia y es el primero en recibirla princesa.-

-Rei..- dice ella alargando su mano al guerrero pero este permanece con la vista baja, Rei sigue al anciano cuando Teiru abre las pesadas puertas del Templo del Sur lanzando una leve flama de su dedo índice por la cerradura que al contacto del fuego del guerrero se enciende toda como su se consumiera y deja pasar a Rei con el sacerdote.

-Bienvenida a la ciudad sagrada de Marte princesa, el hogar de los sacerdotes marcianos, cuna de los Ares, guerreros de élite marcianos…-fue la bienvenida del guerrero de la puerta.

-Todos los marcianos somos guerreros.- con graciosa altivez dijo la niña.

-Si, y todos se educan en el Aresteo, es decir, educan su cuerpo, sus habilidades en la batalla y un poco su innato poder de fuego, pero para educar tu espíritu y tu mente, el Aresteo no basta, hay guerreros especiales, uno entre cien mil marcianos, que poseen en 

elevado grado habilidades de control de fuego y poderes espirituales, esos guerreros se detectan en el Aresteo por los instructores y se envían al templo del Sur, los guerreros de étile de Marte, los Ares, son a la vez guerreros y sacerdotes, el verdadero entrenamiento empieza aquí su majestad.- terminó Kondo caminando por entre pasillos donde hombres y mujeres vestidos con el mismo uniforme que Rei había visto usar al guerrero de la puerta iban y venían por los pasillos y pasadizos de piedra rojiza enclavados en la roca, algunos flotaban y otros avanzaban impulsados por flamas, enormes antorchas mostraban el camino y a los lados de la explanada por donde Rei pasaba estatuas de diversos animales habitantes de las dunas marcianas daban aspecto imponente a este camino, algunos guerreros que se cruzaban con Kondo Saburo sama, sumo sacerdote marciano, se mostraban respetuosos bajando la cabeza, Rei miraba todo este lugar lleno de antorchas como si le fuese extrañamente familiar, jamás, ni en el palacio real de Marte se había sentido tan bien. Varios cuervos graznaban e iban y venían por las murallas y el interior del templo, dos cuervos en especial seguían a Kondo y a Rei.

Llegaron a una pesada puerta enclavada en la piedra, esculpida con signos extraños para ella ante la cual Kondo sama, al igual que el guardián de la puerta de entrada, lanzó una pequeña flama que al contacto con la roca incendio cada signo de la puerta dejando paso a los dos personajes, dentro, parecía (y lo era) las entrañas de un volcán, el calor y el fuego eran muy intensos, los dos cuervos al ingresar se incendiaron totalmente, pero por extraño motivo no se consumían, sino que seguían volando, Rei se sorprendió a si misma cuando pudo avanzar por entre las llamas sin ser siquiera tocada por ellas, al igual que el anciano, las flamas la respetaban, al final de esta cascada rojiza estaba una hermosa sala con 13 asientos labrados en la piedra, e incrustados con rubíes, el rubí era la piedra sagrada de Marte, una gran hoguera en medio alrededor de la cual se presentaba la extraña estatua de fénix mostraba sus llamas rojizas.

-¡Estamos aquí!.- dice con voz fuerte Kondo sama colocando el dije con el signo de Marte en la base de la gran hoguera, la cascada de lava se abrió y doce figuras cubiertas con mantos negros salieron de la lava y se sentaron en los tronos. Los dos cuervos que los habían seguido todo el camino extrañamente dejaron de quemarse y regresando a su estado normal se posaron junto a un trono vacío.

-Kondo Saburo sama sacerdote de Marte, el consejo te esperaba, ¿has traído contigo a la heredera del antiguo poder?.-una de las figuras habló.

-Viene conmigo.- dijo el anciano. Rei miraba con ojos azorados todo esto.

-¡Heredera de Marte acércate!.- habló la figura de manto negro, empujada levemente por Kondo sama, Rei caminó al frente y se descubrió la cabeza.-¡Es una chica venusina la que has traído a nuestra presencia Kondo sama!.-

Habló airada otra de las figuras.

-Por favor no desconfíen de su apariencia, se que conserva los rasgos venusinos en su rostro, es debido a que su Madre es la princesa Akane Aino de Venus, consorte de nuestro soberano señor, pero en su corazón posee el espíritu de Marte.- defiende Kondo.

-Deberá pasar la prueba de rigor.-

-Está lista…- dijo el anciano sacerdote casi al momento de desaparecer entre una cortina de lava.

-¡Kondo sama! ¡Kondo sama!.- asustada dijo Rei buscando a su protector, las negras figuras al momento en que el anciano desapareció empezaron a lanzar potentes ataques de fuego contra la niña, Rei casi no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos, algunos le daban en la cara, otros en el cuerpo, de múltiples formas y tamaños, ella había observado que en el Aresteo los guerreros de Marte podían dar forma a su poder de fuego pero estos ataques eran tremendos, el innato poder de Rei para la clarividencia la hacía esquivarlos con 

cierta facilidad, pero no todos, dos columnas de flamas se cerraron a sus lados y la atraparon derrumbándola, la niña cayó al suelo con su ropa calcinada, aunque con sus manos trató de detener el ataque no lo consiguió, su cuerpo inerte cayó pesadamente en la roca del gran recinto lanzando humo.

-¡Haz traído solamente a una frágil niña venusina!.- se escuchó la tronadora voz de una de las figuras, las otras doce figuras negras se unieron a esta levitando por el poder del fuego alrededor de la niña calcinada.-¡Es una vergüenza para Marte haber pensado que ésta débil criatura era la elegida del gran poder!-

-No soy débil.-se escuchó la voz de la niña casi murmurar.

-Aún no ha muerto, eso es una buena señal, no será la elegida del gran poder pero al menos será una buena guerrera.- dijo otra figura.-Aunque sea débil.

-Dije, que no…no soy débil…¡No lo soy!.-gritó y su cuerpo, al igual que el día de su nacimiento, empezó a consumirse por flamas venidas de dentro de ella, sus ojos color morado se volvieron flamas, se levantó flotando envuelta en remolinos de fuego en forma de gran esfera en medio de las trece figuras negras.-¡Soy Rei Hino princesa de Marte! ¡Y no soy débil!.-gritó la niña poseída de extraña furia y con un solo movimiento de sus manos hizo explotar el recito en un maremoto incontenible de fuego que lanzó a los trece encapuchados por los aires, casi al momento el fuego, igual de violento como había empezado, fue recogido de nuevo dentro del cuerpo de la niña y esta cayó al suelo, algunas de las figuras a las que se les había calcinado el manto negro que los cubría se acercaron a la niña, otros estaban tan quemados que no podían moverse.

Sorpresivamente, una de las figuras encapuchadas que atacó a Rei era el mismo Kondo Saburo, una mujer anciana de venerable aspecto se acercó a la niña junto con el sumo sacerdote.

-¡La encontraste Kondo sama!.-dijo la anciana acercándose.-¡Ella es la esperada, la que por tanto tiempo buscamos, la que unirá en sí misma el poder real y el poder espiritual! ¡La guerrera senshi!.- y cayendo de rodillas, bajó la cabeza, poco a poco, los otros miembros del consejo, aún con las heridas que la violenta explosión causó, se acercaron formando un círculo alrededor de la niña y se hincaron a su lado.

-¡Miembros del consejo sacerdotal de Marte! ¡He cumplido la misión asignada a mi persona trayendo a la heredera del gran poder! Ahora cada uno de nosotros tendrá la misión de educarla y mostrarle los caminos adecuados para que utilice ese poder, hemos visto la fuerza descomunal que posee y dependerá de nosotros que se convierta de verdad en la guerrera legendaria que esperamos. Miles de generaciones de sacerdotes de Marte antes que nosotros desearon vivir para verla, fuimos elegidos por el destino para presenciarlo, hagamos honor a nuestros antecesores.- terminó el anciano, y recogiendo el cuerpo de la niña del suelo, subió las gradas que precedían a los trece tronos, y en un altar de piedras y rubíes, colocó a la pequeña niña, que al contacto con la roca, empezó a regenerarse, su cuerpo calcinado volvió rápidamente a la normalidad.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: HERENCIA DEL DESTINO.

Por fin el destino se manifiesta y en la familia Real de Marte ocurre algo inevitable, Rei tendrá que asumir nuevas responsabilidades cuando su hermano mayor tome una decisión definitiva.

PERSONAJES:

Rei Hino: princesa heredera de Venus por nacimiento que fue educada desde pequeña en el Templo del Sur según las tradiciones de Marte.

Shun Andreí: príncipe heredero de Marte, hermano mayor de Rei.

Minako Hino: hermana menor de Rei.

Akane Aino: Reina de Venus, madre de Andreí, Rei y Mina.

Las enormes puertas que guardaban la cuidad de Marte se abrían diariamente ya que todos los niños y niñas de Marte en su octavo cumpleaños salían de la segura protección de las murallas de la ciudad y tras ellos se cerraban las pesadas lozas, los niños y niñas de Marte corrían en carrera desenfrenada a internarse en los inhóspitos parajes de su planeta en busca del animal salvaje que el destino había destinado para que luchara con ellos, usando solo sus manos y lo que habían aprendido en el Aresteo hasta ese momento, debían luchar y matar a ese animal, y volver en la noche, hora en que las puerta se abrían y todos los Padres de los niños y niñas de Marte esperaban ansiosos por el arenoso horizonte de Marte ver a sus hijos volver con el cadáver del animal que demostraba a la sociedad de Marte que ese niño era ya un ciudadano de ese planeta.

Algunos niños no volvían, pero en ese caso, sus padres no lloraban, solo daban la espalda a las puertas de la ciudad y molestos y consternados, llenos de vergüenza regresaban a casa.

Cuando regresaban victoriosos, eran conducidos al Aresteo, enorme gimnasio en que se educaba a los ciudadanos de Marte en el arte sagrado de la guerra, y su Padre o Madre les tatuaba en el hombro derecho con hierro incandescente la figura de su animal protector, el que ese niño o niña había matado en su prueba inicial. Rei era la única de todos los niños del Aresteo a quien su Padre había tatuado el símbolo del fénix, porque el día de su prueba llegó con este animal muerto, todos en Marte supieron la novedad, la princesa era la primera que mataba un fénix en miles de años pues quien los buscaba debía subir al cráter del monte Olimpo, le mayor de todo Marte, en cuya lava los fénix habitaban, pero es bien sabido que en cuanto un fénix se ve en riego se consume todo en llamas, antes siquiera que el guerrero lo pueda tocar está calcinado, para derrotarlo debían tenerse los mismo poderes que él, es decir, arder por dentro, ningún ciudadano de Marte hizo ningún comentario cuando la princesa Rei llegó con el fénix muerto, los sacerdotes de Marte guardianes del antiguo poder observaban atentos el desenvolvimiento de Rei en su tiempo en el palacio y registraron este hecho en las enormes tablas de piedra del templo mayor de Marte.

Cada año, Rei esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del tiempo del carnero (marzo y abril) en que Kondo Saburo sama la llevaba al templo del Sur, allí Rei aprendió la historia y los orígenes de su pueblo, las bases místicas de la religión marciana que se complementaba a la perfección con el arte de la guerra , fue instruía por los trece sumos sacerdotes marcianos, cada uno de ellos tenía en representación a uno de los trece animales sagrados de Marte, y cada uno le enseñó a la joven princesa los secretos de sus artes, el control mental del fuego, técnicas especiales de ataque y defensa, la manipulación de sus poderes mentales así como el conocimiento exacto de su planeta y de los poderes y técnicas de otros guerreros de otros planetas que estaban recopiladas en las enormes tablas de piedra en kopto, la escritura sagrada de Marte.

Un día, cuando Rei tenía 12 años, por conducto de Phobos y Deimos, los dos cuervos que seguían a Rei a todos lados, Kondo sama le avisó que ese año él ya no iría por ella para llevarla al templo, sino que ella mismas debía encontrar el camino. "confía en tu poder interior princesa" decía la nota que Kondo sama envío a Rei escrita en kopto, la escritura sagrada de Marte, Rei sonrió cuando recibió de las patas de uno de sus cuervos el mensaje, y basta decir que llegó al templo del Sur y desde ese año, ella sola era la que se dirigía a su destino.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y Rei se convirtió en una bellísima joven de 17 años, esa mañana estaba en los jardines de Palacio practicando con sus escuderos el tiro con arco mientras la corte de damas de honor de Venus que la seguían por órdenes reales escuchaban embelesadas como la princesa Minako tocaba el arpa.

-¡Basta de práctica por hoy!.- gritó Rei a los jóvenes escuderos que prestos a la orden de su señora desmantelaban lo necesario para el ejercicio mientras Rei, enfundada en traje de entrenamiento negro, caminaba y se sentaba, arco en mano, junto a las jóvenes venusinas que escuchaban a su hermana, ella dejó de tocar cuando una selecta guardia dio avance en el patio a la escolta del príncipe de Marte.

-¡Andreí!.- gritó la joven Mina, ella y Rei corrieron a recibir a su hermano mientras las jóvenes venusinas se inclinaban y los escuderos ponían rodillas a tierra.

-¡Rei! ¡Mina!.- decía el apuesto joven que con arreos de viaje aún corrió rompiendo todo protocolo a abrazar a sus hermanas, muy parecido a su Padre, con cabello color arena y ojos azules, Shun Andreí Hino de Marte, el heredero real, abrazó a Mina y luego a Rei, entre risas y contento, los hermanos se encaminaron al pequeño tendido que los servidores habían colocado en medio de los jardines de Marte para el descanso de las princesas y las damas de honor.

-Pueden retirarse.- dijo Rei a la guardia y a la escolta de chicas venusinas que no apartaban los ojos del apuesto príncipe de Marte, solos los tres hermanos en la comodidad del tendido, se sentaron a platicar entre los cojines, Rei y Mina no habían visto a su hermano en mucho tiempo, ocupado este en asuntos de política y diplomacia, visitaba con su corte los distintos planetas que tenían alianzas comerciales con Marte.

-¡Estoy feliz de estar en casa!.- dijo el joven-En cuanto vi a Mamá vine corriendo a verlas, las extrañé tanto, Mina…Rei…o debo decir..Priestess… supe de tu nombramiento como Priestess sagrada de Marte, es un orgullo ser hermano de una sacerdotisa de Marte y guerrera de tu nivel…-habló el joven.

-No parece importarte mucho Andreí.- dijo Rei algo decepcionada, ella esperaba que su hermano fuera también nombrado guerrero de élite, pero evidentemente el joven heredero no parecía interesado en eso.

-Hay asuntos mucho más importantes que los nombramientos militares Rei. Vengo de visitar todos los planetas aliados y la latente preocupación por el estallido de una guerra con el Poder Oscuro de la galaxia beta es un hecho, casi todos los planetas del sistema solar y sus gobernantes están reforzando sus defensas y buscando la manera de establecer alianzas militares fuertes.-

-¿Supiste de la invasión de youmas en el polo hace tres días?.- dijo Rei a su hermano.

-Supe que la controlaste con tu guardia fácilmente.- dijo el joven.

-No era gran cosa.- dijo ella con fatuidad que hizo sonreír a su hermano.

-Era solo un contingente que exploraba terreno, y supe que a pesar de ello hirieron a Ryoko y a Mishada.- dijo Andreí.

-Ellos saben los riesgos que corren y han sufrido heridas peores.-corroboró Rei.

-Temo por la Paz de nuestro mundo como lo conocemos, todos los gobernantes se muestran proclives a la guerra, organizan ejércitos, buscan estrategias, se fortifican, pero nadie ha pensado que la Paz puede ser un camino.-

-Porque no lo es Andreí, el Reino Oscuro está muy equivocado si piensa que podrá tomar el sistema solar tan fácilmente como ha conquistado otros, si llegan a invadirnos se encontrarán con la feroz resistencia de los habitantes de este lado de la galaxia.- con voz atronadora dijo la princesa de Marte, Andreí vio encenderse de rabia las pupilas moradas de su hermana y movió la cabeza.

-Veo que piensas tal como mi Padre y tal como ellos…no me extraña, siempre haz sido todo lo que mi Padre considera correcto para un heredero de Marte, todos lo que yo no puedo ser.- habló dolido el joven.

-Andreí..-dijo la sensible niña rubia a su hermano.

-Tu deber como heredero de Marte es ser y hacer lo que de ti se exige y no lo que deseas Andreí, es muy egoísta pensar solamente en lo que a ti te agrada o no.-

-¡Rei porfavor!.- trató de conciliar Mina.

-No, Rei tiene razón, jamás he sido un buen heredero de Marte y creo que jamás sería un verdadero Rey de Marte, este viaje me sirvió para pensar y darme cuenta que la inminente amenaza de la guerra está cada día más cerca, y yo jamás traicionaré mis creencias ni mis ideales, jamás conduciré al pueblo de Marte a una absurda batalla, jamás contribuiría a que cientos de vidas se perdieran. Por eso quiero que Ustedes sean las primeras en saber que voy a renunciar a mis derechos como heredero de Marte.- las dos jóvenes se miraron incrédulas y luego miraron al joven príncipe.

-Andreí, yo jamás…no era mi intensión…-dijo Rei acercándose a su hermano.

-No es tu culpa Rei, es la mía por haber aceptado vivir todos estos años fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, no soy el altivo, orgulloso y poderosos heredero de Marte, soy solamente un joven que desea vivir una vida tranquila y en Paz, sin tener que pelear jamás ni usar la violencia, quiero una vida propia, disfrutando la belleza que cada planeta tiene escondida en su naturaleza y captándola con mis pinturas, tocando mi música y escribiendo esos poemas que tanto molestan a Papá..-

-A mi me agradan Andreí.- dijo la niña de cabellos dorados.

-Y me agradan a mi también, ¿Sabes que voy a hacer Mina? Voy a tomar una maleta, empacar unas pocas cosas y a irme por la galaxia en busca de aventuras, voy a pintar los más hermosos paisajes de nuestro maravilloso universo, a componer las mas lindas melodías y compartirlas con quienes como yo aman la vida y la Paz, voy a ser todo lo libre que nunca he sido…- dijo el joven tomando de las manos a su hermana pequeña que sonreía ante esta posibilidad.-Ya se lo dije a Mamá, solo vine a decirles a Ustedes, quiero que sepan las dos que las amo, que siempre las llevare en mi corazón, y que cuando regrese, si es que vuelvo, seré el hombre que siempre he ocultado bajo estas apariencias.-

-¿Has pensado en lo que le puede ocurrir a Marte si haces eso Andreí?.- dijo Rei airada.

-Sí, lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo, lo que el ejercito desea, lo que los sacerdotes anhelan, lo que mi mismo Padre, aún sin querer confesárselo quiere que ocurra, que tú seas la nueva heredera del trono de Marte.- dijo el joven.-Tenía que pasar, todos de alguna manera lo sabíamos Rei, jamás he sido lo que el pueblo, mi Padre y los sacerdotes esperan que sea el futuro rey de Marte, y todo eso lo has sido siempre tú. No me molesta, si algo me queda de la educación de Marte es la conciencia de que el destino no se puede alterar, y el destino te eligió a ti, quiero que sepas, que donde quiera que yo vaya y esté, sabré que Marte quedó en mejores manos que las mías.- Rei escuchaba las palabras de su hermano y una especie de dolor hondo se apoderaba de ella. Andreí la toma del brazo con fuerza que ella responde.

-Te extrañaremos mucho hermano, pero sabiendo que eres feliz, o que al menos buscas tu felicidad de algún modo me hará sentir más tranquila.- dijo la chica rubia abrazando a su hermano.

-¿Y tu Rei? ¿No me deseas al menos buen viaje?.- Rei se desprendió por un momento de su dureza y se prendió en un abrazo con su hermano mayor.

Esa noche, la reina Akane y sus dos hijas despidieron por una de las puertas laterales del palacio al joven príncipe Andreí, con ropa de civil abordó una pequeña nave individual donde empacó lo necesario para su viaje, y despidiéndose de su familia partió en busca de sus sueños.

A la mismas hora, el Shogunado de Marte recibía firmada por el heredero una misiva en que explicando sus razones dimitía al honor de ser heredero de su planeta, adjuntaba su anillo representativo de heredero y el dije que era el símbolo de la realeza de Marte.

-Estoy feliz por él Rei.- dijo Mina cuando con su hermana ingresaron en la cámara real, Rei, pensativa y taciturna no contestaba.- Se que no lo comprendes, siempre desde niños han sido tan distintos, Andreí tan sensible, tu tan fuerte, y no creo que debas preocuparte, serás como él dijo, lo mejor para Marte como nueva heredera.

-Lo que tú no has pensado Mina, es que si yo soy nombrada nueva heredera de la corona de Marte, tú serás nombrada heredera de la de Venus enseguida.- los ojos azules de la niña rubia se abrieron drásticamente cuando su hermana dijo aquello…-Ahora si comprendes mi situación..- terminó Rei y ambas acabaron por reír de buena gana de sus actitudes, en la cámara de al lado, la Reina Akane escuchaba las juveniles risas de sus hijas y pensaba si estas dos niñas tendrían la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar los destinos que les aguardaban.

Nota de la Autora: Si, por fin Rei creció, ahora la historia se pondrá mejor, sé que fui un poco larga con los cap. iniciales pero era necesario para entender todo lo que va a pasar después…esperen para el próximo capítulo batallas impresionantes y por fin aparecen ya las demás sailors…Gracias. Atte. Leonor de Èboli.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: BATALLA EN JÚPITER.

Por fin Rei ya nombrada heredera de Marte con los doce guerreros de su guardia aparece en escena acudiendo al llamado de auxilio de la princesa de Júpiter en la guerra contra los Youma, batallas emocionantes y la manifestación de un poder que decidirá muchas cosas para el futuro de esta historia.

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino_: Princesa de Marte.

_Yuichirio Kumada:_ Capitán de la guardia personal de la princesa de Marte, guerrero del dragón rojo.

_Phobos y Deimos:_ Gemelas protectoras de Rei, poseen capacidad zoomorfa (convertirse en animales) guerreras del cuervo, parte de la guardia personal de la princesa.

_Guardia personal de la princesa de Marte: _La forma originalmente 12 guerreros cuyos símbolos son animales sagrados de Marte, todos son guerreros de élite y protectores de la princesa y poseen diversos tipos y grados de control de fuego. Ya los irán conociendo en capítulos siguientes.

_Makoto Kino:_ Princesa de Júpiter.

_Cipactli Kiu:_ Sumo Sacerdote Jupiteriano.

Entre las enormes selvas de Júpiter, el contingente de guerreros de Marte se abría paso, los trece guerreros avanzaban usando solo sus armas y manos para apartar las enromes plantas que cubrían el terreno jupiteriano.

-¡Si tan solo pudiera usar un poco de fuego para quitar del camino estos estorbos!.- se quejó un enorme hombrón enfundado en traje militar marciano con el símbolo del toro rojo en su pecho.

-Silencio Ursus, no queremos calcinar todo Júpiter sino llegar al destino.- calmó el apuesto joven de cabellera castaña.

-Lo lamento comandante.- se disculpó el enorme hombre.

-Phobos, Deimos, inspeccionen la zona…- dijo una de las guerreras a otras con voz que denotaba mando, las jóvenes a las que dirigió estas palabras se elevaron en dos columnas de fuego y luego convertidas en cuervos desaparecieron.

-Yuichirou, quiero que paremos aquí hasta que Phobos y Deimos vuelvan.- dijo la joven al alto guerrero que calmó al gigante hace un momento.

-Como ordene su majestad.- dijo el joven.-¡Alto!.- dio la orden, los otros guerreros se unieron a la escolta y pararon de avanzar.

Rei Hino, con una armadura negra con rojo, portando solamente una katana samurai se quitó el casco dejando al descubierto su hermosa cabellera negra, los guerreros de su escolta, los Ares, guerreros de élite de Marte, se acercaron a ella, regresaron los cuervos y entre fulgores rojizos se convirtieron de nuevo en dos bellas jóvenes.

-El ejército de Júpiter espera detrás de esta selva mi señora, la princesa Makoto manda saludos especiales y desea que el encuentro se lleve a cabo en la llanura media para ultimar detalles de la alianza y la batalla.- dijo una de las jóvenes con rodilla en tierra.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Deseo tener acción contra esos Youma lo más rápido posible!.- dijo uno de los jóvenes de la escolta.

-Calma tus deseos Tasuki, no es un juego ni es diversión como en los entrenamientos.- dijo el arrogante joven de larga melena castaña, jefe de la escolta, que ostentaba el símbolo del dragón en su pecho.

-Lo siento comandante Yuichirou.- dijo este. -Es solo que no sé si me emociona más la pelea contra los Youma o el saber si los guerreros Jupiterianos son tan fuertes como dicen..-acabó el joven con el símbolo del tigre.

-Avancemos, entre más rápido termine esto mejor..- dijo la princesa y siguiéndola avanzó su escolta.

Tras la enorme selva de Júpiter se alzaba una verde y próspera llanura, en cuanto los trece guerreros marcianos echaron una vista, observaron acampando a un incontable ejército, tiendas de campaña, caballos, sonidos de armas y millones de jupiterianos listos para la guerra dejaban ver sus arreos militares y el despliegue de poder de la casa real de Júpiter.

Los jupiterianos mostraban sus caras pintadas, penachos multicolores y máscaras de animales diversos de la fauna de Júpiter, hachas, lanzas y flechas de madera y piedra, algunas de metal, chocaban en entrenamiento o preparación.

-¡Jamás en mi vida vi tantas personas, creo que ni todos los ciudadanos de Marte juntos alcanzan la octava parte de este número!.-sorprendida dijo una joven de cabellos rubios con la marca de la serpiente en el pecho.

-A simple vista, uno de nosotros podría acabar fácilmente con 1000 guerreros de Júpiter a la vez..- habló otro joven con la imagen de un escorpión.-El número no importa tanto como la fuerza Ryoko.-

-Al llegar a la tienda Real, solo me acompañará Yuichirou.- dijo Rei a sus guerreros.-Y todos Ustedes esperarán afuera, ¡Sin buscar problemas!.- terminó dirigiéndose a dos de los guerreros en especial que portaban el signo del escorpión y del tigre.

-¡Porqué nos mira a nosotros!.- se quejó de nuevo Tasuki. Entre las risas de los marcianos. La escolta de guerreros de Marte avanzó entre las miradas curiosas de los soldados jupiterianos, verdaderas legiones se abrían a los azorados ojos de los marcianos, al centro del campamento militar de Júpiter, la tienda real esperaba. Dos guardias de Júpiter con imponentes penachos verdes y máscaras de jaguares cerraron el paso a los guerreros.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese!.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Rei Hino de Marte.- dio ella mirando con fiereza retadora al joven guerrero, cuya fuerza inicial se sintió realmente intimidada ente esos ojos violetas.-La princesa Makoto me aguarda.-

-¡Dejadla pasar!.- dentro de la tienda se escuchó la voz de una mujer que con firmeza ordenó a los guardias, que franquearon el paso a Rei y a su comandante, que ingresaron en la rudimentaria tienda de campaña.

-¿Con esas armas pretenden luchar?.- dijo Tasuki a una de las jóvenes cuervos ya que las armas de Júpiter no se comparaban a la tecnología de punta marciana.

-Creo que la princesa dijo que no quería comentarios.- herméticamente habló la joven con el símbolo del cuervo en su pecho.

-Calma linda, era solo una observación.- terminó divertido Tasuki.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, los generales de Júpiter vieron con asombro como su joven princesa se abrazaba afectuosa a la princesa de Marte que acaba de ingresar en la tienda, antigua y sincera amista unía a las jóvenes princesas de Marte y Júpiter, que desde la infancia compartieron juegos, instrucciones de diversos profesores y algunas visitas a sus respectivos reinos de las cuales guardaban bellos recuerdos, y una afinidad de temperamentos que había derivado en radiante amistad.

-¡Rei!.-

-¡Makoto!.-

-¡Sabía que vendrías! En cuanto supe tu nombramiento como nueva heredera ordené al consejo mandar la misiva.-

-Es un honor para mi pueblo ayudar al hermano pueblo de Júpiter y para mí un placer ayudarte Makoto…Andreí te manda esto..- dijo Rei a su amiga dando una cajita 

curiosamente labrada en oro a la princesa de Júpiter que se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre del destituido heredero de Marte.

-Dejemos eso para otro momento, pasa por aquí.- dijo la jupiteriana, luego miró al alto joven que al lado de Rei aguardaba.-Yuichirou Kumada, jefe de mi escolta.- explicó Rei. Luego pasaron a la mesa donde algunos ancianos hombres vestidos con el típico traje de pieles jupiteriano, con penachos multicolores y máscaras de águila, jaguar, lagarto y serpiente extendían mapas y discutían.

-¡Señores!.- dijo la princesa de Júpiter con fuerte voz.-La princesa heredera de Marte, Rei Hino ha acudido en auxilio de Júpiter como lo solicité.- un inclinamiento de cabeza de los ancianos, esta princesa vestida de armadura negra y mirada penetrante parecía respetable a cuantos le conocían.

-A sus órdenes venerable consejo de Júpiter.- habló ella.

-Primero que todo princesa..- habló el más anciano de los hombres.

-Queremos saber el número de soldados con que cuenta su ejecito para ubicarlos en un punto de la batalla que brinden el apoyo necesario a las fuerzas de Júpiter.-

-Trece hombres.- habló Rei.-Contándome a mí.-

-¡Escuchamos bien!.- dijo el anciano alborotado.

-Escucharon perfectamente.- terminó ella retadora.

-¡Esto es una burla a los tratados y acuerdos que se tiene entre los dos planetas! ¡Qué pueden hacer trece guerreros contra la peor amenaza del sistema solar!.-dijo el anciano.-¡Princesa por favor!.- dirigiéndose a Makoto.

-Rei, ¿Qué significa esto? Cuando solicite tu apoyo te dije que nuestra situación era crítica, que necesitábamos lo mejor de las fuerzas de Marte para salir de esto…-

-Y te cumplí Makoto, tienes a tu disposición a los mejores guerreros de todo Marte, tienes lo necesario de Marte para ganar la pelea con el Youma, te lo garantizo.-

-¿Tienes la menor idea del número de Youma con que nos amenaza el ejército del general Jedite?- desesperada dijo la jupiteriana.

-Yuichirou…- dijo Rei

-Más de un millon de Youmas organizados en contingentes según su nivel de pela, tres legiones en 6 batallones de nivel 2 que irán primero, dos contingentes de nivel 5 y un contingente especial de nivel 8, dadas las características del terreno del planeta atacarán posiblemente por la llanura suroeste ya que el tipo de youma que fueron enviados son totalmente favorables al terreno fangoso y los hace tener superioridad, lanzaran otro contingente con los de nivel 8 por la selva noroeste mientras que los de nivel 5 preferirán atacar a las bases del ejercito manteniendo ocupados a los guerreros del trueno de las fuerzas especiales de Júpiter y evitándoles la posibilidad de mantener vigilado el palacio real ya que según nuestros informes buscan la energía de la esfera de poder de Júpiter que está en la punta del palacio real.- con total cocimiento de causa dijo el joven comandante ante la mirada estupefacta de los generales de Júpiter y de la princesa.

-Aún con todo esto, ¿Pretendes que a un ejército de Youmas lo derroten 13 guerreros?.- dijo la de Júpiter.

-Con todo respeto a tu planeta y a ti Makoto, ¿Cuántos de tus guerreros a aparte de ti y los guerreros de tu guardia son guerreros de elite? Todos los demás son solo guerreros simples, entrenados pero simples, no dudo que valientes, pero son agricultores, ganaderos, artesanos gente sencilla que acudió a tu llamado, nunca has visto luchar a los Ares, los guerreros de élite de Marte, Makoto, confía en mí, ve con tu gente a defender la ciudad y a proteger la roca del trueno y déjanos a nosotros a los Youma.-habló Rei, los ancianos discutían acaloradamente, Makoto no apartaba los ojos de los color amatista de su amiga, y quizá vio en ellos algo de verdad, porque calmando a sus consejeros dijo:

-¡Ordenen levantar el campamento!.-

-¡Pero majestad por favor!.- trató uno de los ancianos de argumentar.

-¡Dije que ordenen levantar el campamento o lo ordeno yo!- con voz aún más potente que no dejó en los consejeros lugar a dudas de que la decisión de su princesa era irrevocable y todos salieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Makoto.- dijo Rei colocando su brazo en el hombro de la jupiteriana.-

-Acepto tu propuesta con la condición de que yo luche contigo.-

-Y yo te acepto como parte de mi guardia con la condición de que uno de mis guerreros de proteja.- terminó la de Marte.

-¡Pretendes que soy débil!.- se alteró la jupiteriana.

-Pretendo que tu vida es demasiado valiosa para tu gente como para tomarme esa libertad Makoto, y pretendo que es la primera vez que luchas con los Youma y mi pueblo y mi armada los conocen mejor, ahora si no lo deseas puedes volver a tu palacio.-

-Acepto.- terminó la de Júpiter siguiendo a Rei fuera de la tienda, afuera ya las guestes de Júpiter se replegaban hacia la ciudad mientras el ordenado contingente de Marte permanecía en estado de guardia con las manos en los sables y listos a las nuevas órdenes de su princesa.

-¡Guerreros! ¡Tendremos el honor de luchar primero contra el Youma! ¡La princesa de Júpiter desea formar parte del contingente, pero su vida es tan preciosa para mí y para Júpiter que necesitará protección especial! ¡Ursus!.- dijo Rei y un gigante con el símbolo del toro avanzó.-Te encargo de la integridad física de la princesa.-

-Descuide Usted Majestad.- se inclinó el guerrero marciano.

-Aunque no sé si debiera encargarla a ella de tu seguridad Ursus.- acabó Rei sonriendo, el guerrero se preguntaba si una joven tan linda como la princesa de Júpiter podía inspirar tales confianzas a su líder, pero después de todo era princesa y como tal poseía poderes, se inclinó respetuoso ante la de Júpiter que le extendió la mano.

-Júpiter y yo te agradecemos guerrero de Marte.- Ursus tomó la mano de la princesa y sintió tan fuerte apretón que lo lastimó, ¿lastimarlo la joven jupiteriana a él uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la galaxia? Entonces no era mentira ese mito sobre la fuerza de todos los habitantes de Júpiter.

Rei y sus doce guerreros, junto con la princesa Makoto se dispusieron en fila, frente a ellos los ejércitos de Youma se agrupaban dando un aspecto amenazador, sus rugidos y despliegues de poderes empezaban a intimidar a su pesar a la jupiteriana, era la primera vez que Makoto Kino princesa de Júpiter veía juntos tal cantidad de monstruos de la galaxia beta, había luchado con algunos pero nunca en tal magnitud, a su pesar, se preguntaba si bastaría con 14 guerreros para derrotarlos, contrario a ella, los marcianos reían y bromeaban divertidos como si en lugar de prepararse para una guerra estuvieran en vísperas de un divertido juego, el guerrero del tigre y el del escorpión apostaban descaradamente sobre quien mataría mayor cantidad de Youmas y sus compañeros se mostraban a favor o en contra de cada uno con risotadas y gritos, Ursus el guerrero del toro asignado a ella permanecía en guardia a su espalda, y, alejada del bullicio, la princesa de Marte estaba sentada, con los pies cruzados, ojos cerrados y manos en posición de meditar, a sus lados las dos chicas cuervo con una rodilla en tierra y cabeza baja guardaban su integridad.

-Se prepara mentalmente para la batalla, sabe majestad, la princesa Rei es además de guerrera Priestess de Marte, una miko sagrada mensajera de los dioses, consagra cada acto al antiguo poder.- explicó Ursus a la de Júpiter-Además, mi señora tiene poderes psíquicos, premonición, visión del futuro, solo si se concentra bien podrá guiarnos en la batalla.-

Por fin Rei se levantó y caminó hacia los guerreros, estos en cuanto la vieron adoptaron posiciones de guardia

-¡Guerreros!.¡Prepararse para la batalla!.- dijo sacando de la funda su katana y siendo imitada por su guardia, apretó el filo de su espada y unas gotas de sangre corrieron por la espada.-¡Por Marte y por el honor!.- dijo ella apretando su mano y lanzando al suelo unas gotas de su sangre que al caer se volvieron fuego que rápidamente se consumió, cada guerrero la imitó gritando con voz que hizo estremecer a la princesa de Júpiter ¡Por Marte y por el honor!.

-¡Guerreros! ¡Tienen dos órdenes! ¡Vencer y defender a Júpiter!.- luego se colocó al frente y todos los guerreros se colocaron en línea "V" a sus lados.-¡Romperemos su formación inicial hasta el centro y luego en táctica envolvente, guarden energías para el ataque final!.-dijo Rei.- Makoto, permanece cerca de mí y no hagas tonterías, cuida tu lado derecho.- Makoto no entendió muy bien esta última recomendación pero se dispuso a la batalla, a su pesar los rugidos de los Youma que estaban ahora más cerca la empezaban a asustar.-¡Guerreros! ¡Ataquen!.- dijo Rei, primero trotando y luego corriendo, los guerreros de Marte tuvieron el primer choque con las legiones de Youmas.

Makoto no sabía bien lo que sus ojos estaban captando, para todos lados que miraba el fragor de la batalla era atronador, los guerreros de Marte sin perder su formación estaban masacrando con sus espadas a cuanto Youma se acercaba a ellos, con maestría, rapidez y fuerza que ella nunca había visto, los monstruos eran realmente aterradores y tuvo que armarse de valor para empezar a atacar con su mazo a algunos, a sus espaldas el enorme Ursus le quitaba a otros del camino, pero lo más increíble era que los trece marcianos sonreían ante tal ataque, algunos resultaban heridos, y cuando esto pasaba la princesa de Júpiter veía con asombro que el guerrero marciano tomaba nuevos bríos y mataba con más furia que antes.

-¡Cierre de formación ahora!.- gritó Rei y su armada entre tajos y sangre de Youmas se volvió a acomodar esta vez todos detrás de su princesa justo cuando los Youma llamados seguramente por el general que los controlaba retrocedían para reagruparse.-¡Ataque lineal!.- dijo Rei y todos los guerreros empezaron a moverse igual a ella como perfectos espejos.-¡Esperen la señal de ataque y nadie se adelante!.- dijo ella.- Makoto, permanece a mi lado que tú y yo vamos a llegar al centro del ejército para tomar prisionero al general.-

-¡Estás loca! Tus guerreros son buenos no lo niego y repelieron el primer ataque pero no es suficiente, se van a reagrupar!.- dijo la jupiteriana.

-Sé exactamente cómo van a atacar y se exactamente como romper su formación, además, mi guardia aún no empieza a luchar en serio.-efectivamente los Youma se habían reagrupado y empezaron a correr hacia la fila lineal de guerreros de Marte, a Makoto le temblaba la mano sosteniendo su mazo, los monstruos estaban demasiado cerca y ni uno solo de los guerreros de Marte se movía, los rugidos eran terribles y Rei permanecía con los ojos cerrados imitada por su guardia ¡Todos iban a morir!.

-Cálmese y confíe en ella princesa.- le dijo Ursus pero Makoto sentía retumbar el suelo ante el inminente ataque de los Youma.

-¡Da la orden!.- le gritó a Rei.

-No aún.- dijo ella sosteniendo un papel con signos de Marte escritos.-

-¡Da la maldita orden o todos vamos a morir!.- se asustó la jupiteriana. Los Youma ya estaban encima de ellos y abrían sus horribles mandíbulas, Makoto tomó su mazo, si esos locos deseaban morir, ella no.

-¡Ataquen!.- dijo Rei al momento que la jupiteriana alzaba su mazo lleno de truenos que lanzaron un destello cegando a los monstruos que no podían ver, ningún guerrero de Marte sufrió el menor daño porque imitando a su princesa tenían cerrados los ojos, el destello del mazo de Júpiter permitió que con movimientos certeros los hábiles guerreros masacraran en pocos minutos la nueva legión de Youmas, la princesa de Júpiter luchaba valientemente con su mazo seguida de cerca por Ursus y por Rei que lanzaba kanjis escritos y paralizaba con facilidad a los terribles monstruos facilitando a su armada el triunfo.

-¡Déjalos luchar, vamos por Jedite!.- dijo Rei y mientras Ursus les abría paso, corrió dejando atrás la batalla y el contingente de Youmas hacia el lugar donde una luz extraña de color morado se alzaba cubierta alrededor de Youmas de nivel 8.-Tras esa cortina de energía negativa está Jedite, el poder de tu mazo puede contrarrestar la magia negativa, Ursus te va a ayudar para que la anules, pero Jedite es mío, ¡Lo entiendes!.- le dijo Rei a la princesa de Júpiter.

-¡Y tú que harás!.- habló Makoto.

-Yo me encargo de los Youma.- con seguridad dijo ella.- Ursus, me respondes de la vida de la princesa con la tuya.-

-Puede contar conmigo princesa. ¡Por Marte y por el honor!.- dijo él tomando del hombro a Rei.-¡Por Marte y por el honor!.- le contestó ella.- Makoto, la fuerza de Júpiter está en ti, déjala salir.- terminó Rei.- Voy a crear una distracción y correrán lo más que puedan hasta la fuerte de energía negativa.- y ante los azorados ojos de Makoto, Rei exclamó.-¡Por el poder de Marte! ¡Transformación!.- una aureola de fuego y rayos rojos llamó a los Youma mieras Makoto y Ursus corrían hacia el lugar indicado, la jupiteriana no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás donde una enorme bola de fuego consumía a los Youma y Rei vestida de falda color rojo con blanco calcinaba a los monstruos. ¡El antiguo poder! ¿Será posible que Rei lo haya despertado?.

Luego de que Ursus usando su poder de fuego le estuviera reteniendo a algunos Youma, La princesa Makoto se encontró ante la columna morada de energía maligna, con todas sus fuerzas lanzó varios golpes con su mazo de trueno, pero a cada golpe era repelida y lanzada con igual fuerza a lo lejos, herida y golpeada, haciendo gala del valor y fuerza de los de su planeta, se levantaba y lo intentaba de nuevo, en medio de la columna morada, el general del reino oscuro sonreía burlón.

-¡Nada pueden contra el poder negativo malditos humanos! ¡Podrán vencer a los Youma pero nunca a la fuerza negativa!.- decía, la princesa recordó a Rei.-"Cuida tu lado derecho".- le había dicho, entonces colocó su mazo solo en la mano derecha y cerró los ojos, nunca había pensado en el antiguo poder, sabía que existía y que cada planeta esperaba la llegada del guerrero senshi prometido, pero nunca hasta que vio a Rei transformarse había pensado que ella tenía a su alcance tal poder, de repente un enorme Youma salió y trató de atacarla por la derecha, en su meditación Makoto no lo notó, y seguramente la abría matado si el enorme cuerpo de Ursus no recibía el golpe.

El mirarlo Lita caer a su lado y la energía que salió de su brazo para golpear al Youma con una descarga de rayos fue uno solo.

-¡Ursus!.- dijo ella viendo el brazo ensangrentado del guerrero de Marte.-¡Porqué!.

-Solo cumplo ordenes princesa, y mi trabajo y el suyo aún no termina, vaya y destruya ese campo negativo.- y ante el asombro de la jupiteriana el guerrero de Marte se levantó a atacar más Youmas con un solo brazo, Makoto se levantó y tomó su mazo, cerró los 

ojos.-"Confía en tu poder interior".- escuchó en su mente la voz de Rei, un calor como de descarga eléctrica cubrió su cuerpo, unas palabras empezaron a formarse en su boca.

-¡Por el poder de Júpiter! ¡Transformación!.- una ola de rayos la envolvió y en unos momentos un traje igual al de Rei pero color verde la vistió, una nueva fuerza la llenó y con esta fuerza levantó el mazo y de un solo golpe destruyó la energía negativa que cubría al general del ejército enemigo.

-¡No puede ser!.- dijo azorado y trató de huir corriendo, Makoto levantó su maza pero una fuerte mano la detuvo.

-Te dije que era mío.- dijo Rei quien de la nada sacó un arco llameante con una flecha y la lanzó con fuerza, a lo lejos cayó la figura de Jedite.-Solo le di en la pierna izquierda.- dijo Rei, Makoto la miró, las dos tenían además de esos extraños trajes el signo de su planeta en la frente.

-¿Es este el antiguo poder? ¿Acaso somos las guerreras senshi que esperaban nuestros pueblos?- preguntó ella.

-Lo somos.- dijo Rei y tocando el signo de su frente volvió a su traje de batalla habitual, Makoto la imitó, ambas volvieron la vista atrás donde los guerreros de Marte terminaban con unos cuantos Youma malheridos o que huían, estelas renegridas de cenizas y humo eran todo lo que quedaba del ejército del reino oscuro.

-¡Phobos y Deimos!.- ordenó Rei y los dos cuervos que revoloteaban en el campo de batalla tomaron la forma humana de dos chicas de cabello negro.-recojan al general Jedite antes de que recupere el conocimiento e intente quitarse la vida. Lo llevaremos a una prisión del palacio donde los guerreros del trueno lo resguarden.- las chicas fueron a cumplir la orden de su princesa.

-Rei, lamento haber dudado de ti y de tus guerreros.- dijo la jupiteriana.-Ursus me salvó la vida, quiero que mis médicos lo examinen.-

-Estará bien, ha tenido peores heridas.- dijo Rei.-Ahora lo más importante es que despertaste guerrera de Júpiter.-dijo tomando del hombro a Makoto.- El tiempo se acerca.-

-¿El tiempo de qué?-

-De que se reúnan las diez guerreras sagradas.- conteo Rei, Makoto la miró.- Rei, tu sabias que yo iba a lanzar ese rayo antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?.-

-Puede ser…- terminó ella sonriendo.-O puede ser casualidad. ¿Te parece si lo discutimos en tu palacio? Quiero comer frutas como cuando entrenaba aquí, ¿recuerdas?.- y tomándola del hombro se encaminaron al lugar donde Ishido el guerrero escorpión servía de montura al guerrero tigre Tasuki por haber matado este según las cuentas del resto de la guardia, más Youmas que su compañero, y entre las risas de todos, se encaminaron a la gran ciudad jupiteriana.

La ciudad capital de Júpiter era la única ciudad Jupiteriana grande, el resto de sus poblaciones eran sencillas aldeas selváticas o de ganaderos, pastores y agricultores, en la capital se alzaba un enorme edificio de piedra con forma de pirámide maya que era el palacio real de Júpiter, desde lejos se distinguía la magnífica edificación y arriba de ella, como custodiando la ciudad, una enorme roca lanzaba rayos hacia todas direcciones, la roca del Rayo, la fuente de poder y energía del planeta.

Cuando los guerreros de Marte llegaron a las murallas de la gran ciudad fueron recibidos con vítores y aclamaciones por el pueblo, los guerreros salieron a recibir a su princesa.

-¡Princesa Makoto!.- dijo el anciano consejero águila-La princesa de Marte tuvo siempre Razón! El objetivo de los Youma siempre fue la gran piedra, pero estábamos preparados y los vencimos. El real consejo le debe una disculpa majestad.- dijo el anciano inclinándose ante Rei.

-No es necesario consejero Cipactli, se que Makoto y el pueblo de Júpiter hubieran hecho lo mismo por Marte.- terminó Rei, dentro de la ciudad los guerreros de Marte disfrutaron de los coloridos festejos y danzas con que el pueblo jupiteriano celebraba la victoria, dentro del palacio real solo Rei y Makoto entraron, Makoto llevó a Rei a sus habitaciones, donde Rei vio con sorpresa inaudita varias pinturas hechas por su hermano.

-Veo que eres admiradora del arte de mi hermano.- dijo Rei. La jupiteriana se sonrojó.

-Cuando Andreí estuvo en Júpiter pasamos momentos muy agradables juntos, yo le mostraba los más bellos paisajes de Júpiter y él pintaba, decía que mi planeta era hermoso y que se había enamorado de sus paisajes.-

-¿Solo de los paisajes Makoto?.- dijo Rei mirando a su amiga que como grana sacaba de la caja de madera el regalo que el destituido heredero le enviaba con su hermana, un bello oleo enrollado mostraba la cara hermosa de la princesa de Júpiter.-Lo pintó cuando estuvo en casa…Makoto ¿Estás segura que entre él y tu?.-

-No hay nada Rei…Tu hermano es un gran hombre, y seguramente sabrás que está enamorado de la princesa de la Luna, del retrato que lleva siempre con él, la llama "Mi musa" nunca podría amar a alguien como yo. Ella es elegante, refinada, distinguida, comprendo porqué se enamoró de ella, - dijo melancólica la jupiteriana.

-Esa ilusión por esa niña boba no puede ser verdadera, además tú vales mucho más que esa caprichosa de Serena.- se alborotó Rei.-Estoy segura que mis Padres y tu Padre verían con buenos ojos que tu y Andreí concretaran algo.-

-No se siquiera si mi Padre me tiene destinado ya un prometido Rei y no debo conjeturar en vano.- dijo Makoto.

-¿un prometido?- se extrañó la de Marte.

-Sabes que como princesas tenemos obligaciones específicas con el pueblo y que algún día deberemos casarnos.-

-Yo jamás me casaría por cumplir un protocolo si no amara a la persona que me destinan.- dice decidida Rei.-Y no creo que mis Padres sean del tipo que obliga.-

-Ellos no pero tú tienes responsabilidades como heredera de Marte, sabes que el deber con nuestro pueblo es primero que todo.-

-Ahora tenemos tu y yo un nuevo deber Makoto, buscar a las otras guerreras senshi.- dijo Rei.-Es el tiempo esperado, somos las indicadas, seguramente Ami y Minako despertarán en breve.-

-¿Estás segura que Ami y Minako son las guerreras de sus planetas? Mi hermana no es muy valiente que digamos, en Mercurio con papá solo se ocupa de sus inventos y experimentos pero Ami jamás en su vida a tomado un arma.-

-Minako tampoco sabe pelear ni le gusta, difícilmente ha matado un insecto en toda su vida, pero los designios del antiguo poder son insondables, cuando el momento llegue despertarán.-

-¿Porqué eres la única de nosotras que parece saber tanto del antiguo poder?.-cuestiona Makoto.

-Digamos que estoy en contacto con mi yo del pasado y eso es todo. Fui la primera en despertar y por eso prometí ayudar a que despertaran las demás.-

-Sabías que iba a pedirte estar en la batalla, sabias que ante ese peligro iba a despertar el poder dentro de mí, es verdad que tienes esos poderes de premonición.-

-Mantengamos lo de mi poder entre tú y yo, prométeme que vigilarás a tu hermana y yo vigilaré a la mía, utiliza y entrena tu nuevo poder porque más pronto de lo que esperas lo vamos a necesitar.-

-Te quedarás unos día para ayudarme a entrenar, ¿Verdad Rei?.- suplica la jupiteriana.

-No creo que ni a mí ni a mis guerreros nos moleste quedarnos unos días, ¡Mira a Tasuki y a Ryoko bailar las danzas!.- dijo Rei saliendo a la ventana lateral y mirando hacia abajo donde el festejo de la gente de Júpiter parecía haber contagiado a los marcianos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero les haya gustado este cap. no soy muy buena para escribir batallas pero lo intentaré, si puedo mejorar en algo háganlo saber, tengo muchas ideas para lo que viene, conflictos políticos, matrimonios impuestos, pelas familiares. Intento dar personalidad propia a las princesas y a los planetas, espero comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO.

Este capítulo trata de política ¡No me odien! Era necesario para que se entendiera lo que sigue, adelanto que aparecerán lo reyes de los planetas interiores Padres de las senshi que discutirán sobre el futuro, y la Reina Serenity Madre de Serena tan malvada como su hija. Ahora entenderán de dónde viene el odio de la familia Lunar a la de Marte…

PERSONAJES:

_Keitaro Hino: _Rey de Marte, padre de Rei y Mina.

_Kondo Saburo_: Sumo sacerdote de Marte.

_Takedo Ishido:_ Sumo sacerdote de Venus.

_Reina Gea:_ Reina de la Tierra Madre de Endymion.

_Artemis_: Sumo sacerdote de la tierra y consejero de la Reina.

_Reina Serenity_: Reina de la Luna, Madre de Serena, hermana de la Reina Gea.

_Luna_: Sacerdotisa de la Luna, consejera de Serenity.

_Minoru Mizuno:_ Rey de Mercurio, Padre de Makoto y Ami.

_Cipactli Kiu_: Sumo sacerdote Jupiteriano.

_Hama Chisaki_: Sacerdotisa de Mercurio.

El Rey Keitaro Hino con su guardia se abría paso entre los elegantes salones del palacio real de la tierra, a su lado, Kondo Saburo y Takedo Ishido, los sumos sacerdotes de Marte y Venus caminaban rumbo a la sala de reunión, como esposo de la Reina Akane Aino de Venus, Keitaro tenía autorización para decidir en el real consejo de la Liga de Planetas Interiores por ambos planetas, con la venia de los dos sacerdotes.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo en el Planeta Tierra y era presidida por la reina Gea de la tierra y su hermana Serenity reina de la Luna, con sus consejeros respectivos, además el rey Minoru de Mercurio y Júpiter ya que su esposa la princesa de Júpiter había fallecido hace mucho tiempo dejándolo solo con sus dos hijas, junto al rey Minoru estaban los dos consejeros de sus planetas, el poder político representado por los monarcas y el poder religioso con los jefes sacerdotes guardianes del antiguo poder. La reciente invasión de los ejércitos del poder oscuro había derivado en varias reuniones de este real consejo, esta era la segunda. El Rey Minoru era hermano del difunto rey Tamahome de la Tierra por lo que Júpiter, Mercurio, la Tierra y la Luna estaban unidos además de cercanía por parentescos, solamente el altivo rey de Marte y su familia estaban fuera de este parentesco, dentro del hermoso salón de reuniones en la tierra los consejeros esperaban la llegada del monarca de Marte y los dos sacerdotes. Al fin dos guardias le franquearon el paso anunciando su llegada, rápidamente la reina Gea de la tierra corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

-¡Keitaro que gusto!.- dijo rompiendo el protocolo-¿Cómo sigue de salud Akane?.-

-Bastante bien, descansa en Venus con Mina y Hotaru.- explica con voz seria el Rey de Marte.

-Es hermoso lo que Akane y tu familia hicieron por esa niña Keitaro, sola y abandonada en ese horrible planeta.- dice la reina de la tierra encaminando al rey de Marte a la mesa.

-Rei la encontró cuando estuvo entrenando en Saturno y la llevó a casa, Hotaru es una niña muy tierna y buena y rápidamente se ganó el cariño de todos, hoy es una hija más para nosotros, estuvo en su planeta un tiempo para asuntos de gobierno pero regresó.- el Rey y la Reina se encaminaron al lugar de la reunión, el rey Minoru saludó efusivamente a su antiguo amigo Keitaro, aún recordaba el monarca aquellos días cuando juntos los tres príncipes, Tamahome de la Tierra, Minoru de Mercurio y Keitaro de Marte se divertían por la galaxia causando peleas y conquistando chicas guapas. Finalmente, la reina Serenity miró al altivo Rey de Marte y su corazón dio un enorme vuelco, a pesar de los años y del tiempo, aún seguía amando a este orgulloso y apuesto príncipe de Marte que en su juventud la desdeñó por preferir a esa odiada princesa de Venus.

-Keitaro.- dijo entre dientes la Reina de la Luna.

-Serenity.- contestó el de Marte con inclinación de cabeza correcta y todos se sentaron en sus puestos, como anfitriona, correspondía a la Reina Gea y su consejero Artemis iniciar la reunión.

-Honorables monarcas de la Tierra, la Luna, Júpiter y Mercurio, Venus y Marte.- dijo Artemis siguiendo el protocolo-Honorables consejeros sacerdotes, se abre la segunda reunión del consejo de la Liga de Planetas Interiores. El motivo de la reunión y la urgencia de la misma se deben al reciente ataque de Youmas a Júpiter y a la extraña forma en que las princesas herederas de ambos planetas detuvieron dicha amenaza…-

-¡Protesto!.- se levantó furioso Kondo Saburo de Marte.-¡No tiene nada de extraña la forma de luchar de las princesas!.-

-Te recuerdo Kondo sama que la invocación del antiguo poder en labios de dos chiquillas es considerada sacrilegio.- dijo la Reina Serenity.

-Y yo me permito recordar a su majestad que solamente los guerreros senshi elegidos pueden invocar el antiguo poder sin incurrir en sacrilegio.- contestó.

-¿Insinúa el sumo sacerdote de Marte que las jóvenes princesas son las senshi esperadas?.- dice Luna, la sacerdotisa de este planeta algo ofendida.

-No solamente lo dice Kondo sama, sino que lo demostraron las mismas princesas en combate.- apoyo Cipactli, es sumo sacerdote Jupiteriano.-Todo Júpiter y yo mismo las vimos invocar y usar el antiguo poder, nos guste o no el tiempo ha llegado Luna sama.-terminó el honorable caballero águila.

-Además creemos que poco a poco las demás guerreras despertarán también conforme a la profecía sagrada.- acabó Takedo de Venus.

-Todos los planetas esperamos el surgimiento de nuestras senshi protectoras con verdadero afán.- completó Hama Chisaki, la sacerdotisa mercuriana.

-Bien señores, ¿Era ese solamente el asunto de tan urgente reunión?.- apremió Keitaro Hino de Marte. Luna miró a su soberana, Serenity se mordía los labios, su argumento trivial para favorecer la desunión dentro de la liga de planetas interiores estaba fracasando.-Porque de ser así tengo asuntos importantes que atender en mi planeta.-

-No…no era solo eso Keitaro…-dijo con tono lastimero la Reina de la Luna, pero este tono no bastó para engañar al Rey de Marte, sobrado conocía él las hipocresías de aquella creatura terrible que por poco le echa a perder la vida en el pasado.-En realidad fui yo quien solicitó esta reunión.-terminó la mujer de cabello plateado.

-¿Porqué no me extraña?.- fue el irónico comentario de Keitaro Hino.-Desde un inicio tu planeta se mostró poco proclive a la alianza.-

-Keitaro por favor, no dudarás de las intenciones de mi hermana en todo este asunto, ¿verdad?.- suplicó la sabia y prudente reina Gea.

-Mi único motivo es prevenir dificultades a la liga y eso es todo, ahora que si Keitaro no desea escuchar mi argumento…-dice ella en tono lastimero que solo provoca una sonrisa irónica en el Rey de Marte, pero Keitaro respeta y aprecia demasiado a Gea y sabe que irse sería tomado como afrenta, eso buscaba esa mujer, y él no caería en su juego.

-Desde luego que deseo escuchar el segundo argumento su majestad.- con ironía que no escapa a la soberana de la Luna.- Y espero que será mejor que el primero que se presentó.

-La intensión de mi soberana majestad, era solamente por el bienestar de ambas jóvenes.- suavizó como buena diplomática Luna, la sacerdotisa.

-Escuchamos su segundo argumento.- dio la palabra el sacerdote de la Tierra.

-Primero.- dice Luna tomando fuerza para leer el manifiesto.-La liga no ha sido informada de la captura departe de las fuerzas de Marte del general Jedite del ejército oscuro.-

-¡Protesto majestad!.- dio el caballero águila de Júpiter dirigiéndose a la reina Gea.-¡Toda la liga fue informada oportunamente de la captura pero no se ha renovado el informe debido a que dicho general permanece inconsciente en su prisión y por tanto no ha aportado ningún dato interesante que la liga deba conocer!.-

-¿Podría Cipactli sama explicar a la junta porqué dicho prisionero lleva varios días inconsciente?.- dijo la sacerdotisa del reino lunar

-Debido a que el ataque con el que fue capturado fue certero y fuerte.- contestó el jupiteriano.

-¿Quién lo capturó?.- preguntó la mujer de la Luna enseguida.

-La princesa Rei Hino de Marte.- contestó el caballero águila.

-Déjeme recapitular honorable sacerdote de Júpiter…¿Es o no verdad que su planeta solicitó apoyo a Marte ante la invasión del Youma?.-

-Cierto.-

-¿Es cierto o no que el planeta citado respondió enviando a su princesa y doce guerreros de élite?.-

-Cierto.-

-¿Es cierto o no que esos trece guerreros derrotaron solos a aproximadamente un millón de Youma de distintos niveles?.-

-Cierto.-

-¿Es cierto o no que en momentos de la batalla la princesa de Marte invocó y usó el antiguo poder?.-

-Cierto.-

-Entonces cuestiono a la Liga y a los presentes, si eso pueden hacer doce hombres y su princesa, ¿Qué nos garantiza que Marte no podría el día de la batalla o en otro momento volverse en vez de aliado amenaza para los planetas de la liga?.-lanza certera la de la Luna, los ojos de Serenity se cruzan con la mirada llena de desprecio de Keitaro Hino. Se oye una gran discusión en la sala, el comentario de la sacerdotisa del reino lunar provoca polémica.

-¡Protesto!.- se levanta Kondo Saburo de Marte.-La sacerdotisa de la Luna habla de la princesa y su guardia como amenazas latentes sin fundamento, todos son guerreros entrenados desde pequeños en el uso y manejo de sus poderes, guerreros de élite capaces de luchar en medio de un bosque sin quemar un solo árbol, sus mentes están preparadas para el control.-

-Un estado con política belicosa sigue siendo una amenaza cuando no existen en la liga acuerdos que regulen dicho poder.-continúa la sacerdotisa.

-El comentario de la sacerdotisa del Reino Lunar pone en entredicho mi palabra como monarca en el acuerdo firmado y no lo pienso tolerar.- dice poniéndose en pie Keitaro Hino.

-Calma Keitaro, Luna, sus argumentos son válidos, por ambos planetas, creo que ninguno esperaba ver a las princesas poseer el antiguo poder y todos nos preguntamos si siendo tan jóvenes tendrán la madurez de controlarlo.- trata de conciliar Minoru de Júpiter y Mercurio.-Pero hay otras formas de arreglar esto, piensen que justo en este momento la división dentro de la Liga sería perjudicial para nuestros pueblos ante la inminente amenaza del ejército Oscuro.-

-¿Y propones?.- dice la Reina Gea a su cuñado.

-Una alianza.-

-Los acuerdos escritos no sirven de mucho y por lo que aprecio al reino lunar no le parecen suficientes nuestras firmas y palabras de monarcas.- dice Keitaro mirando de nuevo con esa ironía que la crispaba a Serenity.

-Keitaro, el papel no es la única manera de sellar un tratado, si lo que a Serenity en verdad le preocupa es que Marte mantenga su acuerdo de paz con la liga…- dice el rey de Mercurio.

-Solo es ese mi interés Minoru, el bienestar de nuestros planetas y su gente, evitar futuras amenazas y dificultades, que la invasión encuentre a la Liga unida y firme, sin nubes en su horizonte.- dice fingidamente Serenity.

-Entonces escuchadme, los reinos de la tierra, la Luna, Mercurio y Júpiter están unidos por lazos de parentesco que hacen que tú veas a la princesa de Marte como amenaza y no a mi hija Makoto.- dijo Minoru Kino de Mercurio.

-Justamente.- acabó la de la Luna.

-Pues ya está, en Marte hay una hermosa y poderosa heredera y en la tierra un apuesto y sabio príncipe, un simple acuerdo matrimonial entre ambos planetas pondría fin de manera pacífica a estas dificultades garantizando la perfecta unión entre todos los planetas interiores.- habló el Rey de Mercurio y Júpiter, todos en la sala enmudecieron, esta parecía la solución lógica y además bastante acertada a las dificultades de la Liga de Planetas Interiores.

-¡Protesto!.- saltó de su asiento de nuevo la reina de la Luna.-

-¿De nuevo hermana?.- fue la dura respuesta de la sabia reina Gea a su hermana menor.-Sin duda el consejo creerá que las ironías de Keitaro tenían algún fundamento, ¿Qué nuevo "pero" le vez a esta solución?.-Serenity se mordía los labios, rápidamente la situación había cambiado y de forma desfavorable.-Lo dejaremos a votación, cada planeta tendrá un momento para discutir y emitir su voto.-dictaminó prudentemente la Reina Gea.

Cada grupo de planetas con sus monarcas y consejeros se dispusieron a discutir la solución.

-La alianza sería ventajosa para Marte en todo sentido señor, sabe que en Marte tienen dificultades con el agua y los recursos naturales, que la Tierra en alianza matrimonial subsanaría.- dijo Takedo de Venus.

-Además señor, se dice que el joven príncipe Endymion es sabio e inteligente, el perfecto complemento al temperamento a veces demasiado ardiente de la princesa, y políticamente la Liga ganaría confianza y credibilidad en el consejo interplanetario.-continuó Kondo Saburo.

-Se todo eso Kondo, Takedo, lo único que me preocupa es que mi hija no se quiera prestar a las componendas políticas.- acabó Keitaro Hino.

En otro punto de la sala de reunión, Artemis de la tierra y su soberana discutían.

-Esta sería la solución más viable al problema de energía que presenta el planeta Señora, Marte tiene una tecnología insuperable en cuanto al manejo de energía térmica y no quiero decirle en cuanto a protección militar se refiere, aliados con Marte el ejército oscuro pensaría dos veces antes de atacar a la Tierra.-

-Lo sé bien Artemis, sin embargo lo único que me preocupa es que mi hijo quizá no desee casarse por política, lo conoces…-

-Buscaríamos la forma señora, además el príncipe sabe que antes que todo está el bien de la gente.- argumentó el de la Tierra. En otro lugar la soberana de la Luna y su sacerdotisa discutían.

-Sabes que ambiciono el trono de la tierra para mi hija y que mi única esperanza era casarla con Endymion.- dice molesta la soberana.

-Lo sé señora pero esto se salió de control, podemos votar en contra y quedar evidenciados entre todos los planetas como promotores de discordia, y sabe que eso no conviene, nos costó mucho trabajo que incluyeran a la Luna en los acuerdos y asambleas y un paso en falso nos sacaría de la Liga, el rey Keitaro y el Rey Minoru seguramente votarían en nuestra contra y aunque su hermana no la traicionaría nada nos salvaría ya. ¡Piense majestad! Estuve de acuerdo antes en sus argumentos porque yo también considero a Marte como amenaza, pero en esto le recomiendo prudencia, y dejo en Usted la decisión del voto.- terminó Luna.

-Es tiempo de votar, quienes estén a favor de la proyectada alianza matrimonial entre Marte y la Tierra a favor de la consolidación de la Liga, que levanten la mano.- dijo Artemis, cada planeta votó a favor menos la Luna, todos los ojos miraban a Serenity, y esta, reuniendo su orgullo y sobretodo su miedo, levantó la mano.-¡Aprobado por unanimidad! ¡Se cierra la sesión!.- acabó el sacerdote de la tierra mientras todos, sacerdotes y Monarcas felicitaban al rey de Marte y la Reina de la Tierra ante tan ambicioso proyecto.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Primero Gracias por sus reviews a Rei-Videl3 y Kinsei-Hime, me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque este Cap. fue algo aburridito, es bueno porque ahora si da un giro la historia, en el que sigue ya aparecerá Endymion y desde luego Rei, ambos negándose al matrimonio, esta situación va a generar muchos conflictos posteriores y también emociones…espero sigan leyendo, gracias por todo…¡Gracias por ser fans de Rei! Atte: Leonor de Éboli.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: NEGÁNDOSE AL DESTINO.

Ahora si Endymion y Rei se enterarán del compromiso matrimonial con reacciones diversas, Endymion decidido a conocer a Rei de incognito y Rei aceptando a regañadientes para evitarle disgustos a su madre…¡Por fin esto se pondrá emocionante!

PERSONAJES:

_Príncipe Endymion:_ heredero de la corona de la Tierra.

_Príncipe Orión_: Hermano menor de Endymion.

_Reina Gea_: Reina de la Tierra, Madre de Endymion y Orión.

_Rei Hino_: Princesa se Marte.

_Yuichirou Kumada_: Jefe de la escolta de la princesa de Marte.

_Phobos y Deimos_: Gemelas cuervo protectoras de Rei, soldados de élite de la guardia.

_Minako Aino_: hermana menor de Rei, ahora heredera de Venus.

_Hotau Tomoe_: princesa de Sturno, huérfana y sola, fue adoptada por la familia Real de Marte.

_Akane Aino_: Reina de Venus, Madre de Rei y Minako.

_Keitaro Hino_: Rey de Marte, Padre de Rei y Minako.

Los caballos corrían velozmente por una bella llanura terrestre cercana a las inmediaciones del castillo, el joven príncipe Endymion de la tierra cabalgaba a la cabeza de su guardia, portando su armadura militar y casco, montado en un soberbio caballo blanco, llegando a la puerta del bello castillo del lado Este de la familia Real bajó de su montura ágilmente y se quitó su casco, su cabello negro brilló con el sol y levantó su mano, morena, viril, para cubrirse el sol que le daba en la cara, sus ojos azules, lo único que heredó de su madre, porque físicamente era igual al fallecido Rey Tamahome, brillaron con los rayos del sol, su ceño levemente fruncido indicaba que había recibido una mala noticia.

-Pueden retirarse, deseo hablar a solas con mi hermano.- dijo el apuesto joven a su guardia que permaneció en la entrada del castillo del Este, aguardando junto a los caballos a su monarca, quien penetró en el castillo hasta legar a la sala principal donde otro joven de cabellos cafés y ojos igualmente azules pero mucho más joven que Endymion y con una armadura similar atendía a algunos ministros firmando despachos.

La guardia y los hombres que rodeaban al joven de cabello castaño pusieron rodilla en suelo ante la llegada de Endymion, pero el joven se levantó de su silla y corrió a su encuentro emocionado.

-¡Endymion!.-

-¡Orión!.- dijo este y los dos se abrazaron.

-¡Que sorpresa! Pensaba que estarías ocupado en Urano casando venados con Haruka.-

-Estaba en Urano pero sabes que no me desentiendo de lo que ocurre en casa y menos de los asuntos de la reunión de la Liga, de hecho todo el mundo piensa que estoy en Urano y solo mi guardia personal y tu saben que estoy aquí.-

-¿Y qué deseas?.-

-Hablar contigo en privado hermano…-

-Pasa a la sala del trono mientras termino estos despachos y te atiendo enseguida.- acabó Orión, el príncipe heredero de la Tierra caminó a donde su hermano le indicó y lo esperó mirando por el ventanal con vaga mirada melancólica.

-Vaya sorpresa hermano…es la primera vez en tu vida que te tomas unas merecidas vacaciones, y eso porque mamá y yo casi te forzamos a tomarte ese descanso en Urano y de repente apareces aquí vestido de simple soldado y de incógnito.- dice el príncipe Orión a su hermano.

-Seamos sinceros y honestos hermano, tú, Artemis y mi Madre deseaban que yo estuviera fuera de la Tierra cuando se reuniera la liga de planetas porque mi Madre y Artemis tenían pensado lo de ese absurdo compromiso, ¿Cierto?.-lanzó furioso Endymion a su hermano.

-¿Llamas absurdo a un compromiso que resolvería todas las dificultades de nuestro planeta hermano?.- recrimina el más joven príncipe al mayor.

-No, llamo absurdo al jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de una persona y a concretar alianzas sin mi parecer.-

-Si te hubiéramos consultado tu parecer ¿Habrías aceptado?.-

-¡No!.-

-Lo vez…además siempre me has dicho ese conocido discurso de que un príncipe es un ser privilegiado con obligaciones muy específicas, que se debe a su gente y no a sí mismo, ¿Ya no profesas esas creencias hermano?- dice el príncipe Orión.

-Se y conozco de memoria las ventajas que una unión de este tipo con Marte aportaría al planeta, Orión.-

-Pero…-

-Pero no puedo soportar el tener que casarme por razones de estado, siempre me imaginé que cuando el momento de casarme llegara, lo haría movido solamente por el amor, que buscaría a una mujer a la cual amara locamente como Papá amo a Mamá para poder ser además de un buen Rey un Rey Feliz, ¿Me comprendes?.-dice desesperado Endymion.

-Comprendo que sabes que como Rey debes aceptar, pero como hombre, no te agrada el ser aceptado por la princesa de Marte o aceptarla tú por un compromiso o tratado.-

-¡Exacto!, sabes algo Orión, pienso que yo como hombre tengo suficiente valor para enamorar a una mujer, para que me ame por mí mismo y que movida de ese cariño acepte gobernar y amar mi planeta junto conmigo, no quiero a alguien a quien me imponen las circunstancias y que me acepta por ese motivo. Sabes que siempre se han acercado a mi muchas mujeres de todo tipo movidas solo por el interés de llamarse algún día soberanas de la tierra y no porque les interesara yo.-

-Incluida Serena claro…-dice socarronamente Orión a su hermano.

-No me hables de Serena que ya no sé como quitarla de en medio, no comprende que no la amo ni que aunque la amase es mi prima y como tal no la debo desposar.-

-Demasiado romántico de tu parte Endymion.-

-¿Y tú que sabes de esa princesa de Marte a quien me desean imponer por mujer hermano?- cuestiona Endymion a su hermano con tono un poco ansioso.

-Que es una mujer bellísima, eso me lo dijo Michiru, que sabes que no es fácil que considere bellas a todas, que es una guerrera fabulosa, eso me lo dijo Makoto, que ama y se interesa mucho por el bien de su planeta me lo dijo Amy, y que es una de las herederas del antiguo poder y una senshi guerrera lo dijo Artemis, y algo que te puedo decir yo porque la conocí en la reunión de la Liga en su planeta el año pasado, es que te bastaría conocerla para enamorarte como un tonto de ella.- terminó el príncipe Orión, Endymion lo escuchaba atentamente y en su mente se empezaba a gestar a su pesar el interés por conocer a esta belleza guerrera de la que todo el mundo decía era perfecta para él.- Créeme hermano que nunca vi a una princesa interesarse y saber tanto de su gente y su planeta como Rei Hino de Marte, es una pasión que indudablemente comparte contigo.

-Solo que yo no la conozco y mientras eso no cambie seguiré pensando tal como te dije y me rehusaré a este absurdo aunque mamá y Artemis rabien de coraje, o aunque deba perder el derecho a la corona.- dijo Endymión.

-Si ese es todo el problema creo que hay solución hermano.- habló Orión.

-¿Qué solución?.-

-Como sabrás, Artemis y una comisión especial saldrán rumbo a Marte mañana, su visita diplomática tendrá como misión conocer a la joven princesa y decidir si es la indicada para ser la futura reina de la Tierra así como observar las ventajas que una alianza de tal índole traería al planeta.

-¿Y propones?.-

-Que los acompañes y la conozcas, no me parece justo que Artemis u otros diplomáticos decidan algo que solo puedes decidir tú.- dice Orión.

-Pero todos piensan que estoy en Urano y jamás permitirían que me uniera a esa comisión.-

-Hermano, no estoy diciendo que vayas como el príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, sino como un simple guardia, tal como vienes vestido ahora.-

-Artemis me reconocería.-

-Él estará enterado, pero no los demás, vas a Marte, conoces a tu princesa, y decides si te casas o no con ella allí mismo sin que nadie sospeche nada.- termina Orión.- Créeme hermano que si luego de ver a Rei Hino de Marte no te quieres casar, deberás tener espíritu de monje.-

-¿Tanto así te impresionó esa princesa de Marte hermanito? No será que tu…-

-No, alguien así no es mi tipo, demasiado bella, demasiado altiva, demasiado brillante, aunque es una lástima…- con una sonrisilla extraña dice Orión. Su hermano mayor se pasea por la sala agitado y confuso, antes de llegar estaba tan seguro de querer echar por tierra este absurdo y ahora.

-Está bien, lo haré…-dice al fin.

-¡Magnífico!.-

-Solo lo haré por curiosidad y ya.-

-Basta y sobra hermano. Ahora ve a despedir a tu guardia y regresa aquí para prepararlo todo, y mañana por la mañana, un sencillo guardia terrícola abordará la nave de la comisión hacia Marte.- acaba Orión conduciendo a su hermano al pasillo y este desaparece, en cuanto este se va, una cortina lateral de la sala se abre y de ella sale la mismísima Reina Gea de la Tierra.

-Todo salió bien Orión.-

-Perfecto Madre, ese hombre que sale de aquí tiene más deseos de conocer a la princesa de Marte que el arroyo al océano, y si todo sale bien tu hijo va a volver aquí enamorado como un adolescente.-

-Déjalo que siga pensando que yo ignoro todo, esto le dará una sensación de libertad que es muy necesaria para nuestros planes.- dice Gea.

-¿Lo ves Madre? Tu y Artemis gastándose en preocupaciones cundo todo era tan simple como usar la psicología.- acaba el príncipe Orión abrazando a su Madre y sonriendo ambos con significativa mueca.

La nave marciana con sus insignias rojas del fénix, último modelo en tecnología bélica producto de los sofisticados laboratorios de tecnología de punta de Marte, aterrizaba en una pista venusina, una guardia real esperaba que los marcianos de la nave bajaran, todos en Venus apreciaban a esta princesa Rei que por mucho tiempo fue su heredera y princesa hasta la dimisión del príncipe Andreí, Rei conocía y amaba Venus no tanto como Marte pero era siempre bien recibida de todos allí, la escolta de guerreros venusinos con yelmos de plumas rojas observaban atónitos esta nave extraña y sofisticada y mucho más el haz de luz rojiza donde bajaron los marcianos sin siquiera plataforma.

-Princesa de Marte, bienvenida, la Reina Akane y la princesa Minako la esperan en el plació real.- dice el jefe de la escolta a la princesa Rei.

-Gracias Eutón.- dice ella al general.

-Voy a estar en el palacio con mi familia, tiene permiso hasta las siete y media, a esa hora en punto quiero verlos a todos listos porque si no despegaré sin Ustedes, y le diré a Takedo que el que llegue tarde será candidato para la academia de música y artes escénicas de Venus, me honrará venir a ver una comedia griega representada por Tasuki o por Aoi.- dijo Rei divertida entre las risas de su guerreros.-Vayan, descansen, diviértanse, pero no quiero dificultades ni pleitos. Bien, tienen permiso de retirarse.- dio la orden.

-¡Prepárense para la acción lindas chicas venusinas!.- dicen Tasuki e Ishido, el caballero tingre y el caballero escorpión, y cada grupo de guerreros se dispersa, solo quedan junto a Rei las dos gemelas cuervo y su jefe de guardia.

-Phobos y Deimos, pueden retirarse, desde hoy Eutón y la guardia venusina se hacen cargo de mi seguridad y del protocolo.- dice Rei a las jóvenes.

-Con la venia de su majestad, mi hermana y yo no tenemos interés alguno en Venus más que servirla, si no le somos necesarias solamente cambiaremos de forma y le seguiremos a discreción. Solicitamos permiso de la princesa para estar a su lado.- con sumisión habló una de las jóvenes, Rei sonrió y a una orden suya las dos jóvenes se transformaron en cuervos y volaron.-¿Y tu Yuichirou?.-

-Solo…yo…si me permite también deseo permanecer de guardia.-dice sonrojado el apuesto joven capitán.

-No.- dice ella, el joven la mira azorado,.-te doy permiso de quedarte pero tendrás tu día libre como cualquier guerrero luego de una dura batalla, vienes conmigo si quieres en calidad de amigo y no en calidad de guerrero.- acabó ella poniendo su mano en el hombro del jefe de su escolta y sonriendo al caballero dragón con una sonrisa capaz de enloquecer a otro menos disciplinado que Yuichirou Kumada.- Eutón, el señor capitán Yuichirou viene a palacio como invitado de honor, haz porfavor que se le atienda como se debe.- terminó Rei.

-Señora, estas jóvenes la conducirán a un vestíbulo interno donde podrá cambiarse de ropa.- acabó el jefe de guardia venusino indicando a cuatro jóvenes que llevaban la toga griega y accesorios para Rei, cuando salió del improvisado vestíbulo, la bella seda morada se ceñía en pliegues sobre su hermosa figura, brazaletes y tiara con los símbolos de Marte le daban sin embargo parecido con las estatuas griegas de los museos, caminó ya vestida con el típico traje venusino por hermosos patios de columnas corintias, teatros griegos y techos triangulares hasta el bello palacio venusino, donde dejando a su jefe en una sala de masajes ingresó a los bellísimos jardines del patio de palacio llenos de fuentes de ensueño, entre flores multicolores corrían y reían dos jóvenes, una de hermoso cabello rubio, su hermana menor, Minako Hino de Venus lucía la tiara sagrada símbolo de la heredera venusina, desde que su hermano renunciara a la herencia de Marte Mina había sido en lugar de Rei nombrada heredera de Venus y había asumido todo el protocolo que una princesa venusina requería, su toga naranja con dorado brillaba con los rayos del sol y a su lado corría tratando de atrapar a un pequeño siervo con coronas de flores en su cuello una niña como de 12 años, de cabello negro y corto, ojos negros sombríos, piel sumamente blanca y cuerpo frágil, que al ver a la recién llegada se abalanzó sobre ella gritando.-

-¡Rei, Rei llegaste!.- dijo lanzándose al cuello de la princesa de Marte.-¡Mina, mamá Akane, Rei volvió!.-

-Hotaru linda, te eché de menos.- dice Rei.-No sabía que te encontraría en Venus…¿O quizá si lo sabía?.- dijo Rei mostrando a la niña una caja envuelta en tela.

-¡Un obsequio, un obsequio!.-dice la niña palmeando.-¡Mamá Akane Rei me trajo un obsequio!.- dice gritando.

-En realidad es para Mina y para ti, tendrán que compartir y no ser maleducadas.- acabó Rei dando la caja a la niña que corría en dirección al tendido de telas donde la Reina Akane de Venus descansaba entre cojines y almohadones tocando el arpa, Mina, que hasta ese momento había estado persiguiendo al pequeño siervo se encaminó junto a su hermana.

-Vaya que le tomaste gusto a Júpiter Rei, tres días de demora.- dijo suavemente Mina a su hermana mayor.

-Entrenando con Makoto el tiempo pasa rápido, es muy buena peleadora.-

-Supe que también Mako-chan despertó su poder…tiemblo de miedo pensando si seré yo la próxima Rei.- dice la rubia.

-El antiguo poder es para aceptarse y no para temerse Mina….-acaba Rei quien del brazo de su hermana ha llegado al tendido donde las hermosa reina de Venus la abraza fuerte y efusivamente. Los cabellos negros de madre e hija se funden por un momento en uno solo, Rei y Akane son tan parecidas como el ver el pasado y el futuro de una misma persona.

-Hija, gracias al antiguo poder estas a salvo…- dice Akane.

-Vamos mamá, no es para tanto.-

-No todos los días una hija se enfrenta a medio millón de Youmas y regresa bien.-acaba la reina de Venus.

-Se supo lo de la pelea rápidamente…supongo que esa reunión urgente de la Liga de planetas fue debido a eso.-

-Tu Padre, Kondo y Takedo sama volvieron antes que tu de la reunión, parece que llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Me alegro mamá, tienes mejor color y espero que te sientas bien del todo.-

-Me mejora mucho el clima de Venus, mañana volvemos a Marte.-

-Yo me voy hoy en la noche, tengo urgencia de llegar, sabes, hirieron a Ursus, perdió un brazo, lo curaron en Júpiter pero quiero que vea a los técnicos para que le implanten un brazo biónico, no estoy dispuesta a perder a un guerrero como Ursus.-acaba Rei. A lo lejos Mina y Hotaru juegan con el pequeño mapache que Rei les llevó de las lejanas selvas Jupiterianas.

-Hija…la razón por la que te pedí venir aquí es…es porque tu Padre quiere que conozcas los términos del tratando de la Liga. Tu padre dio su palabra de que tú cumplirías tu parte en ese tratado-

-Si mi Padre dio su palabra yo no soy menos que él, dalo por hecho mamá.- dice Rei.-No quiero saber de tratados por un momento, no veo a mi familia en casi un mes y quiero disfrutar a mis hermanas.

-¿Me das tu palabra de que cumplirás tu parte del tratando sea lo que sea?.- dice Akane a su hija.

-Claro que te doy mi palabra Madre, ¿Pero qué puede ser tan grave de ese tratando para que creas que no lo cumpliré?-

-El acuerdo de la Liga no es esta vez un acuerdo firmado en papel.-dice Akane a su hija.

-Me lo imaginaba, luego de la batalla y de que toda la Liga observó el poder de Marte debieron buscar algo más efectivo, deben pensar que somos una amenaza si no se nos controla, ¿Verdad?. Por eso odio la diplomacia.-dice Rei fastidiada.

-Tienes razón Rei, la Liga pidió de Marte y de tu Padre algo más que una firma en una hoja para asegurar la unión de esta ante la inminente invasión y el bienestar de las personas de todos los planetas…¿No lo imaginas?.-

-No sé que será, ¿Vigilantes en el ejército? ¿Desarme?.-

-Una alianza matrimonial…-acabó la reina de Venus mirando atentamente cada reacción de su hija que ante estas palabras se petrificó.-La Liga propone la alianza entre la princesa heredera de Marte y el príncipe de la Tierra.

-¿Yo? ¿Casarme yo con alguien que no conozco ni he elegido y además no amo?.- dice ofendida Rei.-¡Mamá como pudo mi Padre acceder a este absurdo!.- explota al fin la temperamental princesa.

-Me diste tu palabra Rei de que asumirías tu parte en este compromiso, como princesa de Marte sabes muy bien que tienes un compromiso con tu gente y tu rango exige ciertas responsabilidades.- trata de calmar la reina a su hija

-Por eso papá te delegó a ti la responsabilidad de informarme, porque sabía que me iba a negar cierto…-dice ella.

-Hija por favor, piensa que negarte dejaría ver a Marte como un planeta sin palabra y sin honor.-

-Y aceptar me dejaría ver a mi como un maniquí a quien pueden mover a su antojo, sin decisión propia ni libertad…No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en esto Mamá, tú que siempre nos has contado a Mina y a mí lo feliz que fuiste siempre con papá por el amor que se tenían pretendes que me case con alguien sin amarlo y sea infeliz toda mi vida.-

-Rei, hija, ¿Conoces siquiera al príncipe Endymion para hablar así?. Es un joven apuesto, bueno, sabio…

-No le conozco ni deseo conocerlo, y si es tan sabio como dices él estará pensando exactamente lo mismo de este disparate.-

-Hija, sabes mejor que nadie las ventajas que traerá para Marte una unión así con la tierra, pasaste dos semanas buscando ese río subterráneo, conoces las dificultades de tu gente para encontrar agua, para obtener recursos naturales en un suelo tan inhóspito como el de Marte, haz visto padecer a tu pueblo y sabes que la Tierra tiene lo que a Marte le falta, no te pido que lo consideres solo por ti, sino por tu pueblo, por Marte Rei tienes al menos el deber de recibir a la comisión y estudiar la propuesta.- acabó la reina, Rei había enmudecido y miraba lejanamente el horizonte dorado de Venus, desde allí se podía ver la Tierra, azul y brillante, y Marte con sus destellos rojizos.-Tu Padre solo te pide que controles tus impulsos, que medites como corresponde a todo asunto de estado esta propuesta y que te muestres cortés y amable con la comisión que llegará a Marte dentro de tres días, no te pide ahora una respuesta, sino hasta que la comisión presente la petición de mano.- terminó Akane.

-Esto es patético mamá, no puedo creer que ni mi Padre ni Kondo sama me enfrenten con todo esto y te hayan puesto a ti a hacerlo.-

-Ambos saben que a mí no me vas a lanzar llamas, o eso creo, que poco te faltó, Rei hija, sabes cuánto te amamos tu Padre y yo, sabes que siempre deseamos lo mejor para ti, y escucha esto solo entre tú y yo, si luego de escuchar a la comisión y de conocer al príncipe dices que no quieres casarte, te juro que aunque saquen a Marte de la Liga, no te casarás, te lo prometo.- dijo la reina Akane sujetando en sus manos las hermosa cara de su hija y dándole un abrazo maternal y amoroso. Rei recordó las palabras de los médicos sobre su madre cuando enfermó y le recomendaron la estancia en Venus.

-Buen clima y tranquilidad emocional y la Reina se recuperará, los sobresaltos a que está expuesta en la corte de Marte pueden ser fatales.-habían dicho cuando ella se desmayó el día de la carrera de caballos y alarmó a todos. Ese día ella se sintió tan culpable, por su culpa su madre se alarmó, y ese día ella prometió no darle más disgustos.

-Estarás más tranquila si acepto con calma y no peleo con Papá, ¿verdad?.- dice Rei aún abrazada de su madre.

-Si.-

-Entonces acepto, únicamente por ti mamá.-

-Me basta con eso hija.- acaba la reina.

-¡Mamá Akane mira que gracioso el animalito que trajo Rei!.- decía alborotada Hotaru, la princesita de Saturno que fue recogida amorosamente por la familia real de Marte.

-Se llama mapache Hotaru, y en Júpiter hay muchos como él.-instruye Rei sentándose al lado de Mina y de Hotaru.

-Un día me llevarás a Júpiter contigo Rei..- suplica la niña de piel pálida y ojos sombríos.-Quiero conocer todos esos planetas de ensueño que tú conoces.-

-Bueno, una selva calurosa con cientos de animales salvajes no es precisamente un lugar de ensueño Hotaru..-dice Rei.

-No importa, un día me llevarás, ¿verdad?.-

-Te lo prometo Hotaru…¿quieren ver que sabe hacer?.- dice Rei poniendo una manzana en la nariz del animalito que la balancea hábilmente ante el asombro de Mina y Hotaru y las risas de Rei, se une al grupo Keitaro Hino y toma de talle a su esposa.

-¿y?.- pregunta ansioso.

-Lo hará…al menos estará dispuesta a recibir a la comisión, aunque sabes que no está de acuerdo.-dice Akane a su marido.

-Me basta con eso…¿Sabes que eres una excelente diplomática amor?.- dice Keitaro abrazando a su mujer.

-No puedo creer que el mismísimo rey de Marte y su sumo sacerdote, dos guerreros de élite, tengan miedo de enfrentar a una joven de 18 años como tu hija.-

-Una joven e 18 años que termina en un minuto con un ejército de Youma, no lo olvides.-completa Keitaro Hino.

-En verdad Keitaro creo que este matrimonio es lo correcto para nuestra hija.-dice con seguridad Akane a su esposo.

-Todos en la galaxia creemos eso menos los futuros prometidos.-terminó el rey de Marte viendo a sus hijas y a la princesa de Saturno jugar con el mapache por el patio del palacio Venusino, dos cuervos revoloteaban en torno a las tres princesas y a lo lejos el dorado atardecer venusino dejaba lucir sus naranjados rayos sobre la familia real de Marte.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ahora si empieza la bueno, Rei y Endymion no quieren el compromiso, Endymion disfrazado de guardia visitará Marte….todo cambiará al momento que se conozcan, lean y dejen reviews, me ayudan y animan a continuar.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Endymion disfrazado de escolta de su propia guardia viaja hacia Marte con la convicción de conocer y "evaluar" a la princesa que le destinan por esposa…Rei por su parte no toma muy en serio esto del compromiso y prefiere salir a cabalgar por el desierto con sus caballos de fuego, un encuentro inesperado y el amor a primera vista, ¡disfrutelo!.

PERSONAJES:

_Artemis: _Sumo sacerdote de la Tierra. En este capítulo es el embajador de la Tierra con la comisión de acordar los límites del tratado Matrimonial con Marte.

_Príncipe Endymion:_ Príncipe heredero de la Tierra. Usa el nombre falso de "Darien".

_Rei Hino:_ Princesa de Marte

_Keitaro Hino: _Rey de Marte, Padre de Rei.

_Akane Aino: _Reina de Venus, Madre de Rei.

_Minako Aino_: Princesa de Venus, hermana de Rei.

_Hotaru Tomoe: _Princesa de Saturno adoptada por la familia Real de Marte.

En la nave espacial donde la comisión de la Tierra viaja, hay agitación y comentarios de los jóvenes escoltas del gran embajador y sacerdote Artemis, todos son nuevos en esta misión, seleccionados cuidadosamente por la Reina Gea para pertenecer a la selecta escolta, con sus armaduras azulosas y bandas de colores en la frente discuten mientras la nave avanza, juegan, ríen, solo un joven, nuevo en la escolta y poco conocido de todos mira apartado del grupo por la ventana de la nave, hasta que es llamado por un soldado.

-El escolta Darien de la nación Oeste es convocado por el gran sacerdote a su camarote, será su guardia personal en el viaje.- dice al fin, todos los otros escoltas miran al joven indicado por el soldado salir escoltado por este y seguir por la nave hasta el cubículo de Artemis al cual entra.

-Majestad..- dice inclinándose Artemis.

-No me llames así aquí, solo Darien, recuerdas…- recrimina el joven.

-Le mandé llamar porque no tardamos en aterrizar en Marte y deseaba en verdad que estuviera más cómodo aquí, además me dijeron que deseaba peguntarme algo…-

-Si…¿Haz viajado antes a Marte?.-

-Varias veces en misión diplomática señor.-

-¿Conoces a la princesa Rei?.-

-Tuve el placer de hacer amplio conocimiento de la princesa de Marte cuando tuvimos el año pasado la primer reunión de la liga de planetas y viajé a este planeta con su hermano Orión señor.-

-¿Cómo es ella Artemis?.-

-Físicamente…es bellísima señor, una joven de 17 o 18 años con cabello negro y largo y ojos bellísimos y extrañamente morados, y una figura perfecta.-

-¿Y su forma de ser?.-

-Con nosotros se portó siempre seria y respetable, amable, pero en las reuniones participaba con tenacidad y arrojo, discutía y proponía como alguien que en verdad conoce la situación de su planeta, y además como parte de la ceremonia de recepción a los embajadores hubo una especie de torneo de artes marciales de Marte, sabe que son las más reconocidas y apreciadas en la galaxia, y esta nación guerrera y su princesa me dejaron sumamente sorprendido con su habilidad para controlar el fuego. No me sorprende que sea una de las senshi elegidas del antiguo poder.-

-Vaya…no me imagino a una princesa guerrera, algo parecido a Makoto creo.-

-Son dos estilos diferentes los de su prima Makoto y los de la princesa de Marte mi señor.- acabó Artemis, pero en ese momento en la nave se escuchó la orden de sentarse para aterrizar y el sacerdote y Endymion tomaron asiento junto a la ventanilla de la nave.

-Colóquese este anillo de uranio mi señor o no podrá soportar la gravedad de Marte al aterrizar. La gravedad en Marte es diez veces la de la tierra mi señor.-

-¿Y la gente de Marte como vive así?.-

-Ya irá descubriendo por Usted mismo señor que los marcianos son criaturas sorprendentes y muy diferentes a los terrícolas, en parte esta gravedad es la que los hace ser los mejores guerreros de todo el sistema solar, vivir y crecer con este nivel de exigencia.-

-¿Me quieres decir que decididamente un niño de Marte podría derrotar a algún guerrero de la tierra con relativa facilidad?.- se molesta un poco Endymion.

-Algo así señor…solo tenga cuidado y no haga nada que lo delate cuando estemos en el palacio.-

-Calma, no lo haré, y calla para dejarme disfrutar el aterrizaje.-

La nave terrícola atravesó con cierta dificultad la densa y rojiza atmósfera marciana, y conforme bajaba, Endymion miró a su placer el extraño e inhóspito paisaje de Marte, acostumbrado a la belleza de su planeta no pudo menos que sonreír algo despectivo del frío y desértico aspecto del planeta rojo.

-¿Acaso en Marte hay solo dunas rojizas?.-

-En gran parte mi señor, aunque también hay zonas boscosas y valles en el centro y oeste, y algo de frío en el norte…pero observe detenidamente señor, esas dunas y rocas calizas tiene una extraña y exótica belleza que no es usual en la tierra…vaya parece que aterrizamos al fin.-la nave ahora viajaba de forma vertical hacia la ciudad capital de Marte.

-Le gustaría Kyoto mi señor, la ciudad capital de Marte es hermosísima, con su decorado oriental mezclado con la tecnología marciana.-

-¿Y las otras ciudades?.-

-No hay otras ciudades, si, se que le parecerá extraño, pero la totalidad de la población de Marte vive en Kyoto, solo hay otro lugar, el templo del Sur, donde se entrenan los Ares, los guerreros de élite, y los sacerdotes. Marte tiene una población pequeña comparado con los otros planetas mi señor, creo que no llegan ni al millón de habitantes.-

-¿Y eso a que se debe?.-

-Selección Natural señor.-

-No comprendo…-dice intrigado el príncipe de la tierra.

-Ya comprenderá en cuento se adentre en las tradiciones marcianas…-

-Artemis, ¿Qué son esas construcciones? Dijiste que no había en Marte más que una sola ciudad.-

-Son campamentos de búsqueda señor.-

-¿Y que buscan?.-

-Agua…Marte tiene dificultades para cubrir sus necesidades de agua mi señor, hay un solo río natural, el Estigia que traviesa Marte, los marcianos han de trabajar duro y buscar en las entrañas de la tierra manantiales subterráneos, en Marte las minas no son para buscar oro, sino agua, un marciano valora más un vaso con agua que cualquier metal precioso que puede encontrar como en la Tierra las piedras comunes.-explica el sacerdote, Endymion va conociendo mejor este intrigante planeta.-Y ahora si me disculpa señor, voy a alistar los documentos que necesitaré en la entrevista con su majestad el rey Keitaro, siga disfrutando del paisaje.- acabó Artemis y se dirigió al escritorio de su cámara.

El joven príncipe se encaminó al ventanal, la nave disminuía su velocidad y volaba casi al ras de las rojizas arenas de Marte, a lo lejos vio el joven unas llamaradas que se acercaban a la nave primero borrosas y luego bien definidas, y cuando estuvo cerca notó que las llamaradas que se emparejaban a la nave no eran solo llamaradas sino que era una manada de caballos marcianos que lanzaban dichas llamaradas de sus patas y crines, sonrió, era su primer acercamiento a la rara fauna de Marte, y los animales eran realmente hermosos, casi de leyenda, caballos de fuego, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue que de entre estas llamaradas, montado en uno de estos caballos iba un guerrero, la armadura no dejaba ver su rostro pero el príncipe se sorprendió de que las llamas parecían no quemarlo, incluso el jinete parecía lanzar por si mismo otras llamas que con la carrera dejaban otra estela.

-Artemis ven a ver esto…un jinete marciano con caballos de fuego corre con la nave.-

-Los caballos deben ser salvajes mi señor, es usual, y todos los guerreros en Marte tienen control de fuego.- sin hacer mucho caso respondió el sacerdote mirando sus papeles, Endymion convencido de que a su sacerdote no le interesó lo que le dijo siguió mirando por la ventana a esos hermosos animales correr a la par de la nave.-Puede mirar con confianza, los vidrios de nuestra nave permiten ver para afuera pero no para adentro mi señor.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del príncipe, de pronto el jinete misterioso se retiró el casco y lo lanzó al vacío igual que parte de su armadura como el peto y las protecciones de los brazos para hacerse seguramente más ligero a su montura, y azorado comprobó que se trataba de una mujer, de una chica de extraordinaria belleza y cabello negro que se movía envuelto en las llamas que los animales y ella misma producían sin llegar a quemarse, pegó Endymion al vidrio de la nave la cara para mirar mejor a la chica que montada en el caballo que iba a la cabeza de la cabalgata tomada de sus crines acuciaba la montura, la mirada de la bella jinete iba siempre al frente, con los labios contraídos y apremiando a su caballo, evidentemente jugaba carreras con la nave y no se percataba que del otro lado del vidrio alguien la observaba, Endymion guardó silencio casi hipnotizado por la joven de las llamas y la contemplo a su sabor un momento, si todas las mujeres de Marte eran así ahora comprendía por qué se expresaban de la princesa su hermano y su mentor con tal vehemencia, que boca perfecta, que ojos brillantes, que cara hermosa…de repente los caballos se detuvieron dando fuertes relinchos ya que el desierto se acababa y se habían quedado en un peñasco mientras la nave continuaba su camino hacia Rada, el puerto de naves interestelares de Marte, poco a poco las llamaradas de la cabalgata y la imagen de la bella jinete quedaron atrás y Endymion regresó a su asiento pensativo y sonriente.

-Vaya, se quedaron atrás los caballos de fuego señor.- acabó Artemis.-Y es mejor, preparémonos para bajar, esto que ve aquí es uno de los puertos de naves espaciales más sofisticados de toda la galaxia, el puerto de Rada, modelo de tecnología marciana señor, ahora ya no somos conducidos por la nave, un sistema magnético nos guía hacia el puerto real donde aterrizaremos, los marcianos son expertos en manejo y aplicación de energías.-Ahora el príncipe veía luces y enormes placas de metal que iban y venían como flotando sin duda impulsadas por fuerza magnética, en verdad Rada era impresionante, millones de naves iban y venían del puerto con la exactitud de un panal de abejas, al fin la nave terrícola aterrizó en el hangar real y junto con Artemis y la guardia se dispuso a bajar de la nave, afuera, ordenadamente dispuestos, los esperaban los guardias del Rey portando los estandartes de Marte y la Tierra en signo de bienvenida, a Endymion las armaduras samuráis de los marcianos le perecieron imponentes cuando bajó de la nave al lado de Artemis, mezclado entre los guardias.

-Seños Artemis, en nombre de mi señor el Rey Keitaro Hino de Marte le damos la bienvenida a nuestro planeta a Usted y la honorable comisión que le acompaña, les escoltaremos al palacio real.- dijo un hombre de barba gris y actitud terrorífica (eso le pareció a Endymion) con cicatrices en el rostro e insignias en el pecho, casco samurái con la marca de un dragón.- Tahakashi Myuu general de segunda división del ejército tiene el honor de conducirlos.

-Un honor Myuu sama.- dijo inclinando su cabeza Artemis, evidentemente conocía el protocolo marciano porque el terrorífico hombre le correspondió el saludo y dando la orden condujo una nave pequeña y descubierta para que la comisión abordara.

La asombrada comisión de la tierra observaba la alta tecnología de Marte saliendo del impresionante puerto marciano de Rada hacia una hermosísima y estética ciudad de diseño oriental combinada con la maravilla tecnológica, Endymión, confundido entre la gente de la escolta como cualquier joven observaba impresionado el ir y venir de soldados, algunos en armadura y otros en traje de entrenamiento, Marte parecía un enorme cuartel militar ordenado e impecable, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos iban y venía con disciplina bélica, al paso de la comisión de la tierra algunos que parecían ser los instructores daban ordenes y todos se cuadraban, a lo lejos el impresionante palacio real, un bellísimo conjunto de pagodas rojizas y la escalinata con estatuas de piedra roja, la comisión bajó ante la escalinata y a una orden, casi un rugido del general Myuu un joven guerrero corrió por la escalinata lanzando ante su velocidad llamas detrás.

-Eso es asombroso..-dijo al lado de Artemis el príncipe.

-Descubrirás Darien…-dijo Artemis usando el nombre falso de su príncipe.-Que en Marte hasta las formas de vida más pequeñas.- dijo atrapando en el aire un pequeño mosquito y presionándolo con sus dedos y provocando una llamarada instantánea.-Tienen fuego dentro…-

En el palacio real el rey Keitaro, la Reina Akane y las princesas de Venus y Saturno ataviados con los kimonos propios de la realeza de Marte esperan, todos con evidente preocupación en el rostro y el Rey Keitaro caminando molesto por toda la sala del trono.

-Calma Keitaro, llegará, me dio su palabra.- dijo la reina.-

-¡Llegará! ¡La comisión está por llegar y no hay rastro de ella! ¡Yuichirou!.- gritó.

-Majestad.- dijo inclinándose el capitán.

-¿Alguna señal de mi hija?.-

-Toda la guardia la busca señor, en cuanto recibamos un informe yo…

-¡No es su maldito deber cuidarla!.- estalla Keitaro Hino golpeando con el puño el trono de oro y provocando una enorme llamarada.

-Cierto señor, no tengo excusa para ello…- dijo apenado el capitán Yuichirou siendo que hubiese podido decir que su princesa había llegado a un nivel de pelea en que era capaz de desparecer su aura y volar distancias exorbitantes incapaz de ser seguida por su guardia, excepto esas dos chicas cuervo que el demonio confunda y siempre estaban su lado, Yuichirou apretaba los dientes y el puño de su katana ante el regaño de su soberano, pero demasiado honorable como para saber que las disculpas no tenían lugar ante la falta a un deber permanece callado.

-Señor, el general Myuu me envía a visar que la comisión espera en la escalinata roja.- dijo con una inclinación el soldado enviado.

-No tengo idea de cómo voy a decir al embajador de la Tierra que la princesa de Marte no está para recibirle.- dijo Keitaro colocándose el casco símbolo de la realeza de Marte y caminando con su guardia y su familia por el palacio real hacia el punto de encuentro por los pasillos las dos princesas comentan.

-Papá Keitaro está molesto con Rei ¿Cierto?.- dice la niña Hotaru.

-Rei tiene la culpa, le dijimos que no era momento de salir a cabalgar…se lo dijimos…-molesta dice la rubia princesa de Venus, al fin llegan a la escalinata donde está la comisión especial de la Tierra.

-¡Artemis sama!.- dice el rey Keitaro tomando del brazo al embajador

-¡Su majestad!.- dijo Artemis respondiendo al saludo.

-Es un Honor para Marte recibirte con tu comisión de expertos, la Tierra siempre es bien recibida en Marte como planetas hermanos.-

-Se lo diré así a mi señora y a mi príncipe, seguramente estarán complacidos de saber las muestras de hermandad de su planeta.- acabó Artemis mirando de reojo al joven guardia que estaba a su lado.

-Artemis, la familia real de Marte..- dijo Keitaro Hino, ante esto el joven guardia miró a su pesar interesado.-La reina Akane…-

-Artemis, un gusto volverte a ver.- dice la soberana.

-Majestad, como siempre haciendo gala de la belleza venusina, dice la leyenda que las mujeres bellas todas llevan sangre venusina y dice verdad.-galante el embajador besando la mano de la bellísima soberana.

-Mis hijas menores…- presenta el rey Keitaro ante la sonrisa de Hotaru.-Minako princesa heredera de Venus…-

-Confirmo mí dicho anterior princesa Minako.-completa Artemis besando la mano de la joven.

-Embajador, un placer y un honor recibirle…-dice graciosamente la elegante niña rubia.

-Y mi hija más pequeña y mas mimada, Hotaru Tomoe de Saturno.- dice el rey Keitaro sujetando de los hombros a la niña, Artemis no se sorprende al escuchar esto porque sabe que la solitaria princesa de Saturno ha sido casi adoptada por la familia real de Marte.

-Princesa Hotaru, un placer el conocerle.-

-Igualmente embajador.- dice la pequeña con una inclinación.

-¿Y la princesa de Marte?.- pregunta Artemis mirando en todas direcciones, el puño del soberano se cierra molesto.

-Verás, mi hija está, está…- de pronto se escucha atrás una alboroto de guardias que corren y debajo de la escalinata se ven llamaradas rojizas, un ruido de una explosión algo que cae y cientos de brillantes y coloridas mariposas marcianas que estallan por la atmósfera provocando brillos como de fuegos artificiales hacen voltear la vista a toda la comisión de la Tierra.

-Rei acaba de dejar escapar a todas tus mariposas.- dice en secreto la pequeña Hotaru a Mina quien con cara angustiada mira hacia donde el alboroto se hace mayor, de repente una cabalgata de cuatro soberbios animales jalando un bello carruaje de dos ruedas con los símbolos de Marte labrados en oro y rubíes brincan encima de la nave en que viene la comisión y caen a solo unos pasos de donde la familia real recibe al embajador de la Tierra, el carro es conducido magistralmente por una joven que vestida con hermoso kimono morado con cinto rojo y el cabello correctamente sujeto al estilo de las mujeres de Marte baja del carruaje entre los relinchos de los animales y las explosiones multicolores de las mariposas, embobados la miran todos los jóvenes guardias de la comisión pero Endymion siente que el tiempo se detiene cundo ve a la hermosa joven caminar hacia él, ese cabello negro y largo que flota con el viento lanzando destellos púrpuras, la cara perfecta, los ojos amatista, los labios rojos, ¡Es la joven del desierto no hay duda! Son los mismos caballos aunque ahora luzcan los arreos militares de Marte, pero ¿Cómo puede ella estar en el desierto y luego aquí y vestida como princesa?

-¡Llegué!.- dice graciosamente ella.

-Embajador Artemis, lamento la demora, mi hija Rei Hino de Marte.- presenta apretando los dientes y mirando a su hija detrás del embajador con actitud amenazante el rey.

-Princesa…Creo que ya nos conocíamos, espectacular entrada.- dice Artemis sujetando la mano de la joven para besarla.

-Practicaba para la carrera interplanetaria de Junio señor embajador y se me hizo tarde para llegar, mis más sinceras excusas.- dice ella inclinándose.

-Si la demora fue la causa de tan singular presentación princesa, por mí puede demorarse cuanto guste, fue maravilloso, excelente recibimiento Rey Keitaro, una buena demostración de lo que es y cómo es Marte, fuego, poder, belleza.- acaba el embajador galantemente, Keitaro sonrío.

-Me alegra que te gustara Artemis, y hora, si no hay más, pasemos al palacio. Hemos preparado una comida muy especial para toda la comisión. ¿Vamos?.- dice el Rey, Artemis ofrece el brazo a las jóvenes princesas de Venus y Saturno mientras que el Rey se los ofrece a su esposa y a Rei.

Únicamente Endymion mira hacia atrás y sonríe, algunos guardias tirados, estatuas y adornos rotos, una carreta quemada que evidentemente causó la explosión, y la jaula donde seguramente estaban esas extrañas mariposas pirotécnicas derrumbada en el suelo, ya le parecía a él que la entrada de la bella princesa no fue preparada.

Los quince jóvenes de la comisión siguen al embajador dentro del hermoso palacio de Marte, por dentro el palacio era igual de impresionante que el planeta, estilo oriental, con jardines y fuentes, paredes de papel, pasillos de madera, adornos y flamas por todos lados y la impresionante aunque discreta tecnología de iluminación con piedras preciosas.

-Espero que tengas una explicación para tu retraso Rei.- dice en voz baja el Rey de Marte a su hija.

-No he tenido tiempo de inventar alguna Padre.- dice ella sinceramente.-Además llegué y parece que al embajador le gustó ¿no?.-

-Hija por favor, no más ironías, sé que si deseas puedes ser encantadora, por hoy, solo por hoy, has que el embajador se lleve la mejor imagen de Marte y de su princesa.-trata de calmar la reina.

-Lo intentaré Mamá.-acaba ella.

La comida se desliza sin incidentes, Endymión, sentado entre todos los guardias de la comisión observa a la bella princesa de Marte platicar con Artemis, sonreír, ofrecerle alimentos, no puede apartar la vista de esta joven desconcertante, ¿Cuál será en verdad? ¿La joven indomable que corre sus caballos en el desierto o esta princesa elegante y discreta que mantiene a todos hipnotizada con su encanto?.

Al término de la comida, la comisión y el embajador son conducidos a sus habitaciones dentro del mismo palacio real en el ala oeste, la habitación de Endymion está al lado de la de Artemis y se comunican por una pequeña y discreta puerta corrediza, una vez que todos se han retirado a descansar, es el embajador quien pasa a la habitación de su señor que se retira la armadura azul propia de los escoltas de la Tierra y se está colocando uno de esos kimonos tan cómodos que están disponibles para todos en los armarios de sus habitaciones.

-¿Y bien señor? ¿Qué le ha parecido la princesa?.- pregunta Artemis.

-Magnifica Artemis…todo lo que me habían dicho de ella se queda muy por debajo.-

-Se lo dije señor, eso me agrada, se que a su madre le agradará saber que acepta el compromiso y yo…-

-Calma, calma Artemis, el que la princesa sea muy hermosa y el que yo lo reconozca no quiere decir que haya cambiado de opinión sobre el compromiso.-

-¿A no?.-

-Claro que no, aún me quedan dos días para conocerla y decidir ¿cierto?.-

-Cierto señor pero debe estar consciente de que debo darle al rey Keitaro una respuesta pronto, antes de la fiesta de despedida si es posible y que me pone en una situación embarazosa si no se decide.-

-No te preocupes Artemis, tendrás tu respuesta mañana, lo prometo, ahora, con tu permiso, voy a salir.-

-¿Salir? Señor no puede salir así, solo, sin protección, sin…¿Y por qué desea salir?.-

-Quiero conocer Marte, ¿No te lo dije en la nave?-

-Pero señor, no puede, no sabe nada de esta gente ni de su forma de ser, puede ser peligroso.-

-Puedo cuidarme solo Artemis, y nada de lo que digas me va a impedir salir, mañana y pasado mañana no tendré oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, no pongas esa cara hombre que llegaré a tiempo de la cena.- y sin dar tiempo a que Artemis contestara algo salió de la habitación.

Dentro de las habitaciones reales una discusión tenía lugar.

-Ya te expliqué que se me hizo tarde entrenando a los caballos padre.-

-¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Te estás desentendiendo de tus deberes reales y no pienso tolerarlo¡ ¡Burlas a tu guardia, haces un desastre en los jardines, llegas tarde! ¡Entiende esto jovencita! ¡No quiero más sorpresas mientras la comisión esté aquí! ¡se lo prometiste a tu madre!.-

-Y cumpliré mi palabra Padre, aunque no esté de acuerdo con este absurdo compromiso.- dice ella.

-Bien, iré a mis habitaciones a preparar todo para la cena de hoy, te quiero a tiempo y sin sorpresas Rei.- y salió de la sala del trono seguido de su guardia personal.

-Ya pueden salir de allí, se que escucharon todo.- dice Rei mientras Hotaru y Mina salen del pasillo.

-En verdad no sé cómo te las arreglas para que todo te salga bien Rei, papá estuvo a punto de matar a Yuichirou y a toda la guardia.-dice Mina.

-En verdad no fue a propósito, estaba esperando la nave para darme cuenta de qué tanto habían mejorado los caballos con el entrenamiento, sabes que aquí no podemos entrenar en serio y que las naves de la tierra tienen fama de veloces, solo eso quería hacer lo juro, y felizmente me di cuenta de que están listos para los juegos.-dice ella.-Siento lo de tus mariposas juro que no fue intencional, si Phobos y Deimos no me hubieran estado esperando para vestirme y peinarme no se qué hubiera pasado.-

-Esas chicas son fantásticas, te sacan de todos tus apuros.-confiesa Mina.

-¿No vas a pelear otra vez con papá Keitaro cierto Rei?.- dice la pequeña.

-No linda, no voy a pelear..le prometí a mamá pórtame como corresponde y di mi palabra.- acaba Rei abrazando a la niña de Saturno.

-A mi me gustó mucho tu entrada Rei, ¿lo puedes hacer otra vez?.- dice la ingenua pequeñita entre las risas de las dos hermanas.-

-¡No Hotaru no creo poderlo hacer otra vez! ¡No sin atropellar a media guardia o dinamitar el palacio!.- acaba Rei riendo, las tres chicas sonríen felices hasta que una de las jóvenes cuervo entra en la sala del trono.

-Princesa, el informe que solicitaste.- dice inclinándose con una rodilla al suelo, su hermana la imita como dos reflejos perfectos.

-Esperen aquí y enseguida vamos para que vean a los caballos.- dice Rei a sus hermanas.

-De pie.- ordena Rei.-¿Encontraron la nave?.-

-Una nave 345 ciclo R.- dice la otra joven.

-Perfecta, es una nave comercial supongo.-

-El capitán comercia armamento blanco mi señora y tiene conexiones en casi toda la galaxia, tal como usted lo ordenó.-

-¿Tienen el nombre?.-

-Aquí.- alaga un papel una de las gemelas a su señora.-Hoy en la tarde lo buscaremos en ese lugar del puerto de Rada para finalizar el trato.- explica la otra.

-Estupendo, solo que en vez de una de Ustedes la que hará el trato seré yo.- explica Rei.

-Perdón señora, pero Usted no puede salir de palacio luego de lo que pasó.-se atreve una de ellas.

-No debo salir de palacio Phobos, pero sí puedo hacerlo, escuchen, una de Ustedes se disfrazará con mis ropas y estará en el jardín con Mina y Hotaru, la guardia y mi Padre no lo sabrán, además llegaré a tiempo para la cena.-

-A no Rei, no nos vamos a prestar a esto…- dice Mina.- si mi padre se entera…-

-Pero no se enterará ¿Cierto?...Vamos Mina, necesito salir a arreglar esto, debo ir en persona.-

-Yo te apoyo Rei.- dice Hotaru.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices Mina?.- suplica Rei.

-Si no llegas a tiempo voy a torturarte con música de arpa hasta el nuevo milenio Rei Hino.-dice Minako.

-¡Aceptado! Ante tal amenaza seguro llegaré. Acaba Rei divertida.-Ahora Deimos, haz el favor de cambiar de ropa conmigo.-jala Rei a la chica cuervo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero no esté muy largo este cap. Por fin Endymion llegó a Marte y el destino lo unirá con Rei…Él no le dirá quién es de verdad y jugará un tiempo a ser un simple guardia, ¿Rei se enamorará de él sin saber quién es? ¿Será capaz de enfrentarse a su Padre y a su Pueblo por él? En el próximo cap. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: ESCAPES Y ENCUENTROS.

El destino une a Rei con el joven escolta Darien Chiba de la tierra en medio de peleas, huidas y un bello atardecer de Marte. Lo mejor es que ella no sabe quién es en verdad el joven terrícola.

PERSONAJES:

_Yuichirou Kumada:_ Jefe de la guardia de la princesa Rei.

_Darien Chiba:_ Nombre falso que tomó el príncipe Endymion para viajar de incógnito a Marte y conocer a su futura esposa.

_Rei Hino:_ Princesa de Marte

Dos soldados de guardia observan a lo lejos como las tres princesas juegan con la cuadriga de caballos de la princesa Rei. De repente ambos soldados se cuadran a la vista de otro que con la insignia del dragón en el pecho ha llegado.

-¿Todo en orden?.- pregunta el joven alto de cabello castaño.

-Todo en orden capitán Yuichirou, tal como ordenó no hemos perdido de vista a la princesa.- responde uno de los guardias, Yuichirou Kumada mira las siluetas de las tres princesas, la silueta delgada de la pequeña Hotaru, la estilizada de la princesa Mina, y la de Rei…algo en ella no está en orden, si alguien sabe de memoria cada facción y cada detalle de su princesa era precisamente Yuichirou. Atribuye esto a las impresiones de hace un momento, debe estar aprehensivo solamente.

-Continúen vigilando atentamente.- acaba el joven capitán y se aleja, varias veces se vuelve para observar de nuevo las figuras de las tres princesas y al momento sacude la cabeza como desechando una idea recurrente.

Impresionado caminaba por las calles hermosas y estéticas de Marte el príncipe Endymion, las construcciones orientales junto con la alta tecnología marciana son impresionantes, lo asombra sobretodo la tecnología energética y como utilizan el calor propio de su planeta y las piedras preciosas para amplificar dicha energía, dentro de si piensa que a pesar de sus escrúpulos acerca de este compromiso, evidentemente una alianza así con Marte terminaría con todas las problemáticas energéticas de la tierra.

Luego sale un poco de la ciudad de Kyoto y atravesando una calzada de estatuas de animales extraños, entra de lleno a la zona comercial, el animado puerto de Rada, con su alta tecnología y energía magnética, sus terminales de puerto y cientos de naves que vienen y van lo deja boquiabierto, naves de todos los planetas llegan y salen del puerto de Rada, y en la parte posterior a los hangares, un mercado y todo un mosaico de lugares de reunión de los comerciantes y pilotos de las naves, la algarabía de voces llama la atención del forastero de la tierra, unos entran y otros salen de los lugares donde seguramente entran a tomar o jugar mientras esperan que su nave sea reparada o cargada de nuevo, evidentemente esta parte de Rada no es el lugar ordenado y perfecto en donde la nave de la tierra aterrizó, no es el hangar real, sino el hangar ordinario.

El príncipe camina entre los puestos del improvisado mercado del puerto donde muchos hombres y mujeres con os tradicionales kimonos marcianos ofrecen las diferentes mercancías a la gente que frecuenta el puerto, a Endymion le interesan las espadas y en uno de estos tendidos observa atentamente una bella katana marciana con filo impresionante.

-¿Le interesa señor?.- dice un anciano al joven.

-Buen filo y peso perfecto…- dice Endymion levantando el arma.

-Forjada en Marte por los mejores forjadores, ese filo ha cortado en su vida demasiados cuellos de Youma señor, garantizada, resistente al poder de fuego…ha, Usted no es de aquí.- dice el anciano que por momentos se dejó engañar por la vestimenta del joven.

-¿Cómo lo supo?.-

-Los marcianos percibimos las presencias de las personas señor, reconoceríamos a un marciano solo con su presencia, Usted no es de este planeta.- Endymion sonríe, pero de pronto alguien choca con él entre el tumulto de gente.

-Disculpe…-dice una voz queriendo parecer finida de una joven que con vestimenta normal, kimono cruzado, lazo a la cintura, botas y una cinta en el cabello camina entre la gente, en solo fracciones de segundo se cruza con Endymion, pero estas fracciones le bastan para reconocerla. ¡La princesa de Marte! ¿Qué hace aquí?, instantáneamente sus ojos la siguen y no tarda en hacerlo su cuerpo como obedeciendo a un extraño embrujo, entre la multitud de gente que circula en el mercado del puerto y sin poderse acercar mucho a ella, la ve y sigue de lejos hasta que la ve entrar en una de esas tabernas donde se reúnen los navegantes espaciales.

Entra la joven y entra detrás Endymion, la ve acercarse a la barra y preguntar al hombre que sirve.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Shin Naakane?.-

-Eso depende de quién le busca guapa…- dice el cantinero mirando a la bella joven.

-Si a mi me buscara alguien como tú linda, seguramente me dejaría encontrar…-dice un hombre envuelto en pieles, el traje típico de mercurio, acercándose a la joven, a distancia, Endymion observa todo.

-Necesito ver a Naakane, tengo un negocio que proponerle.- dice sin prestar atención a los hombres que la miran como embobados la joven, uno de las mercurianos, el que había hablado primero pon su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Vamos linda, Naakane es un estúpido, igual puedo servirte yo para lo que necesitas.

-No me toque…- dice ella. Todos los amigos del descarado comerciante mercuriano ríen de buena gana.

-¿O qué? ¿vas a quemarme? ¡Porfavor belleza de Marte! Necesito que enciendas mi cigarro.- se burla el descarado hombre poniendo la cara con el cigarro cerca de la joven, pero esta, antes de dar tiempo a que los demás hombres del bar rían, de un movimiento rápido sujeta al hombre por el cuello y le coloca la cabeza entre su brazo mientras de la otra mano hace surgir una bola de fuego la cual acerca a la cara del asustado mercuriano.

-Se me está acabando la paciencia, por tercera vez, ¿saben o no dónde puedo encontrar a Naakane?.- todos en el bar se paralizan y guardan silencio ante esta escena, el brabucón capitán mercuriano es el más asustado mirando como la pequeña mano de la joven de Marte se acerca peligrosamente a su cara, un hombre se levanta del fondo del bar y se acerca a la joven que aún amenaza al mercuriano.

-Soy Shin Naakane preciosa, dispuesto a escuchar tu propuesta.- dice el hombre inclinándose en actitud caballeresca ante la joven, que lanza por el suelo al asustado tipo de mercurio y sigue a su mesa al hombre con traje samurái muy gastado, la gente del bar regresa a su algarabía habitual. La tripulación el comerciante mercuriano corre a ver qué ocurrió a su jefe, Endymion sonríe ante esta escena y procura acercarse más a la mesa donde la disfrazada princesa dialoga con el hombre de la armadura desgastada, sin embargo alcanza a escuchar.

-¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Esta belleza va a pagar caro el ridículo que me hizo pasar!.- es el molesto comerciante el que habla, Endymion lo ve salir del bar e instintivamente lo sigue, lo ve llegar a un grupo de guardias imperiales que vigilan esta conflictiva parte del puerto y decirles algo señalando al bar, Endymion se imagina lo que le puede ocurrir a la princesa si es que la llegan a detener los guardias y más si saben quién es, impulsivamente se dirige al lugar donde la joven habla con el navegante.

-Disculpe señorita…¿Es suyo un caballo rojo que lleva una silla negra?.-

-Si…¿Porqué?...-dice ella.

-Unos hombres se lo llevaron, creo que lo han robado.-dice Endymión.

-¡Maldición!...Aguarde Shin, volveré pronto.- dice ella al marino interestelar.-¿Quiere hacer el favor de indicarme hacia dónde llevaron mi montura señor?.- dice Rei caminando detrás del hombre y saliendo del bar. Sin embargo para su sorpresa el hombre la sujeta del brazo y la jala hacia la parte lateral del bar junto a una mesa solitaria -Por favor princesa, no utilice su poder en mí, soy amigo…- dice él observando que la sorprendida chica ya levanta la mano derecha, ante la palabra "princesa", Rei se perturba y calma un poco Endymión continúa bajando su mano de la boca de ella.-Es necesario salir del bar antes de que la guardia entre.

Un alboroto y llamas rojizas se dejan ver en la puerta del bar, los guardias imperiales ingresaron para detener a todos los involucrados en el pleito, y es bien sabido lo que pasa en Marte cuando quieren detener a alguien y este no se deja detener, la pelea entre los marineros del bar y los guardias imperiales da comienzo y seguramente terminaría con el bar calcinado,

Rei y el joven desconocido pasan desapercibidos y se acercan a la puerta, un guardia los ve y grita.

-¡Alto allí en nombre del real imperio de Marte! ¡Alto!,-

-¡Corre!.- dice Rei jalando al joven y ambos salen a la calle corriendo por entre puestos y mercancía derrumbada, atropellando gente y brincando cajas del mercado del puerto.

-¡Por aquí!.- dice Rei jalando al joven a otro callejón lateral, pero en vez de correr, se mete a una hendidura de la pared junto a la entrada de un hangar comercial lleno de cajas, el espacio es tan pequeño que los dos están muy apretados, a lo lejos se escuchan los pasos acelerados de los guardias imperiales, el joven sujeta a Rei por la cintura y la aprieta contra él dando la espalada a la calle, Rei cierra los ojos, el corazón le late como loco y se aprieta a su vez contra el desconocido, el guardia imperial pasa de largo, cuando sus marciales pasos se dejan de escuchar, Rei se relaja y se suelta del apretado abrazo con que tenía sujeto al joven.

Endymión también la suelta, y mientras Rei mira hacia afuera para comprobar que han perdido al guardia, él la mira embobado, le parece mucho más hermosa ahora, con esta ropa sencilla de ciudadana ordinaria que cuando bajó de la escalinata con ese traje hermoso, las rosas de rubor que se ven en su bello rostro por la carrera y el susto la hacen verdaderamente encantadora.

-Lo perdimos al fin, aunque creo que hicimos mucho alboroto…-dice ella, el joven sale del callejón y observa el desastre del mercado con los puestos destruidos y atrás, junto al bar, una enorme llamarada.

-Por cierto, gracias por salvarme…-dice ella.

-No fue nada princesa, me imaginaba lo que le pasaría si la guardia la detiene, o peor si alguien sabe que está aquí.-responde él, de pronto Rei se da cuenta de que el joven que la salvó es un alto y guapo chico, de cabello negro y ojos extrañamente azules que destellan con las lejanas luces, aunque viste kimono no es marciano, su voz y su presencia son imponentes, esos ojos hacen que el rubor que Rei tenía en las mejillas de haga mayor, de pronto se da cuenta que la forma como escaparon del guardia no fue seguramente muy propia.

-¿Y como sabes que yo soy…?.-

-¿La princesa?...porque la conocí esta mañana cuando llegó entre explosiones y pirotecnia a saludar a la comisión, y porque quien la haya visto una sola vez no la podría olvidar jamás…- con tono galante dice el joven.

-¿La comisión? ¿Eres parte de la comisión de la Tierra?.- dice ella sorprendida.

-Uno de los guardias personales del embajador Artemis. Darien Chiba.- se inclina él galantemente tomando la mano de la joven y besándola, Rei está acostumbrada a este 

protocolo, siempre le besan la mano, pero este beso tiene el poder de quemarle la piel, y esos ojos azules que se levantan en cuanto la besan a mirarla de ese modo, avergonzada sin saber porqué retira la mano.

-Rei Hino de Marte, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.- termina ella.

-Lamento haber arruinado su reunión con ese…¿Comerciante?.- dice él.

-Pirata…Shin Naakane es un pirata.-asiente ella.

-¿Y qué tratos puede tener la princesa de Marte con un pirata?.- cuestiona él.

-¿Te parece si lo discutimos luego? En un momento este lugar estará rodeado de regimientos imperiales investigando los disturbios y comprenderás que no deseo ser encontrada aquí…¿Te parece si nos vamos a otro sitio?.- propone ella, Endymion está encantado, ¡Claro que iría con ella! Al mismo infierno si lo quería llevar.

-Si así lo desea Usted princesa.- dice él.

-Vamos, sígueme.- dice ella sujetándolo de la mano y llevándolo entre callejones hacia otro sitio.

Evidentemente la princesa sabía lo que estaba haciendo, caminaba jalando levemente de la mano al joven, él la miraba embobado caminar con seguridad, doblar esquinas y calles estrechas del planeta, llegaron al fin a un concurrido jardín, bellísimo en su decorado oriental, cascadas, puentes, farolas, algunas personas hacían ejercicio, con armas y sin armas, conforme se internaron los dos jóvenes en el parque Endymion observó a un anciano con varios niños en un claro del jardín meditando, tanto el anciano como los pequeños mantenían a flote una bola de fuego sobre sus cabezas y sus ojos cerrados.

Junto a un hermoso campo con árboles de hojas naranjas y florecillas rojas que al caer lanzaban chispas había una banca de mármol rojo, en que ella se sentó.

-Aquí es un lugar seguro, podemos hablar tranquilamente, ahora dígame, ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿me seguía? ¿alguien más sabe que estoy aquí?.-dice ella acercándose a él y acosándolo.

-Calma princesa, calma, le diré mi secreto si usted me dice el suyo…y nadie me ha seguido, estaba en Rada por otras razones…-explica él.-¿empieza Usted?.-

-Yo estaba buscando…-se detiene y lo mira, ¿qué demonios tiene este joven que le inspira confianza?-Una nave pirata. Necesitaba salir de Marte sin que la guardia o mi Padre se enteraran.-

-A mí su planeta me parece hermosos, ¿Porqué querría abandonarlo así?.-

-Porque cada año voy a entrenar a un planeta diferente, mis guardias personales Phobos y Deimos buscan y contactan a importantes guerreros y maestros de los distintos planetas para que accedan a entrenarme, desde hace tres años no hay nada que aprender en el tempo del sur, y necesito volverme mas fuerte para cuando llegue el momento.-habla ella.-Mi Padre y la guardia piensan que voy al templo a entrenar pero cada año salgo de Marte de incógnito y entreno fuera hasta el tiempo de volver a casa.-

-¿Para qué necesita entrenar una princesa?.-dice él.-Las princesas que conozco son distintas a Usted, excepto Makoto…-ella lo mira algo azorada de que un guardia trate así a la princesa de Júpiter.- Es decir, la princesa Makoto…-

-Entonces usted señor guardia de la Tierra piensa que el trabajo de una princesa es lucir joyas, vestidos, ir a bailes y pasar el día ociosamente…-habla ella despectiva.

-Al menos las princesa que conozco.-

-Si su conocimiento se reduce al de la princesa de la Luna comprendo que piense así.-molesta dice ella. Él sonríe, evidentemente la princesa de Marte conoce a su frívola prima Serena y por lo que se aprecia no le debe caer muy bien,

-¿Y según Usted qué debe hacer una princesa por su gente?.-reta él muy divertido del rumbo que toman las cosas.

-Una princesa es en primer lugar una servidora de su pueblo, debe conocerlo para poder amarlo, y debe amarlo para poder servirlo, siempre he pensado que la princesa es la primera que debe estar al servicio de la gente y de sus necesidades, y para eso debe prepararse en todas las áreas posibles con las que pueda ayudar y mejorar la vida de sus súbditos, eso es una princesa, y eso es lo que hago yo o trato de hacer día con día, por eso estaba en Rada, el año pasado entrené en Plutón, el rey Cronos me hizo favor de recibirme como discípula y aprendí mucho, junto con la princesa Setsuna que Usted debe conocer bien, es la hermana mayor de su príncipe…-

-La conozco, no se imagina cuanto la conozco…-habla él.

-Pues bien, este año iba a ir a Urano, en Urano hay guerreros sumamente poderosos, tienen control de tierra, técnicas de combate depuradas, y además, también tienen dificultades para abastecer el agua y escuché que tiene una nueva tecnología de tratamiento de aguas residuales que…-él se sonríe.

-¿Le aburro?.¿Darien?.-dice ella.

-No princesa, me impresiona, la veo tan interesada en las cosas de su pueblo que simplemente me pregunto si ese repentino deseo de ir a Urano no tendrá que ver con el rumor de que el príncipe Endymion está en Urano hospedado por el príncipe Haruka.-habla él, este era el momento de saberlo todo de una buena vez, el efecto es instantáneo, las bellas pupilas de amatista se indignan a la sola mención de ese nombre.

-¿Y por qué habría de interesarme a mí lo que haga o deje de hacer su soberano?.-

-Es solo que todos en la comisión sabemos del proyectado enlace matrimonial de nuestro príncipe con usted y yo creía que quizá su deseo de ir a Urano sería por..-

-Eso no sucederá, yo no conozco, ni amo ni he elegido este absurdo compromiso, eso es cosa de mi padre y casi estoy segura que se vio obligado por la Liga de Planetas, yo nunca me casaría por compromiso ni por razones de estado sin amar a la persona que me destinaran, y a su soberano no lo conozco siquiera así que puede ir desechando sus sospechas infundadas señor escolta real de la Tierra.-dice la princesa levantándose de la banca sumamente molesta.

-No se moleste majestad…yo no sabía esto, debe entender que desde mi posición..- pero algo dentro de él lo hace sentir espoleado su amor propio, ¿Qué se creía esta princesita caprichosa? Muchas antes que ella desearon y casi rogaron por llegar a ser las prometidas del príncipe Endymion de la Tierra.-¿En Verdad le repugna tanto unirse con nuestro soberano princesa? ¿Le han dicho cosas malas de él?.-

-No…todo lo contrario, me han dicho solamente cosas buenas, tanto mi Padre, como los embajadores, como Makoto y Ami, y no lo dudo, sé que es inteligente y sabido y que ama a su pueblo tanto como yo al mío, y que debe ser honorable y justo, no es en verdad a causa de él, no dudo que tenga todas esas cualidades que me han dicho…-

-Las tiene…es un excelente hombre, ya que tengo el orgullo de llamarme no solo su escolta personal sino su amigo.-

-Además, sé los beneficios que esa alianza traería a mi pueblo, lo sé muy bien, como princesa sé que debiera aceptar, pero como mujer…no es esa la vida que soñé vivir un día, no es así como soñé encontrar la felicidad.- habla al fin Rei.

-¿Y porqué permitió que la comisión especial llegara a su planeta entonces?.-intrigado él.

-Mi madre ha estado enferma, los sobresaltos que hemos vivido con la invasión supongo, además, como ya ha comprobado tengo un especial don para meterme en líos cuando estoy en la corte, discuto con frecuencia con mi padre por protocolo y esas cosas, y mi madre se preocupa mucho por mí cuando voy a combate.-

-¿Combate?.- más intrigado el príncipe.

-Sé que los ataques de Youmas no han llegado aún a su planeta, pero en Marte tenemos mucho tiempo impidiendo que atraviesen el cinturón de asteroides, en parte la paz de su amado planeta señor terrícola la debe usted a años y años de lucha que los Marcianos hemos tenido con Youmas para evitar estos ataques. Mamá se enfermó y los médicos dieron que necesita tranquilidad, si me oponía a recibir a la comisión iba a causarle disgustos, así que prometí comportarme y valorar la propuesta de su amado y admirado monarca…-

-¿Y ya sabe qué contestar princesa?.-ansioso sin querer.

-Aún no.- habla ella.-Pero ya hablamos mucho de mí, ¿Qué hay de Usted?.-

-Pues, solo soy un simple ciudadano de la Tierra, escolta del príncipe Endymion, vivo en la región Oeste de la tierra, en un lugar llamado Jubaan, con mi Madre y mi hermano, mi Padre murió cuando yo y mi hermano éramos pequeños y desde entonces he asumido responsabilidades que no son muy de mi agrado. Luego entré a la guardia real y el príncipe me apoyó con mis estudios…eso es todo, trabajo en la diplomacia y lo convino con mi carrera, es todo, yo no tengo tantas dificultades ni una vida tan…extrema como la suya princesa.-

-¿Y porqué estabas en Rada?.-

-Porque…bueno, es mi primer viaje a Marte, y deseaba conocerlo, no solo en la forma superficial que lo conocí al llegar, sino de verdad, sabía que desde mañana las ocupaciones diplomáticas de la comisión iban a absorberme por completo así que me escapé de mi habitación y me fui a Rada a dar un paseo.-

-Hasta que una princesa fugitiva lo interrumpió ¿no?.-dice ella.

-Pues, no diría exactamente que me interrumpió princesa, yo deseaba conocer las bellezas de Marte y creo que he conocido a la principal.- habla él mirando a propósito las pupilas moradas con sus ojos de cielo, ella siente un escalofrío recorrerla, ¡esos ojos de nuevo!.

-¿Quiere que le diga lo que pienso señor Darien Chiba de la tierra?.-

-Claro princesa.-

-Voy a agradecerle por salvarme en el puerto compensando su paseo perdido, ¿Quería conocer Marte? Pues lo conocerá, y de verdad, voy a mostrárselo yo misma.- dice ella sonriente jalándolo de su mano.-A no ser claro que tengas…algo más importante qué hacer.-

-¿Cómo llegar temprano a la cena de bienvenida por ejemplo?...no creo que mi presencia se note mucho si es que falto…¿pero la suya?.-

-Llegaremos a tiempo, ¡Ven!.- acaba ella divertida jalando al joven.-Vas a conocer de verdad lo que es mi planeta joven de la tierra.-

-Será un honor princesa.- dice él haciendo una reverencia.

-No…princesa no…Rei.-

-No podría.-

-Si me llamas así la guardia me va a encontrar en cuanto me des las gracias, ¿De acuerdo?.-

-De acuerdo.-dice él, luego la ve caminar y lanzar una pequeña llamarada hacia arriba y de entre los extraños y rojizos arbustos aparece el soberbio caballo de pelaje rojo con el que al vio correr en el desierto.

-Ese animal no lanza fuego…¿O si?.- dice él al verla montarlo.

-Solo si se lo ordeno…vamos joven escolta…no te pasará nada…-dice Rei subida en el caballo y alargando la mano al joven que sonriente sube al caballo detrás de la chica.-Sujétate bien Darien Chiba de la Tierra.- acaba ella, el príncipe se sujeta al delgado y maravilloso talle de la joven y esta jala la rienda del magnífico animal haciéndolo correr con inaudita velocidad por el parque.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Al fin se conocieron! Aunque definitivamente ya se enamoraron, el siguiente cap. será más romántico, y más interesante, ¡Lo prometo! Gracias por leer…sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos…...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: TE ENCONTRE…

Rei de propondrá a Darien un paseo por los alrededores de Marte que terminará de unir lo que el destino ya había iniciado, el poder de clarividencia de Rei la hará darse cuenta de que el joven terrícola es el predestinado para ella, ¿El amor de Rei será tan temperamental como ella? ¿Qué hará cuando piense que este amor está prohibido? Disfrútenlo…

PERSONAJES:

Rei Hino: Princesa de Marte.

Darien Chiba: Nombre falso del príncipe Endymion.

Artemis: Sumo sacerdote de la Tierra, embajador en Marte.

Minako Aino: princesa de Venus, hermana de Rei.

Hotaru Tomoe: Princesa de Saturno, aunque no es hermana de Rei y Mina, es adoptada por la familia real de Marte.

Yuichirou Kumada: Capitán de la guardia personal de la princesa de Marte.

Guardia de la princesa de Marte: doce guerreros de élite que cuidan a la princesa de Marte, aunque los guerreros masculinos (8) llevan esta función al extremo…

En el tejado de la pagoda más grande de la ciudad prohibida de Kyoto, la capital de Marte, están sentados Endymion y Rei mirando el bello atardecer rojizo de Marte, luego del hermoso e interesante paseo en que la princesa le ha mostrado al príncipe disfrazado de simple escolta los lugares más interesantes de Marte como la explanada de los dragones, el templo del fénix, el Aresteo, bello gimnasio donde todos los ciudadanos de Marte se educan en las artes sagradas de la guerra, la muralla de los guerreros que circundaba Kyoto, la cascada de fuego en donde el río Estigia se derramaba hacia los valles del monte Olímpo, la ciudad vieja con sus palacios impresionantes y la ciudad nueva con los barrios tradicionales donde comieron delicias de la cocina del planeta, y el atardecer ya dentro de la ciudad Real.

-Es hermoso el atardecer en Marte, por los tonos rojizos que lanza me recuerda el atardecer en mi planeta.- dice él.

-¿De qué color es el cielo en la Tierra?.-pregunta ella.

-Azul…Aquí es rojo, ¿y la noche? ¿Qué tonalidades pinta la noche en tu país Rei?.- dice él, ella sonríe, le gusta que este joven la llame por su nombre.

-Ya lo verás, están por aparecer Phobos y Deimos, nuestros dos satélites, esta hora es conocida en Marte como "crepúsculo rojo" y luego, viene el anochecer…¿no adivinas de qué color es nuestro anochecer Darien Chiba?.- dice ella mirando al chico con tanta inocencia en sus ojos y al mismo tiempo tanta belleza, que este siente que si algo no ocurre va a hacer una soberana tontería con esta princesita.

-Si tuviera que adivinar diría…que del color de tus ojos.- dice él, en ese momento el sol se oculta por el horizonte de Marte y las extrañas partículas antes rojizas al combinarse con los tonos azulosos de la noche, iluminó de tonos violetas primero y luego púrpuras la noche de Marte.-Te lo dije…bueno princesa.-

-Rei.- insiste ella.

-Rei…es hora de bajar de aquí y de cumplir nuestros deberes, no tarda en empezar la cena y debemos estar allí. Fue un hermoso paseo y una aún más hermosa compañía.-

-Desearía mostrarte aún más cosas de Marte, cosas que hay detrás de la muralla, en el campo, en las grutas, en el monte Olimpo.-dice ella.

-También lo desearía, pero sabemos que no puede ser, las actividades diplomáticas para mañana son extensas.-

-A no ser que mi Padre y tu embajador nos dieran el día libre…o que nos lo tomemos de todas formas.- insinúa ella con sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Oh no!, yo jamás podría hacer eso, mi deber está…-se detiene mirando como ella se acerca demasiado a su rostro y lo mira.

-¿Siempre haces lo que debes Darien Chiba de la tierra?¿nunca tomas riesgos?.-

-Bueno yo…siendo responsable es como he obtenido todo lo que tengo.- y esto lo decía auténticamente como príncipe y no como un simple guardia.

-Entonces te espero mañana a la hora del fénix en el jardín donde empezamos hoy el paseo..adiós, Darien Chiba de la Tierra.- dice ella caminando de espaldas a él, que la mira embobado, esa figura perfecta, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Luego envuelta en una llamarada baja fácilmente del tejado del palacio.

-¡Espera! ¡Cómo bajaré yo de aquí! ¡Espera!.- pero a lo lejos envuelta en llamas la chica solamente agita la mano en signo de despedida dejando solo en el tejado al joven de la Tierra que no dejaba de sonreír, ¡Vaya con esta princesa hermosa y temperamental!.

Artemis caminaba agitado por el cuarto que ocupaba en el hermoso palacio de Marte, observaba el reloj y se mostraba sumamente preocupado, ya ataviado para la cena esperaba con impaciencia a su príncipe, mil preguntas se formulaba en la cabeza, y todas lo llevaban a la misma dramática conjetura ¡Porqué lo dejó salir solo! Al fin la puerta se abre y ve entrar al príncipe Endymion conducido por dos guardias marcianos.

-Disculpe honorable embajador de la tierra, pero encontramos a este sujeto arriba del techo de la pagoda imperial y dice que es parte de la comisión a su cargo!.-habla marcialmente uno de los guardias.

-Así es capitán, es uno de mis escoltas personales, me hago cargo de él desde ahora.- dice Artemis, los dos hombres se inclinan y salen respetuosos de las habitaciones del embajador que corre la puerta y se encara a su soberano.

-¡Señor por el antiguo poder que demonios estaba pensando! ¡Sabe qué hora es!.-

-Sinceramente Artemis…no me interesa la hora.-dice él entrando y con la mirada extrañamente perdida, se sienta en la cama y se empieza a cambiar.

-Señor, es absurdo que haya perdido así la noción del tiempo, Usted siempre ha sido muy responsable de sus deberes.-

-No solo perdí la noción del tiempo sino también la del espacio Artemis.-

-¿Me quiere decir a qué se referían los guardias con que lo encontraron en el tejado? ¿Tiene idea de lo alto que es el tejado del palacio real señor?¿Cómo subió allí?.-

-Un ángel me llevó Artemis, un hermoso ángel.- dice él, Artemis mira azorado el extraño actuar de su soberano, jamás en toda su vida había visto Artemis al ecuánime y sabio príncipe de la tierra actuar de esta manera.

-¿Se siente bien señor?.-

-Mejor que nunca Artemis…a, y ya no debes esperar por mi respuesta, te autorizo a solicitar mañana mismo si es preciso la mano de la princesa de Marte.-

-¡Señor eso es maravilloso! ¡Sabía que lo pensaría mejor!.-se emociona el diplomático.

-Y otra cosa, tienes que hacer que mañana el rey Keitaro desista de la presencia de la princesa en los actos oficiales.-

-Pero yo como puedo hacer que…-

-Busca la forma Artemis, después de todo eres diplomático, necesito que oficialmente mañana la princesa de Marte sea dispensada del protocolo y evidentemente mañana presentarás tus excusas al rey porque uno de tus escoltas estará enfermo, el cambio de clima y la gravedad no lo dejarán asistir tampoco.-acaba él terminando de ponerse la armadura tradicional de los terrícolas.

-¿He de entender que Usted tampoco estará allí señor?.-aún más azorado Artemis.

-Entendiste bien amigo, ahora, vamos a la cena o llegaremos tarde. Artemis en verdad no entendía una palabra de este extraño cambio de humor y opiniones de su señor.

En la cena real para agasajar a la comisión especial de la Tierra Artemis y el rey Keitaro hablaron mucho tiempo, a lo lejos, Endymion perdido entre todos los escoltas observaba a la bella princesa de Marte, Rei parecía muy atenta a lo que Artemis o su Padre de decían y de vez en cuando una de sus miradas de amatista se escapaba hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde el joven escolta de la Tierra la miraba embobado, un cruce de miradas bastaba para encender en la linda princesa rosas de rubor y dejar en su bello rostro una sonrisa.

Por la noche Rei estuvo muy callada mientras estuvo con sus hermanas, Hotaru y Mina la abrumaban con preguntas sobre dónde había estado toda la tarde pero ella no quiso hablar por el momento del joven escolta, era algo tan inesperado y tan mágico lo que el joven corazón de la princesa de Marte estaba sintiendo por este extraño de cabello obscuro y mirada de cielo, que incluso a sus hermanas, con quienes no había tenido nunca secretos, decidió ocultarlo.

-Rei está muy rara hoy Mina.- dijo la joven princesa de Saturno a su hermana de Venus.

-Es natural Hotaru, debe estar preocupada por el inminente compromiso con el príncipe Endymion.- acabó la prudente y reposada chica rubia.

-¿Y por qué Rei ha de casarse con quien no ama?.-

-Porque es el precio de ser una princesa Hotaru, no somos dueñas de nuestras decisiones, sino de las del pueblo, lo sabes,.- dijo la responsable heredera venusina.

-Si ser princesa implica no ser feliz, no deseo serlo Mina, y apuesto que Rei en estos momentos tampoco desea serlo.-suspiró la niña de Saturno.

Por la ventana del cuarto de las princesas entró volando un cuervo que se paró en la mano que la princesa de Marte le ofrecía y luego en el suelo, al momento una llama rojiza mostró en vez del cuervo a una chica de cabello negro hincada delante de Rei.

-Mi Señora, el Rey Keitaro ha tenido a bien elegirme para ser portadora de un mensaje para Usted. Mañana no se requerirá de su presencia en el paseo por la planta energética, al parecer los asuntos diplomáticos ocuparán todo el día del Rey y el embajador de la Tierra.-acabó la chica cuervo, una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Rei.

-Gracias Phobos, puedes retirarte.- acabó ella y la chica igual como se había materializado se desmaterializó y el cuervo salió de la recámara real.

El joven vestido con el kimono típico de los marcianos esperaba junto al jardín, sentado en la misma banca del día anterior, el príncipe Endymion no había dormido toda la noche, la imagen de la hermosa princesa de Marte no se apartaba de su mente, nervioso se había levantado y le había preguntado a un guardia cual era la hora del Fénix.

-Al salir el sol.- fue la respuesta del guardia, y aun bajo la púrpura noche marciana, salió rumbo a aquel sitio, vio los bellos tonos rojizos que la salida del astro rey pintaba en el horizonte marciano, y empezó a pasear desesperado ante la ausencia de ella.

-Pero claro.- pensaba el joven.- seguramente malinterpreté sus atenciones, ¿Cómo podría una princesa como ella amar a un simple escolta? Seguramente tomó lo de ayer como un incidente divertido, jugar a enamorar a otro incauto, ¡Cómo todas!.- se dijo el príncipe disfrazado.

-Buenos días Darien Chiba de la tierra.- dijo la voz que le perseguía en sueños detrás de él, la bella visión que las tonalidades del día marciano alumbraba lo cegó unos momentos, ella estaba allí, su hermoso cabello de ébano sujeto en un trenza y el típico atuendo marciano que al querer parecer común realzaba enormemente la perfecta figura, los ojos de amatista, la sonrisa franca y sincera, ¿Cómo pudo creer antes todo eso de ella?.

-Buenos días…Rei.- silabeó él el nombre, que salió de sus labios con una ternura que quiso disimular y no pudo, ella se ruborizó de nuevo.

-¿Listo para nuestro paseo?.- dijo ella y luego jaló la rienda a los dos caballos, uno era el caballo rojo que él ya conocía, el otro, un bello caballo blanco del cual escapaban llamaradas azulosas.-Este es Ónix, tu cabalgadura.- dijo ella tocando al animal con cariño en la cabeza, el imponente caballo relinchaba de gusto.-Te elegí un caballo fuerte pero prudente, en las carreras Ónix siempre conduce la cuadriga, si fuera por Flama…Flama es esta belleza, es mi yegua, pero ya la conoces.- dijo ella.

-¿Es seguro montar estos animales princesa?.- dijo él.

-No te quemarán si a eso te refieres, el fuego es parte de su ser, pero si no sienten auras negativas tuyas no te harán daño…vamos, tócalo.- condujo ella la mano del chico al caballo blanco, primero desconfiado y luego tranquilo, él lo tocó de la cabeza y el animal parecía aceptarlo.-Parece que le gustas, no habrá problema, monta y vámonos.- casi ordenó ella.-Hay que llegar a la apertura de las murallas.-

Ambos galoparon tranquilos por el jardín y luego por las calles de Marte hasta una de las salidas de las murallas de Kyoto, a Endymion le sorprendía ver a familias enteras esperar la apertura de las murallas, algunos niños iban ataviados con un kimono negro, las familias los abrazaban, los padres parecían darles consejos, cuando Rei y él llegaron a la puerta observaron que estos chicos se reunían en formación marcial y entre todos gritaban al unísono ¡Por Marte y por el honor!.- y corrían con una energía inusitada para Endymion hacia el agreste paisaje Marciano dejando atrás una estela de llamas.

-¿A dónde van esos niños?.- preguntó él a Rei que cabalgaba a su lado.

-A su prueba de valor. Hoy es el día de su octavo cumpleaños, cada vez que un ciudadano de Marte, hombre o Mujer llega a esa edad, debe internarse en los parajes del Planeta en busca del animal sagrado que está destinado a luchar con él. Si el joven guerrero vence y regresa con el cadáver de ese animal, es admitido como nuevo ciudadano de Marte, ha demostrado que tiene la fuerza necesaria para ser un verdadero marciano y defender el honor de su planeta, será recibido en los grados superiores del Aresteo. En la ceremonia de iniciación su Padre le tatuará el símbolo de su animal sagrado en su hombro derecho, esto determinará su estilo de pelea y su entrenamiento toda su vida.-

-¿Y si no vuelve?.-pregunta él.

-Si no vuelve no era digno de ser ciudadano de Marte, no poseía la fuerza para brindar honor a su planeta.-

-Eso es muy…inhumano…en la tierra no se trata así a los niños.- dijo él.

-La Tierra no es Marte. A mi pueblo le ha costado siglos de luchar con esta tierra indómita y agreste el adaptarse y sobrevivir, todo esto que vez Darien, Kyoto, Rada, todo Marte, es el resultado de generaciones fuertes que exigen esa misma fuerza de sus nuevos miembros, dejar sobrevivir a un niño débil en Marte es solo retrasar su muerte, si no logra vencer a un animal con su fuerza interna y sus manos, lo matará el clima, el entrenamiento en el Aresteo o un Youma el día menos pensado.- dice ella con total seguridad que deja azorado al terrícola. Ahora entendía Endymion cuando en la nave Artemis le habló de "Selección Natural".

-¿Y tú también tuviste esa prueba?.-

-También….-dice ella por toda respuesta.-Pero no estás aquí para hablar de Marte y sus tradiciones sino para conocer lo que hay más allá de la muralla de Kyoto, ¡Vamos!.- dice ella y espolea su montura, él trata de seguirla pero ella y "Flama" son imposibles de alcanzar.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue el bosque Hikawa, allí Endymion observó el área fértil del suelo Marciano, los sulfurosos y extraños árboles chispeantes que se quemaban 

y ardían sin consumirse, la extraña vegetación cuya sabia ardiente al arrancarse dejaba escapar lava, le azoraba enormemente encontrar esta vegetación inusitada producto del clima y la extraña fotosíntesis que los rayos del sol y la gravedad del planeta rojo habían conjugado, las hermosas flores de tonos hipnotizantes y brillos de ensueño, las rocas que la princesa tomaba del suelo y lanzaba al río Estigia eran esmeraldas, pedazos de oro, diamantes o zafiros que en la tierra valdrían millones y en Marte eran vistos como un mineral más y luego los impresionantes animales, los tigres que lanzaban fuego, los toros indómitos que podrían derribar murallas con su embestidura, los fogosos carneros de Marte con carneros llameantes que para su sorpresa eran cuidados por pequeños pastores que no rebasarían los cinco años, lobos que al correr o arañar sacaban flamas, escorpiones desérticos cuyo veneno mortal era sulfuro, los imponentes dragones que lanzaban fuego, pero lo que más le sorprendía era ver a su hermosa guía mostrarle con el conocimiento de un experto cada detalle del extraño planeta, la veía dirigirse a las fieras salvajes con una seguridad y tranquilidad poco comunes y sobretodo, veía a las fieras salvajes someterse a ella como si fuesen mansos corderos, todo el planeta parecía mostrar lo mejor de sí a esta princesa, cada grano de arena de Marte y cada ser viviente desde los mosquitos llameantes a los imponentes dragones, eran súbditos totales de la princesa Rei y parecían extrañamente conectados a ella, ella era parte del planeta y el planeta parte de ella.

Por la tarde, se sentaron a comer en una colina cerca de donde el bosque terminaba e iniciaban las estepas desérticas, a lo lejos refulgía el Monte Olimpo con llamaradas muy poco ordinarias.

Sentados en una manta, el incógnito príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de Marte comían el arroz y las extrañas legumbres marcianas acompañadas con carne de carnero.

-Es deliciosa la comida de Marte, lo que más me sorprende princesa..-dice él, ella lo mira molesta.-Lo siento, Rei, lo que más me sorprende es que con tan poca comida me sienta tan satisfecho.-

-Las plantas en Marte aprovechan al máximo cada gramo de nutrientes del suelo, no solo los marcianos debemos ser fuertes en este clima sino también las plantas y los animales, además los marcianos estamos acostumbrados desde pequeños a sobrevivir con lo mínimo de alimento, son las necesidades de nuestro entorno, comer poco, aprovechar mucho, con poca agua los cultivos son escasos y el abastecer a un millón y medio de marcianos casi un milagro tecnológico y de racionamiento total del alimento.-dice ella.

-En la tierra no tenemos esas dificultades con la comida, es un suelo fértil. No tenemos su tecnología ni su enorme cantidad de energía, ni siquiera su organización política y militar, seguramente si los Youma del reino oscuro logran traspasar el cinturón de asteroides la Tierra sería blanco fácil, antes no lo pensaba así pero luego de conocer la organización militar de tu planeta…¿Cuántos soldados en activo tienen en Marte?.-

-Un millón y medio.- dice ella.

-No…me refiero únicamente a la milicia, no a la población total.- dice él incrédulo.

-Y yo te aseguro que en Marte todos y cada uno de sus ciudadanos son primero guerreros y luego todo lo demás, la guerra en Marte es un arte sagrado, una forma de vida y de educación, desde que el niño marciano nace y si logra adaptarse al clima y la gravedad empieza en casa su entrenamiento, sus primeras maestras son sus madres, lo enseñan junto con sus primeras palabras y sus primeros pasos las técnicas básicas de superviviencia y defensa. En cuanto el niño ya no necesita alimentarse de su madre, ella misma lo conduce al Aresteo donde le asignan un tutor que hará que se forje en las artes guerreras iníciales y lo preparará a su prueba de valor.-

-¿El niño es separado de su familia?.- admirado dice él.

-Sí, se considera que los lazos familiares primarios ejercen influencias negativas en el espíritu y temperamento del joven guerrero y pueden ser perjudiciales al momento de su prueba de valor. Si el joven supera su prueba de valor y es admitido como nuevo ciudadano de Marte, puede volver a vivir a su casa y asistir al Aresteo periódicamente según su sensei lo determine. Cuando ya se sabe qué animal guardián determinará su instrucción es canalizado a una especialidad en el Aresteo, allí es libre de combinar su vida marcial con la civil, dos hombres pueden ser empleado y patrón de una tienda, y en el Aresteo el empleado puede tener un mayor nivel de pelea que el patrón y ser su superior en combate sin que esto cause ningún problema en su vida civil, igualmente una madre de familia puede poseer mayor nivel de pelea que su marido, o uno de sus hijos más que el Padre sin que esto afecte sus relaciones cotidianas, en Marte podemos combinar nuestra vida civil con nuestro deber militar.- explica ella.

-¿Me quieres decir que si en estos momentos estallara la guerra definitiva cada hombre, mujer y niño de Marte formaría parte de un ordenado, disciplinado y terrible ejército?.- azorado dice él.

-Si fuese necesario sí. Nunca hemos tenido necesidad de convocar el gran ejército, pero de haberla, siempre estaremos preparados.-

-¿Un millón y medio dices?.- incrédulo pregunta el terrícola que no imagina la fuerza de un ejército como este.

-De los cuales aproximadamente 100,000 somos guerreros de élite.-

-Hace un momento, cuando hablabas de tu ejército, de la formación de un ciudadano de Marte, creí escuchar en ti cierta…¿Emoción?.-cuestiona Endymion.

-Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo, sé que tu planeta es un planeta donde valoran la Paz y la guerra les horroriza, en Marte es diferente, toda tu vida te preparas para luchar, el honor, el valor, el coraje son tu fundamento, la guerra es una bendición del antiguo poder para el guerrero marciano que es digno de participar en ella y purificar su espíritu en combate, el ciudadano de Marte añora la guerra y no se considera completo hasta que los dioses le deparan la fortuna de participar en una, la Guerra es en Marte la mayor bendición que los dioses le dan a un marciano.-dice ella y sus ojos y su alrededor brillan con una extraña luz rojiza.-¿Te sorprende que hable así?...además de guerrero y princesa, soy una miko sagrada, una sacerdotisa del antiguo poder, me he formado como Priestess en el Templo del Sur, y por tanto estoy muy en contacto con las tradiciones místicas de mi planeta.- dice ella con naturalidad, de ningún modo su tono es orgulloso o altanero, eso lo sabe bien Endymion acostumbrado a la hipocresía de la corte, todo en Rei Hino de Marte se honestidad y sinceridad.

-Ahora entiendo porqué mi Señor desea casarse con Usted.- dice él.

-¿Podemos no mencionar a tu Señor en este paseo?.- dice ella molesta. Él se sonríe.-Además, muy cerca de aquí hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas, ven..-acaba ella y lo jala por entre las plantas hasta la entrada de unas cuevas.-Es un lugar hermoso, lo encontré cuando explorábamos esta zona en busca de mantos acuíferos subterráneos.-entran los dos a la cueva.

-Está oscuro..-dice él levemente.

-Tiene solución.- dice ella y de su mano surge una flama que alumbra la cueva de piedra rojiza, en cuanto la cueva se hace menos estrecha, salen a una caverna enorme donde refulge un lago subterráneo que con los tonos de la roca y el sol que entra por los resquicios parece lava.

-¿Es esto lava?.- dice él azorado.

-No, es agua pura y limpia, solo que el efecto visual lo parece.- ella se agacha y toma con su mano un poco de agua entonces él se convence de que en verdad lo es.

-Es lindo, pero sigue siendo obscuro.-comenta.

-Y de nuevo señor incrédulo, tiene solución.- y con su dedo índice lanza una flama que al tocar las paredes de la cueva empieza a refractar la luz por toda esta lanzando rayos rojos y brillantes por toda esta, el espectáculo es hermoso.

-Es bellísimo…-comenta azorado el joven de la Tierra.

-Efecto de los rubíes con el fuego, toda esta caverna está llena de rubíes, son el mineral más abundante de Marte…Y ahora, Darien Chiba de la Tierra, vamos a refrescarnos.-dice ella y comienza a quitarse el cinto con su katana, él la mira azorado, trata de comprender la insinuación y no se atreve a clarificarla, se sonroja.-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes calor? Además más dentro de la caverna está el nido de mariposas de fuego y todo es mucho más lindo que aquí. Quiero que lo veas.- habla ella quitándose el cinto.

-No es eso princesa…Rei…es solo que en mi planeta no se considera muy…correcto que un hombre y una mujer solos tomen un baño…-dice sonrojado el príncipe.

-Extrañas costumbres…pero lo dejo a tu elección, yo voy a refrescarme.- dice ella con tal naturalidad, él la mira a los ojos, purpuras, claros, brillantes, la sonrisa franca, tan sincera, tan desprovista de esa coquetería y malicia que siempre encontraba en todas las mujeres, tan maravillosamente bella…¿Y qué más da?.

-Bien, lo haré…pero me voltearé hasta que ingrese Usted al agua, es solo por respeto…-habla confundido y le da la espalda, ella se ríe levemente.

-Como desees, extraña forma de mostrar respeto.- y con el joven terrícola de espaldas, ella se quita el kimono, lo que Endymion no contaba era con que justo frente a él había un trozo bastante grande de rubí que reflejaba como un espejo cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando, como un hipnotizado observó sin querer como la hermosa joven

Dejaba al descubierto su hermosa figura, y aunque debajo tenía un rojizo corpiño y un pantalón corto, la cueva, los tonos y su figura estatuaria lo dejaron estupefacto, la vio retirarse las botas y quitar las vendas que cubrían sus piernas y brazos, pero cuando creyó que no podría contenerse para mirarla fue cuando desató su trenza y cayó sobre su hermoso cuerpo la cascada de ébano de sus cabellos, las luces que los rubíes proyectaban sobre ella solo realzaban su belleza salvaje y natural. Otro menos prudente se habría vuelto y la habría adorado de rodillas, o la hubiera besado, y muy bien lo pensó él pero no se atrevió, la vio por el reflejo entrar al agua y nadar como pez entre las hondas rojizas del lago.

-Vamos Darien, te espero…-habló ella sumergiéndose dentro, él aflojó su cinto, se quitó el Kimono y las botas, y entró solo con el pantalón al agua, a su contacto sus músculos se relajaron, fresca y hermosa era esta sensación, pero al momento surgió delante de él como una aparición de entre el agua la bella cabeza de la princesa de Marte, que sonriendo la lanzaba agua, él regresó este aparente ataque y las risas de los dos llenaron la antes callada cueva.

-Esto es relajante.- dijo nadando él.

-Y no has visto nada…ven.- jaló de la mano ella al joven y ambos nadaron hacia adentro de la cueva.-¿Sabes bucear supongo? Sígueme.- y se sumergió imitada por él, por debajo del agua pasaron por un estrecho de la gruta para salir luego a otra cámara subterránea del mismo lago, cuando Endymion levantó la cabeza del agua en busca del oxígeno que la cámara ofrecía, no pudo contener su asombro, arriba de sus cabezas, en el techo de la gruta, entre millones de cristales de rubíes que colgaba iban y venían mariposas llamantes que al batir sus alas o chocar unas con otras lanzaban destellos chispeantes de todas las tonalidades rojizas que se imaginasen, abajo, el agua era tan límpida que parecía un espejo, a su lado la hermosa princesa lo tomó de la mano.

-Te dije que valía la pena.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Es bellísimo.- dijo él, pero sus ojos ya no miraban el nido de mariposas sino a la bella princesa que a su lado brillaba como si fuera parte del decorado natural de la gruta.-Me 

alegro de haber venido Rei.- dijo él sujetando con más fuerza la mano de la princesa, ella notó esta presión y sus ojos, antes ocupados en el panorama, se volvieron al joven, se encontraron sus miradas, los ojos amatista de ella y los ojos azules de él, inconscientemente Endymion jaló a la chica hacia él hasta que la tuvo delante, mirándola embobado.

-Me alegro de que vinieras…-murmuró ella, ¡Dios! ¡Esos ojos azules! ¿Qué era esta sensación dentro del pecho? ¿Y ese latir acelerado del corazón? Aún dentro del agua y los dos nadando suspendidos en la cueva, entre millones de chispas rojizas, él se apoderó de la otra mano de la princesa, sus palmas abiertas se juntaron, y una extraña energía los recorrió a ambos, cada vez menos distancia los separaba, se unían sus cuerpos y se unían sus almas en un encuentro que parecía preparado por el destino, ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y no lo evitaron, hasta que por fin Endymion capturó los rojos y ardientes labios de la princesa de Marte en un beso, primero tímido y luego impetuoso, toda la fuerza de una pasión contenida como si la chispa del fuego de Marte la hubiese encendido, y ella se entregó a este beso fogosamente, invadida del mismo sentimiento cálido y apasionado a la vez, él apretaba sus brazos en la delgada cintura de la princesa y ella atrapaba el cuello del joven terrícola como si de ello dependiera su vida, solo breves instantes en que el tiempo se detuvo y solo existieron los dos, fundidos en un sentimiento poderoso, suspendidos en el agua del lago subterráneo y rodeados de las luces de las mariposas llameantes.

Entregada a este beso mágico, Rei tuvo una visión, se veía a sí misma en el balcón del palacio real de Marte, con un bello vestido de fiesta y la corona real en sus sienes, a su lado, abrazándola, estaba Darien con la corona de Marte en su cabeza, ambos saludaban al pueblo de Marte que gritaba vítores y alabanzas, sus Padres estaban allí, y la reina de la tierra lloraba llena de felicidad del brazo de Artemis, Mina, Hotaru, Makoto, Ami, Setsuna, todas sus amigas la felicitaban y abrazaban llenas de dicha, ¿Qué era esta visión maravillosa de felicidad futura?.

Al fin se separaron y ella lo abrazó refugiando su cabeza en el ancho pecho del joven.

-Princesa…yo…lo lamento…no quería…es decir…si quería pero…-dice confuso él.

-Lo sabía…lo sabía Darien, desde que te vi por primer vez lo sabía, pero ahora estoy segura, eres tú.- dice ella sonriendo feliz.

-¿Soy yo?.-

-Eres tú.- repetía ella abrazándolo con fuerza-Eres el destinado para mí. Lo sé.-

-Dime que no estoy soñando Rei…dime que eres real y que no despertaré de este bello sueño.- dijo sujetándola con fuerza el joven de la Tierra. Ella levantó los ojos de amatista para mirarlo, sujetó su cara con sus manos y lo besó de nuevo.

-¿Esto te parece un sueños Darien Chiba de la Tierra?.- dijo al fin, sonriendo, plenos y felices, nadaron de regreso a la entrada de la gruta, él la ayudó a vestirse admirando cada detalle de su bella silueta, de la mano salieron los dos hacia el lugar donde los caballos y la manta con la comida esperaban, el "crepúsculo rojo" inundaba el ambiente, se sentaron en la colina mirándolo, la cabeza de Rei se apoyaba en el pecho del joven escolta, y sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, él la sujetaba de la cintura.

-¿Y el príncipe Endymion? ¿Y el tratado con la Tierra?.- dice él. Casi con un susurro a la joven.

-¿Crees de verdad que yo podría aceptar ese absurdo? Si antes no lo pensaba hacer, ahora que sé lo que siento por tí menos lo haría.-dice ella.

-¿Un simple escolta? ¿Un hombre sin fortuna y una princesa?- dice él.

-Darien, a mí solo me importas tú, pobre, rico, noble o plebeyo, te amaría igual, esto que siento es tan grande y tan profundo, además amo a un hombre bueno, valiente, inteligente, de buen corazón y sobretodo honesto.-

-¿Sabes eso de mí con solo un día de conocernos?.- dice él.

-Lo sé, lo he leído en tus ojos y…lo sé…- dice ella temerosa de que si habla de su premonición esta no se realice.

-¿Y si te obligaran? ¿Y tu deber de princesa?.-

-Darien, no hay deber que me aleje de ti, ni fuerza sobre la tierra capaz de hacerlo.- dice ella con tal determinación en la voz que el joven siente que su corazón estallará de dicha, allí estaba su sueño, una mujer que lo amaba tal como él era, y precisamente por ser quien era, un hombre común, sin interés, sin cálculo, sin soberbia, ¡Que maravilloso!.

-Y yo te amo a ti Rei, te he estado esperando y buscando toda mi vida, y ahora que te encontré no te dejaré ir.-habla él emocionado estrechándola más.-Escucha, mañana regreso a mi Planeta…

-Le diré a mi Padre hoy mismo que te amo y que no me casaré con el príncipe de la Tierra.- dice decidida la princesa Rei.

-No, no harás eso…-

-¿Porqué?.- preocupada.

-Porque si lo haces tu Padre se molestaría, buscaría la forma de obligarte, quizá por la fuerza….-

-No existe en Marte un solo guerrero que sea capaz de contenerme si no lo deseo, ni mi Padre ni Kondo sama me podrían detener.- dice ella con fatuidad y un brillo de ira en las bellas pupilas moradas.

-Pero también hay que pensar en los demás Rei, tu madre y su enfermedad, tus hermanas ¿Has pensado como tomaría tu familia este hecho? Y además mi gente y mi embajador aún permanecen en palacio y no quiero pensar lo que un conflicto diplomático de esta índole provocaría.- dice él.

-¿Te estás rindiendo?.- decepcionada ella.

-No amor, estoy buscando otro camino en el cual no salgan dañadas tantas personas.- dice tomando la bella cara de la princesa con su mano.

-Si fuera por mí me iba en este momento al hangar, tomaba una nave y me iba contigo a cualquier parte de la galaxia donde pudiéramos querernos en paz.- con su natural arrojo dice la temperamental princesa.

-Lo sé, también lo haría, pero hay otra forma. Conozco al príncipe Endymion, tengo el honor de llamarlo amigo, sé que antes él tampoco deseaba este compromiso, quizá por las mimas razones que tú, y sé que si hablo con el con la verdad, me entendería, y quizá retiraría él mismo ese compromiso sin necesidad de violencias.- dice el joven.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo lejos?.- dice ella abrazando con fuerza al hombre que ama.

-Extrañarme, amarme más y confiar en mí, es lo que hacen las personas que se aman ¿verdad? Confían una en la otra, todo se va a arreglar amor, voy a volver por ti y ya sin ese compromiso vamos a ser muy felices.- dice el joven apretando contra sí el perfecto cuerpo de la princesa.-¿Lo harás? ¿Seguirás como si nada hubiera pasado fingiendo que aceptas todo esto del compromiso? ¿Mantendrás en secreto o nuestro?- Ella recuerda su premonición y esto la convence.

-Lo haré Darien…tienes mi palabra….- termina ella, se levantan y comienzan a prepararse para volver, regresan en los caballos a la explanada posterior del gran palacio de Marte, él la ayuda a bajar del caballo y la sostiene entre sus brazos, gira y ella ríe abrazada de su cuello, otro beso fugaz y la baja, tomados de la mano entran en el palacio.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero ahora debemos actuar como escolta y princesa de nuevo.- dice él.

-No me gusta esconder lo que siento por ti.- dice ella molesta, ¡Cómo disfruta Endymion estas actitudes de reto de su princesa!.

-Lo sé, pero es por el bien de todos.- susurra él en su oído.

-¿Vendrás mañana al jardín? ¿A nuestro lugar secreto a despedirte?.- suplica ella sujetando su brazo.

-Iré..-promete él.-Ahora vete, deben estarte buscando, tú eres más importante que yo, yo puedo dar cualquier excusa.- y la ve alejarse por los pasillo a todo correr lanzando llamaradas a su paso, luego, sonriente y pleno como no había estado en mucho tiempo, da la vuelta hacia el ala del castillo en que están sus habitaciones, cuando es sujetado con fuerza inaudita por los brazos y levantado del suelo, unas manos enormes y forzudas, una de ellas humana y otra robot le sujetan, reconoce al enorme guerrero toro de la guardia personal de Rei, Ursus, con su brazo mecánico, los otros siete guerreros de élite lo rodean con miradas torvas y amenazadoras.

-Buenas noches terrícola, ¿Ingresando por detrás del palacio cuando estás de visita diplomática?.- dice con tono audaz el capitán Yuichirou.

-Me perdí-Dice él, las risotadas de los ocho hombres le atemorizan a su pesar, demasiado conoce lo que pueden hacer estos sanguinarios guerreros.

-Aclaremos algo terrícola.- dice el guerrero tigre.-No te hemos visto en todo el día, tu embajador dijo que estabas enfermo pero en tus habitaciones no has estado.-

-¿Ahora los guardias irrumpen en las habitaciones de los invitados de su señor?.- dice él con tono que indica cierto mando.

-No somos guardias terrícola, somos los guerreros de élite de Marte, los Ares encargados exclusivamente del cuidado y protección de la familia real.-lo reta el guerrero tiburón con todos esos tatuajes en su rostro y la mirada amenazante lo sujeta del cuello relevando a Ursus de la tarea.

-La princesa de Marte tampoco estuvo en palacio todo el día…y no pudimos encontrarla.-

-Ese es su trabajo, no el mío.- replica el joven escolta.

-Mira terrícola, no sigas fingiendo, sabemos que llegaste con la princesa hace un momento, te vimos entrar y te vimos acercarte demasiado a ella.- dice el guerrero escorpión.

-Calma Aoi, Kiyama.- dice el capitán Yuichirou.-Señor…¿Cómo es tu nombre terrícola?.-

-Darien…Darien Chiba…-

-Bien Darien Chiba, esto es solo un aviso, no vuelvas a acercarte a la princesa más de cinco metros de distancia si no quieres morir calcinado.- dijo con tono bastante molesto el capitán y acercó una mano en la que ardía una bola de fuego al rostro del joven que instintivamente cerró los ojos.-Y te juro que cada uno aquí te quemará lentamente desde la punta de tu cabeza….-y recorrió con su mano el cuerpo del joven.-hasta los pies, ahora ya lo sabes, Darien Chiba de la Tierra…conserva tu distancia…Tasuki, dale una pequeña muestra de la seriedad del aviso.- sin que Darien se diera cuenta como el guerrero tigre estaba ya junto a él y descargó un golpe en su abdomen que lo dobló de dolor por la mitad, pero no pudo caer al suelo porque el capitán lo sujetó de la ropa en alto.

-¡Tasuki! ¡Yuichirou!.- se oyó la voz de mando de la princesa-¡Suéltenlo! ¡Déjenlo tranquilo!.- Rei, vestida ya con la armadura de princesa apareció, a sus lados estaban las dos chicas cuervo, Ryoko, la guerrero serpiente, y Mishada, la guerrera Carnero, las únicas mujeres de la escolta, a pesar de la orden, Yuichirou seguía mirando con ira al joven terrícola.-¡Yuichirou! ¡Es una orden! ¡Suelta a ese hombre!.- al fin mal de su agrado lo bajó, a una cabezada de su princesa, las dos chicas cuervo levantaron a Darien 

del suelo y lo sostuvieron.- Phobos, Deimos, saben qué hacer.- dijo Rei y las dos se llevaron al joven terrícola de allí.

-Princesa nosotros solo…-trató de hablar el guerrero camaleón.

-¡Silencio Daikio! ¡Yo hago las preguntas!.- lo cayó Rei-¿Se puede saber con qué autoridad guerreros de Marte atacan a un invitado del reino?.-

-Señora, solo cumplíamos nuestro deber de protegerla.- dice Tasuki, el tigre.

-¿Acaso lo pedí yo Tasuki?.- replica Rei mirándolo airada, él se congela de miedo con estas miradas de su líder.-¿Ursus?.- cuestiona ella.

-El capitán dijo que ese joven terrícola era el causante de sus desapariciones, señora, y que nuestro deber era indicarle dónde está su lugar.-dice el gigante.

-Yuichirou…sabes que mi Padre me excusó de mis deberes diplomáticos hoy, y que lo que haga fuera de estos deberes no es incumbencia suya, no estaba en reunión oficial.- dice ella a su capitán.

-Princesa, sabe que su guardia la sigue y protege aún sin que haya orden oficial, no la necesitamos para cuidar de Usted, lo hacemos porque así lo deseamos.- apoya el guerrero camaleón, Rei sonríe al ver la adhesión de su guardia.-Bien, lo arreglaremos con una disculpa al joven terrícola, es un invitado diplomático y es necesario, es una orden para todos. Y para que sepan, estuve con Phobos y Deimos entrenando en la llanura sudoeste, cuando llegamos vi al joven terrícola que venía del mercado y la ofrecí una montura, ¿Entendido?.-

-¡Entendido Rei-sama!.- dice la mayoría, excepto Yuichirou-Pueden irse, hay que estar en el patio principal para el espectáculo de pirotecnia.- todos los guerreros se dispersan haciendo antes la reverencia a su líder, menos Yuichirou.

-No prometiste que te disculparías Yuichirou.- dice ella al pasar al lado de su capitán.

-No señora, porque no lo haré.- dice firme él

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Desafías una orden capitán Yuichirou Kumada?.-

-Señora, sabe que puede disponer de mi vida completa si lo desea, pero esto no la haré, no me disculparé con el hombre que provocó su salida, no me disculparé con el hombre que la está alejando de sus deberes reales, no me disculparé con el hombre que ha robado su corazón…los demás pueden creer lo que dijo, pero yo la vi en la explanada, ví como ese terrícola la bajaba del caballo y la besaba, y tuve que contenerme para no calcinarlo en ese momento, y lo hubiera hecho si no es que veo que Usted correspondía a ese beso…no se disculpe mi señora, ni se asuste, jamás diré una palabra a alguien de lo que ví, pero tampoco puede obligarme a presenciar su amor por un plebeyo como ese, con el príncipe Endymion puede ser, es un noble, pero con un simple escolta…no me contendría para calcinarlo en cuanto me lo topara en el pasillo, así que considere esto mi renuncia Señora.- habló con vehemencia Yuichirou, y retirando el cinto con su katana, la marca de capitán del hombro y el emblema del dragón de su pecho, los dejó en el suelo, hizo una reverencia y se fue de allí, Rei no sabía qué hacer, estaba desconcertada y preocupada, pero pensó que lo mejor sería dejar ir a su capitán, en el estado en que estaban las cosas, lo mejor sería evitar roces, así que recogió las cosas del guerrero dragón y volvió adentro del palacio.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No sabía muy bien cómo escribir este capítulo espero haya quedado bien la parte en que los dos se enamoran, ahora esperen para el siguiente la triste despedida y sobretodo ¿Endymion le dirá a Rei quién es en verdad? ¿Rei resistirá las presiones de su familia y planeta para el Matrimonio o defenderá su amor con la fuerza que acostumbra? En el próximo….y opinen por favor…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: FUEGO EN MARTE, SECRETO EN URANO.

En este momento de la historia el Padre de Rei se entera de la verdad sobre los sentimientos de su hija y los temperamentos violentos de ambos estallan con graves consecuencias…Por otro lado, Endymion en Urano extraña a su princesa de fuego y escucha las penas de su amigo el príncipe de Urano que oculta un terrible secreto…

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino_: Princesa de Marte.

_Darien Chiba_: nombre falso del príncipe Endymion de la Tierra.

_Minako Aino_: Princesa de Venus, hermana de Rei.

_Keitaro Hino_: Rey de Marte, padre de Rei.

_Akane Aino_: Reina de Venus, Madre de Rei.

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Princesa de Saturno, adoptada por la familia real de Marte.

_Artemis_: Sumo sacerdote de la Tierra.

_Haruka Tenou_: Príncipe de Urano.

_Deimos_: Una de las dos gemelas cuervo protectoras de Rei que viaja con Endymion por mandato de su señora.

Rei estuvo observando la ceremonia de despedida, las exhibiciones de pirotecnia y las danzas típicas marcianas en la explanada principal del palacio, a su lado el embajador Artemis, su Padre, Madre y hermanas contemplaban todo con admiración, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con la mirada azul de Darien, y entonces se encendía de rubor recordando el beso en el agua, sintiendo que la mirada del joven terrícola la calcinaba más que el fuego al que estaba tan acostumbrada, ¡Cómo podía alguien enamorarse así en tan poco tiempo! Pensaba ella.

Endymion por su parte bendecía de corazón a su hermano por haberle sugerido la idea de este viaje de incógnito que le había valido el sueño de toda su vida, encontrar el amor, el amor verdadero de una mujer como esta que lo amaba por ser él, un simple plebeyo, un escolta sin fortuna, que amaba al hombre y no al nombre que llevaba, ¡Cómo la amaba! Y pensar que antes se burlaba de Haruka y de Andreí por sus romanticismos y ahora estaba a dos pasos de volverse loco por esta criatura maravillosa y temperamental, ella tenía que ser su esposa, la mujer que compartiera con su amor el amor a su planeta, la reina de la Tierra y aún más importante, la reina de su corazón.

Por la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, él no creía la inmensa felicidad que se le venía encima, y ella, ignorante de todo y creyendo amar a un simple escolta, temía, no la reacción de su padre, sino la lejanía del ser amado, ella que hasta ese momento nunca había llorado, derramó unas lágrimas esa noche en su lecho, tenía miedo de perderlo, de que algo o alguien torciera el destino maravilloso de si visión, porque en esos momentos supo que ella ya no podría vivir y respirar sin Darien a su lado.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Phobos y Deimos en su forma animal entraron por la ventana de su habitación, aún no salía el sol cuando una chica con ropas sencillas de Marte (kimono cruzado, pantalón y botas) saltaba las tapias del palacio seguida de dos cuervos rumbo al jardín Hino, al centro de Kyoto tras la cortina aún morada de la noche de Marte.

Las calles de la ciudad ya mostraban indicios de vida, algunos deportistas consumados empezaban sus ejercicios en el jardín, ella llegó al lugar señalado y se sentó esperando, su corazón latía desacompasadamente, sus antes bellos ojos mostraban las inequívocas señales del insomnio y el llanto, haciendo su brillo amatista más profundo aún que antes, siente que alguien se acerca y se levanta, los dos cuervos graznan en la copa de un árbol.

-¡Darien!.-

-¡Rei!.- las voces son casi un suspiro, ella corre a sus brazos que la estrechan como si no la hubiesen visto en años, la sujeta del talle y la levanta en vilo, gira un momento y luego la baja, el sol marciano llena de destellos rojizos el ambiente, y las dos siluetas lejanas se funden de nuevo en un beso.

-Creí que no vendrías…¡Tuve tanto miedo! ¡Miedo por ti! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hirieron ayer?.- dice ella palpando con fruición el pecho del chico en busca de algún daño, él sonríe dejando a las lindas manos ir y venir, las sujeta con fuerza y las besa.

-Nada me ocurrió, fue solo un golpe…-miente él, en verdad el guerrero tigre casi lo muele de las costillas, pero un buen vendaje que una de las chicas cuervo colocó y su deseo de no parecer débil ante ella lo estaban sosteniendo en la mentira.

-Lamento lo de ayer, ¿Qué estarás pensando de mí y de mi guardia?.-

-Primero, que tienes una guardia leal y maravillosa dispuesta a calcinar el universo a uno solo de tus deseos, literalmente hablando.- dice él.-Y segundo, que todos los hombres de tu guardia están enamorados de ti.-

-¡Enamorados!.- incrédula abre ella más los ojos.-¡Porfavor! Los conozco a todos de toda la vida, Ursus y Aoi están casados, y los otros chicos tienen novias o al menos eso oí, no pueden estar enamorados de mí.-

-Pero lo están, casi todos de una forma platónica, pero esa adhesión tan ciega a tu persona no es obra solo de lealtad pura sino de amor, platónico o real, que ese capitán tuyo no me convence del todo de que sea tan platónico, pero tienes ocho enamorados seguros en ese guardia.-

-No quiero hablar de eso, es necesario que me digas qué haremos, no me gusta tu plan para arreglar lo nuestro deberíamos decirle a todos y que pase lo que deba pasar.-

-Ya verás que todo sale bien, hablaré con el príncipe y él comprenderá, y regresaré por ti, ya sabrás rápidamente que él retirará su palabra de matrimonio y entonces vendré y juntos nos enfrentaremos a todo lo que tu quieras.- dice él abrazando a la chica.

-No quiero perderte Darien, te amo, sé que eres el indicado para mí, lo sé.-

-Te amo igual…tengo algo para ti, es una rosa, una flor que crece en mi planeta, se parece a ti, roja, bella, difícil….- ella la toma y la observa, unos hilitos de sangre en las lindas manos, no ha notado las espinas de la flor, tan ensimismada está en su despedida

-Es hermosa…¿Cómo hiciste para que resistiera la gravedad de este lugar?.-

-Es un secreto…quiero que conserves esta flor como signo de lo que te he dicho es verdadero.- dice tomando también él la flor.

-No necesito de flores Darien, sé que eres el destinado para mi…-

-Ahora necesito algo tuyo, algo que me ayuda a sentirte cerca cuando no estés allí.-dijo él.-Y sé exactamente lo que deseo.- y tomando con delicadeza la cara de Rei, sujetó el pequeño pendiente de rubíes con forma de estrella de cinco picos, el símbolo máximo del equilibrio de poder del fuego.-Me basta con esto, lo llevaré siempre prendido en mi pecho, junto a mi corazón, para que cada latido alimente este amor…En verdad no sabes lo que tu amor significa para mí Rei, se que no te merezco…-

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás…te amo por ser tú, porque jamás he sentido esto por nadie más, porque sé…estoy segura, que el destino nos eligió para estar juntos.-se abrazaron un momento en que los latidos acelerados de su corazón se emparejaron uno con otro, luego él levantó la cara de su princesa, y la besó tiernamente.

-Señor…señora…es hora de retirarse, es justo el tiempo para abordar le nave, lo dejarán si no se apresura.- dice tímidamente una de las chicas cuervo mientras la otra vigila el solitario camino que conduce a la banca del jardín. Se separan los dos, hay lágrimas en los ojos de ella, él las seca cuidadosamente.

-Te amo…recuerda eso…-se sujetan la mano, al fin él se aleja, poco a poco sus dedos se separan.

-Y yo te amo, Darien Chiba de la Tierra.- una crispación de los nervios del joven, ¡Cómo desearía escucharla decir que lo ama con su nombre verdadero! Pero todo llegará a su tiempo. Rei había decidido que una de las chicas cuervo acompañara a Darien a la Tierra, Deimos había obedecido a su señora mientras que su gemela Phobos se quedaba con Rei, los vio alejarse y suspiró.

-Mi señora, debemos volver, su Padre la querrá ver en la plataforma para despedir al embajador.- casi jalando llevó la guerrera cuervo a Rei al palacio, ella misma se encargó de vestirla y Rei, como una autómata, se dejó vestir y preparar, estuvo lista en la nave real para acompañar al embajador a Rada, la misma nave terrícola que los había llevado, ahora los alejaba, mirando a los guardias Rei reconoció a Darien entre la fila, le dirigió una mirada de despedida que el joven correspondió, no vio por ningún lado a Deimos, pero ella sabía que la joven cuervo era discreta.

Al ver alejarse la nave sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, era increíble que en solo dos días se hubiera enamorado así de él, recordó su premonición y se tranquilizó un poco. Su Padre hablaba de los descomunales preparativos que se harían para su fiesta de compromiso en una semana, tenía deseos de gritarle que ella nunca se casaría con ese desconocido príncipe porque amaba a otro, pero recordó lo que Darien le dijo antes de partir, y se tranquilizó.

Al entrar en la nave ya no había más necesidad de fingir, Artemis informó al resto de la comisión diplomática que el príncipe había viajado con ellos todo el tiempo, ante el asombro de todos, Endymion ya vestido con sus ropas reales salió de la cámara principal acompañado de una joven guerrera de Marte que silenciosa le seguía a todos lados, Deimos se había enterado de todo pero obediente al llamado de su señor (Rei le había hecho jurar que lo obedecería como si se tratara de ella misma) permanecía callada, Endymión caminó hacia Artemis, y toda la guardia se arrodilló a su paso.

-A partir de ahora sigo solo, voy en la nave individual hasta Urano, Haruka me espera y ya está avisado, conviene que nadie de la tripulación sea indiscreto al respecto Artemis.-dijo él.

-Jurarán silencio, al menos los de nuestro planeta…-apoyo Artemis dirigiéndose a la joven de Marte.

-Por ella no te preocupes, incluso confío más en ella que en nadie, la llevaré conmigo, y tú entregarás esta carta a mi hermano en cuanto lo veas, y dirás a mi Madre que estaré listo el día fijado para pedir la mano de la princesa de Marte. Y Artemis, gracias por todo.-

-Haría cualquier cosa por el bien de la Tierra señor, y sabe que soy de los más felices por el resultado de esta negociación.- dijo el embajador aceptando la mano que su soberano le ofrecía.-tenga cuidado señor, y saludos al príncipe de Urano.-

La guardia hizo una reverencia para escoltar al príncipe a la nave pequeña que se desprendería en el espacio hacia Urano mientras ellos continuaban hacia su planeta de origen.

Desde el punto y hora en que la nave terrícola despegó la vida y temperamento de Rei dio un giro que tenía sorprendidos y angustiados a cuantos la conocían, la antes vital e inquieta princesa que pasaba el día entrenando, de excursión u ocupada en mil y un actividades del reino con su guardia estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, callada, ausente, encerrada en su habitación con Phobos, mirando al cielo y sosteniendo en sus manos la encapsulada flor de la Tierra, su madre y Mina pensaban que todo esto era producto de su tristeza por el inminente matrimonio, y el rey Keitaro, aunque bien lo pensaba, no quería que fuera verdad y tildaba de exageradas a su esposa y su hija, aunque dentro de sí le dolía ver así a su hija, son muchos los sacrificios que debe hacer un soberano por su reino.

Mientras tanto los días pasaban sin llegar a tener noticias de Darien ni de Deimos, los nervios de Rei estaban a dos pasos de estallar, por una parte le preocupaba mucho este silencio, ¿Él estaría bien? ¿Cómo habría tomado el príncipe de la tierra la noticia? Por otro lado la crispaba prestarse a los preparativos que todo el reino organizaba para su supuesto compromiso, y el tiempo pasaba sin resultados. Esa mañana, Rei estaba sentada escribiendo caligrafía con tinta, una de las pocas actividades que aún la relajaban, en el patio de su habitación Hotaru jugaba con su animalito de Júpiter, y Mina pintaba una bella acuarela.

-¿Y bien Rei?. ¿Ya vas a decirme qué te ocurre?.- interroga Mina a su hermana.

-Ya lo sabes…no deseo casarme con ese príncipe.-

-Lo sé, y antes me dijiste que no deseabas eso solo porque soñabas con encontrar el amor verdadero, que hasta entonces no habías encontrado, me juraste que nunca habías amado a alguien…pero de entonces a ahora han cambiado las cosas, sé que parte de tu cambio es porque ahora sí amas…-dice la joven Venusina.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-

-Así como tu elemento es el fuego, el mío es el amor, estas cosas son sencillas de leer para mí, no había dicho esto antes porque mi Padre está muy atento y no deseo ser indiscreta…Pero ahora debes decirme, soy tu hermana y te puedo ayudar, a la menos escuchar, sé que sufres, pero no sé el motivo.-anima la joven rubia, Rei la mira, hay tanto dolor en los ojos amatista y tanta comprensión en los ojos azules de su hermanita menor.

-Tienes razón Mina, estoy enamorada de alguien…-confiesa ella lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana que opta por acariciar la cascada ébano de sus cabellos, las dos hermanas están tan absortas en sus confesiones que no escuchan los pasos a sus espaldas.

-¿Y te enamoraste en solo dos días Rei?.- dice Mina.

-Sé que te parecerá extraño pero es verdad, lo amé desde el momento que lo vi, era como si lo conociera y lo amara desde siempre y el mirarlo, el convivir con él era solo la continuación de un destino, algo que yo sabía que tenia que ocurrir y que estaba esperando toda mi vida.-habla la de Marte.

-¿Y no será Yuichirou?.- cuestiona Mina a quien la extraña renuncia del capitán la hacía sospechar.-

-¡Yuichirou! ¡Jamás!...es…un joven escolta de la tierra, se llama Darien Chiba…-

-¡Un escolta! ¿Rei?.-cuestiona la de Venus

-Si Mina, el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, y el amor que he esperado desde siempre, ¡Sé que es el indicado lo sé!.-

-¿Y cómo sabes?.-

-Cuando lo abracé, tuve una visión, me vi a mi misma y a él coronados con las insignias del imperio en el balcón de palacio, la gente gritaba alborotada mientras ambos salíamos a saludarles, dentro de palacio mis Padres, tu, Hotaru y todas las personas que quiero estaban sonriendo y felicitándonos…¡Es el indicado Mina! Sabes que mis visiones nunca se equivocan.-

-Dudo que a mi padre le guste la idea de deshacer el compromiso con la Tierra y menos que acepte a un simple escolta como esposo de su hija.-

-Pero lo hará. Lo tendrá que hacer Mina, porque yo sin él me muero, nada me importa ya si no puedo amarlo, ni la corona, ni la guerra, ni mi deber de princesa ni mi padre.-habla ella.

-Aún recuerdo ese discurso sobre el deber que le diste a Andreí cuando decidió marcharse Rei, ¿Y ahora?.-cuestiona Mina.

-Ahora estoy dispuesta a todo por defender este amor Mina…¡Es tan hermoso amar! Cuando lo sientas me entenderás, eso es seguro.-

-¿Y qué te ha detenido para calcinar medio Marte y fugarte con tu chico terrícola?.- duda Mina.

-Por mi lo hubiera hecho desde que lo conocí…pero Darien dice que hay otros caminos, me pidió paciencia para hablar él mismo con el príncipe Endymion, es su amigo además de su escolta, dice que el príncipe es sabio y bueno y entenderá…-dice esperanzada ella.

-Vaya que estás enamorada para ceder así, en otro momento nada te hubiera detenido.-

-En problema Mina es que el tiempo pasa y no tengo noticias de él, esta angustia me está matando, y el tiempo pasa y este absurdo compromiso sigue adelante…¡Me estoy desesperando Mina! ¡El día menos pensado le gritaré la verdad a mi Padre sin que me importe nada!.- habla con vehemencia ella.

-No será necesario Rei, ya he oído todo.- dice una voz airada s la espalda de las dos princesa que miran aterradas la imponente figura del Keitaro Hino emperador del reino de Marte, sin que ninguna de las dos princesas lo hubiera notado, su Padre estaba allí y evidentemente lo había escuchado todo, Mina lo miraba con ojos que reflejaban el temor a lo que evidentemente escuchó, mientras que Rei se levantó del suelo donde estaba hablando con su hermana y miró con actitud altanera a su Padre, el corazón de Mina latía desacompasadamente entre el miedo y al preocupación por su hermana.

-Me has evitado seguir dudando de lo que debía hacer Padre.- dijo ella con tono bastante tranquilo.

-Necesito escucharlo de ti Rei Hino princesa de Marte, a quien todo un pueblo ha confiado su destino futuro, a quien han entrenado desde niña para ser una buena y sabia gobernante de su planeta, a la que era mi orgullo y mi esperanza, la que juró en el templo del Fénix ante toda su gente velar por el Honor del Sagrado Imperio de Marte, decirle a su hermana que piensa traicionar todos sus principios por un sentimiento fugaz inspirado por un hombre que no es de su condición.- dice airado y con tono amenazador el Rey de Marte.

-Las condiciones, los títulos y ese mal entendido honor que pretendes que sienta no valen cuando el amor llega Padre.- reta ella.-Y este sentimiento es lo más real y fuerte que he sentido en mi vida.

-¡Jamás permitiré que deshonres a Marte con una negativa!.-

-¡Jamás traicionaré lo que siento por él a causa de un tratado por conveniencia con quien no amo Padre! ¡Ya me cansé de esperar y de fingir! ¡Me niego rotundamente a casarme con ese príncipe de la tierra!.-

-¡No te atrevas Rei! ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de haber dejado el destino de Marte en tus manos!.-

-Rei, Padre por favor, traten de calmarse.- dice Mina, a su lado, abrazada a ella y tapándose los oídos, la pequeña Hotaru.

-¡No soy una persona calmada Mina! ¡Y ya no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más esta farsa!.- dice ella.

-¿Te atreverías a pasar encima de todo y de todos por ese absurdo amor de niños?.- molestó el Rey Keitaro.

-No me importa la guerra, ni mi patria, ni lo que pienses tu de mi, en tus manos tienes que esto se termine, bien, retira tu palabra y no me iré, solamente di que me niego al matrimonio y yo me quedaré en Marte y asumiré mis compromisos. Casándome con el hombre que amo Marte tendría de todas formas un soberano.-

-¡Jamás aceptaría como soberano a un hombre sin sangre real!.- saltó furioso el Rey Keitaro encendiendo sus puños con flamas.

-¿Y Quién me va a impedir que en este momento me largue de aquí a buscarlo Padre?.- reta Rei con mirada audaz. El Rey Keitaro se coloca en posición de batalla, Rei hace otro tanto, dos estelas llameantes surgen de sus espaldas.

-¡Padre por favor, contrólate!.- calmó Mina.

-¿Te atreverás Padre a desafiarme?.- dice ella dudando en atacar a su Padre.

-Si no me dejas otro camino, soy capaz de eso y de más para salvar el honor de Marte.- dice el Rey.

-Sabes que a estas alturas de mi entrenamiento y mi nivel de fuerza, si lo deseo puedo pasar encima de ti, de la guardia y de todo Marte si me da la gana.- habla la princesa, un sudor nervioso recorre la frente noble y curtida por batallas del soberano de Marte ante estas palabras de su hija, si alguien sabe hasta dónde esta joven ha avanzado en su dominio del fuego y su nivel de poder es él, y uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la galaxia, Keitaro Hino de Marte, tembló ante el desafío de su hija.

-Lo siento Rei, pero no me dejas opción.- dijo él y con un certero golpe lanzó su primer ataque, Mina se alejó con Hotaru que lloraba, el ataque del rey de Marte iba dirigido directamente a Rei, hasta que una voz se dejó escuchar con fuerza inaudita.

-¡Keitaro no!.- un destello, la guardia llega irrumpiendo en la recámara de las princesas, el Rey Keitaro cae al suelo de rodillas con actitud desolada, y Rei recibe en sus brazos el cuerpo de su Madre que se interpuso en el ataque.

-¡Mamá Akane!.- es la primera en reaccionar la voz de la joven de Saturno que corre al lugar en que la Reina de Marte yace.

-Akane…-murmura el Rey Keitaro.

-Mamá…¿porqué?.- dice Rei estrechando el cuerpo de su madre.-Sabes que ese ataque no me dañaría…- dice ella, la Reina abre los ojos.

-Se…que…seguramente no te dañaría Rei…pero de haberte tocado…te habrías molestado con tu padre…y molesta…todos aquí corríamos peligro hija…- la Reina tocaba la cara tan parecida a la suya de su hija, dos lágrimas derramó Rei.

-Mamá…perdóname….-dijo al fin, Hotaru lloraba abrazada del cuerpo de la señora. Luego la Reina perdió el sentido.

-¡Mamá Akane!.- gimió la chica de Saturno.

-¡Madre!,. dijeron al unísono las dos princesas, el rey Keitaro, ya recuperado de la impresión y con su forma de reaccionar llamó de prisa.

-¡Kaidou! ¡Los médicos! ¡Pronto!.- dijo al fin y separando a sus hijas, tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa y se dirigió a su habitación, Hotaru lloraba abrazada de Mina, y Rei se quedó tirada en el suelo llorando con los puños apretados.

Lejos de Marte, atravesando el cinturón de asteroides, se encontraba el planeta de las arenas, Urano, amarillo brillantes y sus lunas daban aspecto dorado a su cálida superficie, en medio del desierto uraniano se alzaban las bellas ciudades arabescas del reino, hermosas almenas con formas picudas, grandes obeliscos, pasillos de ensueño con decorado árabe y hermosas pirámides cuadrangulares se alzaban en medio de la nada, la bella capital, Ishtar, brillaba con destellos de oro y zafiros a los ojos del curioso visitante, el Palacio Real de Urano con sus brillantes cúpulas se lazaba en medio de la ciudad, caravanas de comerciantes llegaban a Urano y eran debidamente inspeccionados en las puertas por guardias con armaduras egipcias y brillantes cimitarras con las insignias del león rampante de Urano y el signo de la tierra en sus armaduras, los uranianos eran desconfiados por naturaleza y siempre estaban al acecho de ataques sorpresivos.

Dentro del palacio, el príncipe Endymion ataviado con el típico traje uraniano observa el amarillento amanecer de este extraño planeta desde la torre principal del palacio árabe cede de la familia Real, en su mirada hay nostalgia acumulada, busca algo que 

evidentemente no encuentra en los tonos amarillos del amanecer, en su mano se crispa el hermoso pendiente de rubíes que quitara a su princesa antes de irse, cierra sus ojos y por un momento su memoria reproduce los queridos rasgos de Rei Hino de Marte, la joven cuervo, en su forma humana y con el atuendo de Marte está a su lado.

-No quisiste cambiar de ropa Deimos.- dice el príncipe.

-Me siento mejor conservando mi uniforme señor.- habla la guerrera de Marte.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?.- cuestiona el príncipe refiriéndose al combate que el príncipe Haruka había organizado en cuanto supo que a su amigo lo acompañaba una guerrera Ares, entre ella y tres de sus mejores maestros de control de tierra.

-Ha sido solo un rasguño señor, además los marcianos sanamos rápido.- dice ella.

-Un rasguño que les costó a los uranianos una buena paliza, creo que oí decir a Haruka que uno de los guerreros estaba en cuidados intensivos.-dice el príncipe de la Tierra.

-No era mi intensión hacer eso señor, ellos me provocaron.-se disculpa la guerrera.

-Lo sé…Haruka tiene una fijación personal con los guerreros de Marte, no soporta que sean mejores guerreros que los suyos.- explica él.

-Mi señora siempre me ha dicho que en Urano hay excelentes peleadores, ella ha dedicado gran parte de su formación al estudio de las formas de combate en otros planetas y dice que los maestros tierra son sumamente difíciles de vencer, ya lo he comprobado.- acaba la joven frotando su brazo lastimado.

-Deimos…sé que toda la guardia personal de la princesa jura lealtad a esta hasta la muerte, pero no he dejado de notar que tu hermana y tú llevan dicho juramento al extremo, cuidan de Rei como dos verdaderas y terribles sombras guardianas…¿porqué?.-

-Le debemos a la princesa además de lealtad y aprecio todo lo que somos señor, nuestras vidas…ella nos salvó una vez, cuando éramos pequeñas, el día de su prueba de valor la nuestra también lo fue, mi hermana y yo habíamos tenido habilidades de transformación animal desde pequeñas, el antiguo poder se manifestó en nosotros de esta manera, por lo mismo decidimos usar estas habilidades para luchar contra los cuervos del bosque en igualdad de condiciones, no contábamos con que los cuervos en Marte tiene alto grado de dominio de fuego y al primer ataque nos vencieron los cuervos que atacamos, quedamos tiradas en el bosque, heridas nos levantamos, pero sabíamos que no se podía volver sin haber superado la prueba, entonces, llenas de vergüenza por nuestro fracaso, decidimos lanzarnos al precipicio del monte Olimpo para morir antes que volver sin honor a Kyoto, nos lanzamos en el cráter y luego percibimos un enorme calor, creíamos que el fuego del cráter nos estaba consumiendo, pero al abrir los ojos vimos que la princesa nos llevaba volando por los aires, envuelta en llamas, como un fénix, nos salvó…no contenta solo con salvarnos nos dejó en el bosque junto a los cadáveres de los dos cuervos.

-No vale la pena que Marte pierda a dos chicas valientes como Ustedes, tomen eso y vuelvan a Kyoto.- dijo ella, mi hermana y yo temblorosas no sabíamos que contestarle, en las leyes de Marte está prohibido a un ciudadano ayudar a un joven en su prueba de valor bajo pena de muerte ya que no contribuye a la preservación de la raza fuerte y esta joven evidentemente más fuerte que nosotros nos había salvado sin importarle las consecuencias. Mi hermana y yo entramos a Kyoto con los cuervos, nos recibieron en el Aresteo y pasamos la prueba, luego nos dimos cuenta en la ceremonia que la chica que nos había salvado era la princesa, desde ese día mi hermana y yo juramos que la princesa nunca se arrepentiría de habernos salvado, que con entrega, valor, sacrificio y esfuerzo seríamos las más fieles servidoras y guardianas de quien nos había dado una vida nueva.- narra emocionada la joven guerrera.

-No creo que Rei se arrepienta de eso.-murmura Endymion a quien hablar de Rei con la siempre callada chica le estaba siendo muy grato.

-La princesa es maravillosa, además de ser el mejor guerrero que conozco, es noble y buena, capaz de trasgredir todas las leyes del universo por defender lo que quiere.- dice al fin la joven.-Ella le ama señor, sé que no es mi papel hacer este tipo de comentarios, pero también lo es velar por el bien de mi señora, y su bien es a su lado. Defenderá su amor por Usted contra toda la galaxia si esta se opone, aunque ella crea que Usted es solo un simple escolta.-

-Lo sé, por eso la amo.- confiesa el joven príncipe.

-Endymion, amigo, aquí estas, con tu guarda espaldas marciano…-dice el joven príncipe Uraniano, Haruka Tenou, un gallardo y altivo mozo de ojos azules y cabello color arena.-Insisto en mi oferta Endymion, tu guerrera de Marte por cien guerreros de tierra de Urano, alguien como ella bien los vale, jamás había visto a nadie pelear así.- dice el príncipe.

-No está en venta ni es mi esclava Haruka, es alguien que estimo.- replica él.-Puedes retirarte Deimos…-invita el terrícola y al chica cuervo se aleja sumisa a prudente distancia del príncipe, pero no se va por completo.

-Lástima…me disgusta que no te quedes más aquí porque seguramente yo podría entrenar con tu guerrera.-

-Podrás cuando me case con Rei, seguramente a ella le gustará entrenar contigo, cuando la conocí en el mercado del puerto buscaba una nave pirata para venir a entrenar a Urano.- dice él.

-Lo recuerdo amigo, haz contado esa historia desde que llegaste, no puedes pasar medio minuto sin hablar de ella…¡Vaya que te ha pegado duro el amor Endymion! ¡Y pensar que la última vez que estuviste aquí quejándote de las mujeres interesadas y de tu prima psicópata no creías es el amor!.- se ríe el príncipe.

-Antes no la conocía Haruka, ella cambió mi vida.-

-Debiste decirle la verdad antes de partir.-sugiere Haruka.

-Iba a hacerlo, es solo que me gusta escucharla decir que me ama por ser yo, un simple hombre común, quiero verla defender mi amor contra la galaxia entera y gritarles que me ama, y entonces, en medio de la fiesta de compromiso, le diré la verdad, y todo será felicidad para mí y para mi princesa.- narra emocionado Endymion, Haruka sonríe, hay en su sonrisa una especie de belleza femenina que contrasta con su atuendo y modales de guerrero.

-Me alegro por ti.- dice estrechando la fuerte espalda de su amigo de la Tierra.

-Quiero que me acompañes a Marte ese día-invita el terrícola.

-Yo iré encantado, luego de todo lo que cuentas de esa princesa de Marte y lo que de ella se dice en la Liga de Planetas…Además creo que es ya tiempo de que las antiguas rencillas con la familia de mi Madre terminen y Marte y Urano entablen las relaciones que corresponde a dos familia unidas por parentesco real.-

-Te enteraste del ataque a Júpiter.-

-Si, y no solo eso, supe como tu prima Makoto y tu ahora prometida vencieron el ejército de Youma con solo 13 guerreros de Marte. Antes creía que eran exageraciones políticas, pero luego de ver pelear a tu guardaespaldas empiezo a creerlo. Quisiera conocer ese extraño planeta donde la guerra es una forma de vida…-dice el uraniano.-¿Sabes qué me preocupa ahora?.- continúa Haruka.

-No.-

-Que si como las señales lo confirman es el tiempo esperado para que despierten los guerreros senshi que salvarán la galaxia, y ya han despertado del sistema interno Júpiter y Marte, y del externo tu hermana Setsuna, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que 

despierten las demás guerreras, si el tiempo llega todo el mundo se enterará de mi secreto…Mi pueblo jamás aceptaría como soberana a una mujer y lo sabes.-dice afligido el príncipe

-Urano te aceptará, debiste decir la verdad al pueblo el día que asumiste el poder…te lo aconsejé muchas veces, no podrás seguirles ocultando lo que eres, ni a ellos ni a Michiru…-

-Cuando nací y mi madre murió el consejo de Urano y mi Padre decidieron que el pueblo no podía enterarse de que no había sido varón, sabes que algunos grupos disidentes pretendían derrocar a mi Padre y si hubieran sabido de mí…Por eso mi Padre huyó conmigo a la mezquita del desierto, en donde me eduqué y él y Mohammed me prepararon para asumir mi identidad…la identidad que tanto defiendo…-

-Y lo has hecho como el mejor, asumiste el trono y sus responsabilidades, eres un buen "príncipe".-reconforta Endymion haciendo hincapié en la palabra.-No creo que tu pueblo te rechazara si supiera que eres una…

-¡Calla!.- contiene el joven uraniano.-Sabes que en los desiertos aún hay fracciones revolucionarias al poder real, y no sabemos si tienen espías…mantendré este secreto a costa de todo, por el bien de mi pueblo.- Haruka guarda silencio, su pensamiento sin querer vuela hasta una joven de cabello azul y mirada triste, hasta eso tiene que dejar por el deber.-Escucha Endymion, solo Mohammed y tu saben lo que soy en verdad...-

-¿Y si antes se ofrece que luches?.- ¿Qué harías si el antiguo poder de Urano se manifiesta en ti como en otras princesas?.- cuestiona Endymion.

-Si el antiguo poder me elige no habrá dudas del pueblo hacia mí, ya no tendría miedo de que descubrieran lo que soy, hasta los revolucionarios del desierto asumirían mi derecho al trono sin ser…hombre...Ellos lo aceptarían, pero no sé si Michiru…me perdonaría haberle mentido-

-Me animas a decir la verdad a Rei y tu no puedes decirle a Michiru lo que eres en verdad…-dice Endymion.

-Tengo miedo de perderla, de que no entienda porqué le oculté lo que soy.- confiesa el príncipe.

-Te entendería…el amor puede con todo.-dice Endymion a su amigo.

-Si todo se descubre el compromiso con Neptuno se anulará, jamás podríamos ser felices siendo yo…lo que soy…-

-La felicidad amigo, la hace el amor y ella te ama y creo que te aceptará como eres.-

-¡Vaya que cambian los papeles! Endymion, el príncipe de roca, el ecuánime, el que no creía en el amor ahora me da consejos a mi.-se ríe el Uraniano.

-Ahora soy otro hombre, ella me cambió. ¿Entonces vendrás conmigo a Marte?.-

-Iré…y no solo eso, sino que en tu fiesta de compromiso le diré la verdad a Michiru…y que pase lo que deba pasar, no quisiera que se enterara de otra manera.- Luego las miradas azules de los dos monarcas se pierden en el horizonte, Haruka ve en los tonos amarillentos del atardecer uraniano los bellos rasgos de la princesa de Neptuno, y Endymion la hermosa faz de la princesa de Marte.

NOTAS FINALES: Capitulo nuevo y nuevas acciones, espero les haya gustado como mezclé la historia de Haruka y Michiru a las que aún les tengo preparado algo más interesante…comentarios y dudas, dejen reviews porfavor…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: VISITANTE MISTERIOSO.

En esta parte de la historia las cosas en el reino de Marte están bastante difíciles con la negativa de Rei para el Matrimonio, pero un visitante misterioso llegará a calmar esta situación.

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino_: Princesa de Marte.

_Minako Aino_: Princesa de Venus, hermana de Rei.

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Princesa de Saturno, adoptada por la familia real de Marte.

_Keitaro Hino:_ Rey de Marte, Padre de Rei.

_Akane Aino_: Madre de rey, princesa de Venus.

Afuera de las habitaciones reales esperan las princesas angustiadas, el Rey Keitaro está adentro con su esposa y los médicos de Marte, Hotaru llora en silencio abrazada de Mina, Rei camina nerviosa por el pasillo.

-Es todo culpa mía, lo es, jamás me perdonaré si algo malo le pasa a mamá.- decía ella con tono lastimero.

-Nada va a pasarle a mamá, está en buenas manos Rei, cálmate ya.-decía Mina.

-¡No puedo Mina, no puedo! ¡Esta maldita costumbre mía de pasar encima de todo por lo que deseo ha llegado muy lejos! Sabes algo, antes siempre pensaba que la violencia era el único y más efectivo camino, la leyenda sagrada de Marte, _"En guerra la violencia es efectiva, la compasión, insensatez"_ y ahora veo todo tan distinto.- dice ella.-Darien tenía razón al no dejarme hacer lo que deseaba, hay otros caminos.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?.- cuestiona Minako de Venus.

-Voy a dejar de pelear con Papá, que siga con toda esta farsa hasta sus últimas consecuencias que no me opondré más ni le causaré a mamá penas innecesarias.-

-¿Estas renunciando a tu amor por ese chico Rei?.-

-No Mina, solamente estoy tomando otros caminos, supe que el príncipe Endymion está en Urano y no ha vuelto a la Tierra, vendrá desde Urano a la fiesta de compromiso, por esa razón seguramente Darien no ha podido hablar con él…pues bien, yo haré lo que él iba a hacer, voy a esperar a conocer al príncipe y entonces le hablaré con la verdad, le diré que amo a Darien y que no me casaré con él, necesitaría ser un insensato para desear casarse conmigo luego de eso.-dice Rei convencida.-Él mismo deshará este ridículo y Papá ya no me exigirá nada.-

-No cuentas con que quizá él no quiera deshacer el compromiso Rei…- dice Mina, en cuyos brazos se había dormido la pequeña niña de Saturno cansada de llorar.

-¿Porqué no habría de querer? Todos los que le conocen dicen que es justo, bueno, sabio, si es todo eso tiene que comprenderme.-

-Ojalá sea así Rei, por tu bien, el de nuestra familia, el de Marte y el de toda la galaxia espero que todo salga como deseas.- al fin se abre la puerta y la imponente y musculosa figura de Keitaro Hino de Marte se abre.

-Ella está bien…-dice con voz ronca, las dos chicas experimentan demasiado alivio ante estas palabras, luego Mina llama a uno de los guardias para que le ayude a llevar a Hotaru a su habitación y se excusa con su Padre porque irá a acostarla, en la amplia galería del palacio real de Marte alumbrado de antorchas solo se ven las sombras de Keitaro y de Rei.

-Padre yo…prometo que no volveré a exaltarme así.- dice Rei.

-Espero que no, exijo que no.- dice con tono firme el soberano de Marte.-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¿No Rei?.-

-Sí.- dice ella apretando los puños.

-¿Crees poder aguantar lo que queda de los preparativos como corresponde a la Princesa del Real Imperio de Marte?.- cuestiona Keitaro Hino,

-Te doy mi Palabra Padre.- termina ella alargando la mano a su Padre, él se mira en las pupilas moradas, tan similares a las de su esposa, pero con tonalidades más oscuras, casi púrpuras. Sujeta la mano de su hija con fuerza.

-Ahora ve a ver a tu Madre y dile que llegamos a un acuerdo, eso la calmará.- termina el monarca luego de salir a sus ocupaciones habituales, Rei entra a la cámara donde las doncellas de guardia venusinas terminaban de ordenar la habitación y de acomodar entre mullidos colchones a la pálida reina de Marte y Venus. Rei ingresa y se para en medio de la regia habitación, las venusinas de inclinan hasta el suelo y Akane Aino solo extiende los brazos en los que se prende Rei llorosa. Los cabellos negros de ambas se funden en ese abrazo igual que sus almas lastimadas por los últimos acontecimientos.

El tiempo al pasar, además de favorecer la recuperación de la Reina calmó los ánimos de todos, Rei estaba cediendo, ante el asombro de todos a los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso, con Mina elegía telas, diseños y adornos para sus ropas y para el salón y recibimiento de los invitados diplomáticos, aunque para Akane era una tortura ver a su hija con esa dejadez, desaliento, laxitud y tristeza pintada en los bellos rasgos, en las mañanas cuando ella, Mina y Hotaru iban a saludarla encontraba a su hija mayor con ojeras propias de noches de insomnio, cierto que Rei no había vuelto a mencionar nada relativo a su amor por ese joven terrícola, ni a oponer resistencia a los deseos de Keitaro o los miembros del Shogunado, pero esa actitud estaba torturando el corazón de la buena Madre.

-Keitaro…-dijo ese día en que su esposo revisaba unos papeles acerca de la nueva flota de naves de guerra en su habitación, ella pintaba una acuarela y se había distraído mirando al patio donde varias especialistas estaban midiendo a Rei un bello brocado rojizo con el que se elaboraría su vestido, y aunque Mina, Hotaru y las doncellas estaban emocionadas ante esta bella tela, la mirada de Rei era ausente y cansada.

-Dime querida…-dijo son apartar la vista de los papeles el monarca.

-No me gusta la actitud de Rei.-

-A mí en cambio me fascina, si sigue así no tendremos dificultad alguna en el tratado.-

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes bien Keitaro, ella no suele ser así, y menos luego de lo que sabemos, no renunciará tan fácil al amor de ese chico.-

-Puede ser, pero siempre creí que puede más en ella el deber y lealtad a su pueblo que cualquier otro sentimiento.-asiente el rey Keitaro.

-Sé que como princesa tiene deberes específicos con su pueblo Keitaro, pero no sé si podré resignarme a verla pasar el resto de su vida así, con esa tristeza en su rostro que antes nunca tenía…solo me pregunto si vale la pena lo que le estamos quitando Keitaro.-habla la madre preocupada.

-Vale la pena, esa alianza es vital para todo Marte y lo sabes, millones saldrán beneficiados de su….-se calla el monarca antes de seguir.

-Dilo…de su sacrificio ¿Cierto? Entonces lo entiendes.-dice Akane de Venus a su marido.

-Claro que lo entiendo amor, ¿Crees que yo mismo no tomaría cualquier otra opción si la hubiera para que nuestra hija fuera feliz? ¿Crees que yo mismo no debo reprimir mis deseos de Padre para atender los de Rey?.- dice compungido tomando las manos pálidas de la reina de Venus.-Pero no hay otro camino.-

-Tal vez si tu declinaras…-

-¡Jamás!.- salta enfadado.-Conoces las consecuencias políticas de algo así.-se enfada Keitaro.

-Lo sé, solo que no me resigno a privar a Rei de conocer el verdadero amor, siempre desee que nuestras hijas fueran tan felices en sus vidas como lo hemos sido nosotros Keitaro, con el amor verdadero como base de todo lo que somos y hacemos.- termina la Reina abrazando a su esposo que la estrecha contra su corazón.-Nosotros también pasamos muchas dificultades para estar juntos, desde la política inhumana de nuestros planetas, el odio de nuestros Padres y sobretodo las intrigas de Serenity, y vencimos todo, y valió la pena.-dice la Reina.

-Si pudiera hacer algo Akane, algo por el futuro de Rei, sin que esto dañara al reino, lo haría, pero no puedo.- termina Keitaro sujetando la bella cabeza de su esposa contra su corazón, un sonido de pasos marciales interrumpe el coloquio de los monarcas.

-Mi señor.- se inclina un guerrero de Marte.

-Ordené no ser molestado Ukio.- dice el rey a su guardia.

-Lo sé señor, pero está en la cámara de visitas una persona que insiste en verles a Usted y a la Reina a solas.-

-¿Y quién es?.-

-No quiso decir su nombre señor, vino en una pequeña nave particular con una escolta sencilla, cubre su rostro con capucha y uno de sus criados habla por ella, me dio esto, y me dijo que al verlo Usted sabría de quién se trata,. Terminó el guardia depositando en las manos de su soberano un broche de cabello con el símbolo de la tierra labrado en él, Keitaro Hino alargó es broche a su esposa que sonrío ampliamente al verlo.

-Ukio, di a esa persona que la reina y yo la veremos, condúcela aquí.-dice el soberano.

-¡Como ordene señor!.- acabó el soldado cuadrándose ante él y saliendo a cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Porqué está aquí antes del día fijado?.- dice Akane a su marido.

-Debe venir de incógnito, eso es seguro, lo que me preocupa es ¿porqué?.- termina el monarca, al fin la puerta se abre y penetra el soldado con la figura encapuchada tras él.

-Señor, su visitante ha llegado…¿Desea el señor que permanezca aquí?.- dice el soldado.

-No Ukio, puedes retirarte, y retira a la guardia hasta la puerta oeste, no deseo a nadie cerca.- dijo el Rey, el guerrero se inclinó y salió a cumplir sus ordenes, Akane Aino cerró con cuidado las ventanas de la cámara real, y luego Keitaro encendió con su dedo índice una antorcha que alumbro parcialmente la cámara. Afuera los tonos morados del anochecer de Marte empezaban a filtrarse por las paredes de papel de palacio.

-Ahora puedes hablar con confianza Gea.- dijo Keitaro Hino de Marte a la figura que al escuchar esto se retiró la capucha, la bella cabeza de la reina Gea de la Tierra se dejó ver en la cámara real.

-¡Gea!.- sonó la voz de la reina Akane que se prendió en un abrazo afectuoso con su amiga de la infancia que le correspondió.

-¡Akane!.- ambas reinas se abrazaron sonrientes.

-Sé que les da gusto verse, pero como comprenderás Gea, necesitamos una explicación a tu visita de incógnito.- dice el rey Keitaro Hino.

-Supe de tu accidente de hace unos días y me preocupé…no me pregunten como supe, solo lo sé…- dijo la reina, el monarca de Marte frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía que ninguno de los miembros de su guardia era indiscreto, en cambio la reina Gea siempre tuvo poderes de clarividencia, heredados de la familia real de Plutón a la cual pertenecían ella y su hermana Serenity.

-Cada vez me arrepiento más de ese entrenamiento que tu Padre le dio a Rei el año pasado en Plutón y con el cual aprendió a controlar sus visiones.- acabó el Rey.-Y que además le dio esa extraña conexión contigo, tu Padre y tu hija mayor.-

-Gracias a mi conexión con Rei lo supe ciertamente, y aunque deseaba esperar a hacer las cosas tal como Endymion las tenía preparadas, decidí adelantarme para evitar que otro accidente como ese suceda.-dice la Reina.

-No te comprendemos Gea.- expresó la reina de Marte y Venus.

-Me comprenderán mejor cuando lean esta carta.- dijo ella alargando a los soberanos una hoja sellada con la marca de la casa real de la Tierra. El Rey Keitaro desdobla el pergamino.

-Va dirigida a tu hijo Orión…-

-Pero deben leerla para comprender mi actitud y comprender otras muchas cosas…por favor Keitaro…Akane…- suplica ella sujetando las manos de sus dos amigos, ambos se sientan en un diván y es el rey Keitaro quien en voz alta lee la carta.

_Kyoto, Imperio de Marte, mes del carnero…_

_Orión:_

_Te dirijo estas líneas a bordo de la nave de la comisión diplomática de la tierra en la cual por consejo tuyo estuve de incógnito, todos en la nave y la comisión pensaban que yo era un chico común, un escolta más del embajador, solo Artemis sabía mi identidad, y con esta comisión y esta identidad he vivido los días más emocionantes y hermosos de mi vida y he experimentado el sentimiento más maravilloso del universo…adivino tu gran sonrisa al leer esto hermano, tú, un romántico empedernido que siempre trató de hacerme entender y yo siempre renuente y pesimista pensando que el amor verdadero era solo un mito, una enfermedad indeseable, ¡Y ahora puedo contarme entre el número de los enfermos!_

_Siguiendo tu consejo me enrolé en la tripulación para conocer a mi futura esposa, la vi por primera vez en la explanada del palacio real cuando hizo su espectacular entrada, no, la vi por primera vez cuando la nave aterrizó, corriendo con caballos por las dunas de Marte, y me hubiese bastado verla para enamorarme de ella…todas tus descripciones, las de Artemis y mi Madre quedaron muy por debajo de lo que es en verdad la princesa Rei Hino de Marte, desde que la vi, me enamoré como tonto de ella y estaba por decir a Artemis que lo autorizaba a pedir en mi nombre su mano, cuando ocurrió algo que si creyera en el destino y en almas gemelas hubiera pensado predestinado._

_Pensando en conocer Marte me escapé el día de la llegada al puerto de Rada, allí la encontré buscando un barco para ir a entrenar de incógnito a Urano, y nos conocimos, algo más fuerte que yo me impulsó a hacerle creer que era un simple escolta de la comisión de la Tierra, quizá el deseo de conocer mejor esa parte de su carácter que no conocía, ella se mostró conmigo gentil, amable y sincera…¡Sincera una mujer! Eso me acabó de cautivar, no poseía ese engaño, esa soberbia mal encausada de las mujeres calculadoras y frívolas que conozco, era natural, honesta, hablaba de su planeta y su gente con un amor y una entrega que me conmovió, es muy distinta a las princesas tontas, presumidas e insinuantes a las que estaba acostumbrado._

_Al día siguiente me invitó para mostrarme Marte por fuera, sus dunas, montañas, bosques y bellezas naturales, aunque para entonces la única belleza de Marte que me interesaba era ella, te parecerá extraño que alguien se enamore así en solo dos días, pero si la conocieras me entenderías, ¿Y sabes qué es lo más maravilloso de todo? Que ella también se enamoró de mí sin importarle que yo fuera un simple escolta, un hombre común sin fortuna ni nombre ilustre, y ¡Aún más maravilloso! Esta princesa hermosa y valiente era capaz de defender su amor por mí contra su Padre, su nación y la galaxia entera sin importarle los obstáculos para ello, era capaz de incendiar Marte para huir conmigo a donde yo la quisiera llevar, y tuve que hacer uso de la persuasión para convencerla de lo contrario._

_Nos separamos sin que ella supiera la verdad con la promesa de volvernos a ver, ella juró amor por mí, y yo le juré regresar por ella ¿porqué no le dije la verdad en ese momento? Porque deseaba verla defender mi amor hasta el extremo._

_Ahora en la nave de la comisión me dirigiré a Urano, a descansar el tiempo que queda hasta la fiesta de compromiso, y en esa fiesta, en medio de sus Padres, de los gobernantes de la galaxia y de todo el universo le diré la verdad…_

_Ya lo sabes hermano, tu plan dio resultado, y el cazador esta vez se confiesa cazado, y feliz, ¿Quién dijera que este compromiso que maldecía iba a ser mi dicha y mi bendición? ¡La amo Orión! ¡La amo con un amor tan grande y tan profundo que estoy seguro será la mejor forma de construir juntos un futuro! No la amo solo por la conveniencia que su planeta traerá al nuestro, ni por su belleza física que es mucha, la amo porque conozco su espíritu y su sentido del deber, ella es la única que merece ser la futura reina de la Tierra y de mi corazón._

_Gracias hermano por tus consejos y tu paciencia conmigo, sé que estarás feliz de que esto haya terminado con bien después de todo, te veré en mi fiesta de compromiso en Marte en donde espero presentarte oficialmente a la futura Reina de la Tierra._

_Tuyo, el muy enamorado príncipe Endymion Chiba de a Tierra._

El Rey Keitaro acabó de leer la carta con mirada torva, silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación por unos momentos, Akane Aino derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, y sus manos estaban unidas a las de su amiga la reina de la Tierra, que también lloraba.

-Esto es…muy extraño.- dijo el monarca serio.

-Si hubiese sabido las consecuencias que esta decisión de mi hijo trajo les hubiera comunicado esto antes Keitaro.-arguyó la reina Gea.

-No sabes en verdad que angustias pasamos todos aquí, Akane, mis hijas, Yo, todo el Shogunado de mi Planeta pensando que Rei se negaría al matrimonio.- dijo el Rey angustiado.

-Lo sé, y en nombre de mi hijo pido disculpas.-

-No las debes dar Gea…cada disgusto, cada sufrimiento, cada problema valieron la pena, solo por descubrir ese amor tan hermoso de nuestros hijos…¡Que maravilloso que lo que nosotros decidimos por política ellos lo hayan dignificado con su amor!.- habló la Reina de Venus, Gea sonrió.

-Yo estaba segura de que Rei era perfecta para él desde que la conocí.-dijo al soberana terrícola.-Y como tú pienso que esto valdrá la pena solo por verlos felices…Crueles remordimientos me atormentaban pensando que quizá estuviera dañando a Endymion al orillarlo a este compromiso, pero el destino quiso que todo se arreglara bien.-

-También yo estaba a dos pasos de la locura…al menos una negativa de tu hijo hubiera sido solo eso, mientras que aquí Rei estuvo a punto de calcinar la ciudad y el planeta entero por defender su amor por tu hijo.-terminó Keitaro.

-Por eso la ama…y lo único que pide es que tu hija no se entere de esto hasta que él mismo se lo diga en la cena de mañana.- suplicó la reina de la Tierra.

-Yo quisiera terminar de una buena vez con este equívoco…Rei en ese estado de ánimo es peligrosa y Marte va a ser el centro de las miradas de la galaxia mañana, no desearía percances qué lamentar.-argumentó Keitaro Hino.

-Vamos Keitaro…en nombre del amor y de tu amor de Padre, ya hemos presionado bastante a nuestra hija, ayudemos a ese muchacho para que le dé la sorpresa mañana, solo un día más…hazlo por tu hija…por tu planeta…por mí…-suplicó Akane a su marido, las duras facciones de Keitaro se suavizaron al ver la actitud de su esposa, y tomando su mano dijo.

-Acepto entonces…solo un día más.-

-Gracias Keitaro, en nombre de mi hijo gracias…sé que esta unión será bendecida por el antiguo poder y que nuestros hijos unidos por su amor harán grandes cosas por sus planetas y por la galaxia…Keitaro, Akane, debo volver a mi nave, oficialmente llegamos mañana por la mañana.- un abrazo a Akane, un apretón de manos a Keitaro, y la reina, encapuchada, sale de la alcoba real, dentro, Akane descorre las cortinas y mira al patio en que Rei da unos pasos con el nuevo y hermoso vestido rojo que lucirá mañana.

-Toda esta historia de Rei y Endymion me recuerda tanto la nuestra…- dice ella, Keitaro la abraza con fuerza.

-Nuestra hija lo merecía, encontrar un buen hombre que la amara.-dice el Rey.

-Gracias…-dice su esposa tomándolo de las manos

-¿Por qué me agradeces?.- se asombra el monarca.

-Por ser al menos una vez en tu vida, primero su Padre que su Rey…-acabó la reina besando a su esposo.

NOTAS FINALES: Cap. cortito pero necesario, en el que viene sigue ya la fiesta de compromiso, Rei y Endymion se reencuentran y enfrentan con la verdad…Gracias a los lectores y a los que opinan, sobre todo a los que opinan negativamente, me animan más a continuar…A y finalmente, este fanfic tendrá un desenlace inesperado, es solo mi forma de entender porqué Darien se queda con Serena en el Anime y no con Rei, es todo, lamento herir mentes cerradas que creen que cambiaré la historia…la cambiará ella…(esperen a saber porqué).


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: VERDADERO AMOR.

Al fin Endymion le dirá la verdad a Rei, ¿Ella lo perdonará por su mentira? lean y sabrán…

PERSONAJES:

_Príncipe Endymion_: Heredero de la Tierra.

_Haruka Tenou_: Príncipe de Urano.

_Keitaro Hino_: Rey de Marte.

_Akane Aino_: Reina de Venus, madre de Rei.

_Rei Hino_: Princesa de Marte.

_Serena Tsukino_: Princesa de la Luna.

_Serenity Tsukino_: Reina de la Luna, madre de Serena.

_Makoto Kino_: princesa de Júpiter.

Endymion bajó de la nave real de Urano que los conducía a él y al príncipe Haruka a Marte, abajo una pulcra y marcialmente perfecta guardia samurái de Marte los esperaba como la primera vez que él visitó este lugar, se le hicieron los honores militares propios de la familia real, cada samurái, contando al Rey Keitaro, desenfundaron su katana y con la empuñadura en la frente le dedicaron un grito guerrero que aterró a la guardia Uraniana a pesar la lo curtidos que estaban en combates.

-Te dan la bienvenida o se preparan para atacar…-dijo al oído de su amigo Haruka, Endymion de sonrió mientras bajaban la escalinata de la nave para encontrarse con los monarcas.

-Ambas cosas, en Marte cada honor a un invitado tiene que ver con la guerra, ya irás conociendo mejor este planeta.-contestó el príncipe de la Tierra.

-¿Te las ingeniaste para que ella no estuviera aquí cierto?.- dijo Haruka a su amigo al ver avanzar solamente a los dos soberanos sin sus hijas.

-Arreglé que mi Madre y Orión llegaran a la misma hora para que ella forzosamente la fuera a recibir..- contesta él.

or la alfombra roja caminan entre la guardia samurái de Marte el Uraniano y Endymion y del otro lado, el Rey Keitaro Hino de Marte ataviado con arreos militares de lujo, armadura roja, casco y crimea de plumas y la capa roja del fénix. La Reina con el hermoso vestido púrpura, estilo griego, tan característico de Venus, los cabellos largos atrapados en un bello peinado alto y la corona real de Marte en su cabeza, sin otro adorno que flores blancas en el cabello y el escote, y la cola del vestido largo llevado por cinco pequeñas venusinas.

-Vaya que tu suegro es…imponente…- dijo el príncipe Uraniano.-Y la reina…me deja sin palabras, por mi honor Endymion que si la hija es igual de bella que la Madre bien vale la pena todo lo que estás haciendo por ella.-comentó el joven príncipe de Urano ante la belleza de la Reina Akane, Endymion sonrió.

-Se parecen como una gota de agua a otra…- fue su comentario.

-Ahora entiendo a mi Padre cuando decía que Akane Aino de Venus era la mujer más bella de la galaxia.- comenta el Uraniano. Hubo un momento en que Satoshi Tenou de Urano y la princesa de Venus estuvieron comprometidos y ella lo dejó por casarse clandestinamente con Keitaro de Marte, unos cuantos años el Rey de Urano profesó un rencor feroz al odiado rival que le arrebatara el amor de Akane, despechado se casó con la misma hermana de Keitaro Hino, Ayaka Hino, la madre del príncipe, enfermiza y débil, pero Satoshi Tenou de Urano nunca pudo olvidar a la princesa de Venus, aunque fue un buen esposo y Padre, nunca quiso establecer relaciones que hubiesen sido 

naturales, con la familia de su esposa, de modo que los príncipes siendo primos nunca se habían visto en su vida.

Haruka, perspicaz y agudo desde niño, no pudo evitar conjeturar acerca de ese odio de su Padre por la familia real de Marte y todo lo que con ella se relacionara hasta que vio esa mañana a la Reina.

Los monarcas llegaron al centro de la alfombra y fue Keitaro el primero en hablar.

-Noble príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, príncipe de Urano, los soberanos y el pueblo de Marte les dan la más cordial bienvenida.- dijo él imitando el saludo de su guardia con la espada.

-Majestad, es un honor y placer para mí estar aquí.- dijo Endymion.

-Príncipe de Urano, sea especialmente bienvenido, espero que esta visita sea la primera de muchas otras que se den entre ambos planetas y que la unión de sangre que nos ata se complemente con la de la estimación que espero nazca entre ambas familiar reales.-dijo con tono serio pero sincero el monarca marciano.

-Así lo deseamos también Majestades.- contestó Haruka. La reina en cambio ajena a toda formalidad, corrió a abrazar a Haruka, con cariño que no esperaban, el uraniano la aceptó algo desconcertado.

-Tiene los ojos de Ayaka…-dijo la soberan- no saben como deseaba concoer al hijo de mi cuñada…Haruka, yo estimaba mucho a tu madre.-dijo la Reina. Endymion sonreía antes esta muestra de cariño de la soberana.-No creas que te escaparás de hablar conmigo jovencito romántico, espero que esta visita sea más provechosa que la primera.- acabó ella dirigiéndose a Endymion que sonrió.

-Debí suponer que ni Orión ni mi madre guardarían el secreto.- dijo divertido, luego todos subieron a la nave que los transportaría al palacio Real.

En un hangar alterno del puerto de Rada eran recibidas por una fracción de la guardia real de Marte una nave de la Tierra con insignias del reino Lunar, siguiendo el protocolo el jefe de la escolta dio la bienvenida al contingente de la Luna que formaban la Reina Serenity y su hija la princesa Serena de la Luna, una hermosa joven de subia cabellera sujeta en dos coletas, vestida de blanco, de profundos ojos azules y modales estudiados y correctos que sin embargo mostraban algo de falsos, juntas Reina y Princesa con su escolta real abordaron la nave que las conduciría al castillo, la bella joven rubia miraba con hastío la ciudad de Marte.

Llegan al palacio y son conducidas a sus habitaciones, luego la bella soberana de la Luna pide a su escolta la deje sola con su hija.

-Quita esa cara Serena, esto es una visita diplomática.- dice la soberana de la Luna al cerrar la puerta

-Jamás vendría por mi gusto a este planeta de bárbaros…sabes que detesto todo lo relacionado con Marte sobre todo a esa engreída de Rei…jamás nos hemos llevado bien…menos ahora que ese estúpido consejo quiere casarla con Endymion…¡con mi Endymion!…-chilla la joven rubia.

-¡Baja la voz!.- calma la Reina.

-No me pidas que me controle cuando estoy padeciendo el suplicio de Tántalo al obligarme a presenciar su compromiso con "esa".- se queja suavemente la joven de la Luna.

-¿Crees que te hubiera hecho venir si no supiera que este compromiso nunca se realizará?.- habla al fin la Reina de la Luna casi al oído de su hija.

-¡Madre explícate!.-

-Sé de buena fuente…que corre el rumor de que la princesa de Marte no quiere el compromiso…porque ama a otro…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo alguno de los guardias? ¿Los sobornaste?.- cuestiona la princesa.

-Se nota que no conoces Marte ni a su gente, ni uno solo de los marcianos que se precie de serlo me daría esta información…tengo…otros contactos…que te baste con saber que esta noche que tu primo y mi hermana hagan la petición de mano, habrá seguramente un gran escándalo porque ella no aceptará…-

-¿Y tu "Contacto" te dijo también porque esa estúpida engreída no ama a Endymion?

-Al parecer ama a un joven escolta de la tierra del que se enamoró cuando la comisión estuvo aquí…-explica la Reina, la joven princesa se ríe con sarcasmo.

-¡Un simple escolta! ¡La princesa de Marte heredera del antiguo poder, la más hermosa de la galaxia, enamorada de un hombre sin sangre real! ¡Esto es maravilloso!.- dice la princesa de la Luna riendo.

-Estamos más cerca que nunca de alcanzar nuestro objetivo Serena, en cuanto ella rechace a tu primo, él necesitará consuelo y apoyo y tú estarás allí para dárselo, y cuando menos lo piense estará comprometido contigo y nuestra familia recuperará lo que antes era suyo, el trono de la Tierra y la Luna…No cometas errores, ni te dejes llevar por tu odio a esa chica, compórtate con diplomacia e inteligencia, con astucia ganaremos esta partida.- aconseja a su hija la soberana de la Luna, ambas sonríen, luego la reina llama a sus damas de compañía para que preparen su arreglo y el de la princesa para el gran baile de la noche…

En una lóbrega prisión enclavada en la parte baja del palacio de Marte, un joven de cabellos rubios camina en círculos por la celda, los guardias de Marte que lo vigilan y permanecen estoicos en la entrada, pero el joven se frota las manos desesperado, al fin escucha el sonido característico de los cerrojos láser al abrirse, su cara antes angustiada se suaviza, y contrario a lo que debía parecer en su situación de prisionero sonríe, su sonrisa sin embargo se desvanece cuando ve entrar a uno de los guerreros de élite de la guardia de la princesa.

-¿Y la princesa Rei?.- pregunta el prisionero al hombre que lo visita.

-No vendrá General Jedite, tiene compromisos ineludibles, me dijo que viniera en su lugar, quedó de hablar con ella sobre las tácticas militares de los Youmas de nivel 6, me pidió tomar nota.- dice el guerrero escorpión al prisionero que mira furioso al hombre.

-Quede claramente de hablar todo esto con la princesa…con nadie más…-dijo el prisionero.-Ve y dile que no diré nada si ella en persona no viene.-

-Está abusando de la bondad de la princesa General Jedite, mi señora puede ser buena, pero no es muy paciente, intentó ser amable con usted y usted cooperó, pero ahora su actitud es francamente mala.-

-No opines y entiende esto…Solo le diré a ella en persona…puedes retirarte guerrero.-el guerrero escorpión sale de la celda.-¡Espera! ¿Porqué no puede venir ella?.-cuestiona el prisionero.

-Hoy es su fiesta de compromiso.- dice el guerrero, Jedite inmediatamente pinta el más completo asombro en su rostro.-Se compromete con el príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, ¿No me diga que no lo sabía General Jedite?.-termina saliendo de la celda el guerrero escorpión, Jedite siente que las piernas le flaquean, todo le da vueltas, se deja caer al suelo.

-Comprometida…ella esta…comprometida…-dice incrédulo, sabía, sospechaba de este sentimiento extraño en él pero nunca hasta ahora lo había sentido, desde que fue capturado en Júpiter y despertó del coma en que el ataque de ella lo sumió, desde que en medio de sus delirios fue disminuyendo en él el control del poder oscuro y pudo ver su bello rostro, lo sintió, luego su consideración para con él siendo un enemigo, sus visitas diarias para comprobar su estado, la sonrisa mágica que le dirigía cuando por fin pudieron hablar sin influencia del poder oscuro, ¡Cómo no enamorarse de alguien así! ¿Y ahora? Se llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó caer al suelo llorando.

El palacio Real de Marte estaba esa noche especialmente encantador, miles de antorchas alumbraban la escalinata roja, acceso principal al palacio que con forma de pagoda rojiza recibía a los invitados nobles de todo el sistema solar que llegaban desde lejos a este evento tan esperado, luciendo hermosos vestidos las mujeres, trajes correctos o armaduras los hombres, y todos con antifaz, un gran banquete dispuesto dentro, el salón principal que hacía las veces de pista de baile, la orquesta real de Venus deleitando a todos con melodías maravillosas y los monarcas de Marte recibiendo en los tronos centrales a sus invitados, a su lado, en un trono de oro con el escudo de la Tierra, la Reina Gea hacía los honores también, era la noche perfecta, excepto porque los novios no aparecían, al fin el vocero anunció a los príncipes de la Tierra y Urano, los dos jóvenes caminaron por el salón, Endymion vestido con traje negro, Haruka con traje blanco y antifaces del color contrario, se dirigieron a los tronos, saludaron a los monarcas y luego se perdieron entre la gente.

-No veo a tu novia por ningún lado amigo…-decía Haruka.

-Ya vendrá…es una fortuna que sea un baile de máscaras, así podré escuchar de ella lo que necesito escuchar.- dijo Endymion.

-Te dejo entonces, Michiru está por allá con tu prima Ami.-dijo Haruka que ya había visto a la hermosa princesa de Neptuno.

-Haruka…hoy diremos la verdad…pase lo que pase amigo…-detuvo Endymion.

-Pase lo que pase…tienes mi palabra.- acabó él y se dirigió a su destino, Endymion sonrió hasta que una hermosa joven lo detuvo.

-¿No me saludas Endymion?.- dijo la hermosa joven con vestido blanco.

-Serena…-dijo él sonriendo a la hermosa rubia.-

-Desde que estás comprometido has cambiado mucho conmigo…y con todos, ¿Sabes que algo que no empieza bien no acaba bien Endymion?.- dijo la joven.

-Se que no he tenido últimamente tiempo para la familia Serena pero…-

-No hablo de familia Endymion, hablo de que no tienes porqué soportar que quien no te valora te humille…-dice ella.

-¿Porqué alguien en Marte me debe humillar?.- dice él, aunque con su mirada constantemente comprueba si no ha llegado al baile "ella".

-He escuchado…he sabido que…-

-¿Vas a decir algo concreto Serena?.-se empieza a desesperar él.

-Bien…se que la engreída de Rei va a negarse al compromiso…¡Va a dejarte en ridículo! ¡La muy estúpida no quiere casarse contigo!.- dijo Serena, él sonrió.-¿No te importa?...Orión me dijo que tu tampoco deseabas casarte…-con ansiedad en las lindas pupilas azules.

-No lo deseaba antes…-

-¿Lo deseas ahora?¿La amas Endymion?.- dice ella, él la mira, aunque no es amor precisamente lo que por ella siente, es su prima, la quiere, y tiene un secreto que proteger.

-La amaré, es por el bien de mi pueblo.- dice procurando no herirla.

-Ella no te merece, ama a otro, a otro que es infinitamente inferior a ti…ama a un simple guardia de tu escolta, y es capaz de rechazarte por ese simple hombre, a ti, príncipe de la Tierra…- dice ella esperando sus palabras surtan el efecto deseado, pero no sabe que para él son como bálsamo dulce y placentero.

-No quiero hablar de eso hora Serena…- dijo él caminando hacia la entrada.-

-Pues deberías ya que…-la chica de cabellos rubios sigue hablando, pero Endymion no la escucha, han anunciado a las princesas de Marte y Júpiter y a pesar de la máscara roja que cubre su rostro, él la reconoce, la figura perfecta en el hermoso vestido, los cabellos negros trenzados con una tira de seda, él nunca la había visto vestida así, y le parecía hermosa, de nuevo el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando ella bajaba los escalones del gran salón, como pudo se soltó del brazo que su prima sujetaba y caminó directamente a ellas. Serena tenía deseos de correr y abrazarlo, nunca dejarlo ir hacia esa odiada princesa de Marte, pero recordó las palabras de su madre, paciencia, astucia, no pasos en falso, así que sin perderos de vista, se acercó al ventanal y trató de concentrarse en otras cosas platicando con Luna, su sacerdotisa.

-¡Endymion!.- dijo Makoto al verlo, Rei que saludaba a un magistrado de Júpiter escuchó de espaldas el nombre y tembló, lentamente giró y se encontraron sus ojos tras los antifaces, alto, casi como Darien, cabello negro, y ojos…eso era difícil de decir con el blanco antifaz, ahí estaba el hombre con quien toda la galaxia deseaba verla casada y del que dependía su futuro.

-Makoto…-dijo él tratando de fingir la voz que por momentos se le quebraba, ¿Cómo iba a soportar no besarla allí mismo?.

-Pues no es a mí a quien miras primo…¿Estás enfermo?...-dijo la princesa de Júpiter.

-Princesa de Marte.- se inclinó cortés él.

-Príncipe Endymion…- dijo ella bastante nerviosa.

-¡No se conocen! ¡Esto es inhumano! He aquí en su fiesta de compromiso todos festejando por su boda y los novios no se conocen!.- dijo ella divertida al ver el sonrojo de él y la confusión de ella..Pero tiene solución…primo, se cortés e invítala a bailar.-dijo ella, ninguno se movía, Makoto tomó las manos de ambos y las unió.-¡Anden!,. dijo, Endymion ofreció su brazo y Rei lo aceptó, este era el momento, ahora iba a decirle toda la verdad y que pase lo que deba pasar.

Él la enlazó por el talle y comenzaron a dar vueltas con el vals, Endymion se confesaba que había valido la pena todo lo que había luchado por esta mujer. Rei se por su parte pensaba que este joven atento y apuesto debía ser todo lo que Darien le dijo, una buena persona, y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Le gustó el obsequio princesa?.- dijo él.

-Las rosas son hermosas su alteza…y haber llenado mi habitación de ellas un detalle encantador.- dice ella no queriendo ser grosera.

-¿Conocía antes las rosa de mi planeta Princesa?.- ella se contiene.

-No…-miente ella.-Majestad, ¿Porqué lo hizo?...¿Porqué enviarme flores, porqué tratarme con tanta delicadeza cuando sé que antes no deseaba este compromiso?.- dice ella, él sonríe, su carácter fogoso era algo que le encantaba.

-Antes…ahora es diferente princesa, y luego de conocerla…-dijo y aumentó la presión de su talle acercándola, ella al momento lo rechazó.

-Majestad…deseo hablar con Usted de algo importante, en privado…- dijo al fin.

-¿Vamos?.- dijo él parando el baile y ofreciendo su brazo salieron a un balcón del bello palacio de Marte, afuera la noche púrpura del planeta de fuego llenaba la atmósfera, ella se encaminó al balcón.

-Princesa..-dijo él tomando la hermosa mano de la joven.-Sé que el parecerá extraño lo que hago, mi inicial negativa, y ahora esto, pero quiero que sepa que deseo fervientemente que Usted sea mi esposa…-dijo él, ella lo miró, parecía sincero, pero su amor por Darien era aun más firme.

-Príncipe Endymion…yo…agradezco en todo lo que vale su proposición, pero…lamento no poderle corresponder de igual manera…-habló ella.-Y no solo por razones políticas que sé que ambos conocemos y sabemos de memoria, sino por razones personales, amo a otro, y ese amor es lo más grande y verdadero que he sentido en mi vida, y sería una mentira y una traición aceptarle a Usted amándolo a él.- habló ella con 

aplomo, segura, firme, decidida, Endymion deseaba tomarla en sus brazos en ese momento, ¡Así se defiende el amor verdadero!.-

-Entonces eran verdad los rumores que corrían en la corte…que ama a un escolta de mi guardia personal, un hombre común, sin fortuna, sin honor…-dijo él fingiendo molestia.

-¡No le permito que hable así de Darien!.- dijo ella ofendida.

-¡Darien Chiba! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Será capaz de enfrentarse al conflicto diplomático que tomará esto cuando no acepte el matrimonio por un simple joven terrícola que ni si quiera ha terminado sus estudios?.- dijo él-¿Me desdeña a mí, un príncipe, alguien de su misma condición y que además beneficiaría a su planeta por él?.-

-Lo entendió bastante bien su majestad, y no me importa si es toda la galaxia la que se opone a esto, mi amor por él vale la pena defenderlo, de mi Padre, de mi Pueblo y de Usted.- acabó ella acercándose a él y mostrándole el dedo índice le aclaro.-¡Y si le ofende que diga la verdad lo lamento Majestad, pero no me enseñaron a mentir, y menos en algo como el amor!.- acabó ella empujando al joven lejos, al hacerlo, de entre el traje negro del príncipe se cae algo al suelo, algo que al caer hizo el ruido de un cristal, ella instintivamente lo levanto del suelo y lo miró, era su arete de rubíes, el que ella le dio a Darien antes de irse.

-¡Como obtuvo esto!.- acusó ella-¡Mintió! ¡Sabía todo esto desde un inicio! ¡Sabía de Darien! ¡Se atrevió acaso a hacerle algo!¡Si es así yo…!.- terminó ella bastante molesta.

-Calma princesa…calma…voy a decirle como lo obtuve…me lo dio la mujer que amo, la que es digna de compartir conmigo el amor por mi Planeta y el amor que le tengo, la que es capaz de defender su amor por mí por ser quien soy y no por el título que tengo, la que amo con todas mis fuerzas…-dijo él, Rei lo miró, esa voz, esos ojos tras el antifaz, con mano temblorosa tomó el antifaz y lo retiró de su rostro...él hizo lo mismo con ella.-Deseaba ver tus ojos más que nada en el mundo…-dio él, Rei lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella.

-Porque necesitaba saber…sentir que me amabas por mí mismo y no por las estúpidas políticas de nuestros planetas.- dijo él, ella le dio la espalda.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí? ¿De todas las dificultades a las que me enfrenté? Mi madre estuvo en peligro…mi planeta entero…- dijo ella, él se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-De haberlo sabido te habría dicho todo desde antes de irme, es solo que me sentía tan feliz escuchándote defender mi amor delante de todo el mundo, aún creyendo que yo era un hombre común, aún contra tu deber, tu familia, el universo entero, y no podía creer que un amor así fuera verdad…¿podrás perdonarme?- dijo él acercándose a su cabeza, aspirando el perfume de rosas de su cabello.

-No lo sé…estos días fueron los más angustiantes de mi vida….- dijo ella.

-Lo hice porque quiero que sepas que en unos momentos, cuando solicite a tu Padre tu mano, la única razón por la que lo haré, será porque te amo, y te amaría igual si no fueses una princesa de Marte, porque sé, siento, que eres la mujer que el destino me señala, la única que puede llenar mi corazón…Por amor, Rei Hino, este simple hombre se sentiría por primera vez como un verdadero Rey si aceptaras casarte conmigo.- terminó él a su espalda, ella giró la cabeza, lo miró diciéndole todo aquello, ¿Algo había cambiado? Era el mismo hombre del que ella se enamoró, el mismo por el que estaba dispuesta hace unos minutos a incendiar la galaxia…¿Iba a dejar ir el amor?.-Necesito una respuesta Rei.- dijo él sujetando su mano.-¿Es tu amor por mi tan grande como para aceptarme luego de saber la verdad?.-

-Si…-dijo ella presionando un poco las manos fuertes que la sujetaban-Te amo Endymion…-dijo casi con un susurro, muy cerca de él que sonrió ampliamente.

-Dilo otra vez…-pidió tomando su hermosa cara con una de sus manos y mirándola intensamente.

-Te amo.- respondió ella poniendo sus manos en el amplio pecho de él.

-No…la parte en la que dices mi nombre, fue una tortura indescriptible escucharte decir que me amabas sin que dijeras mi nombre…- suplicó el príncipe de la Tierra.

-Endymion…-dijo ella con tanto amor-Te amo príncipe Endymion de la Tierra …te amo…-

-Te amo Rei Hino de Marte.- acabó él, un beso puso de manifiesto los sentimientos de ambos, contenidos tanto tiempo, sofocados por angustias y política, primero sencillo y tímido y luego intenso.

-Vamos adentro o empezaran a sospechar…-dijo ella, Endymion la abrazaba fuertemente como si temiera perderla.

-No me importaría quedarme así por siempre…-acabó él.

-Ya habrá tiempo…¿Vamos su alteza?.- dijo ella y tomando el antifaz lo colocó otra vez en la cara de su prometido.

-Vamos princesa…-terminó él e hizo lo mismo con el rojo antifaz de Rei, y del brazo regresaron a la fiesta.

NOTAS FINALES: Aunque parece que todo marcha bien para Rei y Endymion, aún queda por saber lo que harán Serena y su mamá en esta historia, además no olvidemos a Jedite, tengo preparado algo interesante con él que como habrán notado se enamoró de Rei estando prisionero…gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap….


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: Amor e intrigas…

En esta parte de la historia Rei y Endymion estarán ya formalmente comprometidos y se empezará a planear la boda, pero un ataque inesperado del Reino Oscuro al mando de un nuevo general hará que los ánimos se dispersen más a la guerra que se avecina, además Rei se enterará del oscuro pasado de su prisionero Jedite…pero no será la única que se entere de esto.

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino:_ princesa de Marte.

_Endymion:_ príncipe de la Tierra.

_Serena Tsukino_: princesa de la Luna.

_Reina Serenity_: Madre de Serena, Reina de la Luna.

_Minako Aino:_ princesa de Venus, hermana de Rei.

_Orión_: hermano menor de Endymion, príncipe de la Tierra.

_Rey Keitaro Hino: _Rey de Marte padre de Rei.

_Setsuna Meiou_: hermana mayor de Endymion, princesa de Plutón.

_Michiru Kaiou_: princesa de Neptuno.

_Haruka Tenou_: príncipe de Urano.

_Ami Mizuno_: princesa de Mercurio.

_Makoto Kino_: princesa de Júpiter.

_Hotaru Tomoe_: princesa de Saturno, adoptada por la familia real de Marte.

Cuando Rei y Endymion regresaron al salón el rey Keitaro Hino de Marte los miró sonriente y apretó levemente la mano de su esposa que le regresó la sonrisa. Los jóvenes continuaron bailando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos mientras a lo lejos eran observados con inqiuetud por la princesa de la Luna.

-Deja de observar así a Endymion Serena…-dijo a su lado la voz de su madre.

-Salieron al balcón, intenté escuchar, solo oí que discutían pero no terminé porque unas extrañas guardias de Marte me hicieron retroceder.- se quejó ella.

-Debió haberlo rechazado ya, eso es seguro…-

-No parece que lo haya hecho, se ven muy…felices…-dice con voz contrariada la hermosa chica rubia.

-Guardan las apariencias, son políticos.- contesta la reina de la Luna.

-¿Y si no ocurre? ¿Y si ella lo acepta?.- angustiada la joven.

-Entonces tendré que usar mis contactos para evitar esta boda…-dice la Reina de la Luna con voz amenazante.

En medio de la fiesta y de sus amigas, la joven Mina ha bailado con algunos jóvenes, ha reído y opinado sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, ha cuidado de Hotaru pero la chica de Saturno parecía encantada de que Ami de mercurio le enseñara a bailar ya que por su edad no podía bailar con ningún muchacho, así que aliviada de ver a su "hermanita" en buenas manos, se alejó de esa parte del salón y salió a la terraza lateral del palacio, una bella cascada pedregosa estilo japonés cobijaba una banca, se sentó mirando a Phobos y Deimos los rojizos satélites en la purpura noche de Marte y suspiró, entonces escuchó que alguien tosía muy cerca de ella.

-¡Disculpe caballero! ¡No sabía que hubiera alguien más aquí!.- dijo Mina asustada.

-No se moleste señorita, está bien por mí si desea quedarse…-respondió el joven de cabellos castaños, vestido con traje gris, un antifaz del mismo tono cubriendo sus ojos, él le sonríe y ella a él.

-¿No le gusta la fiesta?.- pregunta el joven a la chica rubia.

-Me gusta, es solo que este tipo de cosas no son para mí…¿no le ha pasado que en medio de una fiesta, en la más animado, cuando todo es alegría, usted se siente…-trata de describir Mina.

-Fuera de lugar, solo, como si al abandonar el salón a nadie le interesara…-completa el joven.

-¡Exacto!.- los dos ríen de buena gana.

-Creo señorita que ambos somos algo retraídos, menos mal que encontramos un "refugio" para esta noche.-dice él.-Y a todo esto, no sé con quién tengo el gusto de hablar.-

-Mina…-

-Orión.- se presentan los dos.

-Y bien señorita Mina, ya que a ninguno de los dos nos agradan mucho las fiestas concurridas, ¿Le parece si nos aburrimos juntos bailando?.- dijo el joven ofreciendo su brazo que Mina sonrojada aceptó.

-¡Ami, Ami mira allá! ¿No es Mina la que baila?.- dijo Hotaru.

-No solo baila Hotaru sino que baila con mi primo Orión…vaya con Mina..-comentó la chica de mercurio sonriente. De repente Endymion de la mano de Rei se acerca y dice algo al Rey Keitaro que al escucharlo con un ademán hizo que la orquesta dejar de tocar atrayendo hacia sí todas las miradas.

-Honorables miembros de las familias reales de toda la galaxia, aliados de la Liga de Planetas Interiores, nobles y pueblo de Marte…solicito un momento de su atención…-Todos dejan de bailar y se acercan al centro del salón, Endymion deja a Rei junto a sus Padre y se encamina al trono en el que da el brazo a su madre que se pone de pie.-El Honorable Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra y su Madre Gea me han hecho el honor…-

-Espere Majestad…-dice la voz del príncipe de la Tierra interrumpiendo al soberano de Marte.-Quiero ser yo mismo quien haga la petición.- El rey Keitaro se hace a un lado del estrado y Endymion ocupa el centro.

-Pido disculpas majestades, madre, pueblo de Marte e invitados, por no dirigirme a Ustedes al hacer esta petición, pero lo único que me importa es lo que tenga ella que decir…-luego se hinca en el suelo en dirección a Rei.-Princesa Rei Hino de Marte, este hombre que se postra delante de Usted esta noche viene movido únicamente por el enorme amor que le tiene a solicitar a sus Padres la enorme dicha de poderla llamar mi esposa…es el amor y solo el amor lo que me mueve a hacer esta petición princesa, majestades, y en nombre de ese amor, deseo saber cuál será su respuesta.- habla Endymion, la reina Akane y la Reina Gea lloran de felicidad, el rey Keitaro es quien habla primero.

-Príncipe Endymion, Usted honra a Marte y a esta familia con su petición…pero la respuesta a la misma solo tiene derecho a darla mi hija, y no yo, yo acataré cualquier decisión que ella tome porque confió en su juicio y criterio y porque antes que todo es mi hija y deseo verla feliz.- dijo el monarca tomando la mano de su hija Rei sonrió, su Padre le estaba demostrando que en verdad respetaría su decisión aún si esta fuera negativa, entre la multitud la Reina de la luna y su hija observaban la escena.

-Vamos engreída…rechaza a mi Endymion de una vez…-murmuraba la chica rubia.

-Príncipe Endymion, ya que mi Padre me ha dejado a mí en libertad de decidir acerca de su propuesta he de contestar que…-una pausa.-Acepto…- dijo ella, el salón estalló en júbilo-Al igual que Usted príncipe Endymion, la única razón que me hace aceptarlo es el amor, porque siento, sé, que es Usted el hombre indicado para mí por el destino, y no concibo mi vida presente o futura sin estar a su lado.- terminó ella, Endymion tomó la mano de Rei y la besó, luego se puso de pié, la Reina Gea se acercó a su hijo y a Rei.

-Rei…deseo que uses esto como símbolo de tu unión con mi hijo, es un anillo que todas las soberanas de la Tierra han usado desde épocas antiguas, te pertenece ahora tanto como el corazón de su soberano…-dijo la reina que colocó en manos de su hijo el anillo que ella misma se quitó del dedo, un bello trabajo en plata que engarzaba un corazón de rubíes, Endymion lo colocó delicadamente en manos de su prometida.

Todo el salón empezando por la guardia real de Marte estalló en vítores y aclamaciones de júbilo por el acontecimiento mientras Rei y Endymion eran felicitados y abrazados por sus padres y amigos, entre la gente, Mina se quitó el antifaz para limpiarse las lágrimas, Orión la vio y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Le ha impresionado mucho el evento señorita Mina…pero su bello guante puede mojarse con sus lágrimas, mejor use esto.- dijo el joven alargando a Mina un pañuelo y tomando de su mano el guante mojado de lágrimas.

-Gracias caballero, es solo que usted no sabe el miedo que tenía de que esto no pudiera terminar felizmente…luego de todo lo que Rei pasó…-habló ella.

-¿Conoce Usted muy bien a la princesa de Marte?- cuestiona Orión.

-Vaya si la conoce primo, Mina es la hermana menor de Rei, Minako Aino princesa de Venus.- dijo a su lado Ami la princesa de mercurio. Orión y Mina se miran azorados uno a otro.-Y tu Mina haz estado bailando con mi primo el príncipe Orión de la Tierra, hermano de Endymion.-

Mina se sonroja y Orión también, hasta que llega Rei a abrazar a su hermana y la aleja de allí entre risas y felicitaciones, dejando a un perplejo príncipe Orión con el guante empapado de lágrimas en su mano.

En un salón lateral del bello palacio de Marte, la princesa Serena llora sentada en un diván.

-¡Dijiste que no lo iba a aceptar madre!-

-Mis contactos no suelen fallar así hija…algo debió pasar, porque el informe de que ella amaba a un escolta de la tierra era cierto, pero no te preocupes, tengo otras formas de impedir este matrimonio, debes reponerte, volver al salón y dejar todo en mis manos…-dice la Reina.

-¿Qué harás madre?.- replica Serena.

-Tomar medidas drásticas hija…anda, límpiate las lagrimas y ve allá…nadie debe sospechar que esto te lastima, una de nuestras mejores armas es la hipocresía-. Y dejando a su hija en la sala del baile, la Reina Serenity se perdió por los pasillos del palacio de Marte.

En la sala del baile todos festejan el feliz desenlace de esta petición de Mano, Rei y Endymion reciben en el estrado las felicitaciones de todos, los monarcas y sacerdotes de todos los planetas se apresuran a demostrar sus parabienes a la joven pareja.

-Felicidades princesa Rei.- dice el príncipe de Urano besando la mano de la joven.

-Gracias príncipe Haruka.-

-Endymion amigo, sabes que te deseo toda la felicidad a la que yo no puedo aspirar.- dice el joven con acento dolido.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Michiru?.-cuestiona en voz baja Endymion a su amigo.

-Se lo dije…y desafortunadamente Endymion no todas las enamoradas perdonan ciertas mentiras…no la culpo, le debe haber horrorizado que yo fuera…tu sabes.-

-Dale tiempo amigo…-calmó Endymion, en ese momento Setsuna, la hermana mayor de Endymion, heredera del reino de Plutón estaba felicitando a Rei.

-Rei…me alegro mucho de que seas la prometida de mi hermano, desde que te conocí lo supe, el necesitaba alguien como tú, solo de alguien así se podría haber enamorado.-dijo la joven de Plutón.

-Gracias Setsuna…me alegra que haya venido, hubiera deseado ver al Sensei.-dice Rei.

-Mi abuelo te manda felicitaciones, pero sabes que no puede abandonar Plutón ni la puerta del tiempo…desgraciadamente Rei no es lo único que te manda el abuelo…tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo en privado…Rei asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento hermano pero voy a robarte unos minutos a tu prometida.- dijo Setsuna.

-Con que sea solo unos minutos…-dijo Endymion mirando intensamente a Rei que se sonrojó un poco, ella y Setsuna fueron a una de las salas laterales del palacio, Setsuna al entrar corrió las cortinas rojas que estaban a la entrada.

-Debemos asegurarnos de no ser escuchadas, la información que tengo puede ser peligrosa para alguien que no seamos nosotros Rei…-dijo Setsuna.

-¿De qué se trata?.-cuestiona la de Marte.

-He sabido que en el último ataque del Reino Oscuro, cuando intentaron invadir Júpiter capturaste a un general enemigo.-

-Si, al general Jedite, estuvo inconsciente en la prisión de Júpiter pero fue trasladado aquí donde los médicos lo ayudaron a regresar del coma, al parecer el efecto del poder oscuro en su cuerpo pasó y pudimos sacarle algo de información…se muestra tranquilo y dispuesto a cooperar…- dijo Rei.

-¿Ha hablado algo acerca de su pasado? ¿De quién era antes de pertenecer al Reino Oscuro?.-cuestiona la princesa de Plutón.

-No hasta el momento…Setsuna…¿Qué te preocupa de Jedite?.-

-Me olvidaba se tus poderes psíquicos…bien, el abuelo piensa que el General Jedite del Reino Oscuro fue en el pasado…Tempus.-dice ella.

-¿El guerrero del tiempo? ¿El discípulo de tu abuelo?.- dice Rei.

-Sobra que te cuente la historia porque cuando entrenaste con el abuelo debió contártela varias veces.-

-Solo me dijo que ese guerrero fue expulsado de Plutón por usar mal sus poderes.-

-Era discípulo de mi abuelo y el mejor guerrero del tiempo, pero cuando se enteró que la heredera de Plutón sería yo se molestó mucho con el abuelo, le reclamó y trató de entrar a la puerta del tiempo para manipular el destino y ser él el heredero de Plutón.- dijo Setsuna.

-¿Eso puede hacerse?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Si…por eso solo los miembros de la familia real de Plutón, con el debido entrenamiento y lealtad jurada a la liga de planetas, deben cuidar la puerta del tiempo, eso garantiza que nadie nunca intente cambiar el destino.-

-¿Y qué le hizo tu abuelo a ese Tempus?.-

-Lo desterró de Plutón, afortunadamente el abuelo era más poderoso que él y la guardia y él lo detuvieron, sin embargo él insistía en vengarse y el abuelo decidió…lanzarlo a un agujero negro en las afueras de la galaxia.-

-¿Cómo puede alguien volver de un agujero negro?.-dice Rei incrédula.

-El abuelo piensa que en ese lugar Tempus se encontró con el caos, la fuerza negativa que controla la reina Beryl del reino oscuro, y que aceptó ser su sirviente a cambio de la libertad…en concreto Rei, al Abuelo le preocupa que el general Jedite o Tempus recobre sus recuerdos e intente algo contra nosotros, el poder oscuro lo hace una máquina de Beryl sin decisión propia y sin recuerdos, ahora que ha pasado tiempo lejos del caos, es peligroso.-replica Setsuna.

-Yo he hablado con él, se ha mostrado tranquilo, hasta amable conmigo, ya no me pide que lo libere como al principio.-explicó Rei.

-De igual modo, el abuelo opina que sería mejor trasladarlo a una prisión en Plutón, donde pueda estar al cuidado de guerreros del tiempo y de mi abuelo, fuera puede ser peligroso, y te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho a él, es muy obsesivo.-dice Setsuna.

-No creo que haya dificultades para el traslado.-dice Rei.-El Sensei Cronos debe tener sus razones y yo las respeto, hablaré con mi Padre.-

-No era todo lo que deseaba de ti Rei, además de alertarte sobre Tempus, deseo pedirte un favor, supe lo del ataque a Júpiter y cómo tu guardia de guerreros de élite contuvieron el ataque, y aunque el abuelo confía en mi poder para proteger Plutón, deseo formar una guardia de guerreros como la tuya. Quiero pedirte que uno de tus guerreros de élite se convierta en mi guardián personal, deseo llevarlo conmigo a Plutón para que entrene a mis guerreros, ¿Crees que sea posible?.- dice Setsuna a Rei.

-No veo la dificultad, es más, mi capitán de guardia acaba de renunciar a su cargo, la última vez que hablé con él deseaba abandonar Marte, tendrá sus razones, hablaré con él y si acepta tendrás tu guerrero guardián.- terminó Rei.

-Sobre lo de Jedite…entre menos personas se enteren de quién es será mejor.- acabó Setsuna.

-Tu abuelo no se equivocó al elegirte como guardiana del tiempo Setsuna.- comentó Rei.

-Y mi hermano no se equivocó al elegirte como esposa.- acabó ella, ambas se abrazaron sinceramente y regresaron a la fiesta. Ninguna lo notó, pero al retirarse de allí una figura salió de entre los pliegues de las cortinas.

-Vaya información útil que he obtenido esta vez…-dijo la voz de la mujer que espiaba.

En un jardín de palacio, se escuchaban unos leves sollozos, Mina, quien buscaba a su hermana los alcanzó a escuchar y los siguió, una hermosa joven con vestido color lila y cabellos acuamarina trenzados con flores estaba recargada en la banca, llorando

-¿Michiru?.-se acercó a la princesa de Neptuno.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudarte?.- dice Mina tocando la cabeza de la joven, que al verla se abraza a su cintura llorando.

-¡Mina! ¡Soy tan desdichada!.-dice ella.

-¿Desdichada tú Michiru?¿Una princesa hermosa, talentosa, poderosa y además comprometida con uno de los príncipes más apuestos y fuertes del sistema solar?.-

-¡Era mentira Mina! ¡Todo acerca de él era Mentira!-

-¿No te amaba sinceramente?.- pregunta la joven rubia a su amiga.

-Me ama Mina…ese no es el problema, pero me engaño…-se detiene Michiru, el rostro sonriente de la princesa de Venus la anima a la confidencia.- Haruka de Urano no es hombre…es una mujer…-dice Michiru.

-¿Una chica? ¿pero cómo es posible?.-

-Dice que por cuestiones políticas de su planeta se hizo pasar por hombre, y eso no lo dudo, ¿Pero conmigo? Porqué no me lo dijo desde un principio.-

-Quizá tenía miedo de perderte, mira Michiru, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero…¿Cambia esto lo que sientes por…ella?.-cuestiona Mina.

-No sé…estoy confundida…-

-Antes de saber lo que era lo amabas, el amor Michiru es un sentimiento más grande, intenso y poderoso que todo lo que hay en el universo, no lo detiene el tiempo, ni el espacio, ni los cuerpos de las personas que lo sienten, el amor verdadero traspasa las barreras de la materia ya que son sus espíritus los que se unen.- dijo la joven venusina limpiando las lágrimas de la princesa de Neptuno.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto del amor Mina?.-

-Es mi elemento…aunque Rei siempre se molesta y dice que el amor no es un elemento de poder y que el mío es la luz, soy sacerdotisa del amor en Venus, siento el amor en el ambiente, así como Rei y Endymion se aman, él…ella…siente eso mismo por ti.-dijo Mina.

-¿En verdad?.- cuestiona la joven neptuniana.-¿Y cómo es que sabiendo tanto del amor no tienes a alguien para ti Mina?.-

-Nunca he podido hacer una lectura de mí misma Michiru…percibo el amor de otros pero en cuanto a mis propias emociones estoy confundida.-dijo Mina.-¿Qué te parece si dejamos que el tiempo hable por ella y por ti? Deja que pase un tiempo y analiza tus sentimientos por ella sin prejuicios, sin que te importe quién eres ni tus deberes reales, el amor verdadero vale la pena, cuando no estés confundida y puedas decir claramente si la amas o no con todas sus consecuencias, hablamos de nuevo…ahora vamos adentro.- y las dos jóvenes regresaron al salón.

En medio de la animación de la fiesta, cuando todo parecía perfecto, se escuchó a lo lejos una gran explosión, el suelo de Marte tembló, algunas cosas cayeron al suelo, los faroles se tambalearon, todos en la fiesta se alarmaron. La guardia de élite de Marte entró a la sala del baile a todo correr.

-¡Princesa somos atacados por el Reino Oscuro!.- dijo una de las chicas cuervo a Rei.

-¿Cómo demonios atravesaron el cinturón de asteroides? ¿Qué pasó con la guardia de fronteras? ¿Reportaron el ataque?.- dijo Rei con voz potente.

-Señora, nadie reportó la invasión, nos acabamos de enterar cuando ya venía por tierra y aire.- contesta Ursus.

-Eso no tiene sentido…-se asusta Rei.

-¿Sus ordenes princesa?.- dijo al fin Phobos.

¡General Myuu!.- dijo Rei con tono de Mando.

-¡Princesa!.-

-Organice la defensa de la ciudad y los invitados con las fuerzas en activo del Aresteo, no ataquen hasta recibir órdenes mías.-

-¡Si señora!-

-Padre…es mejor que te quedes aquí, voy con mi guardia a investigar por qué los guardias de frontera no avisaron de la invasión…-dijo Rei

-¿Al polo? ¿Van al polo?.-cuestiona Keitaro.

-No tenemos otra opción.-

-No puedes llevarte a la guardia de élite, los necesitamos para comandar la invasión por tierra.- dijo el rey Keitaro.- Rei, la seguridad de los invitados es mi prioridad en este momento.

-Nosotros iremos contigo Rei.- dijo a sus espaldas Makoto, Ami, Setsuna y Michiru.

-No pueden, el polo en Marte es peligroso, no lo conocen, no todas han despertado como senshis.- se rehusó Rei.

-Pero deberemos despertar alguna vez, si es el peligro el que nos hace despertar esta es la ocasión, no puedes negarnos el derecho a defender nuestro sistema solar solo por desconfianza Rei.-habló Ami algo molesta.

-Bien, vamos…-accedió la de Marte.

-Quiero ir también Rei.- dice Mina a su lado.

-No…te quedarás aquí y cuidarás a Hotaru y a Mamá…-

-Vamos Mina…-dijo la Reina de Venus.

-¡No mamá! ¡Esta vez no! ¡Voy a ir con Rei quieran o no!¡Soy mayor! ¡No necesito que decidan por mí!- gritó la joven venusina, en ese momento una marca brillante apareció en su frente y flotó por el aire, envuelta en ríos de luz, apareció transformada con una falda naranja con blanco.

-¡Despertó! ¡La guerrera de Venus!.- dijo Setsuna.

-Ahora no te negarás a llevarla ¿Cierto Rei?.- cuestionó Makoto.

-Vámonos…-dijo Rei, dio un abrazo a su Madre y a Hotaru, una reverencia a su Padre, y salió junto con las cinco chicas hacia afuera, cuando iban pasando por los pasillos laterales, les salió al encuentro Endymion.

-Adelántense…-dijo Rei a las chicas.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto este día amor…-dijo él abrazando a Rei.

-Estaré bien, una invasión de este nivel nunca ha sido problema para Marte o para mí.-

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero cuídate…hazlo por mí.-dice el joven sujetando con sus manos la hermosa cara de su novia y mirándose en los ojos púrpuras.

-Antes no me interesaba vivir o morir en batalla, era solo guerra, ahora Endymion, deseo acabar rápido con esto para volver a ti.- dijo ella, él sonrió.

-Desearía poder ir contigo, hacer más por ayudar.-dijo Endymion.-Pero el antiguo poder de mi familia lo posee Setsuna y no yo.-

-Haces demasiado amándome…eso me animará en la batalla.- terminó ella, él sujetó su cara y lentamente la besó.

-Promete que volverás por otro beso…-dijo en su oído el príncipe de la Tierra.

-Lo prometo..Endymion.- y luego se fue por los pasillos del palacio siguiendo a las otras chicas, él se quedó mirándola irse con cara de tristeza.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Empieza la acción y las batallas en la historia, para Mina y Orión hay todavía más cosas, así como para Haruka y Michiru, al fin la identidad de Jedite y lo que falta para que termine de complicar la situación, ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por sus lecturas y opiniones.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: Guerreras en Acción…

Rei y las otras senshis descubrirán una traición en la Liga de Planetas, Serena y su Madre cambiaran ahora de estrategia y seguramente utilizarán la información que ahora saben de Jedite a su favor, el amor de Haruka y Michiru será puesto a prueba en la batalla …¡Gracias por leer y opinar!

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino:_ Princesa de Marte.

_Setsuna Maiou_: Princesa de Plutón.

_Michiru Kaiou_: Princesa de Neptuno.

_Makoto Kino_: Princesa de Júpiter.

_Haruka Tenou:_ Princesa de Urano.

_Minako Aino_: Princesa de Venus.

_Ami Mizuno_: Princesa de Mercurio.

_Serena Tsukino_: Princesa de la Luna.

_Reina Serenity_: Reina de la Luna.

_General Neflyte_: Nuevo General del Reino Oscuro.

Todas abordaron la nave que las llevaría directo al polo de Marte, Rei, Setsuna, Michiru, Mina y Makoto ya estaban transformadas y Ami iba con una armadura de Marte que le quedaba bastante grande, cuando una voz las hizo volverse.

-¡Esperen!.- dijo una joven transformada con falda azul marino, botas y moño amarillo, cabello color arena. Las chicas se quedaron sin habla al reconocer al príncipe de Urano.

-¡Haruka de Urano!...-murmuró Makoto que fue la única que articuló la palabra.

-Se que es inespeardo…iba a decirlo ante mi pueblo en cuanto regresara, pero ante el peligro de la invasión no podía seguirlo ocultando…-dijo ella, Michiru cerró los ojos de los que se escapaban algunas lágrimas, Mina sujetó el hombro de su amiga.

-Toda la ayuda posible se agradece senshi de Urano.-terminó Rei sujetando del hombro a la joven.

-¿Hasta mi ayuda Rei Hino de Marte?.- dijo otra voz saliendo de las sombras, la princesa de la Luna estaba transformada también.

-He dicho toda la ayuda Serena…-terminó Rei-Vamos adentro o nunca llegaremos-acabó, todas las guerrera abordaron la nave que Rei y Ami conducían, las demás iban sentadas mientras avanzaban por los desiertos rojizos de Marte, a lo lejos el fragor de la batalla que sostenían los marcianos con las huestes de Youmas se dejaba escuchar entre rugidos y llamaradas, Haruka miraba a Michiru con actitud melancólica, la chica de cabello acuamarina rehuía la mirada de su compañera.

-Esto será sencillo, hay que llegar al puesto de vigilancia en el polo y averiguar qué les pasó a los guardias, aunque seguramente el lugar estará infestado de Youmas, haremos dos grupos, uno romperá la formación y otro penetrará en el recinto, si hay sobrevivientes, que lo dudo mucho, saldremos con ellos y volvemos al palacio a repeler el ataque.- dijo Rei.

-¿Te constituyó alguien la líder de esto Rei?.- con marcado desdén Serena.

-Si tienes una idea mejor.- terminó Rei sin mirarla.

-Serena, Rei tiene más experiencia que todas aquí en la guerra contra los Youma, hay que escucharla.-aconsejó Ami.

-Mas te vale guardar silencio Mercurio, eres la única que no ha despertado el poder dentro de ti y no puedes opinar.-dijo Serena. De pronto se empezó a observar la fortaleza de mármol rojo que constituía el puesto de vigilancia del polo en Marte, una luz verdosa salía de su interior.

-Es el poder oscuro, igual al que emanaba Jedite cuando lo capturaste.- dijo Makoto.

-Esto es…extraño…juraba que el general del poder oscuro estaba en combate y no aquí, al parecer tenemos un nuevo oponente.- dijo Rei.

-Mars, ¿Quieres explicarte mejor?.- animó Haruka.

-Los Youmas del poder oscuro son solo monstruos de la galaxia beta, feroces pero sin conciencia propia, el Poder Oscuro otorga a uno de sus generales la facultad de controlar mentalmente a los Youmas, él es quien hace la estrategia de batalla, quien manda los contingentes, los Youmas son solo muñecos de ajedrez, si destruimos al General que los maneja, se acaba la invasión.- intuye Rei.

-¿Y como se supone que romperás el poder oscuro que lo rodea?- dijo Michiru.

-Con esto…-acabó Makoto mostrando su mazo que lanzó pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-De todas formas no tiene sentido que hayan penetrado la defensa de seguridad, mucho menos que no los hayamos detectado o recibido la alerta hasta que estaban ya casi en Kyoto…los guardias solo abrirían la puerta del bastión del polo a alguien de la familia Real, a un superior o a un delegado de la Liga de Planetas.-dijo Rei.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Rei, hay que aterrizar esto y salir.- acabó Ami dando algunos comandos a la nave que aterrizó entre las piedras calizas de Marte, todas bajaron de la nave y caminaron un poco por el terreno.

-¡Que es esto…-dijo Makoto al ver un material dorado que se untaba en su zapato.

-Oro molido…es característico del polo de Marte…-explicó Ami.

-Allá se ve la fortaleza, vamos…-dijo Serena empezando a caminar…-

-Espera…algo no anda bien…-detuvo Rei con un ademán-Si el General del poder oscuro está en el bastión del Polo ha sido muy sencillo llegar…demasiado sencillo…-decía ella, luego cerró los ojos y sacó un papel escrito con símbolos negros.

-¿Meditando es como esperas derrotar al Poder Oscuro Mars?.- continuó Serena.

-Calla…ella sabe lo que hace…-defendió Makoto.-Mejor pónganse en guardia porque los Youma son traicioneros…-dijo ella, todas cerraron un círculo alrededor de Rei esperando.

-Si yo fuera el General del Ejército oscuro y eligiera algún tipo de Youma para atacar Marte, seguramente elegiría…-dice Ami razonando…-

-¡Allí!.- acabó Rei lanzando el papel hasta una roca lateral de la cual rugío un enorme Youma que estaba camuflajeado entre la roca.

-¡Youmas de Tierra!.- gritó Ami, las chicas se dispersaron saltando antes de que el enorme Monstruo lanzara sus manos para aplastarlas, cayendo a unos metros de allí, Haruka instintivamente había saltado protegiendo a Michiru de la caída con su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!.- dijo la princesa de Neptuno.

-Yo solo deseaba…- dice la joven rubia.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.-acabó ella poniéndose de pié y retirándose molesta del lado de la Uraniana a donde Rei lanza ya un certero ataque de fuego que comienza a derretir al monstruo de la parte superior y Makoto lo golpea con su mazo en las rodillas desbaratándolo por completo.

-Habrá más no pierdan la concentración…-recomendó Setsuna mirando alrededor, otro monstruo de Piedra salió de la tierra y se acercó a Ami, todas estaban listas para ayudarla, Mina ya empezaba a generar un rayo de luz, hasta que Rei la detuvo.

-No…déjala….-dijo Rei.

-¡Rei ese Youma matará a mi hermana!.- se molesta Makoto.

-¡Quien dé un solo paso muere calcinado!.- amenza Rei mostrando una bola de fuego a sus compañeras, Ami salta y trata de esquivar sin éxito los ataque del Youma.

-¡Rei porfavor de qué demonios se trata esto!.- se asusta Michiru.-

-Ella no ha despertado porque no quiere luchar…el deseo de luchar o al menos de defenderte de tu oponente es lo que hace que despertemos como senshis, Mercury jamás despertará si no se enfrenta a la muerte, ¿Cierto Mars?:- completó la Plutoniana, Rei solo asiente con la cabeza, el Youma ha golpeado a la princesa de Mercurio varias veces.

-¡Ami escucha! ¡Si no deseas hacerle daño, si no te defiendes, te matará!.- grita Makoto a su hermana, Ami permanece con los ojos cerrados tirada en el suelo. El mostruo levanta uno de sus deformes pies de piedra y está a punto de aplastarla, Makoto enciende su mazo.

-Aún no…-dijo Rei.

-No dejaré morir a mi hermana Rei…-

-Dije que no…-con tono más firme Rei acercando su mano flameante a la princesa de Júpiter que retrocede.

-Ami…-murmura Mina asustada cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos Mercury…-anima Michiru que abraza a Mina para que no vea. Al fin se escucha un enorme grito y la joven mercuriana brilla con extraña luz azul, se alza por los aires envuelta en hondas de agua y cae al suelo ya transformada con falda azul y botas del mismo tono.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!.- y el monstruo fue congelado en un momento, Rei saltó y de un solo golpe acabó con él.

-Bienvenida, senshi de Mercurio.- dijo tomando del hombro a Ami.-Estamos completas ahora…- las demás chicas corrieron a abrazar a Ami, solo permanecen lejos Sailor Moon y sailor Uranus, pero Ami, en vez de dejarse abrazar sacó de sus ojos una pantalla azul y de su mano una pequeña computadora e hizo algunos cálculos.

-Hay muchos Youma de piedra en toda la planicie rodeando el fuerte, dentro hay Youmas nivel 6 y algunos nivel 8 rodeando al general del poder oscuro.- dijo Ami.

-Este será el plan, Makoto, Setsuna y yo iremos por el General adentro, ustedes cubrirán el ataque y lo controlarán mientras salimos…-dijo Rei.

-¿Y porqué deseas ir sola con Makoto y Setsuna? ¿Es porque ocultan tus sucias maneras de capturar al enemigo o porque solapan tus capturas para no dar cuenta de ellas a la Liga de Planetas?.- cuestiona Sailor Moon.

-Puedes venir si deseas, aunque tu nivel de combate dista mucho de ser superior y no podrás con los Youma de nivel 6, no me hago cargo de tu seguridad.-dijo desdeñosamente Rei.

-Serena, escúchala, si algo te pasa sería peor.-dijo Setsuna tratando de calmar a su prima.

-Iré.-se decide la princesa de la Luna.

-Se están reagrupando frente a la puerta de acceso a la fortaleza…-dijo Ami.-es mejor que nos preparemos…-cientos de Youmas de piedra caminaban hacia ellas en ese momento.

-Abriré un camino y correrán dentro.-sugirió Haruka que se colocó al frente de todas las sailor.-¡Tierra Tiembla!.- gritó lanzando el ataque que abrió el camino a las chicas derribando a una enorme cantidad de Youmas, Haruka dirigió el ataque hacia la puerta del bastión, Rei cerró los ojos y se concentró un momento, luego empezo a correr lanzando kanjis con extraña escritura que paralizaban a los Youmas seguida de Júpiter, Plutón y Sailor Moon que corrieron por el camino abierto por Haruka.

-¡Ahora a entretenerlos chicas!.- dijo Haruka, al momento Ami, Mina y Michiru empezaron a lanzar sus ataque contra los Youmas de piedra.

-¡Makoto la puerta!.- dijo Rei que seguía paralizando monstruos con los kanjis, Sailor Júpiter alzó su mazo y de un solo golpe derribó la puerta de acceso al bastión de vigilancia, las cuatro chicas entraron corriendo, Rei iba a la cabeza porque conocía muy bien el acceso, se detuvieron en un pasillo lateral en el que Rei vio algunos cuerpos de guardias de Marte tirados sin vida en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos por el horror. Se agachó a observarlos.

-Maki y Shun, estaban de guardia…-luego empezó a revisar sus armaduras.-Ninguno tiene señas de haber luchado…es muy raro…la puerta tampoco estaba forzada.-dice Rei.

-Abrieron ellos mismos la puerta a quien estaba afuera y los asesinó cuando esta se cerró.- dijo Setsuna.

-Eso es ilógico…como abrirían la puerta al enemigo.- dijo Makoto.

-Quizá no era un enemigo el que solicitó entrar.- completó Rei mirando a Setsuna. En ese momento algunos Youmas salieron de las sombras e intentaron atacarlas, Serena intentó lanzar un ataque a uno de ellos pero fue derribada por unas lianas que se desprendían del monstruo y la tiraron al suelo sujetándola de los pies, Makoto y Setsuna tenían acorralados a algunos Youmas con sus respectivos poderes, y Rei se abría paso hacia el cuarto de control, cuando vio a la princesa de la Luna que era casi devorada por el Youma, de nuevo cerró los ojos y el signo en su frente empezó a brillar, a su lado apareció una extraña espada rojiza que en cuanto la tocó ardió en llamas del filo, corrió, cortó las lianas que tenían sujeta a Serena y de un solo tajo partió en dos al monstruo.

-Te dije que te quedaras con las otras, los Youmas de nivel 6 son carnívoros.- dijo Rei dando la mano a la joven rubia para que se levantara.

-Me…me salvaste…-dice ella, Rei no hace caso a su sugerencia porque viene más monstruos por el pasillo.-Callate y enfoca tu poder a su frente, es su punto débil.- dijo.

-Debemos estar cerca para que se defiendan tanto.- dijo Setsuna quien con Makoto se agrupó al lado de Rei y Serena.-Si necesitas el mazo de Júpiter para destruir el campo de fuerza, vayan tú y ella, Sailor Moon y yo los detendremos aquí…-sugirió la princesa de Plutón, Rei y Makoto se miraron y corrieron juntas hacia el pasillo, Setsuna cerró los ojos y al igual que Rei, apareció delante de ella un báculo plateado con forma de llave que tomó en sus manos.

-¿Cómo hacen para tener armas si yo no tengo ninguna?.-dice Serena.

-Eso es consecuencia de no haber tomado en serio tu entrenamiento prima…pero cuando en vedad lo necesites tu arma aparecerá.- dice Setsuna. Empiezan a luchar contra los Youma, aunque Serena no lo confiese, el consejo de Rei es certero, cada golpe en la frente mata a los horribles monstruos, de repente, de un ala de la torre de vigilancia se deja ver una figura encapuchada que huye. Las dos guerreras la ven.

-¡Serena! ¡Síguelo!.-dice Setsuna lanzando un "Grito Mortal" que acaba con algunos Youmas.-¡No te detengas síguelo debe ser el traidor!- Serena corre con fuerza por los pasillos de la torre de vigilancia, hasta que sale a un pequeño patio trasero, algunas naves marcianas se agrupan en él.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!.- grita Sailor Moon, como no lo alcanza, concentra todas sus fuerzas y de repente el signo de su frente empieza a brillar, una palabra se forma en sus labios.-¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción!.- grita lanzando un disco de luz que alcanza a la figura de negro y la derriba en el suelo. La figura grita la ser derribada y el disco luminoso regresa a las manos de Sailor Moon. La princesa de la Luna se encamina a la figura de negro y con mucho cuidado le quita la capucha que cubre su rostro.

-¡Madre!.- exclama azorada.

Afuera Neptuno, Urano, Venus y Mercury se esfuerzan por contener a los Youmas, lanzando ataques y combinando otros, de pronto algunos Youmas se comienzan a retirar.

-¿Porqué se retiran?.- cuestiona Haruka, Ami mira en su computadora.

-Están preparando un ataque final, hay que tener cuidado.- dice, los Youma parecen hacerse lodo y se van reagrupando en una sola masa.

-Formarán un solo Youma gigante…-dijo Michiru.

-En guardia todas…-ordena Haruka, las sailors se agrupan y esperan el ataque de la enorme masa de roca que no solo ataca sino que lanza piedras filosas que se ven en serias dificultades para esquivar, Mercury congela un momento al monstruo de los pies mientras Mina atrapa sus manos con una cadena luminosa.

-¡Uranus, Neptune, ataquen juntas!.- dice Ami.-¡Ahora!.- ambas se colocan juntas e incician la invocación de sus poderes, cuando de pronto el monstruo abre la boca y se dispone a lanzar una piedra filosa hacia la princesa de Neptuno, que no se da cuenta y sigue invocando su poder.

-¡Maremoto de…-

-¡Cuidado Michiru!.- dice Haruka que había visto todo y se lanza con su cuerpo de espaldas al montruo, el pedazo de roca se incrusta en la espalda de la joven uraniana.

-¡Haruka!.- grita Michiru al recibir el cuerpo de su compañera en sus brazos.-¡No te perdonaré monstruo!.- exclama.-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!.- grita y lanza el ataque que acaba destruyendo al enorme Youma, Venus y Marcury corren a ver lo que le ha ocurrido a Uranus, Michiru ha recostado la cabeza de la princesa en sus piernas y observa entre lágrimas la herida…-

-Haruka…¿Porqué?...-cuestiona emocionada.

-No…podía dejar…que te pasara algo malo…-balbucea la sangrante chica rubia.-Michiru yo…-dice tocando la cara llorosa de la neptuniana-Te amo…-luego se desmaya pesadamente.

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka!.- grita llorando la princesa de Neptuno abrazando el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Hay que llevarla adentro de la nave, debemos ocuparnos de su herida…-aconseja Ami.-Calma Michiru…-y entre las dos llevan a Haruka adentro, las piedras de Youmas aún siguen formando nuevos monstruos.

-Vayan y yo detengo a los Youmas…Ami, tu eres buena doctora, atiende a Haruka.-dijo Venus y se enfrentó valiente a los mostruos.

-Y dice Rei que no ha madurado aún…-comenta Ami sonriendo y entra a la nave con Michiru llevando el cuerpo de la uraniana.

Rei y Makoto llegan al fin a la parte superior de la Torre de vigilancia en la que arde el poder negativo del nuevo General, algunos Youmas de nivel 8 rodean el campo de fuerza.

-Yo atiendo a los Youmas y tu encárgate de destruir el campo de fuerza..-aconseja Rei y se lanza al combate destruyendo a tajos de su espada llameante a los terribles monstruos, lo cual no basta para que Makoto deba eliminar algunos antes de llegar al campo de fuerza. Al fin se concentra, levanta el mazo que lanza rayos y lo estrella tres veces en el campo verde de fuerza negativa, la tercera vez la fuerza del ataque la lanza hacia atrás estrellándola en la pared.

-¡No me confundan con el estúpido y débil de Jedite Sailor Senshis, soy Neflyte, el general de la destrucción!.- ruge un hombre de cabello castaño dentro del campo de fuerza.

Rei, que ha acabado ya con todos los Youmas, acude en ayuda de su amiga y le ayuda a levantarse.

-Las dos a la vez Makoto…-ordena tomando la espada llameante con ambas manos, un grito de batalla es lanzado al mismo tiempo y las dos senshis estrellan sus armas en el campo de energía negativa, una violenta explosión resuena en la Torre y de repente la luz verdosa que emanaba de la punta se dispersa, a lo lejos, los Youmas que combaten con Venus en la planicie y Setsuna dentro de la torre desaparecen, en las murallas de Marte, los mismos Youmas que pelean con el bravo ejército de fuego, desaparecen también.

-La princesa derrotó al General del Reino Oscuro Señor…-comenta el General Myuu al Rey Keitaro.

En el patio de la torre de vigilancia, Serena observa a su Madre incrédula.

-¿Porqué? ¿Eres cómplice del reino Oscuro Madre?.- dice ella.

-Era necesario Serena, la Reina Beryl me ha prometido que si coopero con ella gobernaré el sistema solar luego de la invasión y tú conmigo…seremos soberanas absolutas…-

-Esto no está bien…hoy casi morimos todos por tu culpa…-dice la princesa.

-Escucha hija, no dirás nada, no puedes decirlo porque me culparían, no puedes delatar a tu Madre.- dice la reina Serenity tomando de los hombros a su hija.-¿Quieres a Endymion cierto? ¿Deseas impedir que se case con la princesa de Marte? Esto es parte de nuestro plan…escuché algo acerca del General prisionero en Marte, algo que podemos usar a nuestro favor…-dice ella, los ojos de la chica brillan al solo nombre del príncipe de la Tierra.-Déjame ir ahora, si no lo haces me encontrarán y todos los planes se vendrán abajo…Serena…-un conflicto se lleva a cabo en el ánimo de la princesa de la Luna, ceder a su madre y tener lo que siempre soñó, poder, el amor de Endymion, o ser justa y decir la verdad como correspondía a una guerrera senshi.

-Vete…-dice débilmente, la Reina corre a abordar una nave la cual rápidamente despega de allí, Serena la mira irse y se queda parada allí hasta que Setsuna llega corriendo.

-¡Serena! ¡Estás bien! ¡Atrapaste al traidor!.- dice sujetándola de los hombros.

-No…se fue…-

-¿Al menos los viste?.-dice Setsuna.

-Tampoco.-acaba ella.

-Estás a salvo…vamos a buscar a las demás…-dice la plutoniana jalando de la mano a Sailor Moon.

Dentro de la torre, Makoto está desmayada por el impacto de la explosión, Rei se ha cubierto con una capa de fuego con la cual evitó el impacto de la fuerza oscura, cuando ha terminado, observa al hombre del reino oscuro hincado con una rodilla en el suelo, la mira ferozmente.

-No es todo…no nos han vencido…vendrán otros…-

-Los esperaremos y venceremos.-dice Rei desafiante.

-Entonces serse más útil así…-dijo sacando de su capa un pequeño cuchillo el cual intentó clavar en su pecho.

-¡No!.- grito Rei que con rápido movimiento se acercó a él que ya había clavado una parte del cuchillo, forcegeó un momento, y ante la fuerza del General Neflyte, optó por calentar con fuego de su propia mano el cuchillo hasta que este lo soltó y se desmayó.

Setsuna y Serena regresaron a la torre.

-Hay que llevar a Makoto y al General a la nave…-dijo Rei.

-¿Está muerto?.-cuestiona Serena sumamente nerviosa.

-Está herido, en el palacio buscaremos la forma de que hable y revele quién es el traidor.-asiente Rei.

-¿Traidor?.-continúa Serena.

-Lo vimos Rei…vimos a alguien que huía hacia el cuarto de máquinas, Serena intentó seguirlo pero se escapó…-informó Setsuna.

-¿Viste algo? ¿De qué tamaño era? ¿Escuchaste su voz?...-inquiere Rei.

-No…solo lo seguí pero no pude atraparlo, no he desarrollado aún el poder para usar mi arma personal.-se disculpa ella.

-¿En verdad Serena? ¿Entonces porqué llevas tu tiara en la mano?.- continúa Rei.

-Lo intenté Rei…si no me crees no es mi culpa.-continuó la princesa de la Luna, Rei miró directamente a la chica rubia.

-Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo para volver al palacio.- terminó Rei cargando en sus espaldas al joven general mientras Setsuna levantaba del suelo a Makoto y regresaban a la nave.

Una vez en la nave fueron informadas de la herida de Uranus, la cual estaba recostada en una camilla de emergencia, junto con Makoto, al general lo sentaron en una silla, aún inconciente, Rei manejó la nave hasta el hangar de palacio en dodne los esperaba la guardia que rápidamente trasladó a los heridos al palacio, Endymion estaba allí, en cuanto observó bajar a Rei, corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Rei!.- dijo mientras la estrechaba.-¡Volviste!.-

-Te dije que no te preocuparas…-dice Rei mirándose en las pupilas azules.

-Si te llegara a perder moriría Rei..-murmura él tomando la cara de la chica en sus manos y besándola. Serena abajo del hangar aprieta las bellas manos hasta lastimarse, hasta que su madre aparece a su lado.

-¿Aún dudas que hayas hecho bien dejándome ir?.-dice la Reina a su hija.

-No…ya no lo dudo Madre…Solo que hay un problema, Rei evitó que muriera el general, si no haces algo, hablará.-comunica ella a su madre.

-Entonces haremos algo…vamos…solo lo soportarás por poco tiempo.-termina Serenity arrancando a su hija de la contemplación del beso de los prometidos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: La historia se acerca a su punto culminante, la traición de la Reina Serenity, el peligro de Jedite, el matrimonio de Rei…esperen para el siguiente…dejen comentarios porfavor…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: Enemigos al acecho…

Ahora se revelan los rostros de tres enemigos en la historia…¿Cuál será más peligroso para la estabilidad del Sistema Solar y para Rei? Lean y sabrán…

PERSONAJES:

_Haruka Tenou_: princesa de Urano.

_Michiru Kaiou_:princesa de Neptuno.

_Minako Aino_: princesa de Venus.

_Endymion_: príncipe de la Tierra.

_Rei Hino_: princesa de Marte.

_Ami Mizuno_: pricnesa de Mercurio.

_Makoto Kino_: princesa de Júpiter.

_Reina Serenity_: Reina de la Luna.

_Setsuna Meiou_: princesa de Plutón.

_Yuichirou Kumada_: Capitán de la guardia personal de la princesa de Marte.

En las habitaciones del palacio real de Marte descansaban los heridos, Makoto ya recuperada solo se restablecía de sus heridas, pero el General del ejército Oscuro y la princesa de Urano estaban graves, soldados de Marte resguardaban las entradas a estas dos habitaciones que estaban restringidas a la familia real o funcionarios de la Liga de Planetas. En el cuarto de Haruka solo están el anciano de turbante y barba blanca, el sacerdote uraniano Mohammed, Michiru abrazada de Mina llorando y Endymion sumamente preocupado mirando al Médico de Marte trabajar y observar a la joven rubia que yacía en estado semiinconsciente en la cama, conectada a algunos tubos.

-¿Se va a recuperar?.- preguntó Endymion.

-Es difícil decirlo Señor…la herida fue muy profunda, en Marte estamos acostumbrados a que la gente sane rápido, desconocemos los procesos de sanación de otros planetas.- se disculpó el Médico-Lady Ami de Mercurio y su sacerdotisa vendrán en un momento para aconsejarnos, sabe que en Mercurio tienen poderes de curación…-

-¿Y porqué tardan?.- cuestiona desesperado.

-En estos momentos el general del Ejército Oscuro es prioridad señor, en un momento vendrán a atender al prín…a la princesa.-se corrige el médico.

Michiru se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta de la silla en que descansa con Mina, se acerca a la cama y toma la mano de Haruka.

-Si algo le pasa…no me lo perdonaré jamás…-dice ella.

-Nada pasará…-asiente Mina a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el baile…acerca de aclarar mis sentimientos?…-murmura la princesa de Neptuno. Mina asiente con la cabeza.-Me bastó verla así para saber cuánto la amo…a pesar de todo, no la quiero perder.- dijo Michiru llorando.

-Se salvará…escuchará tus palabras y se salvará, el amor es más poderoso que cualquier otra fuerza Michiru.- terminó la princesa de Venus.

En la habitación del General del Poder Oscuro, Ami de Mercurio y su sacerdotisa atienden con poderes curativos al herido, ambas concentradas y con las manos dirigidas hacia él emanan una extraña luz azulosa que al contacto con el herido lanza chispas negras que solo lo hacen gritar en su inconsciencia.

-No funciona…-dice Rei, a su lado Su Padre y el Rey Minoru de Mercurio padre de Ami, la Reina Gea de la Tierra y Serenity observan todo como representantes de la Liga de Planetas.

-Es el poder negativo dentro de él, repele la curación…-explica el Rey de Mercurio.

-Basta Ami…es mejor que vayan con Haruka, esperemos a que el Poder Oscuro se mitigue en su interior para intentarlo.- calma Rei, Ami y su sacerdotisa salen de allí.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en que viva?.-cuestiona Serenity.

-Por lo que Rei y las demás senshis observaron en el fuerte del Polo este ataque fue parte de una traición…alguien de dentro permitió el ingreso de las fuerzas del Reino Oscuro y este hombre es el único que podrá decirnos de quién se trata.- dice Gea a su hermana.

-Vamos afuera, no podremos hacer nada de igual manera…-aconseja el Rey Keitaro, todos salen enseguida.-Nadie que no seamos nosotros podrá ingresar a ver al herido…¡Está claro!.- dice el rey de Marte, los samuráis de la entrada solo se cuadran. Todos abandonan el pasillo rumbo a sus habitaciones, es ya entrada la noche, la Reina Serenity sin embargo entra a su habitación y observa todo con mirada sigilosa y hasta con miedo, en la cámara contigua está su hija durmiendo, solo Luna, la sacerdotisa, duerme en una cama a su lado, Serenity se cerca y besa tiernamente a la hermosa joven rubia, nota que ha estado llorando y le limpia las lágrimas del rostro.

-No nos harán llorar más…lo prometo Serena, tu destino no será vivir una vida de odio y dolor amando al que otra te quitó…no dejaré que te pase lo que me pasó a mí-susurra la reina de la Luna, luego cierra la puerta de la cámara de su hija y de entre un baúl plateado extrae una joya brillante, la coloca en el suelo, se concentra, cierra los ojos, y en su frente aparece el símbolo de la luna, de pronto tanto el cristal como el signo en su frente se vuelve negro, una extraña energía sale de él y una voz de ultratumba se escucha, aunque en tono muy bajo.

-Reina Serenity…¿Se consumó la misión?.- dice la voz.

-Lo lamento Reina Beryl…los guerreros de Marte detuvieron el ataque.- responde ella.

-¿Qué ha sido de Neflyte?.-

-Herido y capturado señora…-

-Necesitamos deshacernos de él Serenity, si queremos ganar esta batalla debemos mantener en secreto nuestra unión.-dice la voz que emana del cristal.

-Para eso le he llamado señora…los guardias de Marte son fuertes y necesito al poder oscuro para deshacerme de ellos y de Neflyte.-contesta la Reina de la Luna.

-Te otorgaré el poder negativo en tus propias manos…al que toques le extraerás la vida en un instante, pero no durará mucho mi conexión contigo…apresúrate a cumplir la misión…-dice la voz.-Toca el Cristal Oscuro…-la reina obedece, una descarga de energía negativa la inunda y la lanza hacia atrás, luego se levanta del suelo y observa sus manos que refulgen con destellos negros.-Sabrás usar el poder Oscuro Serenity…ahora me voy porque corremos peligro con este contacto…ella podría darse cuenta…-dice la voz que emana del cristal.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?.-cuestiona la Reina.

-La princesa de Marte…es peligrosa…no la pierdas de vista…-dice la voz y desaparece de improviso dejando el diamante transparente tal como estaba al inicio, Serenity lo levanta del suelo y lo guarda en el baúl.

En el templo del Fénix, el templo principal de Marte, arde una gran hoguera con símbolos de este mítico animal esculpidos delante de los soportes de la misma, Rei no duerme, medita en silencio, de pronto sus ojos se abren y el fuego se eleva atronador. De las sombras sale la figura pequeña del sacerdote marciano.

-¿Sentiste eso Kondo sama?.- dice Rei.

-Lo sentí tan claro como tú…el poder Oscuro está en el palacio.- dice el anciano.

-Era verdad lo de la traición…-murmura ella levantándose.

-¿A dónde va majestad?.- cuestiona Kondo.

-A perseguirlo, mientras dure el contacto con su agente en el palacio lo encontraré.- termina ella levantándose y corriendo hacia el palacio.

Entra por los jardines de atrás saltando ágilmente la tapia, cierra los ojos y de su kimono rojo saca el papel con símbolos, lo coloca en su frente….un sexto sentido la hace perseguir la presencia por jardines, pasillos y salones, a veces la pierde, pero se concentra de nuevo, la púrpura noche de Marte y sus satélites solo iluminan parcialmente la sombra que corre por todo el palacio real, llega al ala del palacio en que se hospedan los visitantes distinguidos y un escalofrío la recorre, la fuerza negativa es mayor en esta parte, el traidor es alguien de la Liga…sigue la presencia hasta el pasillo en que los guardias cuidan la cámara del herido General.

Los guardias yacen en el suelo.

-Umi…Daikio…-dice Rei al verlos, corre y los levanta un poco, los mismos rostros aterrorizados que los guardias de la Torre de Vigilancia, los mismos cuerpos inertes sin alma, asustada abre la puerta y se encuentra al General Neflyte en el mismo estado. La ventana abierta y la cortina carmín hondeando con el viento, corre desesperada hacia afuera, nada, la presencia se ha ido. Molesta corre al pasillo y suena uno de los muchos wong que hay en el palacio, aparecen algunos guardias.

-Despierten a mi Padre y a los gobernantes de la Liga de planetas..-ordena Rei, los soldados van a cumplir las órdenes, Rei vuelve sobre sus pasos, enciende las luces, contempla detenidamente los cadáveres, observa la puerta, la cama del herido, la ventana, siente la energía oscura pero no ve nada…primero llega el rey Keitaro y el Rey Minoru de Mercurio, les basta ver todo para entender.

-Es alguien de dentro…estuvo esperando el momento para asesinarlo, teme que hable.-dice Rei serenamente a su Padre y al rey Minoru, luego llega Endymion con Artemis, y finalmente la Reina Gea y Serenity.

-Por el antiguo poder Keitaro…¿Qué ocurrió?.- dice Gea al rey de Marte.

-Asesinaron al General…-se limita a decir este.

-¿Y a esos hombres? ¿Qué les ha ocurrido? ¿Qué maldad en este universo haría una atrocidad así?.- murmura la Reina Serenity horrorizada.-Creo que me siento mal…-dice colocándose una mano en la frente, Endymion y el rey Minoru se apresuran a sentarla en una silla de la habitación, pero al hacerlo se cae al suelo una de sus sortijas, Rei que está a su lado se agacha a levantarla, y en las fracciones de segundo que baja la vista al suelo sus ojos se topan con las bellas zapatillas plateadas de la soberana de la Luna llenas de polvo de oro…pero Rei es bastante perspicaz como para dar a entender algo, amablemente de vuelve la sortija y deja discutir a los monarcas en el cuarto del herido, corre por los pasillos hasta las habitaciones de Makoto, toca la puerta y unas damas de Júpiter tratan de impedir el paso.

-Lo sentimos majestad, pero la princesa aún descansa de sus heridas…-dice una de las damas.

-Makoto porfavor…es importante…-dice Rei tratando de mirar adentro de la cámara, Makoto se asoma, algunas heridas en el rostro, el brazo derecho inmóvil.-Lo lamento pero necesito que vengas conmigo…creo que encontré al traidor.- dice Rei, bastan estas palabras para que Makoto salga junto con Rei dejando a sus alborotadas damas en predicamento.

-Vas a entrar allí, voy a dejar caer algo junto a la Reina de la Luna, lo vas a levantar y vas a mirar sus zapatos…-dice Rei.

-¿La Reina de la Luna?.- cuestiona Makoto.-¿Sus zapatos? ¿Para eso me levantaste?

-Solo hazlo…-dice Rei, entran al salón donde ya varios guerreros de Marte levantan los cadáveres de los guardias muertos, adentro sigue la discusión de los monarcas, ya se han unido a esta Setsuna, Ami y el sacerdote Uraniano Mohammed, Rei entra, localiza a 

la reina sentada en la misma silla discutiendo con su hermana la Reina Gea, Makoto la sigue, Rei tira "por accidente" el vaso con agua, y Makoto al levantarlo de junto a la soberana de la Luna contempla lo mismo, sus ojos verdes se cruzan con los de Rei en muda comprensión, Setsuna percibe algo en ambas princesas, pero no está segura, las dos la miran y parecen acordar que lo mejor es salir de allí para hablar.

En la explanada principal del palacio de Marte, se reúnen las tres princesas.

-Dile a Setsuna lo que vimos…-dice Rei en voz muy baja.

-La digna y noble Reina de la Luna que además es tu tía, tiene las zapatillas manchadas de polvo de oro…tal como teníamos nosotros los zapatos al volver de la misión.- dice Makoto, Setsuna las mira extrañada.

-¿La Reina Serenity? Eso es imposible…¿No hay otra forma de que el polvo de oro haya llegado allí?.-dice Setsuna.

-No la hay, el único lugar de Marte en que hay polvo de oro es el polo, estuvo allí Setsuna, sé que no quieres creerlo, pero ambas lo vimos, lo puedes comprobar tú misma regresando allí…- explica molesta Rei.

-¿Qué motivos puede tener una soberana como ella, parte de la Liga de Planetas, parte de este Sistema Solar para traicionarnos?.- dice Setsuna sumamente preocupada.

-Eso vamos a indagar ahora mismo…lo mejor que podemos hacer es no decirle a nadie lo que hemos descubierto, se necesita mucho más que zapatillas manchadas para acusar alguien.- aconsejó Makoto.

-Makoto tiene razón…esto debe quedar entre las tres, hay que vigilar, observar y mantener la calma, por el bien de todos.- termina Rei.- Setsuna…no me hagas pensar que cometí un error al compartir esto contigo…Te conozco, no hay nadie más comprometida con el bien de la galaxia que tú, sabes los alcances del Poder Oscuro tanto como yo, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos nublen tu razón ahora…- dice Rei colocando un brazo en el hombro de la princesa de Plutón.

-Hay que volver…sería difícil explicar nuestras ausencias ahora…-dice Makoto observando la gran agitación del palacio, las tres princesas entran de nuevo a palacio y se dispersan a sus habitaciones.

Rei entra a la cámara de sus hermanas, Phobos y Deimos permanecen en la puerta de guardia, Rei revisa la habitación en que Mina y Hotaru duermen tranquilamente, una vez que ha comprobado esto se dirige a su habitación, cambia su kimono de meditación por su camisón de noche, y se dispone a dormir, antes, su mano lanza una débil flama a una hoguera al centro del cuarto, se pone de rodillas y medita un poco, hasta que un sonido extraño se oye en su ventana y abriendo los ojos observa una rosa roja que fue lanzada con fuerza y se ha enclavado en el suelo, Rei la levanta y lee una nota amarrada a ella.

-"Sal al balcón".- decía la nota, Rei se acerca a la ventana y abre los cristales de vitral rojo, y una figura negra se acerca a ella. Rei sonríe y él la toma amorosamente en sus brazos.

-No necesitas venir de incógnito…somos prometidos…-dice ella sonriendo.

-Tenía que venir así…ha sido una noche larga y difícil. No hubiera querido que se interrumpiera nuestra fiesta.- dice Endymion.

-La fiesta no era importante Dari…Endymion…-se corrige ella.-Lo importante es que ya aclaramos lo que sentimos, y que todo se arregló felizmente…-dice ella acercando su cabeza al pecho del príncipe.

-Necesitaba verte…no podía dormir sin hablarte, mi Madre y tu Padre quieren que la boda se realice lo más rápido posible, creen que es prudente que se realice en la Tierra sobre todo por lo que ha pasado hoy.-dijo él.

-No creo que haya inconveniente en eso…si la coronación se hace en Marte.- suplica ella mirándolo y recordando su premonición.

-Esta bien, boda en la Tierra, coronación en Marte…Y una vida de felicidad a tu lado.- termina él besando las hermosas manos de su prometida. Rei sonríe débilmente, luego de lo que acaba de averiguar, de comprender los alcances del poder oscuro y lo cerca que está el peligro, sabe que quizá no sea tan completa esa felicidad.-¿Algo te preocupa?.- cuestiona Endymion.

-Muchas cosas…pero no deseo hablar de eso ahora…-dijo ella.

-Nada te debe preocupar, aquí estoy yo para protegerte.- acabó el príncipe abrazándola con fuerza, Rei alcanza a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Endymion, y cierra los ojos, por un momento, solo por un momento, se siente segura, protegida…¡Protegida ella! Aunque difícilmente Endymion la podría proteger de eso a lo que ella teme, pero su amor tiene esa fuerza.

-Debes irte, casi amanece…-dice ella.

-Quiero ver el amanecer a tu lado…¿Te molesta?.- replica él. Rei sonríe.

-No…creo que también lo necesito.- termina ella y ambos abrazados contemplan los primeros fulgores rojizos del amanecer de Marte.

Setsuna se ha levantado muy de mañana, espera con una comisión especial de soldados de Marte en el puerto de Rada a la nave Plutoniana que envió su abuelo, el Rey Cronos, para trasladar al prisionero del cual ya se ha hecho extradición oficial, la nave plutoniana llega a la hora destinada, y baja una extraña guardia de guerreros con armaduras medievales color negro, no se ve de ellos ni su rostro, callados y ordenados, bajan de la nave y conducen una extraña caja negra con candados y un cerrojo profundo. Saludan a Setsuna con reverencias y sin pronunciar una sola palabra la siguen hasta las mazmorras del palacio de Marte, Rei con Phobos y Deimos ya la esperan en la puerta.

-¿Para qué es esa caja?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Para llevar al prisionero, es peligroso Rei.- dijo la princesa de Plutón.

-A mi me parece inofensivo…-

-El peligro de él está en su mente, lo que sabe y lo que puede hacer con lo que sabe si es que un día lo recuerda, lo hacen el ser más peligroso de la galaxia, aún más que el Reino Oscuro.- habla Setsuna.

-No creo que más que ellos…-dice Rei.

-El Reino Ocuro quiere dominar la galaxia, y lo más que puede hacer es matarnos, este hombre, puede manipular el destino, pasado, presente o futuro, y alterarlo en aras de sus intereses…o aún peor de los intereses de alguien más…eso Rei es mucho más peligroso para nosotros, y para todo el universo. -termina ella, juntas han llegado a la puerta de la celda que al ser abierta por los guardias revela al hombre sentado en la cama, con la vista fija a un punto infinito, cabello rubio, mirada azul perdida.

-General…-dice Rei, al solo timbre de su voz el prisionero parece volver de la muerte, su mirada se ilumina, sonríe, sus ojos se posan en la hermosa figura de la princesa de Marte.

-¡Princesa Rei!.- dice con tono vehemente levantándose.-Sabía que vendría…desde que no la veo mis días son vacíos…mi vida no tiene sentido…-dice el hombre, Setsuna frunce el seño ante estas palabras del prisionero.

-General Jedite…vengo a avisarle que va a ser trasladado a una prisión en Plutón…-dijo Rei, el rostro del hombre se ensombrece de nuevo.-¿Comprende lo que le digo general?-

-No deseo ser trasladado…necesito…deseo quedarme aquí…cerca de Marte…cerca de Usted…-dice el hombre dando unos pasos hacia Rei, las dos guerreras cuervo se interponen entre él y Rei mostrando las puntas de sus lanzas.

-Lo lamento mucho general Jedite, pero la Liga de Planetas considera más útil que sea vigilado en Plutón.- termina Rei. Unos guardias de armaduras medievales de Plutón se encaminan al prisionero y lo tratan de sujetar, el hombre se revuelve entre los brazos de los guardias.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡Deseo quedarme!.- grita frenético, los guardias se ven repelidos ante esta inusitada fuerza del prisionero.-¡Debo permanecer aquí…a tu lado…Rei…-la fuerza física del hombre es terrible en ese momento de paranoia, ocho guardias lo tratan de contener y él sigue avanzando alzando la mano para tocar a Rei que desconcertada mira la escena.-¡Debemos estar juntos…siempre juntos!...-

Uno de los guardias Plutonianos se acerca y le inyecta al prisionero una sustancia que lo empieza a aletargar hasta que lo calma…pero sigue murmurando.-Yo no puedo vivir lejos de ti…Rei…¡Mi princesa!...no puedo…no puedo…-dice hasta que la sustancia lo vence y cae al suelo, los guardias Plutonianos lo meten entonces a la caja que al recibir el cuerpo del hombre se cierra automáticamente, Setsuna saca entonces su báculo y con la llave en él cierra la caja.

-Llévenlo a la nave y espérenme allí…-dice ella a los guardias plutonianos.

-¿Te irás con él? ¿Y la boda?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Prometo que volveré a la boda Rei…por tí y por mi hermano voy a volver, pero necesito hablar con mi abuelo primero, Tempus es peligroso cuando sus nervios están ecuánimes, pero es implacable cuando está alterado…Rei…¿Cuántas veces te vio el general Jedite?.-

-A lo sumo cinco veces…-responde ella sinceramente.-Si te preocupan las incoherencias que murmuraba, era obvio que esta mal de la cabeza…siempre hablaba de que me amaba, de que estaba enamorado de mí, del destino y esas cosas, pero jamás lo tomé en serio…-

-No debiste…ahora será mi responsabilidad, y ante este grado de histeria lo mejor será que sepas que está a salvo en una cárcel de Plutón, lo más lejos posible de ti.-termina Setsuna.

-Insisto que no entiendo tu miedo…-acaba ella.-Es solo un demente, no me asusta.-

-Por el momento lo es y esperemos que lo siga siendo…si recupera la conciencia y con lo que cree sentir por ti…sería el fin.- y luego ambas princesas se encaminan hacia afuera de la prisión de Marte.

Por el pasillo de la misma prisión se deja ver la figura vestida de blanco que sale de las sombras.

-Majestad…-se cuadran los guardias de Marte ante la mujer que ha salido de las sombras.-¿Necesita Usted algo?.-

-No…solo venía a supervisar el traslado del prisionero…pero veo que ya lo han trasladado…-responde la mujer. Luego se aleja de allí por el mismo camino que momentos antes tomara la comisión de Plutón.

-Esto será más sencillo de lo que pensaba…¡Enamorado de ella! ¡Está enamorado de ella!...Si los planes con Beryl fracasan…siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga…-termina la Reina de la Luna saliendo de la prisión.

En el hangar de Rada la comisión de Plutón con el prisionero abordan la nave, Setsuna se despide de Rei y de su familia, su Madre, la Reina Gea, y sus hermanos Orión y Endymion, Endymion la hace jurar que regresará a tiempo para su Boda con Rei, ella lo jura sonriendo.

-Espera…recuerdo lo que me pediste en el baile de anoche…-dice Rei.-Un guerrero de Marte que entrenara a tu guardia personal, y que estuviera dispuesto a ir contigo a Plutón.-

-¿Lo encontraste?.-dice Setsuna.

-El jefe de mi escolta personal…Yuichirou Kumada, renunció a su cargo y solicitó un traslado, un guerrero de su clase no puede menos que encargarse de la protección de una princesa…¡Yuichirou!.- dice Rei, el guerrero de cabello castaño y mirada ausente se encamina a ella, Setsuna lo mira intrigada, los cabellos largos y desordenados que casi cubren su rostro, la actitud imponente en la armadura samurái.

-Princesa…-murmura el guerrero inclinándose.

-La princesa Setsuna de Plutón ha hecho el honor de incluirte como parte de su guardia, le he dicho que aceptabas…-dice Rei.

-El honrado soy yo…-dice con voz fría el antiguo comandante.-Y prometo Princesa honrar a Marte aún estando lejos.- explica él.

-Es un excelente guerrero…muy devoto de sus deberes, me consta…-agrega Endymion que al lado de Rei coloca su mano en la delgada cintura de su prometida, Yuichirou crispa su mano en la empuñadura de su katana.

-Pues bien, capitán Yuichirou…bienvenido a la corte de Plutón…-dice Setsuna, él solo se inclina, la princesa se Plutón se despide luego de su Madre y hermano menor, Yuichirou mira nostálgico a lo lejos a Rei y al príncipe Endymion.

-Quiero agradecerle…-murmura Rei.-¿Te molesta?.-

-¿Porqué abría de molestarme? Le debes mucho.- dice Endymion.

-Nos entrenamos juntos desde niños, es mi amigo….- explica ella, Endymion sonríe, la besa y le dice.

-Ve y despídete…- Rei camina hacia donde su antiguo capitán espera que la princesa arribe.

-Yuichirou…-dice, él la mira llegar y siente que está a punto de decirle a la princesa de Plutón que no irá, de quedarse a pesar del dolor a verla ser feliz con otro con el único consuelo de ver su bello rostro cada mañana…-Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…antes de que te vayas.-dice ella.

-No tiene porqué…cumplía mi deber.-

-Sabes que no…tu amistad, todo lo que compartimos, eso no era tu deber, aunque estés en este momento molesto conmigo por razones que no comprendo…-un impulso del guerrero, ¡No comprende! ¡No comprende que la ama y que es por eso que huye! Pero permanece callado.-Sé que entiendes que me duele que te vayas, te extrañaré…-

-Tiene cosas mejores en que ocupar su mente Princesa…-dice él mirando a lo lejos al príncipe de la Tierra.

-Si insistes en que nos despidamos así…me gustaría quedar contigo en paz, despedirme como los amigos que hemos sido desde niños…¿Yuichirou?.- explica Rei tomando la mano de su capitán.-Si en algo te ofendí…-

-¡No!- se apresura él a decir.-Jamás princesa…es solo que yo…deseo conocer nuevos horizontes, es todo.- miente él.

-Yuichirou…sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, y que deseo que vuelvas algún día..-acaba ella abrazándolo, el joven solo puede cerrar los ojos y decirse a sí mismo que ya han sido suficientes años de amor callado como para hablar ahora…mejor era todo así.

-Gracias princesa, ya me he despedido de su Padre y de toda su familia, y espero volver…cuando mi alma esté lista para ello…lo prometo.- terminó él. Endymion que observaba todo se acerca.

-Príncipe…creo que le debo una disculpa por…-

-Está olvidado…sé que la cuidabas a ella y eso es para mí lo importante.-explica él.

-Ya no necesitará de mí…Sé que Usted cuidará bien de ella Señor…- termina el joven, Endymion le extiende la mano y él la toma.-Ahora sé que la vida de mi hermana está en excelentes manos…- La princesa de Plutón se acerca a los tres jóvenes.

-Es hora de irnos…Rei…hermano…-dice Setsuna abrazando a los prometidos.

-Trata de convencer al abuelo de asistir a la boda…dile lo mucho que significaría para mí que viniera…-dice Endymion.

-No prometo nada, sabes su deber…no puede abandonar la puerta del Tiempo…pero lo intentaré.-explica ella.-Bien capitán Yucihirou, vamos…-dice ella, el joven la sigue dentro de la nave Plutoniana y Rei y Endymion se colocan al lado de la Reina Gea y Orión para despedir la nave que se aleja poco a poco de Marte.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Los tres enemigos, el Poder Oscuro de la Reina Beryl con sus Youmas, la Reina Serenity con sus ansias de poder, o el desquiciado Jedite…los tres juntos podrán en dificultades a Rei…en el siguiente cap. ¡La boda!...espero no tardar tanto en subirlo…¡Gracias!.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: Tuya en vida y muerte…

PERSONAJES: Todos hasta el momento. (breve aclaración, Yuichirou es el nombre japonés de Nicolas, solo que me gusta más en japonés y coincide mejor con la cultura que describo para Marte. Gracias)

Endymion , su hermano Orión, la Reina Gea y Artemis, el sumo Sacerdote de la Tierra esperaban en uno de los puertos más hermosos del planeta, el puerto Oeste, la nave que trasladaría a la familia real de Marte a la Tierra, se notaba en toda la actitud del príncipe la felicidad que le causaba la llegada de su prometida a su planeta, la Reina Serenity y Serena como parte de la Familia Real de la Tierra y su parentesco con ella formaban parte de la escolta de bienvenida. La noche anterior Madre e Hija habían discutido al respecto de esto.

-Hay que disimular lo más posible hija, que nadie sospeche, incluso debes ser amable con ella, convencerla de que eres su amiga, así será mejor…-había dicho la reina de la Luna a Serena cuando esta había protestado de su plan.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que propones Madre, ¿En verdad ese tal Tempus tiene el poder de alterar el destino?.- dijo Serena.

-He escuchado bastante como para saber que lo tiene….-contestó la Reina.

-¿Y si es tan poderoso como dices qué te hace pensar que manipularía el destino a nuestro antojo?.-dice la bella princesa rubia.

-Porque ahora está contaminado por un amor enfermizo hacia la princesa de Marte, el tiempo que fue su prisionero se enamoró de ella, y si alguien sabe lo que un individuo es capaz de hacer por amor, somos nosotras.- explica Serenity a su hija.-Piensa solo por un momento como sería si en vez de esta absurda realidad viviéramos en un universo en el que todo girara en torno a nosotras, ser las soberanas absolutas de la galaxia, ser las más poderosas, las dueñas de todos los destinos…-habla ilusionada Serenity.

-Pero si ese hombre está en el palacio de Plutón, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para liberarlo? Y aún peor, ¿Cómo vas a evitar que el abuelo nos detenga? Jamás dejaría que alguien entrara a la puerta del Tiempo, o alterara el destino de las cosas…- dijo la joven.

-No tengo intensión alguna de que esta absurda realidad en la que nos ha tocado perderlo todo siga adelante…Y si debo pasar encima de mi Padre y de la galaxia entera para cambiarla, así lo haré…-habló decidida la Reina.

-¿Serías capaz de matar al Abuelo?.- dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Si-con total frialdad la Reina exclama- En verdad mi Padre jamás me quiso igual que a Gea, ella, la mayor, la heredera de Plutón, la poseedora del poder del Tiempo, mi Padre nunca me miraba a mí, ni creía que yo fuera a lograr algo bueno, cuando Gea se casó con el príncipe Tamahome de la Tierra padre de Setsuna, Endymion y Orión, mi Padre no quiso heredarme el poder de Plutón, decía que nunca podría manejar con integridad y lealtad el poder del Tiempo y me trataba con rigor, decía que algún día sería una calamidad para la galaxia…y prefirió nombrar heredera a tu prima Setsuna…Tengo muchos resentimientos con mi Padre como para que matarlo me detenga, siempre desee vengarme de su desprecio.- acaba la Reina.

-¿Y cuando crees que sería el momento adecuado para liberar a Tempus y logar nuestro Plan?.- cuestiona Serena.

-Muy pronto el ejército del poder oscuro realizará el ataque definitivo a la galaxia, y entonces las senshis de todos los planetas lucharán con lo mejor de su ejército, cuando todos estén concentrados en la batalla, será más sencillo que nunca acabar con mi Padre, liberar a Tempus y hacer lo que deseamos, muy pocos guardias estarán vigilando en Plutón el día del ataque final y con tu poder de senshi…-

-¿Mi poder de senshi Madre? ¿Pretendes que sea yo la que lo libere?.-se asusta Serena.

-Solo las senshis elegidas del antiguo poder que juraron lealtad a la Liga de Planetas pueden ingresar a la puerta del tiempo, solo tú podrás manipular a Tempus para que cambie el destino como lo deseas…-aconseja la soberana de la Luna a su hija.

-Pero madre, sabes que después de la boda de Endymion todas las senshis elegidas juraremos lealtad a la Liga de Planetas. ¿Cómo podré traicionar ese juramento?.-dice Serena.

-¿Amas a Endymion?.- cuestiona la soberana.

-Más que a mi propia vida…-dice la joven princesa.

-Entonces lo harás…¿No quieres vivir toda tu vida viendo y padeciendo su felicidad con otra o sí?.-continúa la Reina, Serena la mira con algo de duda en las lindas pupilas azules-Créeme hija que ese es el peor suplicio que alguien puede padecer…-habla Serenity pensando sin duda en su frustrado amor por Keitaro Hino de Marte.

-Lo haré Madre…-habla al fin Serena-Haré cualquier cosa para cambiar este injusto destino que me aleja de él…deseo ser yo la que lo ame, deseo que él me ame con intensidad, deseo que nuestro amor esté predestinado desde la eternidad y que nada ni nadie me separe de él jamás…-habla la princesa de la Luna.

-¿Sabes que si logramos lo que deseamos y Tempus altera el destino nadie recordará nada de esto, ni Endymion, ni Rei, ni tú misma?.-dice la Reina.

-Si estaré por la eternidad con él no me importa…-habla decidida la princesa, Serenity sonríe, ha conseguido lo que deseaba, su hija desde ese punto y hora había decidido su futuro.

Toda esta discusión atravesaba por la mente de Serena cuando con una sonrisa falsa presenciaba junto con su madre la espectacular bienvenida que el reino de la Tierra había preparado para su futura soberana, todos los guardias reales, los invitados, y la familia real vestían de blanco, y solamente flores blancas adornaban los pasillos por donde pasaría la escolta, la nave de Marte aterrizó y de ella bajaron, igualmente vestidos de Blanco, Rei, Minako, Hotaru y la Reina Akane y el rey Keitaro, todos vestidos de blanco, atrás de ellos la guardia de élite de Marte, los once guerreros, con armaduras samuráis doradas de gala, y Kondo Saburo, el sumo sacerdote marciano.

Las trompetas de los guardias de la Tierra resonaron al momento que la familia real de Marte puso un pié en la Tierra, tambores tocaron, y toda la guardia que flaqueaba el paso desenvainó sus espadas, a lo lejos varios cañones resonaron, Endymion rompiendo todo protocolo corrió al encuentro de Rei, y ella, al verlo, siguió su ejemplo, en medio de la alfombra de pétalos blancos que se había tendido para recibirlos, se encontraron los prometidos, Endymion levantó en alto a Rei girando.

-¡Rei!.- dice él.

-¡Endymion!.- murmura ella con ternura cuando los fuertes brazos la levantan del suelo, a lo lejos la familia real de la Tierra sonreía, y la de Marte también, solamente la Reina de la Luna miraba la escena con sonrisa irónica y la bella princesa Serena debió ser muy fuerte para no salir huyendo de allí anegada en llanto. Los soldados de guardia lanzaron varios gritos de júbilo ante esta escena.

-¡Viva el príncipe Endimon soberano de la Tierra!.- gritaban los guardias sonando unas con otras sus espadas en jubiloso sonido.

-¡Viva la princesa Rei Hino de Marte futura soberana de la Tierra!.- gritaban también, los guardias marcianos observaban extrañados estas muestras de júbilo de la extraña gente de la Tierra formados en correcto orden detrás de su soberano y de la familia Real, serios y adustos, correctos e implacables, no comprendían esta extraña cultura en que los militares desbordaban de alegría y su soberano lo permitía.

Endymion bajó por fin a Rei, y le ofreció su brazo, juntos fueron a encontrarse con los de Marte.

-Rey Keitaron, Reina Akane, princesas…-dijo Endymion inclinándose ante ellos.-Es un honor y un placer recibirlos en mi Planeta que espero consideren suyo desde ahora si no por lazos de sangre sí por el lazo de amor que me une a Rei y a Ustedes. Espero que se sientan en la Tierra tan felices ya cogidos como yo me sentí en Marte.-luego extiende su brazo el cual es tomado firmemente por el monarca marciano, la Reina Akane prefiere, con su natural dulzura, abrazar a Endymion así como Mina y Hotaru. La Reina Gea y su hijo Orión se unen a la bienvenida, Serenity y su hija se acercan también.

-Keitaro…Akane…espero que los años y nuestro futuro parentesco por la bendita unión de mi sobrino con su hija pongan fin a antiguos resentimientos…-dice Serenity con tono bastante sincero.

-De esos resentimientos en nuestro corazón no queda nada Serenity…-contesta ingenua la Reina Akane Aino de Venus abrazando a su antigua rival. Keitaro Hino, más desconfiado, se limita a sonreír forzado.

-Rei..sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero quiero que sepas que me alegro enormemente de que tú y mi primo se vayan a casar…- dice Serena a la princesa de Marte.

-Gracias Serena…y quiero que sepas que si no nos hemos llevado bien antes no ha sido por causa mía…y que deseo que desde ahora la amistad que debimos haber tenido aumente y se fortalezca.- acabó Rei, las dos princesa se unieron en un abrazo ante la mirada sonriente de Endymion.

-Me alegra ver esto…¿Sabes Rei que quiero a Serena como a una hermana menor y que me gustaría mucho que así la consideres tú?.- dijo él, un poco retirados, Orión y Minako se miran de lejos, de vez en cuando la bella cara de la princesa de Venus se sonroja cuando se cruza con la mirada azul del hermano de Endymion que le sonríe, únicamente se han saludado con el correcto besamano de rigor, pero algo ha surgido entre los dos desde la fiesta de compromiso, algo que hace al príncipe de cabellos castaños emocionarse demasiado, y a ella sonrojarse cada vez que se encuentran.

Luego de la bienvenida, juntos abordan unos hermosos carruajes tirados por caballos blancos que los conducen por las hermosas calles y jardines de la Tierra hacia el palacio Oeste, uno de los más hermosos del reino Terrícola, con altas almenas coronadas de banderas blancas, En el carruaje de adelante van solos Endymion y Rei, luego los cuatro soberanos, después Kondo Saburo y Artemis en un carro aparte y finalmente Mina, Serena y Hotaru escoltadas por Orión. La final cierra la comitiva los soldados de Marte a paso firme y la caballería de la Tierra. Al paso de los carruajes y la escucha de los tambores y trompetas los ciudadanos de la Tierra salen a los balcones de las casas o a las calle para lanzar pétalos de flores a la pareja y gritar sus vivas. Endymion y Rei, de pié en el carruaje, ambos vestidos de blanco, saludan a la gente, Endymion lleva su mano izquierda ceñida en el esbelto talle de la princesa, Rei sonrié amablemente ante esta bienvenida de su futuro reino, y con su mano saluda a las personas.

-¡Que hermosa es la princesa de Marte! ¡Hacen una estupenda pareja!.- murmuran unas damas que han salido a recibir a la comitiva en los balcones del reino de la Tierra.

-¡Por fin nuestro soberano encontró una princesa digna de él y de gobernarnos!.- decía un anciano a lo lejos, todos los ciudadanos rebozaban júbilo y parecían contagiados del amor y encanto que emanaba la pareja.

-Todo esto es hermoso Endymion…tu Planeta, la gente, el recibimiento…- dice emocionada Rei.

-Desearía que el sol saliera más rápido solo para recibirte…-murmuró él en su oído, ella sonrió.

-Me esforzaré por ser una buena soberana, para que toda la Tierra me ame…-dijo Rei.

-Una parte de ella ya te ama…-terminó Endymion besando tiernamente la mano de su prometida.

Al fin la escolta llegó al hermoso palacio de mármol blanco bañado de jardines, flores y cascadas, los prometidos y las familias reales bajaron de los carruajes, en las escalinatas del palacio ya los esperaban Makoto y Ami junto a su Padre el Rey Minoru de Mercurio, y Haruka y Michiru tomadas de la mano, Haruka con el brazo vendado pero sana y salva, todos vestidos de blanco, con guirnaldas de flores adornando sus cabezas, Makoto corrió al momento a abrazar y felicitar a Rei y a su primo, igual que Ami. Haruka apoyada en Michiru felicitó a su amigo.

-Me alegra verte mejor amig..amiga…-dice al fin Endymion.

-Y a mí me alegra verte feliz amigo…-termina ella.

-Al parecer resolviste tu problema…- dice Endymion al verla sostenida por la princesa de Neptuno, ambas sonríen ante esta insinuación.

-Solo te podemos decir Endymion que seremos tan felices como tú y Rei…lo prometemos…-es la joven Neptuniana la que contesta, Haruka sonríe ampliamente, y todos juntos entran al palacio en que se ha preparado una comida magnífica en honor de los prometidos.

Al otro lado de la galaxia, en el sombrío y oscuro Plutón, la nave que conduce al prisionero pide permiso para aterrizar, la princesa Setsuna, hija de la reina Gea de Plutón y del rey Tamahome de la Tierra, y heredera de Plutón por decisión de su abuelo el rey Cronos, deja vagar su mirada rojiza por el conocido y lóbrego paisaje plutoniano, bosques y montes escarpados con pinos y coníferas, cordilleras interminables se alzan a lo lejos con la característica neblina y frío del planeta de las sombras, algunas villas de aldeanos deja ver sus techos de paja mientras la nave aterriza, y la fin la ciudad de Valaquia, la capital Plutoniana, con sus castillos y construcciones góticas y medievales. Setsuna conoce y ama el planeta de su madre donde desde niña se refugiaba con su abuelo, nadie entendía el gusto de la hija mayor de los soberanos de la Tierra por pasar tanto tiempo con el anciano rey Cronos en un planeta tan carente de atractivos para un niño como Plutón, pero la joven princesa solitaria, seria, madura y fuerte, encontraba un placer enorme en acompañar a su abuelo y aprender a su lado los secretos de Plutón en el enorme castillo de Valaquia. Por ello a nadie le extrañó que el anciano Cronos nombrara a su nieta como su heredera.

-Es extraño pero hermoso…-dice una voz grave a su lado, Setsuna sale de su contemplación para ver al guerrero de Marte.

-Capitán Kumada…no le sentí llegar…-dice la princesa de Plutón.

-Estaba aquí mirando el paisaje y a Usted y no deseaba interrumpir…solo me parece como si Usted fuera parte de este paisaje.-dice Yuichirou. Ella lo mira, alto, apuesto, con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, el cabello castaño y rebelde que le cubre los ojos, y su actitud digna y correcta…luego se estremece, ¿Y porqué de pronto analiza tan detenidamente a alguien que está a su servicio?.

-¿Hace cuanto que está enamorado de Rei capitán Yuichirou?.-lanza Setsuna al Joven que la mira azorado.-No lo trate de negar, era obvio, un guerrero de su nivel, con un futuro tan promisorio en Marte, tan apegado a su señora, y de pronto renunciar justo cuando ella se compromete en matrimonio…- El se da cuenta que su nueva superior es perceptiva e inteligente y que no tiene caso engañarla.

-La ame desde el día en que mi Padre me llevó al palacio a rendir honores a la recién nacida, yo era un niño pequeño que se acercó a la cuna a ver a la nueva princesa, mi Padre era General supremo del ejército y amigo del Rey, cuando la vi en esa cuna, cuando abrió sus ojos purpuras, supe que jamás me separaría de ella, siempre la amé, de niños, cuando la vi crecer y transformarse no solo en una excelente guerrera sino en una hermosa mujer, pero siempre entendí mi lugar y supe que no me correspondía amarla…-

-¿Y porqué no luchar por ella o decírselo?.-se interesa la princesa de Plutón.

-Lo habría hecho si creyera que el hombre destinado para ella no la merecía, pero su hermano es un buen hombre que la ama de verdad, yo nunca me opondría a eso majestad.- dice decididamente el guerrero de Marte-Prefiero saberla feliz con un buen hombre y eso me basta, aunque no fui tan valiente como para verla casarse y preferí huir…eso ya lo sabe.- en ese momento la nave aterrizó en un enorme patio del centro de la capital Plutoniana, Setsuna se dispuso a bajar, junto al capitán de Marte, y la guardia de guerreros con armadura negra que nunca hablaban y que conducía la caja metálica con el prisionero, el efecto de la anestesia había bajado durante el viaje y el cautivo hombre golpeaba su incómoda prisión con los puños y lanzaba gritos propios de un demente, mezclados son rugidos furiosos.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí demonios negros! ¡Regrésenme a Marte! ¡Regrésenme con ella!-era parte de su desesperación, en la explanada del oscuro patio en que aterrizó la nave había más guerreros de armadura negra, y una alta figura con manto y capucha oscura que sostenía un báculo igual al de Setsuna pero con destellos negros en la punta rematada de tres diamantes del mismo tono. Setsuna corrió a abrazar a la alta figura negra.

-¡Abuelo!.- al contacto del abrazo la capucha cayó y reveló a un anciano alto y delgado de aspecto venerable y mirada penetrante, cabellera y larga barba blanca.- Cumplí con tus ordenes y lo he traído… está más trastornado de lo que creíamos.- dijo ella.

-Ya lo he notado…siempre tuvo predisposición a la demencia, solo faltaba que algún evento traumático lo orillara a ello.-responde el anciano con tono serio, luego se encamina con su nieta al lugar en que la caja ha sido depositada y se asoma a ella observando al demente hombre que grita y ruge furioso. El Rey Cronos de Plutón toma su báculo y lo introduce en la cerradura que emite destellos negros y se abre la puerta de la jaula.

-¡En nombre del Imperio de Plutón en el cual una vez fuiste un guerrero sagrado sal de allí Tempus!.- dijo al Rey alzando ahora su báculo y los destellos negros cubren el cuerpo del hombre dentro de la caja que grita con fuerza, pero de pronto, sus ojos antes azules se tornan negros, se levanta aún con los rayos en su cuerpo enfrentándose al rey Cronos y con su mano derecha le regresa el ataque.

-¡Abuelo!.-grita Setsuna, los guerreros de armaduras negras ya se aproximan a ayudar a su señor.

-¡Aléjense todos!.- girta el rey de Plutón.

-¡Jamás me volverá a detener de nuevo Rey Cronos!.- decía de demente prisionero con voz ronca y lanza los rayos hacia el Rey que cae derribado, luego sus ojos vagan por el paisaje y se topan sonriendo con la figura de Setsuna.-¡La heredera de Plutón! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla Princesa?.- y alzó su mano hacia ella, Setsuna trató de detener el ataque del hombre con su báculo, pero Yuichirou lanzando un grito se interpuso delante de ella y con un ataque de fuego en forma de dragón lo repelió, el fuego desconcertó al atacante que terminó tirado en el suelo de bruces, el rey Cronos ha se había repuesto del impacto y corrió a observar al hombre en el suelo, sus pupilas habían vuelto al color azul de siempre, rápidamente los guardias sujetaron las manos del prisionero y sus pies con extraños grilletes negros y esposas que lanzaron los mismos destellos negros que el báculo de su señor y lo regresaron a la caja negra en que iba prisionero.

-¡Trasládenlo a la prisión de máxima seguridad!.-dijo el Monarca y todos obedecieron.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste…-dijo Setsuna ayudando al joven Yuichirou que se levantaba del suelo en que había caído por el impacto del ataque.

-Es mi deber majestad…no debe agradecer…-dijo él.

-Tikir…-dijo ella a uno de los guardias negros.-Lleva al capitán Yuichirou a su habitación del palacio y ocúpate de que sea atendido oportunamente.- el guerrero solo asintió con la cabeza dentro de su casco y sin pronunciar palabra fue seguido por el guerrero de Marte. Setsuna le sonríe al joven de Marte cuando pasa a su lado, él solo inclina la cabeza respetuoso.

-Nunca creí que pasara esto…-dice el rey Cronos a su nieta.-Es una fortuna que trajeras a un guerrero de élite de Marte para tu escolta personal, jamás esperó Tempus el poder de fuego.-

-Es mejor que lo vigiles abuelo…además de que empieza a recordar, se ha obsesionado con Rei.-dijo Setsuna.

-Eso es peligroso…hay que vigilarlo muy bien.-

-Emdymion deseaba que asistieras a la boda.-continúa la princesa.

-Sabes que no puedo, menos ahora que hay que vigilar a Tempus, dile que estoy feliz por él y que hace lo correcto, está predestinado, mucho bien futuro harán juntos él y la princesa de Marte, dile esto a tu hermano.-acabó el anciano rey de Plutón. Setsuna lo abrazó, y luego volvió a la nave.

-¡Cuida que Yuichirou se encargue del entrenamiento de la escolta mientas vuelvo abuelo!.- terminó ella al abordar la nave que luego de un momento de recargar el combustible, despegó de nuevo dejando atrás a la ciudad de Valaquia, capital Plutoniana.

En una habitación del palacio Oeste de la Tierra, la más hermosa, situada en medio del palacio, llena de flores, con bellos vitrales y cortinas blancas, varias doncellas de la Tierra, unas solícitas doncellas con uniforme visten a Rei Hino de Marte su vestido de novia, un hermoso vestido de seda blanca con bellas incrustaciones de perlas y brillantes, es el vestido que usó su madre en su boda con su Padre, la Reina Akane de Venus, Madre de Rei y la Reina Gea de la Tierra arreglan junto con las docellas los detalles del traje y coordinan todo, Rei deja hacer a las doncellas de la Tierra, a su Madre y a la Madre de Endymion algo incómoda, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de atenciones, ni al lujo que despliegan en la tierra, ni a ser atendida por tanta gente o a los comentarios de admiración que despertaba en las doncellas, pero sabía que era parte del protocolo de la tierra y veía a su Madre y a la Reina tan felices, que cedía a lo que ellas decían, al fin solo era un momento y lo más importante era que sería la esposa de Endymion en un momento.

-¡Se ve hermosa sin necesidad de maquillaje majestad!.- dice una de las doncellas que arregla el velo de Rei sujeto con la hermosa corona de oro símbolo de la princesa consorte de la Tierra.

-Así será mejor Gadea, la princesa Rei no necesita maquillaje para verse hermosa y creo que a mi hijo le gustará más…- opina sonriendo la Reina Gea aconsejando a la joven doncella.-Listo…¿Qué opinas Akane?.- dijo al fin.

-¡Hermosa! ¡Sencillamente hermosa!.- dijo emocionada y conteniendo las lágrimas la madre de Rei. El hermoso vestido blanco sujeto a la perfecta figura de la princesa, el cabello negro trenzado con miles de minúsculas flores blancas, y en la bella cabeza la corona de princesa con el velo transparente cayendo en sus hombros.

-¿Me parezco a ti el día de tu boda?.- preguntó Rei sonriendo a su Madre, que en vez de contestar solo la abrazo tiernamente. En ese momento se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, la Reina Gea sonrió.

-¡Ya pueden pasar, ahora si no entorpecen el arreglo de la novia!.-dijo la Reina Gea y en se momento entraron a la habitación Mina, Hotaru, Ami, Makoto y Michiru, todas vestidas con vaporosos vestidos de encaje blanco y coronas de flores en la cabeza.

-¡Rei estás muy linda!.- dijo emocionada Hotaru dando vueltas alrededor de Rei que estaba subida en un banco en medio de la habitación.

-Debía vestir como una princesa más a menudo Rei, te queda mejor el vestido que la armadura…-expresó Makoto. Sonriendo.

-No digas tonterías Makoto… Rei siempre ha sido hermosa, aunque no estemos acostumbradas a que lo presuma mucho…-apoyó Michiru.

-Es mejor que nos encaminemos al lugar de la ceremonia o nunca llegaremos a tiempo, vamos chicas hay que abordar los carruajes…-explicó Ami, todas abandonaron la habitación seguidas de las dos reinas y las docellas, Rei fue ayudada por su hermana Mina a bajar del banco en el que la arreglaban las doncellas y la joven rubia la abrazó fuertemente llorando.

-Vamos Mina, no creo que sea día para lágrimas.- dijo Rei a su hermana.

-Estoy feliz por ti hermana créeme…es solo que Hotaru tú y yo hemos sido tan unidas que me cuesta creer que a partir de ahora serás toda una reina consorte y no nuestra hermana mayor.-

-Nada cambiará Mina…lo prometo…-acabó Rei.

-Perdóname no es día de lágrimas…vamos abajo, Papá te espera en el vestíbulo de palacio- Las dos hermanas bajaron al fin las hermosas escaleras del palacio de la Tierra, abajo el rey Keitaro con la más pulida armadura dorada de Marte, aguardaba a su hija, su cara siempre inmutable, solamente esbozó una sonrisa cuando Rei llegó a su lado.

-¿Verdad que está lindísima Papá?.- fue el comentario de Mina.

-Muy linda…-dijo secamente el monarca de Marte y ofreció su brazo a Rei que lo tomó, ambos estaban acostumbrados a sus temperamentos duros y fuertes, así que hasta que Mina sale hacia el patio en que esperan los carruajes, se deciden a hablar.

-Supe que serías especial desde que naciste Rei…aunque no lo confesara, aunque me portara contigo duro y firme, siempre fuiste mi orgullo y si bien nuestra relación siempre fue difícil y…explosiva.-dijo él y Rei sonrió.-Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien para ti, alguien con quien se hará realidad lo que está escrito en el templo del Fénix en nuestro Plantea, la Era de Marte…¿Recuerdas?.- acabó el rey ella asintió con la cabeza.-Te amo hija.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que me dices esto Padre…-emocionada Rei.

-Esperaba que valiera la pena decirlo…-se disculpa Keitaro, ella lo abraza emocionada, y el alto caballero de Marte solo estrecha a su hija y besa su cabeza, luego ambos suben al carruaje que los conduce al lugar de la boda.

En una hermosa explanada de los Jardines de ciudad Oeste, entre fuentes de hermosas esculturas y flores multicolores, llamada "La explanada de las columnas" por haber columnas doradas estilo jónico con arcos por todo el jardín, se ha dispuestos todo para la boda real, la alfombra roja llena de pétalos de rosas, hermosos estandartes con los emblemas de los escudos de la Tierra y Marte decoraban las columnas hasta el lugar en que se alzaba una tarima, Artemis y Kondo Saburo ataviados con las túnicas ceremoniales blanca y roja respectivamente y los báculos con los emblemas de sus planetas correspondientes esperan que la novia y su comitiva llegue al recinto, todos los invitados reales, diplomáticos y del pueblo esperan, Endymion junto a Haruka aguarda la llegada de Rei, con evidente nerviosismo, Haruka viste su traje tradicional con los emblemas de Urano, que sujetan su capa plateada, Endymion usa la armadura azul que caracteriza al príncipe de la Tierra, con su capa dorada y su corona de soberano, su hermano Orión a su lado viste la misma armadura de Endymion pero sin corona y sin emblemas.

-Calma amigo…ya llegará..-dice Haruka.

-Nunca he estado tan nervioso en mi vida…-confiesa este.

-No tienes porqué. No creo que se arrepienta.- acabó sonriente Orión.-Además ya llega la comitiva, hay que esperar arriba.

Los tres jóvenes suben los escalones y de los carruajes bajan ya las chicas junto con la novia, la Reina Gea atraviesa la explanada hasta colocarse junto a su hijo y ella mismas da la orden de que la orquesta toque las marchas tradicionales de esponsales de la Tierra, unos guardias tocan las trompetas y entonces Mina y Ami avanzan primero por la explanada, todos los invitados se ponen de pié, luego Makoto y Michiru siguen a sus amigas lanzando pétalos de flores, enseguida la hermosa reina Akane de Venus levanta murmullos de aprobación con su regia hermosura, y finalmente del brazo de su padre, Rei Hino de Marte, aunque muchos metros lo separan de ella, los ojos de Endymion se prenden en la chica, asombrado la mira, avanzar del brazo de su Padre, la música, los pétalos, los aromas, las fuentes, todo perfecto…las pupilas púrpuras de Rei se cruzan con la mirada azul de Endymion, en unos momentos será su esposa…

Confundida con la multitud, la Reina Serenity y su hija observan todo.

-¿Cuándo atacarán Madre? No podemos dejar que se casen…no podemos…-dice Serena desesperada.

-Si no atacan a tiempo, hay otras formas, aunque se casen contamos con Tempus…-explica la Reina. Serena siente un terrible nudo en la garganta cuando va avanzar a Rei por la alfombra de pétalos de rosa, al fin el rey Keitaro entrega a Rei en las escalinatas al príncipe Endymion, los dos se arrodillan ante el altar, es el primero Artemis en pronunciar las bendiciones tradicionales de la Tierra ante la pareja. Con su báculo dorado, toca las cabezas de ambos jóvenes que permanecen hincados tomados de las manos.

-Pueblo de la Tierra, soberanos y soberanas de los reinos hermanos que nos acompañan, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Endymion Chiba, príncipe de la Tierra y a Rei Hino princesa de Marte, esta unión representará para la galaxia el inicio de una Era predestinada por los astros, en medio de la incertidumbre y la amenaza de la invasión, la unión de estos dos príncipes simboliza que es en la Unión precisamente como el sistema solar podrá encontrar el camino para salir victorioso de sus dificultades. Príncipe, Princesa, pónganse de pié, pueden pronunciar sus votos.-argumentó Endymion.

-Rei…ambos escogimos unir nuestras vidas hoy en el amor, en un amor que ha sido probado por muchas dificultades y las ha vencido, en nombre de ese amor prometo estar a tu lado siempre, caminar juntos en tiempos de paz como en tiempos de dificultad, quiero que seas mía y ser tuyo todos los días de mi vida.- dijo él.

-Endymion, desde que te conocí te haz vuelto el centro de mi vida, sé que eres el indicado para mí, ahora aquí delante de todo tu pueblo y de la gente que nos ama quiero comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna y construir juntos nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados.- acabó Rei. Artemis se acercó en ese momento y con un cuerno dorado con aceite aromático ungió las manos enlazadas de la pareja.

-En nombre del antiguo poder que dio origen a la galaxia, bendigo con aceite sagrado esta unión.- Kondo Saburo se acercó también, tenía en la mano un pequeño puñal incrustado de rubíes con la forma de un Fenix en su empuñadura.

-Princesa heredera de Marte…¿Es su amor por este hombre tan fuerte como para soportar a su lado pruebas difíciles y vencerlas escudada en ese sentimiento?.- dijo con voz atronadora que acusó impacto en todos los presentes el anciano sacerdote Marciano.

-Lo es.- respondió ella con firmeza.

-Príncipe de la Tierra, ¿Jura Usted proteger y velar por el bienestar de la princesa de Marte, respetar sus tradiciones y deberes y ayudarla en el gobierno del Real Imperio de Marte como corresponde a un monarca consorte?-dijo dirigiéndose a Endymion.

-Lo juro.-dijo él.

-Si los juramentos de ambos son verdaderos, demuéstrenlo mezclando su sangre.-extendió el sacerdote el puñal que Rei tomó por el mango con un mano y con otra apretó firmemente la hoja, unas gotas de sangre cayeron en la alfombra de pétalos provocando llamaradas al caer, algunos murmullos extrañados se dejaron oír en la concurrencia poco acostumbrada a los rituales de Marte, luego Endymion tomó el puñal imitando a Rei hiriendo su mano derecha, ambos sonrientes, juntaron sus manos, unos destellos rojizos brillantes salieron de las manos unidas de ambos provocando otro murmullo de admiración en la concurrencia.

-Príncipe Endymion, Princesa Rei, ahora son uno solo…-dijo Kondo saburo atando las manos unidas con un lazo rojo.

-Soy una contigo…tuya seré en vida y muerte…-dijo Rei tiernamente.

-Soy uno contigo…tuyo seré en vida y muerte…-acabó él. Kondo Saburo y Artemis caminaron juntos, uno al lado de cada príncipe.

-El matrimonio de nuestros soberanos ha sido consumado de acuerdo a las leyes de ambos planetas.- dijo Artemis.

-¡Vivan los nuevos soberanos de la Tierra y Marte!.- girtó alzando su báculo rojo Kondo Saburo, todos en la explanada de los arcos en la Tierra prorrumpieron el gritos de júbilo, Rei y Endymion se miraron en ese momento, y mientras miles de pétalos de flores caían de arriba de las columnas, sellaron su unión con un beso…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: He de confesar que en esta parte del fic me vi en la duda de si la boda se iba a realizar o la iban a interrumpir los malvados, pero luego de empezar no me pude resistir a ser la **primera en toda la historia de los fics** en escribir la boda de Rei Y Darien, aunque a muchos no les guste…ahora si ya viene el desenlace de la trama…tuve pequeños problemas con mi laptop y por eso demoré pero prometo seguir pronto…gracias a todos por leer.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: Premonición decisiva.

En medio de la ceremonia de coronación de Rei y Endymion en Marte, Rei tendrá una visión en el fuego que revelará un terrible secreto…

PERSONAJES:

_Senshis elegidas del antiguo poder_: Las nueve princesa que jurarán lealtad a la Liga de Planetas.

_Monarcas de los Planetas_: Padres de las princesas que harán el juramento sagrado.

Sumos sacerdotes: Sabios encargados del entrenamiento y cuidado de las senshis elegidas en cada uno de los planetas.

_Príncipe Endymion_: Príncipe de la tierra, esposo de Rei.

_Shun Andreí Hino_: hermano mayor de Rei antiguo heredero de Marte que dimitió y huyó de su planeta.

Un solo día había pasado desde la boda en ciudad Oeste, ahora todos los gobernantes del sistema solar se reunían de nuevo en Marte, ciudad elegida por los representantes de la Liga de Planteas para tomar juramento sagrado a las senshis elegidas por el antiguo poder para proteger a la galaxia de la amenaza del poder oscuro, con el último ataque el día de la fiesta de compromiso de los príncipes había quedado demostrado que uno de los lugares más seguros del universo era sin duda Marte, por ello todos los soberanos se inclinaron por que fuese la sede del importante evento de ese día, aunado a que el pueblo marciano ansiaba que la coronación del príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de Marte se llevara a cabo en su planeta.

Temprano habían llegado todos los monarcas de las familias reales, trasladados en naves Terrícolas de la Tierra a Marte, y habían sido instalados como correspondía a su rango en las habitaciones del bello palacio-pagoda de Kyoto, la bella y rojiza capital del Imperio de Marte, cientos de guerreros y doncellas ataviadas con los tradicionales kimonos iban y venían disponiendo todo para la coronación y el juramento sagrado, cubriendo la explanada del conjunto de pagodas del palacio real con estandartes de todos los planetas, armando la tarima en la cual se llevaría a cabo el juramento, disponiendo los materiales sagrados con que los sumos sacerdotes de cada reino ungirían a las guerreras, todas se preparaban para el momento indicado en sus correspondientes habitaciones, debían lucir sus atuendos tradicionales y al momento de la bendición y el juramento transformarse en senshis.

En la habitación amplia y hermosa, nueva y perfecta, que se había dispuesto para los recién casados en el palacio de Kyoto, Rei cepillaba sus hermosos cabellos negros sentada en el tocador, en la cama descansaba su bello kimono rojo de gala, el que luciría ese día durante el juramento y la coronación, a su lado, el kimono del mismo tono dispuesto para Endymion, ambos hechos de seda roja, especial en Marte, directo de los telares del Templo del Sur en que los priestess sagrados de Marte criaban gusanos de fuego que producían este material, únicamente a la familia real de Marte le estaba permitido vestir con seda roja sagrada.

Una sonrisa plena y hermosa embellecía las facciones de la joven princesa de Marte mientras sujetaba sus cabellos con unos broches de rubí y se miraba en el espejo, pero era totalmente otra Rei Hino distinta de la joven que defendía su amor por un escolta de la Tierra hace unos días, ahora tenía la perfecta expresión de dicha en su rostro, sus ojos purpuras brillaban intensamente, su bella figura parecía ahora mucho más estilizada entre los pliegues de la bata blanca que la cubría, y toda ella emanaba una belleza totalmente diferente, más madura, más completa, más feliz.

Un leve ruido se escuchó en la habitación y ella giró la cabeza para mirar, de nuevo sus ojos se encendieron con ese brillo mágico cuando vio avanzar por la habitación al apuesto caballero de cabello negro y ojos azules, que lucía un cómodo Kimono rojo con blanco, el traje ordinario de los hombre de Marte, el joven atravesó la habitación, ella ya se había levantado del tocador, y él sonriendo unió su cabeza a la suya con un beso.

-¿Me extrañaste?.- preguntó Endymion abrazando a la princesa.

-Cada segundo…-dijo ella refugiando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Tenía que salir…te prometí el regalo de bodas desde que estábamos en la Tierra, pero algo pasó y mi presente no pudo llegar así que ahora estaba arreglando los detalles para que lo recibas aquí…-se disculpó él.

-¿Otro regalo?...no crees que he recibido muchos ya…-dijo ella.

-Si…pero el mío es muy especial…lo tengo justo afuera…esperando entrar…-dijo él

-¿Entrar? ¿De qué se trata Endymion?.- cuestiona ella.

-La pregunta no es de qué se trata sino de quién se trata…¡Entra ahora!.- dice Endymion, la puerta de las habitaciones reales se abre y hace su aparición un alto joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante parecido al rey Keitaro Hino.

-¡Andreí!.- grita Rei emocionada y corre a prenderse en el abrazo de su hermano.

-¡Rei!.- dice abriendo él los brazos, los dos hermanos se unen en un abrazo sincero, en el rostro del joven y exiliado príncipe se escapan unas lágrimas.

-Pero como es posible…te busqué mucho para decirte lo de la boda…-dice Rei mirando a su hermano.

-Lo sé…casi me desmayo cuando supe que estabas comprometida con Endymion, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, y menos que lo fueras a aceptar ni que él estuviera tan enamorado de ti…movió toda la galaxia para encontrarme y créeme que no deseaba ser encontrado.- explica el joven a su hermana.

-¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí?.- dijo Rei.

-Eres la primera…así me lo pidió mi amigo como favor especial, hubiera llegado a la boda, deseaba hacerlo, pero hubo dificultades para atravesar el cinturón de asteroides, se han intensificado los ataques de Youmas.- se excusó Andreí.

-Mamá y Mina se morirán de emoción cuando te vean…y Hotaru te estaba guardando un dibujo que hizo en clase con Takedo sama…ella fue la que nunca perdió la esperanza de que volvieras…bueno ella y Makoto…-dijo Rei, el ex príncipe solo sonrió.

-¿Y mi Padre?.- dijo al fin. Se había ido de Marte y dimitido a sus honores como heredero sin el consentimiento y la aprobación del rey Keitaro, no se habían visto desde entonces.

-Él te aceptará…ha cambiado mucho últimamente Andreí…-dijo Rei tocando el brazo de su hermano.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó mi regalo amor?.- acabó Endymion sujetando los hombros de su esposa.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo…Gracias…- acabó ella.

-Bien, estoy en casa, pero luego de la coronación me iré de nuevo…- dice Andreí.

-Pensé que te quedarías amigo.- dijo Endymion.

-Tengo una vida que me gusta mucho tal como es, libre de ir a donde yo desee y de hacer lo que yo quiera…lo único que me podría hacer volver…no puedo decirlo ahora, pero luego de la ceremonia y de hablar con…alguien especial…decidiré si me quedo o me voy.-completó el rubio chico.-Ahora, me retiro, me muero de ganas de ver a mi madre, a Mina, a Hotaru…y además no me gusta estorbar a la pareja de recién casados que seguramente tienen mejores cosas que hacer que platicar con un pintor ambulante.- terminó mirando a su hermana y a su esposo, Rei se sonrojo con estas palabras, y luego la figura del ex príncipe Shun Andreí Hino de Marte se perdió por el pasillo de palacio.

-Gracias…-dijo Rei mirando a su esposo con ternura.

-Cruzaría la galaxia solo para verte sonreír así…-dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.

-Creo que no me falta nada para ser feliz Endymion…-dijo ella.

-Quizá solo ver igual de felices a la gente que amamos.- completó él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-insiste Rei.

-Dime…¿no ha perdido Mina un objeto personal…algo como quizá…¿Un guante?.- dijo Endymion.

-Sí, el día de nuestro compromiso perdió uno de sus guantes de seda y no lo ha encontrado pero…¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

-Porque el guante de Mina lo lleva junto al corazón desde ese día mi hermano Orión.- comenta Endymjon, Rei lo mira azorada.

-¿Orión y Mina…? Eso sería sencillamente…-

-¿Maraviloso? ¿Perfecto? ¿Qué nuestros hermanos compartieran el mismo sentimiento que nosotros?- agrega Endymion.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado.-termina Rei, Endymion la abraza fuertemente.

-¿Y si faltas a la ceremonia y nos fugamos de aquí en una nave?.- dice Endymion al oído de Rei.

-Me encantaría…pero en otro momento, sabes lo importante que es la ceremonia de juramento para el bien de toda la galaxia y la coronación…- acabó Rei.

-Lo sé…es solo que desearía estar así contigo todo el tiempo.- se disculpa él estrechándola como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Vamos…no estaremos listos si no nos apresuramos…-acaba ella jalando la mano de su esposo que con una mueca de fastidio acaba por seguirla. Endymion ya vestido con su atuendo para la coronación esperaba a su esposa mirando por uno de los ventanales de palacio en el pasillo cercano a su habitación, cuando una voz conocida lo hizo mirar atrás.

-Endymion…-

-Serena…estás lista para la ceremonia, te vez bellísima.- dijo él sonriendo a su prima, Serena lo miró con sus grandes ojos expresivos llenos de amor, pero el joven solo parecía pendiente de la luz que salía del cuarto de Rei. Serena crispo sus manos al notarlo.

-Necesitaba verte uahablarte a solas…desde tu boda no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar.-

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿Necesitas algo?.-impaciente él.

-Decirte algo que no te he dicho en mucho tiempo…-

-Dilo….- impera él, la joven rubia lo mira a los ojos.

-Endymion…yo he luchado contra este sentimiento…pero no he podido sacarte de mi corazón.-habla ella suplicante.

-Serena por favor…-molesto él.-Hablamos de esto antes, siempre te he dicho que no puedo corresponderte, amo a Rei, y estoy casado con ella.-

-¡Eso no me importa Endymion!¡Podemos irnos juntos a cualquier parte de la galaxia que deseemos, donde nadie nos conozca, y ser felices!.- ella trata de sujetar su brazo, pero él se hace a un lado asqueado. Esa mirada y esa actitud la hieren, sus ojos azules se llena de lágrimas.

-Vete…haré de cuenta que no hemos hablado de esto ni de nada, por tu bien y el mío Serena, no me hagas pronunciar palabras que te hieran.- acaba él.-Esto es impropio de ti…estás confundida.-

-¡Nunca confundiría lo que siento por ti Endymion!.- gime ella.

-Entonces me voy yo…es mejor que Rei me busque en la fiesta a arriesgarme y arriesgarte a ti a una deshonra.- termina dándole la espalda.

-¡Endymion! ¡Te di la oportunidad de amarme! ¡Te haz negado y serás el responsable de todo lo que haga yo de aquí en delante! ¡De todo!.- le grita la princesa de la Luna al verlo alejarse mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por su bello rostro.

En la explanada del palacio real de Kyoto, todo está dispuesto para la ceremonia de juramento y coronación, junto a las columnas de mármol rojizo se han dispuesto cientos de antorchas, la noche púrpura de Marte estaba en su esplendor, la gente del pueblo y los invitados discurren a la ceremonia ataviados con lo mejor de sus ropas, los de Marte lucen sus armaduras rojizas o los kimonos tradicionales, los comentarios y el rebullicio de la gente resuenan por toda la explanada del palacio, los monarcas de la liga de Planetas junto con sus familias ya ocupan sus lugares especiales al frente del estrado, las guardias de todos los planetas vigilan los lugares destinados a sus soberanos, la lucida escolta de guerreros de élite de Marte estaba apostados a lo largo del estrado en actitud correcta, en el lugar de la familia real de Marte destaca junto al rey Keitaro y la Reina Akane la figura del anterior heredero ataviado con el traje de seda propio de la familia real, lo cual indicaba que el rey Keitaro había aceptado de nuevo a su hijo, junto al príncipe Andreí estaba Endymion, ataviado con traje de 

Marte, su madre y Orión. En ese momento la figura de Kondo Saburo, el sumo sacerdote de Marte, apareció en el estrado y a una señal suya un guerrero de Marte tocó el enorme wong que estaba al lado del estrado, todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

-¡Habitantes de la galaxia que han sido elegidos por sus gobernantes para ser testigos del juramento de las senshis elegidas! ¡Monarcas de los planetas y familias reales! El antiguo poder que dio origen a la vida en la galaxia siempre ha respondido cuando nuestro sistema solar ha sido amenazado enviando a las senshis elegidas para protegerlo en la persona de miembros de las familias reales que heredan dicho poder. El momento presente en que la amenaza del Poder Oscuro se cierne sobre nosotros, el antiguo poder ha resurgido en la persona de nueve guerreras que el día de hoy jurarán lealtad a la Liga de Planetas. Sean Testigos del Inicio de una nueva era, en que el antiguo poder triunfará sobre las acechanzas del poder oscuro.- acabó el sumo sacerdote marciano y al momento aparecieron en el estrado las princesas, ataviadas con su atuendos tradicionales y acompañadas de los sumos sacerdotes de sus respectivos planetas.

-¡Senshi de Mercurio princesa Ami Mizuno!.- dijo Kondo Saburo, Ami dio un paso al frente ataviada con el vestido azul decorado con pieles blancas en los extremos, hermosos aretes de zafiro y la corona plateada con un zafiro en medio propia de su planeta, a su lado, la anciana sacerdotisa Hama Chisaki de Mercurio apoyada en la lanza de punta de hielo con el signo de mercurio que era el arma propia de la princesa aparece también.

-¡Senshi de Venus princesa Minako Aino!.- Mina avanzó al frente apoyada en el brazo de Takedo Ishido sacerdote de Venus, que tenía enredada en su báculo la cadena dorada símbolo de Venus, con su toga dorada, sandalias de oro con cintas atadas hasta la rodilla, y un listón de oro sujetando sus cabellos.

-¡Senshi de Júpiter princesa Makoto Kino!- Makoto avanzó junto con Cipactli el sumo sacerdote del reino de Júpiter, que lucía su armadura verde con penacho del mismo tono y ostentando en su mano el poderoso mazo de Júpiter, mientras Makoto usaba un vestido verde intenso cubierta con una capa de piel de leopardo, su cara pintada con colores cafés y verdes, al estilo tradicional de Júpiter y aretes y ornamentos de esmeralda.

-¡Senshi de Saturno princesa Hotaru Tomoe!.- la niña avanzó temerosa apoyada en el brazo de su sumo sacerdote y tío Akedo Tomoe que se apoyaba en la alta guadaña con filo doble símbolo de Saturno, luciendo un lindo vestido blanco de encaje regalado por la reina Akane.

-¡Senshi de Urano, princesa Haruka Tenou!.- Haruka, desafiante avanzó con su traje de guerrero del desierto, pantalón amplio, peto dorado, capa plateada, cinta en la frente, junto al anciano de túnica amarilla y turbante azul, de barba negra, Mohammed, el sumo sacerdote uraniano que sujetaba la cimitarra dorada de Urano.

-¡Sensi de Neptuno princesa Michiru Kaiou!.- Con una hermosa toga larga de tonos azules sujeta la cintura con un cinto en que brillaban piedras de aguamarina, avanza Michiru, junto con Uma Kaisen la anciana sacerdotisa de Neptuno que ostentaba en su brazo el tridente dorado símbolo de su planeta.

-¡Senshi de Plutón princesa Setsuna Meiou!.- era la primera vez que nombraban a Setsuna con el apellido de su abuelo y su madre, el de la familia real de Plutón, y no con el de Chiba, de su padre, la joven con un vestido largo y negro de mangas de tela transparente, avanzó, a su lado Artemis que había sido comisionado por el Rey Cronos de Plutón, llevaba el báculo sagrado de Plutón.

-¡Senshi de la luna, princesa Serena Tsukino!.- Serena avanzó, vestida con un hermoso diseño blanco, sujeto del pecho y luego suelto en miles de pliegues perfectos, sus bellos cabellos dorados sujetos en dos coletas, adornada la frente con la corona dorada de la tierra, Luna lsu sacerdotisa caminaba a su lado, llevando en las manos la tiara signo del poder de la Luna.

-¡Senshi de Marte princesa Rei Hino!.- los vítores de los marcianos acompañaron singularmente la última presentación, Rei avanzó hacia al frente, altiva la mirada, ataviada con el hermoso kimono blanco con seda roja, el cabello sujeto con flores traídas especialmente de la Tierra para ella, y el cinto dorado con rubíes incrustado en la perfecta cintura, Kondo Saburo 

se encaminó hacia ella portando la katana samurái de filo perfecto y empuñadura con forma de fénix.

-¡Ahora senshis elegidas, invoquen el antiguo poder delante de la galaxia!.- dijo Kondo Saburo, la voces resonaron firmes y fuertes.

-¡Por el poder de Mercurio!, ¡Por el poder de Venus! ¡Por el poder de Júpiter! ¡Por el poder de Saturno! ¡Por el poder de Urano! ¡Por el poder de Neptuno! ¡Por el poder de Plutón! ¡Por el poder Lunar! ¡Por el poder de Marte!.- los signos se encienden en las frentes de las princesas, destellos de colores ciegan por un momento a los presentes transformando a las princesas de sus atuendos reales a los atuendos de senshis sagradas. Los sumos sacerdotes cayeron de rodillas y ofrecieron a cada una el arma propia de su condición sagrada, la cual alzaron en alto, y pronunciaron el juramento.

-¡Juramos proteger y defender la vida y a la galaxia usando el poder conferido a nosotros con sabiduría y valor!.- gritaron las nueve chicas a la vez, cada una unió al centro del estrado su arma protectora, un vivo destello de luz blanca cegó de nuevo a los asistentes, que cuando se acostumbraron al brillo pudieron ver a dicha luz cubriendo el cuerpo de cada una de las princesas, luego la luz fue descendiendo, y una a una las elegidas tocaron los símbolos de sus planetas en sus frentes y regresaron a su atuendo tradicional de princesas, un momento de algarabía de voces acogió el instante en que cada una de las princesas y los sacerdotes bajaron del estrado y subieron las escaleras laterales de la explanada rumbo al palco superior, en el cual el Rey Keitaro solicitando de nuevo la atención de sus súbditos con el sonido del wong, exclamó potentemente.

-¡Pueblo de Marte e insignes visitantes! ¡Toda era tiene un inicio y un final! ¡Mi gobierno en Marte ha sido próspero y bendecido por el antiguo poder, pero el día de hoy inicia una nueva era, la verdadera Era de Marte con la coronación como príncipes consortes de mi Hija Rei y de su esposo el príncipe Endymion de la Tierra! ¡La Reina Gea y yo lo proclamamos! ¡Salve nuevos monarcas de Marte y de la Tierra!.- gritó él, todo Marte resonó en el mismo ¡Salve! De su Monarca, Keitaro Hino y la reina Gea de la Tierra se acercaron a los nuevos esposos llevando dos bellas coronas de oro y rubíes, y las depositaron en las cabezas de Endymion y de Rei, que entre los vítores de los asistentes avanzaron hacia el palco, Rei abrazada a su esposo cerró los ojos un momento recordando su premonición, dentro del Palco, la Reina Akane lloraba de emoción, al igual que Mina apoyada del brazo de Orión.

-No es día de lágrimas princesa Minako…-dijo el joven terrícola amablemente, ofreciendo un pañuelo a la joven rubia.-Aunque las lágrimas ponen delicados tonos de belleza a su rostro…-acabó el joven, Mina sonrojada, tomó el pañuelo temblorosa, al lado de ellos Andreí con Hotaru del brazo comentó.

-Parece que mis hermanas tiene predisposición por los terrícolas…¿He Hotaru?.- acabó él. Enseguida, Rei y Endymion entraron al palacio y eran felicitados por su familia, en el momento en que el Rey Minoru, Padre de Makoto y Ami felicitaba a Rei, esta se quedó con la mirada fija en una de las hogueras que alumbraba el palacio.

-¿Princesa Rei?.- comentó el monarca mercuriano, al ver la actitud de hipnotizada de la joven, acudió a Endymion.

-Endymion…algo le ocurre a tu esposa.- dijo este, Endymion miró junto con todos en el recinto, a Rei extrañamente ausente, no parpadeaba y por más que le llamaba por su nombre sujetándola de los hombros no daba señales de comprender, sumida en ese extraño trance.

-No interrumpan a la princesa… .- ordenó entrando Kondo Saburo seguido de todos los sumos sacerdotes-Tiene una visión importante, debemos apoyarla para que pueda ver claramente.-Endymion se apartó, todos los sumos sacerdotes de los planetas rodearon a Rei.

-Calma Endymion…mi hermana suele tener este tipo de visiones con frecuencia.- dijo Andreí a su amigo, pero Endymion miraba asustado a su esposa en medio de los sacerdotes que habían cerrado los ojos y en actitud concentrada parecían ahora sumidos en el mismo trance que Rei. Al fin ella parpadeó, y miró extrañada a los nueve sacerdotes a su lado.

-Majestad…-habló Kondo Saburo.-¿Qué debemos hacer?.-

-La galaxia corre peligro…alguien nos traiciona dentro de la Liga de Planetas…-habló Rei.-En este momento todos nosotros debemos acudir al jardín posterior de palacio porque en unos momentos el traidor establecerá contacto con la encomendada del Poder Oscuro...-

-¿Quién se ha atrevido a traicionarnos?.- dijo muy molesto Keitaro Hino de Marte.

-Síganme y lo averiguarán en un momento…- termina Rei y emprende el camino seguida de todos los representantes de la galaxia, sacerdotes, monarcas y princesas elegidas, mientras afuera del palacio en la explanada de Marte miles de fuegos artificiales conmemoran la coronación de los príncipes.

En un pasillo de los muchos que contenía el palacio real de Marte caminaban Serenity y su hija.

-No sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar viendo a esa estúpida con Endymion madre-decía la princesa con marcado desdén.

-No mucho…es justo en este tipo de tumultos, cuando las energías se confunden, que puedo hacer contacto sin peligro con la Reina Beryl de la galaxia beta, le pediré que acelere el ataque final. La Reina Beryl pensaba que el ejército completo de Youmas ataquen mañana.-dijo la soberana de la Luna.-Pero si atacan en este momento tendrán juntos a todos los miembros de las familias reales y desprevenidos los ejércitos, debo avisarle.

-Iré contigo Madre.- dijo la joven rubia.

-¡No! Por tu seguridad y la integridad de nuestro plan…no vendrás…más vale que no te involucres en esto más de lo indispensable hija…si hay dificultades al menos una de nosotras vivirá para seguir con el plan.-terminó la Reina deteniendo a su hija por los hombros, luego la abrazó y le dijo- Ahora escucha, ve allá, haz que todos te vean y sepan que estuviste allí, si te preguntan por mi da la sensación de que estoy cerca, que no sospechen…solo tardaré unos momentos…-acabó ella.-Serena, hija, júrame que si algo ocurre, lo que sea, vas a seguir con el plan hasta sus últimas consecuencias…-

-Lo juro Madre.- acaba serena con mirada decidida, la reina caricia el rostro de su hija.

-Anda, vuelve.- Serena miró a su madre un momento y no se hizo repetir la indicación, sino que corrió en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Serenity llegó entonces a uno de los oscuros patios traseros del palacio, cerca de las caballerizas, miró en todas direcciones y una vez segura de su soledad, de entre sus ropas sacó un objeto envuelto en tela blanca, era la joya transparente que usara antes para comunicarse con Beryl, la dejó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y la piedra empezó a transformarse con extraño color negro y a lanzar rayos del mismo tono, se elevó del suelo hasta la altura del bello rostro de la Reina.

- ¡Reina Beryl de la galaxia Beta!¡La reina Serenity desea comunicarse con Usted invocando al Poder Oscuro!.- un fuerte destello negro y de la piedra una voz de ultratumba responde.

-¡Reina Serenity! ¿Por qué se comunica con nosotros ahora? ¡Le he dicho que corre peligro al invocar al poder oscuro en Marte!.-le dice la voz.

-Tengo información importante Señora…-dice la Reina.

-¡Importante! ¡La última vez tu falta de tacto casi arruina la misión! ¡El ataque a Marte pudo ser una gran victoria del Poder Oscuro y tu ineptitud la arruino!.- gritó la voz que salía de la piedra.

-Eliminé al general Neflyte.- se disculpa la Reina.

-¡Pero el plan era tomar Marte como bastión en el sistema solar!-le replica la voz ronca que emana de la piedra.

-Sé que me equivoqué señora y deseo reparara mi falta dándole información importante…en estos momentos se han reunido en Marte todos los miembros de las familias reales para el juramento de lealtad de las senshis, todos están en Marte con muy poca protección, han dejado sus ejércitos en sus respectivos planetas, un ataque en este momento significaría un acierto, casi una vitoria segura, todos desprevenidos, todos vulnerables…-dijo Serenity.

-¡No!.- dijo la voz de la roca.-¡Hay demasiado en juego como para depositar el destino del Poder Oscuro en tus incompetentes manos! ¡Se hará todo como estaba planeado!-

-Pero señora…-interrumpe la reina de la Luna.

-¡Calla!.- detiene la voz.-¿Crees que no te conozco bien? Desde el día que te uniste a mi supe que eras inteligente y astuta…a ti no te interesa que el Poder Oscuro triunfe…tiene otros intereses personales en todo esto y por eso deseas que ataquemos ahora…pero no será así…y mas te vale deshacer la comunicación ahora mismo porque como te dije, en Marte corremos peligro…-en ese momento la piedra flotante recobró su color transparente y cayó pesadamente al suelo, Serenity se acercó a levantarla, hasta que una voz firme la hizo temblar.

-¡Reina Serenity de la Luna! ¡En nombre de la Liga de Planetas y en nombre del Imperio de Marte dese presa!.- la soberana giró la vista y vio a una escolta de guerreros de Marte comandados por Rei que era la que había hablado. Un sudor fío la acometió, su cara reflejaba terror.-No me haga usar mi poder en Usted Majestad…deje esa piedra en el suelo y levante las manos…ahora…-dijo Rei mostrando en su mano derecha una bola de fuego, en ese momento Serenity vio con espanto surgir de entre los arbustos y sombras del jardín a los monarcas de los planetas y a los sumos sacerdotes que la miraban recriminándola con los ojos, sobretodo Luna, su sacerdotisa, airada y triste a la vez no podía creer que su soberana hubiera hecho todo aquello, su hermana Gea lloraba en silencio apoyada en el hombro de Orión, pero ninguna mirada se comparaba con la irónica de Keitaro Hino de Marte que parecía decir a todos que él sabía que esto pasaría.

-¡Serenity! ¿Por qué…?.- cuestionó la reina Gea.

-¿Y lo preguntas tú hermana? ¿Tu que siempre has tenido todo, el amor de papá, un reino próspero, poder, amor?.-dice ella.-O tú Keitaro, que fuiste el causante de mi dolor y me condenaste a una vida de odio y rencor…¡O tú Akane Aino que me arrebataste todo lo mío! ¡Lo hice porque no deseaba seguir siendo únicamente la gobernante de un planeta pequeño sin futuro sino la soberana de todo el sistema solar dueña de vidas y destinos! ¡El Poder Oscuro me prometió lo que siempre he soñado a cambio de traicionarlos! ¡Y no lo dudé ni un solo momento!-dijo la Reina Serenity con tono mordaz y cínico.-¡Si el tiempo regresara lo volvería a hacer!.-

-¿Y sus juramentos Majestad?.- cuestionó Kondo Saburo, una risotada desquiciada y tétrica fue la respuesta.

-¡Maldigo todos esos juramentos! ¿Creen que me arrepiento? ¿Qué estoy afligida o pediré piedad? ¡Hagan conmigo lo que quieran al fin esta parte de la galaxia ya está condenada y seré feliz sabiendo que cooperé para su destrucción! ¡Ellos vencerán!.- gritó amenazante ella, y luego estalló en tétrica carcajada, al fin un guerrero de Marte se acercó y trató de colocarle unas esposas en las manos, ella no se resistió.

-Hay que llevarla a la prisión hasta que se decida qué hacer…- dijo Keitaro Hino a su guardia que escoltó a la soberana hacia adentro, todos en el patio del palacio estaban mudos y consternados, se miraban incrédulos de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Makoto fue la primera en Hablar.

-¿Alguien vio a Serena?.- dijo al fin, todos los ojos buscaron la silueta de la princesa de la Luna y al no encontrarla se miraron con la misma sospecha.

-No…Rei no puedes pensar que mi sobrina también esté involucrada…-dice la Reina Gea consternada.

-En estos momentos majestad, no sé lo que debo o no creer…aunque en mi premonición solo vi a la Reina Serenity.- apoya Rei.

-La seguridad del Sistema Solar exige que seamos rectos en nuestras decisiones.-opinó Endymion apoyando a su esposa.- Madre, sé que te duele mucho todo esto, pero dejemos que sea el consejo de la Liga el que decida si Serena tiene o no participación en la traición…-

-El joven príncipe habla con sabiduría majestad…- apoya Cipactli el sacerdote de Júpiter.-Ahora las decisiones de trascendencia serán tomadas por las elegidas…-

-Pero Serena es una de las elegidas.- dijo Setsuna.

-En estos momentos Setsuna, ni eso la salva de la sospecha.- corroboró Michiru.

-Busquen y arresten a la princesa de la Luna hasta que las senshis elegidas deliberen sobre su futuro en la Liga de Planetas.- ordenó al fin Keitaro Hino a su guardia.-¡Tasuki!.- dijo 

dirigiéndose al nuevo jefe de la escolta.-Arréstenla a como dé lugar, incluso si se resiste.- dijo el rey de Marte, el guerrero tigre solo se inclinó y salió con los demás del patio. La Reina Gea sufrió un desmayo, y fue conducida por Endymion adentro de palacio, seguida de los gobernantes de todos los planetas y de los sacerdotes, Hotaru fue llevada por su tío hacia adentro del palacio a una orden de Rei, solo quedaron afuera las siete guerreras.

-Tendremos que decidir solo nosotras.- habló Ami primero.-Es nuestro deber.-

-Quisiera no tener que hacer esto…es mi familia…-dijo difícilmente Setsuna.

-Las guerreras elegidas no tiene más familia que su pueblo Setsuna.- recriminó Júpiter.

-Con recriminaciones no llegamos a ningún lado Makoto.- detuvo Mina.

-Vayamos adentro y escuchemos a Serena…luego cada una votará a favor o en contra de su condena, y lo decidirá la mayoría, como debe de ser.-habló firmemente Rei.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rei, si Serena es culpable lo sabremos al interrogarla y será acreedora a la misma suerte de su madre, si es inocente regresará a ocupar su puesto como protectora de la galaxia, decidamos democráticamente su futuro.- acabó Haruka-Vamos adentro.- las seis chicas caminaron dentro del palacio siguiendo a la decidida princesa de Urano, llenas de dudas, miedos e incertidumbres, la decisión sobre la vida de la princesa de la Luna estaba en sus manos…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y me anima a continuar con sus acertados comentarios, gracias a los fans de Mars y a los que no siéndolo apoyan esta historia como corresponde a personas honorables y respetuosas, ¡Estamos casi llegando al final y este será inesperado! Esperen el Juicio de Serena para el siguiente capítulo y sobretodo la condena de la reina de la Luna…¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: Juicio, Sacrificio y Ejecución.

En ese orden los encontrarán en esta parte de la historia.

PERSONAJES:

_Senshis elegidas del antiguo poder_: Las nueve princesa que jurarán lealtad a la Liga de Planetas.

_Monarcas de los Planetas_: Padres de las princesas que harán el juramento sagrado.

_Sumos sacerdotes de Marte_: 13 sabios sacerdotes de Marte qu forman el Shogunado del planeta y cuyos símbolos son báculos con las insignias de los animales sagrados de Marte

_Reina Serenity: _Monarca de la Luna acusada de Alta Traición a la Liga de Planetas.

_Princesa Serena: _Hija de la reina de la Luna, sospechosa de participar de la traición de su Madre.

Rei estaba en medio del templo del Fenix, el templo principal de Marte, a lo lejos resonaban los tambores del festejo por la coronación, fuegos artificiales danzas en la explanada del Palacio Real, y ella aislada a todos los sonidos intentaba concentrarse en el brillo de la flama sagrada junto al bracero metálico con forma de este animal sagrado y sus manos formaban diversos signos moviendo la flama en diversas direcciones. Al fin la joven vestida con kimono blanco y rojo abre los ojos que parecen contagiados del mismo fuego que la hoguera, envuelta en misterioso halo flameante se eleva sentada en meditación, su cabello negro empieza a hondear con extraña y desconocida fuerza, seguramente ve algo en su trance, algo terrible a juzgar por el sudor que la acomete y la expresión de su rostro, al fin parece que todo termina y suavemente aterriza en el suelo del templo regresando a su habitual aspecto, pero apoya las manos en el suelo, gruesas gotas de sudor caen de su rostro provocando al caer pequeñas llamaradas, su mirada muestra terror absoluto, su respiración es agitada.

Una figura envuelta en manto rojo se encamina por la explanada del templo, coloca su mano en el hombro de la princesa que se estremece.

-Majestad, es ya hora…la esperan en la sala del trono.- dijo Kondo Saburo. Rei se levantó de su meditación y se encaminó a la puerta de acceso al majestuoso templo, al salir los miembros de su guardia se encaminaron junto a ella.

-¿Han arrestado a la princesa?.- dijo Rei a Tasuki, el nuevo jefe de su guardia.

-Si majestad.- dijo él.

-¿Se resistió?.-

-Solo un poco…la princesa de Plutón trató de convencerla de que se entregara, pero ella estaba muy molesta por el arresto-

-¿Siguieron mis órdenes de llevarla a su habitación con cortesía?.- dijo Rei.

-Tratamos majestad, juro que tratamos, pero la princesa de la Luna estaba muy nerviosa, no creía que tuviéramos orden de arrestarla…hirió a la princesa de Plutón y la llevamos por fuerza, aunque no la lastimamos tal como usted dijo.-respondió el guerrero de Marte.

-¿Y la reina Serenity?.-continuó Rei.

-En prisión…sigue con la mirada perdida y negándose a responder las preguntas de los sacerdotes. La interrogan en este momento- Rei entró a los pasillos del palacio seguida de su guardia y se encaminó a la sala del trono.

En la sala aguardaban ya todas las princesas de los planetas que habían jurado esa mañana proteger a la galaxia, con mirada cansina y actitud desolada, aunque solo había pasado una hora desde que se descubriera la traición de la Reina Serenity, habían sido muchas impresiones para un solo día.

-Estamos todas.- dijo al ver a Rei entrar Haruka.

-Falta Setsuna y Hotaru.-comentó Ami.

-Tanto el señor Tomoe como yo pensamos que es mejor mantener a Hotaru fuera de todo esto, sabemos lo que las impresiones negativas pueden causar en su ánimo y lo peligroso que eso es para todos.- confirmó Rei, nadie comentó más al respecto, al fin la puerta se abrió y apareció muy seria Setsuna con su mano izquierda vendada, que ocupó su lugar, ahora que ellas eran las senshis elegidas y habían jurado lealtad delante de toda la galaxia, las decisiones como esta recaían únicamente en ellas, nadie, ni sus padres, ni sus sacerdotes estaban presentes en la sala del trono. Rei dio la orden tocando el wong y apareció en la sala la princesa de la Luna, aún vestida con el atuendo blanco de coronación y con las manos en unas esposas electrónicas escoltada por dos guardias de Marte. Serena miraba hacia todos lados con actitud entre digna y nerviosa, en su ánimo había muchas dudas, ¿Qué le harían a su madre? ¿Qué tanto sabían sobre la traición? ¿Su madre la habría delatado a ella como conocedora de todo?. Los guardias la dejaron al centro de la sala del trono y se retiraron.

-Princesa Serena…¿Sabe porqué fue traída aquí?.- cuestionó Ami, a quien todas habían elegido como portavoz, Serena pensó la respuesta, de ello dependía la postura que tomaría su defensa.

-No lo sé…lo único que sé es que una guardia de guerreros de Marte me tomaron prisionera por la fuerza sin que hubiese explicación.- habló al fin, las siete chicas la miraban desconfiadas.

-¿Sabe que su Madre ha sido encarcelada por alta traición a la Liga de Planetas y a la Galaxia al ser descubierta conspirando con el enemigo?.- dijo Ami enseguida, Serena las miró extrañadas.

-¿Mi madre?...¡Eso es imposible, es una calumnia!.-continuó ella, ni un solo ojo se apartaba de su semblante.

-¿Desconocía las actividades de su Madre princesa?.- cuestiona Ami otra vez.

-No sé de qué actividades están hablando…yo nunca vi nada sospechoso en Mamá, es una buena y noble sierva de la Liga de Planetas, jamás haría…

-Limítese a contestar sí o no princesa….- apremia Haruka impaciente. -¿Estaba enterada de las actividades ilícitas de su Madre? –

-No.- dice ella desafiando las miradas, en su mente resuenen las palabras de su madre: _"..si hay dificultades al menos una de nosotras vivirá para seguir con el plan"._

-Serena…¿Eres consciente de que hace unos momentos juraste proteger a la galaxia con tus poderes?.- dijo amablemente Setsuna.

-Lo soy…y por ese poder y mi honor juro que no sabía nada de esto.-termina ella.

-Es un poco inverosímil que una hija tan apegada a su madre desconociera o al menos sospechara de las actividades ocultas de su madre.- lanzó Makoto algo desconfiada. Serena la miró con odio terrible en las pupilas azules.

-Serena…¿En dónde estabas durante la coronación?.- cuestionó Michiru. Serena palideció.

-Me retiré a mi habitación…el clima y gravedad de Marte nunca me han sentado bien…-

-¿Puede alguien corroborar esto?...doncellas…algún guardia de palacio…-se atreve Mina.

-Nadie…me retiré de improviso.- dice ella-No quería que nadie me molestara- todas las miradas se cruzan dubitativas.

-Rei…-dijo Ami.-¿Qué hay de tu premonición de hace un momento?.-

-En mi premonición solo vi a la Reina Serenity…jamás vi a su hija.- dijo Rei hablando con la verdad.

-¿Entonces estoy aquí porque me creen traidora como mi madre?-cuestiona ella.

-Está aquí princesa de la Luna, para que nosotros juzguemos si es o no traidora como su madre.- completa Haruka.-Si recibirá su mismo castigo…-aquí Serena tembló a su pesar.-O si creemos en su palabra y la absolvemos.-

-¿Quién me condenará entonces? ¿Tu acaso Rei?...- dijo ella desafiante, su mirada no encuentra el mismo desafío sino una total calma en las pupilas purpuras e incluso algo de compasión que la exaspera en quien ella consideraba su enemiga.

-Mi papel es juzgar con sabiduría Serena, decidir lo que creo mejor para mi pueblo y la galaxia y no dejarme llevar por sentimientos personales.- completó Rei totalmente dueña de sus nervios.

-Puedes retirarte, ahora emitiremos nuestro voto y se te informará la decisión en un momento.- terminó Ami sonando ahora ella el wong, los guardias de Marte aparecieron y se llevaron a Serena de la sala del trono dejando solas a las princesas.

-Ya han escuchado…es hora de votar…- dijo Ami. El ambiente en la sala del trono de Marte era singularmente tenso.

-Venus…- cuestionó Ami.

-Yo…-dijo entrecortadamente Mina-He escuchado a Serena y, aunque no puedo evitar sospechar de ella…me parece que no es el camino condenarla siendo que no se puede probar nada concreto…la vida de una persona y más la vida de una senshi debe valorarse… voto porque se reintegre a sus deberes.- dijo al fin la princesa de Venus.

-Neptune…- continuó Ami.

-Estoy cierta de que todas aquí seguiremos siempre con la sospecha de si lo que dice es verdad o no…pero también creo como Venus que ella no habría jurado sobre su honor y su poder si no fuera cierto…¿Qué motivos podría tener para hacerlo?...Si miente en cuando a saber sobre las actividades de su madre no la culpo, debe ser vergonzoso, pero al fin no ha sido ella la traidora y eso está claro…mi voto es a favor de que se reintegre a sus deberes reales.-acabó la neptuniana.

-Júpiter….-continuó Ami.

-Se que las razones expuestas por Venus y Neptune son válidas…pero ninguna de las dos se ha enfrentado realmente al poder oscuro ni ha visto de cerca a un Youma amenazando sus Planetas, ni la destrucción que generan…

-Hemos peleado contra ellos como tú Júpiter.- replica Neptune molesta.

-Han peleado aquí en Marte, yo sé y he vivido el miedo a la invasión y sería terrible que sabiendo lo que sé dejara algún cabo suelto o la más pequeña posibilidad de que ella mienta…mi voto es en contra.- acabó Makoto.

-Uranus.- continuó Ami.

-Hay algo en su actitud…en sus palabras…que no me convence por completo, siempre me he guiado por mi instinto y como dijo Júpiter, más vale una muerte a tiempo que miles de muertes que lamentar mañana…tenemos una gran responsabilidad ahora, decidir por el destino de nuestros pueblos y de la galaxia, y si ellos pudieran hablar seguramente nos dirían que decidiéramos como gobernantes y no como mujeres sentimentales.- lanza la uraniana.-mi voto también es en contra.-

-Rei…-habla Ami.

-Solo contestaré con la frase tradicional que en Marte se le dice a los jóvenes en su prueba de valor…en guerra la violencia es efectiva, la compasión insensatez…estamos en guerra, por consiguiente mi voto es en contra.- acaba decidida la princesa de Marte.

-Sé que lo que han dicho todas es verdad Rei, Makoto, Haruka, pero también es cierto que si nuestro deber es proteger a la galaxia entre más senshis elegidas peleen en la batalla final seremos más fuertes…eliminarla en este momento puede ser perjudicial para la Liga de Planetas, no contaríamos con el apoyo de la Luna en el ataque…- dijo Ami.

-¿Y si el apoyo de la Luna es hacia el otro bando Ami?...-cuestiona Haruka.

-Es una guerrera sagrada..ha jurado…-dice Ami.

-Los juramentos se pueden romper.- agrega Makoto.

-Quiero arriesgarme a averiguarlo hermana…mi voto es a favor de su absolución.- acaba Ami. Todas las miradas se dirigen a Setsuna.

-Son tres votos contra tres Setsuna…tú decides…- acaba Rei, la joven plutoniana mira azorada a sus compañeras, gruesas gotas de sudor cubren su rostro moreno, ha escuchado ambas posturas, ella misma sospechó de Serena ese día en el bastión del polo de Marte cuando misteriosamente se le "escapó" el traidor…pero es su familia…es su prima y es su tía…y ya que a una de ellas no la puede salvar al menos salvará a la otra…¡Pero su deber de senshi! Seguramente si su abuelo supiera esto le aconsejaría votar en contra.

-Mas vale cortar una uva podrida a tiempo antes que pudra todo el racimo.-le decía su abuelo cuando le contaba sobre Tempus y su exilio. La mente de Setsuna era un verdadero maremoto de confusión.

-Setsuna…-apremió Ami, la joven plutoniana murmuró.

-Mi voto es a favor…-todas se miraron algunas contrariadas, otras aliviadas.

-Entonces está decidido…-acabó Rei sonando de nuevo el wong, Serena volvió a la sala escoltada por los guerreros de Marte.

-Princesa de la Luna por decisión de las senshis de los planetas …-dijo Ami, Serena sudaba y su corazón latía con fuerza-Será declarada absuelta de culpa por el delito de encubrimiento y traición y reintegrada a sus funciones como princesa y senshi sagrada…- dijo ella, a una orden de Rei uno de los guerreros retiró las esposas, Serena sonrió cuando sus manos estuvieron libres.

-¿Y mi madre?.- preguntó ella.

-La Reina será juzgada por los que les corresponde hacerlo, los miembros de la Liga, pero ante la evidencia es seguro que será condenada en el acto…-explicó Haruka que se había levantado molesta. Serena palideció un momento, pero recuperó la compostura.

-Aunque es mi madre y me duele el destino que le aguarda…Sé que la Liga de Planetas se limita a hacer justicia…no les guardo rencor.- termina la joven rubia. Todas las princesas comienzan a salir de la sala del trono, Setsuna se acerca a Serena.

-Será mejor que con tus actos nos demuestres que no nos equivocamos en esta decisión Serena.- dice colocando su mano en el hombro de ella.

-No se arrepentirán de lo que han hecho prima…lo juro…-acaba ella.

-Quiero creer que tus juramentos son válidos y sinceros.- acaba la princesa de Plutón.

-Setsuna…sé que has hecho mucho por mí ya, pero quisiera que hablaras con Rei para que se me permitiera ver a mi madre… por última vez…-dice la princesa de la Luna, la plutoniana sonríe tristemente.

-No creo que haya problema.- acaba dejando a la princesa junto a Ami, a lo lejos Rei permanece con la vista fija en la ventana, sus brazos cruzados y su actitud seria. Setsuna se acerca.

-¿Te interrumpo?.- dice al fin.

-No…solo meditaba…-replica ella.

-Estás molesta conmigo por haber votado a favor de que ella fuese absuelta…-agrega la plutoniana.

-No. Supongo que si Mina o Hotaru estuvieran en ese caso tal vez mi decisión hubiera sido similar a la tuya.- responde Rei. Setsuna la mira, ambas princesas se comprendían casi con la mirada, desde que Rei entrenara en Plutón la conexión emocional de ambas era bastante fuerte.

-No nos dijiste todo lo que viste en la flama…¿Cierto?...-descubre Setsuna. Rei la mira seriamente.

-No todo lo que me revela el fuego se puede compartir…hay aspectos que me corresponden saber solo a mí.-acaba ella.

-Serena quiere ver a su madre por última vez…sabe que en estos momentos no puede hacerlo sin vigilancia o permiso de alguien de la familia real…esperaba que tú…- dice ella. Rei gira su recriminante mirada púrpura hacia el lugar en que alejada de todos Serena espera la respuesta. Un instante se cruzan sus ojos, los desconfiados ojos de Rei con la mirada azul nerviosa de la princesa de la Luna. Rei se retira el dije con el signo de Marte de su cuello y se lo da a Setsuna.

-Con esto bastará para que los guardias sepan que apruebo dicha entrevista…pero yo no puedo ir…tenemos mucho que organizar ahora que ya sabemos acerca de la invasión.- dijo al fin la princesa de Marte y comienza a avanzar rumbo a la salida.

-Rei…¿Crees que tomé la decisión equivocada cierto?.- detiene Setsuna por el hombro a su amiga.

-Lo que yo crea no importa Setsuna…sino lo que creas tú…-termina Rei y se aleja definitivamente de allí.

Rei camina por los pasillos del palacio de Marte, hasta que la figura pequeña cubierta en manto escarlata con el báculo sagrado le sale al encuentro.

-Princesa…-murmura Kondo Saburo.-El consejo se ha reunido en el Templo, los trece sacerdotes sagrados la esperan para hablar sobre su visión de hace un momento.-

-¿Cómo se enteraron?.- cuestiona Rei.

-El antiguo poder de Marte fluye en nosotros aunque no tan fuerte como en Usted…sabemos que lo que ha visto puede tener un significado importante para el futuro de esta guerra y deseamos ayudarla a descifrar su significado.-dijo el sacerdote.-No podrá enfrentar lo que sigue si no entiende y asume su papel en esa visión señora.-

-Vamos.- dijo Rei siguiendo al sacerdote en dirección al templo.

En uno de los calabozos del palacio Real de Marte, sentada en una cama de madera, con la mirada azul perdida en la nada y las manos en unas esposas electrónicas, vigilada por ocho guardias de Marte está la reina de la Luna. Ha conservado dicha actitud durante el interrogatorio de los sacerdotes que se llevó a cabo allí mismo y durante el de los funcionarios de la Liga de Planetas, ni las amenazas de Keitaro Hino, ni las razones de su Sacerdotisa Luna, ni las lágrimas de su hermana Gea la hicieron reaccionar lo más mínimo. Estoicamente y como autómata escuchó de labios de el rey de Mercurio la sentencia de muerte, y luego fue conducida de nuevo a la celda.

El silencio sepulcral del calabozo es roto por unos pasos a lo lejos y por el sonido de los cerrojos al ser abiertos y las rejas al ser corridas, la princesa de Plutón y la de la Luna aparecen en el pasillo, el jefe de los guardias las detiene.

-Lo lamento princesa pero tenemos órdenes de no dejar a nadie ver a la prisionera sin una autorización directa del rey Keitaro o de alguien de la familia real.- dijo cortésmente el guardia.

-¿Le parece esto suficiente salvoconducto?.- agregó mostrando el dije rojizo, el soldado saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y a una orden suya la celda fue abierta.

-No puedo entrar contigo…aunque hice lo posible por salvarte a ti sé que ella sí es culpable…sería impropio para mi mezclarme en esto…esperaré aquí.-acaba Setsuna mirando a Serena.

-Gracias…-murmura la chica rubia mientras su prima se aleja.-Tonta…-termina sonriendo irónica mientras el guardia le franquea el paso, y cierra tras ella la puerta de la ceda. Serena corre hacia al lugar en que su madre permanece sentada y ausente.

-¡Madre!.- grita abrazándose a ella llorosa. La Reina parece responder al contacto de este gesto de su hija.

-Sabía que vendrías…no tenemos mucho tiempo…- dice Serenity- Limpia tus lágrimas…no es momento de llorar sino de actuar.- terminó la reina.-¿Te absolvieron?.-Serena asiente con la cabeza, la cara de la soberana se ilumina.-Entonces hay esperanzas…con una de nosotras que sobreviva para vengarse bastará.-

-No quiero que mueras…no quiero verte morir…-dice la joven.

-Tendrás que hacerlo…es mas…deberás fingir que te avergüenzas de mí y que apruebas mi sentencia…es necesario…-dice la reina.

-¡No! ¡Ya no quiero esto! ¡Ya no más dolor ni más fingir!.- se queja la princesa llorando, entonces la Reina Serenity la mira furiosa, y violentamente descarga en el bello rostro un terrible golpe con las esposas eléctricas que cubren sus manos.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Inmadura! ¿Vas a echar a perder todos mis esfuerzos con tu actitud cobarde!-Serena la mira con el labio abierto lleno de sangre y temblando tirada en el suelo.

-Madre..-murmura.

-Escucha esto…¿Aún amas a Endymion?...-dice la Reina.

-Más que a mi vida...-responde la chica rubia.

-Entonces seguirás con el plan como lo acordamos, me verás morir, fingirás estar de acuerdo, te reintegrarás a tus deberes, y el día de la gran invasión, en medio de la guerra, irás a Plutón, liberarás a Tempus y arreglarás las cosas…lo harás…¡Serena júrame que lo harás!.- acabó la Reina levantándola del suelo y Serena limpiando con su mano la sangre de su labio la mira azorada.-¡No moriré tranquila si no lo juras! ¡Arreglarás este destino cruel que nos margina y nos humilla cambiándolo por un Destino en el que tú y yo tengamos todo lo que soñamos! 

¡Promételo!.-los ojos azules de ambas se reflejan, Serena parece que hasta este momento comprende a su madre, se limpia con furia las lágrimas del rostro, y mira por primera vez en su vida con actitud decidida a su Madre.

-Lo prometo Madre…prometo que tu muerte no será en vano…aunque deba pasar encima del abuelo, de Rei, de la galaxia entera…¡Juro que lo haré!.- termina ella, la Reina sonríe.

-Toma de mis orejas los aretes con forma de Luna…sabes lo que contienen…cámbialos por los tuyos…y ahora vete…- dice la soberana, Serena cumple la tarea cambiando los aretes de su madre por los suyos, la Reina la mira y sonríe malévolamente, pero ahora no es la única que lo hace porque su hija muestra la misma sonrisa en su bello rostro tal como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo. Luego da media vuelta y toca la puerta de la celda que es abierta por el guardia, Serenity ha regresado a su actitud ausente de siempre sentada en la cama de madera de la prisión.

De nuevo en el templo del Fénix, Rei está parda en medio del salón, frente a la gran flama, las trece figuras con capuchas rojas que ostentan los báculos sagrados con las insignias de los animales representativos del poder de Marte la observan.

-Princesa Rei Hino de Marte, los priestess sagrados sentimos la energía que emanaba su meditación frente al fuego hace un momento, sabemos que tuvo una visión importante para el futuro de la galaxia.- habla una de las figuras con el báculo del tigre en la mano.

-Así ha sido priestess del tigre, estoy aquí porque la visión me ha perturbado mucho y no logro comprenderla por completo.- dice Rei decidida.

-La escuchamos princesa.-apoya otra figura alta con el signo de la serpiente en su báculo.

-Estábamos peleando contra los Youmas en la Tierra…todas las senshis sagradas, cuando una gran energía surgió de improviso, una mancha negra, una voz extraña que retaba a la senshi elegida por el destino para vencerla a una batalla…era una energía demasiado fuerte…tan fuerte que si lo deseaba podría acabar con la galaxia entera, lo pude sentir…entonces algo en mi se encendió y ardía por dentro como en los entrenamientos del templo cuando usaba el poder del fénix, pero más intenso, entonces luchaba con la fuerza oscura, pero su poder me empezaba a absorber…y sabía que si la dejaba ganar absorbería luego a toda la galaxia, una voz me decía que la única manera de salvar la vida en el universo era sacrificando la mía junto con la de la Energía Negativa porque solo una fuerza igual podría detenerla, así que me decidía y encendía mi poder el máximo…hasta que…-se detiene Rei.

-Hasta que morías…-completa la figura de la mujer con el báculo del signo del escorpión.

-Si…eso pasaba en mi visión…pero era muy real…pude sentir la maldad, el miedo, la energía capaz de destruir la galaxia y mi poder al máximo…-explicó Rei.-Necesito ayuda…¿Qué significado tiene esto?...es un premonición de lo que ocurrirá…es una advertencia…-

-Es ambas cosas princesa.- habla el alto e imponente caballero con el báculo del Toro. Luego todas las miradas se dirigen a Kondo Saburo.

-La energía Negativa liberada por la Reina Beryl de la galaxia beta solo puede ser encerrada de nuevo por una senshi que tenga el poder de la autodestrucción, que sacrifique su vida para volverla a encerrar…sabe por sus estudios y entrenamiento que el antiguo poder se manifiesta de dos formas en las senshis elegidas, hay poderes creadores y poderes destructores, los poderes creadores son luz, agua y sombras, los poderes destructores tierra, fuego y…destrucción…técnicamente su premonición indica que uno de los poderes destructores debe ser el que derrote al Poder Oscuro cuando la voz le indica que este será vencido por otro poder igual, la guerrera que lo haga sacrificará su vida para encerrarlo de nuevo.-acaba Kondo Saburo.

-Eso princesa, reduce las posibilidades de triunfo de la galaxia, las únicas princesas con poderes destructores son la princesa de Urano, la princesa de Júpiter, Usted y…-insiste el sacerdote del báculo de dragón.

-Ella no…es muy pequeña, nunca la expondría a algo así.-dice Rei terminante.

-Princesa, sabe que quien sea la guerrera que deba encerrar al Poder Oscuro debe tener además la capacidad de autodestrucción, eso reduce las opciones solo a dos, Usted y la princesa de Saturno…Fuego y Destrucción.-continuó la mujer con el signo del caballo en su báculo.

-Hotaru no está entrenada para pelear…es una niña y tiene derecho a vivir, la amo como a una hermana y nunca dejaría que muriera…Asumo la responsabilidad total desde este momento.- dice decidida Re desafiando altiva con la mirada a todos los sacerdotes.

-Princesa, ¿Sabe que de aceptar tendrá que perder la vida irremediablemente en la batalla?.-cuestiona Kondo Saburo.

-Lo sé Kondo sama. Sé que me corresponde por el tipo de entrenamiento que todos Ustedes me dieron desde que fui al Templo del Sur…El signo del fénix en mi hombro, el poder al máximo, la autodestrucción…Las inscripciones del Templo y las profecías señalan que es la Era de Marte, Marte salvará la galaxia, y saben que estoy lista.- dice Rei.

-¿Y su vida?...Acaba de empezar una vida al lado del príncipe de la Tierra.- arguyó el sacerdote del báculo del carnero.

-Vida que no tendría sentido si la galaxia es destruida…Si algo como mis sentimientos personales me detuviera para cumplir mi deber no sería digna del poder que se me ha dado ni de ser princesa de Marte, ni de ser su discípula.- acaba Rei poniéndose de rodillas.-Shogunado de Marte…solicito su aprobación para cumplir la misión que se me ha asignado, que es defender a la galaxia aún con mi vida.- los miembros del consejo la miran, algunos derraman si querer alguna lágrima, aquí está la misma niña que un día llegó al templo del Sur y que ellos entrenaron demostrando porqué es una senshi del antiguo poder, una protectora de la galaxia. El guerrero del Toro es el primero en descubrirse el rostro de la capucha y caer de rodillas. Es imitado por todos los sacerdotes, Kondo Saburo es el último en hincarse.

-Levántate princesa de Marte…este consejo está orgulloso de que la heredera de Marte sea una guerrera honorable que no rehúye su deber.- Rei se pone de pie.

-Una última recomendación su majestad…-habla el anciano calvo con el báculo del camaleón.-Por precaución, nadie mas que nosotros debemos estar enterados de su decisión…ni su Padre…ni las otras senshis…ni siquiera su esposo.-

-Prometo que no podré en peligro la seguridad de la galaxia.- termina Rei.

-Entonces será mejor retirarnos del templo antes de que alguien comience a cuestionar su ausencia princesa.- Kondo Sama suena el wong y todos se dispersan, el templo del fénix queda de nuevo sumido en el silencio, hasta que una sombra pequeña envuelta en manto negro sale de una columna lateral y se para frente a la gran flama del centro.

-Rei…-dice una voz femenina llorosa.-No dejaré que lo hagas…-y la pequeña sombra abandona el recinto a todo correr.

Afuera del palacio los guerreros de Marte en medio de la explanada que dio lugar a la coronación y al juramento de hace unos momentos colocan madera en una pira, un enorme poste de madera en medio de la pira, la explanada es resguardada por guerreros de modo que nadie pueda tener acceso a ella, la gente que antes presenciaba las ceremonias se ha retirado por decreto del Rey Keitaro. Unos tambores y el wong se preparan para la ejecución.

La tarde marciana cae y el "Crepúsculo rojo" deja ver sus destellos por el cielo de Marte, poco a poco van apareciendo en la explanada los sacerdotes de los distintos planetas acompañados de sus princesas, la reina Gea de la Tierra no puede evitar las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos abrazada de su hijo Orión, también visiblemente afectado, a su lado, Serena con la mirada ausente se apoya del brazo de Setsuna. La familia real de Mercurio y Júpiter con el rey Minoru a la cabeza, las dos princesas y sus sacerdotes, Haruka y Mohammed vestidos ambos de negro, Michiru y su sacerdotisa un poco más retirados con capas grises, luego la familia Real de Marte, Keitaro y Akane con sus hijos, Akane llora también apoyada en Andreí, Mina junto a Takedo Ishido, el sacerdote venusino, y juntos Rei y Endymion con actitud seria, Endymion sujeta de los hombros a su esposa, sus sacerdotes Kondo Saburo y Artemis permanecen a sus espaldas, Hotaru permanece en su habitación cuidada por Tomoe, su sacerdote, evitando que presencie tan horrendo espectáculo.

Al fin suena el imponente wong y la guardia real de Marte avanza escoltando a la altiva Reina Serenity que avanza rumbo a la hoguera con la misma mirada ausente y perdida que ha conservado desde que fue arrestada, los tambores suenan a lo lejos en la explanada del palacio, los guardias llevan a la Reina al poste de la hoguera y atan sus manos hacia arriba, Luna, la sacerdotisa del Reino Lunar, se encamina junto a su soberana.

-Majestad…su última voluntad.- dice ella visiblemente afectada. Serenity deja vagar los ojos por la concurrencia, feroz la mirada, hasta posarlos en la alta figura del Rey de Marte y sonrié.

-Quiero que sea Keitaro Hino el que encienda el fuego…-dice al fin, todos los presentes dejan oír un murmullo de voces, Akane sujeta el brazo de su esposo.

-¡No lo hagas Keitaro!.- dice ella.

-Majestad…debe estar desvariando por el miedo…no preste atención-se atreve Artemis.

-¡O no! ¡Estoy en pleno juicio! ¡Es mi última voluntad!¡Quiero partir de este mundo de manos del hombre que destrozó mi vida para siempre!-grita la reina, Keitaro Hino desafía la mirada azul y retadora que ella le lanza, de su mano surge una bola de fuego y comienza a caminar hacia la hoguera.

-Si debemos acabar con nuestros demonios que sea ahora.- dijo decidido el monarca de Marte.

-¡Padre no lo hagas!.- dice Rei, Endymion la detiene.

-Déjalo…-susurra al oído de su esposa-Es su venganza final…sabe que tu Padre lo hará y desea dejarlo al menos con ese remordimiento…No sabe que hombres como Keitaro Hino dueños de sus nervios no tienen remordimientos-

Los tambores suenan tétricamente marcando cada paso que el rey de Marte da hacia la hoguera, al fin su mano se detiene entre la leña que arde a una velocidad increíble consumiendo todo, la mirada sádica de la reina es lo único que puede ver el rey de Marte antes de que una llamarada la cubra por completo y de que lance un grito terrible que resuena por toda la explanada del palacio, la reina de la Tierra cae de nuevo desmayada, Ami y Mina voltean el rostro, Michiru se abraza a Haruka, Rei y Endymion se toman de la mano, entre las llamas los ojos de Serenity se cruzan con los de su hija en muda advertencia, y Serena siente que ahora más que nunca nada la va a detener para cumplir lo que prometió a su madre, el fuego de esa hoguera estaba consumiendo también las dudas iniciales de la princesa de la Luna y llenando su corazón y su alma de odio, dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero ni un solo grito se escapó se los bellos labios.

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del lugar de la ejecución, la noche marciana lanzaba sus destellos púrpuras cuando las llamas dejaron de consumirse, solo Serena apoyada en Setsuna y Luna quedaban en la explanada, Serena caminó por las cenizas que lanzaban débiles llamaradas de humo y buscó con su mano temblorosa el dije con forma de luna que quedó entre ellas, lo apretó en su mano hasta que los picos metálicos se incrustaron en su piel y la sangre brotó.

-Te juro madre que nada me detendrá para cambiar nuestro destino…-murmuró la princesa de la luna, un fuerte viento se dejó sentir y los cabellos rubios de Serena volaron con la misma fuerza con que el aire marciano levantaba las cenizas de la hoguera y las regaba por toda la explanada.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Creo que soy la primera en fanfics que hace morir por alta traición a un personaje tan querido como la Reina Serenity, lo siento por sus fans por eso este cap. me costó mucho escribirlo, sobretodo la parte final, así que espero comentarios, Gracias por leer y ya estamos a muy poco del final…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: La gran invasión.

Después de la ejecución nadie en el palacio real de Marte tuvo ánimos para dormir, aunque se citó a las senshis elegidas y a la Liga de Planetas en la sala del trono de Marte a la "hora del fénix" (el amanecer) para discutir los acuerdos relativos a la defensa de la galaxia ahora que ya sabían cuándo y dónde atacaría el Poder Oscuro, estos momentos previos a la reunión cada una de las princesas podía disponer de su tiempo como deseara, aunque todas estaban bastante nerviosas ante el inminente ataque y preferían pasar el tiempo discutiendo con sus sacerdotes y jefes de sus escoltas acerca de la mejo y forma de disponer de sus ejércitos.

Rei por su parte estaba singularmente pensativa esa noche, todo lo que había discutido con el Shogunado en el templo del Fénix la tenía inquieta, nunca antes de esta noche se había cuestionado si sus poderes serían suficientes para defender todo lo que amaba, caminaba por la desierta sala del trono de Marte en que ardían las hogueras, miró el escudo de la Familia Real con el Fénix de alas desplegadas volando y recordó sus duros entrenamientos en el Templo del Sur con cada uno de los sacerdotes, el "bushido" sagrado o "camino del guerrero" que preparaba al niño de Marte con el código sagrado de "Lealtad y Honor hasta la Muerte" escrito en el escudo de la familia real.

No rehuía su deber, pero jamás como hoy le pesó tanto haber sido predestinada con este poder y con esta responsabilidad, y la razón por la cual le dolía tanto, era por él, por Endymion, antes de conocerlo y de amarlo, ella era una guerrera distinta, entraba a las batallas con verdadera fiereza y hasta temeridad, no le importaba demasiado su integridad y varias veces recibía regaños de Kondo Saburo acerca de esto. Ahora, todo era tan diferente, pensaba con pesar en toda la felicidad que en días anteriores había vivido al lado de Endymion y que tendría que terminar irremediablemente en pocos días. Se quedó mirando el escudo de armas de la familia real, al lado del símbolo del fénix en siete llamaradas rojas estaban escritas las siete virtudes del "bushido": Gi (rectitud), Yuu (coraje), Jin (benevolencia), Rei (respeto), Makoto (honestidad) Meiyo (honor) y Chuugi (lealtad). Rei jamás dejaría que algo tan simple como sus sentimientos la alejaran del "camino del guerrero" en el que había sido formada e intentaba por todos los medios a su alcance ignorar sus sentimientos; en ese momento una parte de su corazón y de su alma le reclamaban por vivir, por tener derecho a una vida como cualquiera. Estaba tan atenta en la contemplación del escudo sagrado que casi no sintió a la persona que entraba.

-¿En qué piensas?.- dijo amorosamente Endymion abrazando a su esposa, ella se estremeció sin querer entre sus brazos.

-Creo que hay demasiado en que pensar con todo lo que ha pasado hoy…- dijo ella.

-¿No estarás nerviosa por la batalla cierto?.- cuestiona Endymion.-Jamás te han aterrado las batallas, más bien diría que te emocionan demasiado.-

-Esta no es una batalla como las otras, es la batalla decisiva.-completa ella.

-Eres la mejor guerrera que conozco, y además no estás sola, todas ustedes son excelentes guerreras y sé que protegerán a la galaxia…desearía poder pelear a tu lado.- dijo él, Rei giró y ahora estaban ya de frente, sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su esposo.

-Sabes que te necesitamos para coordinar la evacuación de las personas de la Tierra y su instalación en los refugios de cada planeta…-

-¿Sabes qué quiero?.- dijo Endymion abrazando fuertemente a Rei.-Que cuando todo esto termine nos vayamos tu y yo en una nave a recorrer la galaxia, solos, juntos, lejos de la guerra, lejos de la corte, donde podamos ser solo Rei y Endymion disfrutando de nuestro amor…-Rei sonrió tristemente apoyada en el pecho de él.-¿Qué dice princesa? ¿Acepta fugarse con este simple escolta de la Tierra?.-

-Señor Darien Chiba…¿sabe que habla con una mujer casada?.- dice ella.

-Perfectamente princesa, pero no creo que a su marido le importe mucho si soy yo el que le roba a su mujer…- Rei sonrió y él también, Endymion tomó suavemente el rostro perfecto de su esposa y la besó amorosamente, ese beso sin embargo quemaba el alma de Rei y la hacía sufrir demasiado, a su pesar una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, él lo notó.

-¿Te pasa algo?...¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?...jamás te había visto llorar.-alarmado él limpiando con su mano la lágrima que lo quema.

-No…es solo que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado…desde que te conocí cambiaste mi vida, todo en ella gira ya en torno a ti, llenaste mi espíritu por completo, sé que este tiempo he sido más feliz que toda mi vida y que no cambiaría estos días de dicha por nada en el universo…-acaba ella abrazando con fuerza a Endymion.

-¿No vas a ir a preparar al ejército?.- dijo él.

-No…papá y los generales pueden ocuparse de eso…- habló ella débilmente, Endymion se sorprendió de que alguien tan celoso de su deber como su esposa dejara en esas horas críticas aquella delicada labor en otras manos, aunque fueran las de su padre.-Ahora solo quiero estar contigo.-terminó Rei, él sonrió, amorosamente tomó a su esposa en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo, Rei colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, y así salieron de la sala del trono de Marte.

En uno de los bellos jardines del Palacio Real lleno de flores pirotécnicas que dejaban ver sus chispas rojizas en medio de la oscuridad y con el lejano sonido de una fuente, se haya Serena, sentada en una gran roca, con la mirada azul perdida en la púrpura noche marciana, aún apretando en su mano el dije de media luna que fue lo único de su madre que pudo rescatar, ya no llora, su bella mirada ahora se torna cruel y vengativa, tampoco escucha llegar al joven rubio vestido con la yukata roja tradicional de Marte que lentamente se acerca.

-Serena…-dice él débilmente, ella se estremece pero no gira la cabeza.

-Necesito estar sola si no te importa…-dice ella, Andreí, el destituido príncipe de Marte se acerca a ella.

-Sé que todo lo que has pasado no ha sido sencillo…pero estando sola no aliviarás tu pena ni tu dolor... yo lo entiendo-habla el joven.

-¿Y tú que sabes de pena y de dolor Andreí?...- ahora si lo mira y gruesas lágrimas corren por sus lindos ojos.-¿Porqué tú o alguien más en este universo me entendería?.- reta Serena.

-Porque el amor es clarividente Serena…y yo te amo.- dice vehemente el joven, luego intenta acercarse a ella pero Serena se retira.

-¿Amor?...ahora esa palabra no tiene sentido alguno para mí.- confiesa la princesa de la Luna.

-Estoy aquí porque quería que lo supieras, sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte estoy pero…quisiera que te casaras conmigo…- Serena lo mira y deja salir una carcajada entre irónica y dolida que lastima al joven príncipe de Marte más que una bofetada.

-¿Y por qué un príncipe de Marte desearía casarse con alguien como yo, con una sospechosa de traición, con la hija de una traidora…-

-Eso no me importa ni lo creo…-dice él.

-Serás el único…todos me han dado la espalda…-

-Yo nunca te daría la espalda y lo sabes…siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti.- se anima Andreí.

-Y siempre de te dicho que mi corazón era de otro y no te podía corresponder…aún ahora te lo digo…-habla Serena.

-Sé que ahora no tengo ningún valor al haber renunciado a mis derechos como heredero de Marte, pero si me aceptaras, sé que Rei no se negaría a regresarme el título para poderme casar contigo…dejaría esta vida libre que he elegido, volvería a la corte, volvería al protocolo, haría todo lo que tu quisieras…-ofrece el ex príncipe. Serena sonríe de nuevo con ironía.

-¿En serio crees en mí Andreí?.-

-Creo en ti…se que jamás harías lo que se dice que hiciste…tanto creo en ti que te ofrezco mi vida y mi amor sin importarme nada más.-

-No deberías creer en mí…para que te convenzas de que jamás podrás lograr nada conmigo te diré mi secreto, sabrás ahora mismo porqué no puedo amarte ni a ti…ni a nadie…El hombre que he amado desde que soy una niña, el único, el que el destino se ha negado a darme, por el cual he hecho y haré aún cualquier cosa, es Endymion.- Andreí la mira horrorizado.

-¿Endymion?...eso es imposible…es tu primo…él no te ama…está casado con mi hermana.-

-No me importa…no me interesa que no me ame, ni que esté casado con la estúpida de Rei, ni que me haya rechazado, lo amo y lo amaré hasta el día que muera aún contra la razón, contra la galaxia y contra el destino.- habló decidida Serena. El príncipe de Marte baja la cabeza y su mirada azul se torna triste.-Puedes irte ya…ahora sabes mis motivos…No hay vida ni existencia para mí fuera del Amor de Endymion…-y luego Serena da la espalda al joven y vuelve a sentarse en la roca mirando al cielo con el dije en su mano, Andreí, abatido, abandona el jardín.

En una hermosa recámara del palacio real de Marte, la pequeña Hotaru mira por las ventanas del palacio real la noche que destella estrellas brillantes, sentada en su cama toma una fotografía que tiene cerca en que se observa a toda la familia Real de Marte sentados en la sala del trono con sus kimonos tradicionales rojos, en medio de la reina Akane y del rey Keitaro está sentada ella, atrás de los tronos, Mina y Andreí, y sujetando sus hombros, Rei…una lágrima se escapa de los ojos morados de la pequeña saturniana y caen en la fotografía. A su lado, Tomoe, su sumo sacerdote y tío la mira llorar.

-No debiera llorar así princesa…- dice al fin alargándole un pañuelo.

-¿Porqué no puedo estar presente en las decisiones que toma la Liga de Planetas o las otras senshis tío Tomoe?.-cuestiona la niña-¿Porqué si soy como ellas una protectora de la galaxia y juré protegerla?.-

-Eres muy pequeña.- es la respuesta del hombre de cabello blanco.

-No…hay algo más…¿Porqué no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó antes de que Rei me encontrara?.-cuestiona ella. El hombre se pone serio y baja la vista.-¿Qué pasó antes? ¿Qué les ocurrió a mis padres y a la gente de Saturno? ¿Cuál es mi poder?.-

-Esas preguntas no puedo responderlas ahora princesa…-dice Tomoe.

-Quiero estar allí…quiero asumir mi papel en la defensa de la galaxia.-se anima la pequeña.

-No puede…-

-¡Porqué! ¡Amo la galaxia tanto como ellas y sé que podría ayudar!.-grita la niña desesperada.-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!.- Tomoe la mira, la actitud decidida, los ojos anhelantes, es momento de decírselo.

-Porque su poder princesa, es peligroso para Usted y para los que le rodean…si usa el poder de la destrucción una sola vez…moriría…y moriría toda una galaxia con Usted…-habla al fin Tomoe, Hotaru abre enormemente sus azorados ojos.-Saturno es el planeta de la destrucción, y Usted la heredera de este poder ancestral, el día que Usted nació la manifestación del poder de la destrucción sucedió y acabó con toda forma de vida en Saturno…incluida la de sus padres…luego el poder se calmó en su interior y una comisión de la Liga de Planetas se comprometió a velar por sus seguridad, un comisionado de cada planeta se ofreció a ir a vivir a Saturno, a lo que Usted conoce como Palacio Real, para velar por su desarrollo y porque sus poderes se mantengan dormidos, por su seguridad y la de toda la galaxia…sabe que los poderes están ligados a las emociones, y mientras más alejada se mantenga usted de todo esto estaremos a salvo…soy el encargado principal de su seguridad y de la de toda la galaxia princesa…ahora ya sabe porqué no estaba de acuerdo cuando la princesa de Marte decidió traerla a la corte…- Hotaru escucha el relato de su tío y mira asustada sus manos, jamás pensó que esto fuera posible…su poder…la destrucción…las palabras que escuchó decir al Shogunado de Marte en el templo con Rei. Todo parecía tener sentido ahora.

-¿Y mi poder?...¿Cómo sé que seguirá dormido?.- pregunta la pequeña.

-Porque no dejaremos que se exponga a cualquier situación violenta que le obligue a usarlo, por eso permanecerá aquí en Marte, protegida, a salvo, y lo hará no solo por Usted, sino porque todo lo que ama, la familia real de Marte, sus amigos, su gente, podría morir si Usted llega a usar su poder…Princesa…¿Ahora lo entiende?...-dice Tomoe tomándola de los hombros.

-Si…-dice débilmente Hotaru.

-Trate de descansar princesa, y olvide todo esto, en Marte estará a salvo. Yo iré a la reunión y me ocuparé de todo- y la niña se recuesta llorosa entre las sábanas de su habitación.

Amanece ya en Marte, y la atmósfera antes púrpura se comienza a teñir de tonos rojizos, es la "Hora de Fenix" y ya se encuentran en la sala del trono todas las senshis elegidas con los representantes de la Liga de Planetas y los sacerdotes, excepto Serena a quien nadie había llamado a la reunión y Horatu pero en su representación se encuentra Tomoe, su sacerdote y tío, gran agitación reinaba en la sala, cuando Endymion tomó la palabra.

-Creo mi deber informar a Ustedes que como monarca de la Tierra que es el sitio principal en que se llevará a cabo el ataque, he decidido aceptar la decisión de la Liga de Planetas de evacuar a la población civil para dar seguridad y mayor libertad a las senshis para el combate, Artemis se ha adelantado a preparar todo para la evacuación y solo necesitamos la venia de los gobernantes que darán asilo a las personas de la Tierra.-

-Los planteas elegidos por su disposición para recibir grandes cantidades de gente en ellos y albergarlas con seguridad durante la invasión son Neptuno, Júpiter, Urano y Venus, creemos que no es justo exponer a los ciudadanos de la tierra a climas extremos como en Mercurio, Saturno está despoblado, Plutón es muy pequeño y no creemos que el tipo de combate que se va a llevar a cabo en Marte sea bastante seguro para los refugiados civiles no marcianos.- advirtió Kondo Saburo.

-Júpiter ya envió flotas de naves a la Tierra, por la cercanía será el primer planeta en recibirlos.-dijo decidida Makoto.

-En Venus también están listos los refugios Endymion, ya Takedo sama se encarga del envío de las naves.-concluyó Mina.

-En Neptuno esperamos honrados a la gente de la Tierra, será un honor protegerlos.- ofrece cortésmente Michiru.

-En Urano solo manda gente fuerte, a tu armada estaría bien, o los miembros del ejército porque no será fácil adaptarse a la atmosfera si envías niños o mujeres…incluso pueden apoyar la defensa.- ofreció Haruka.

-Por mi parte he enviado brigadas de médicos y naves hospitales de Mercurio a todos los planetas previendo dificultades futuras.- apoyó la princesa Ami.

-La Tierra y yo agradecemos a las princesas el apoyo para la seguridad de los terrícolas.- dice la reina Gea al lado de su hijo.

-Entonces estamos listos, sabemos que el ataque principal se llevará a cabo en la Tierra, la reina Beryl espera encontrar a una población civil desarmada y débil y en su lugar la estaremos esperando todas las senshis elegidas.-dice Setsuna.

-El ataque será simultáneo según pudimos escuchar cuando se comunicaba con la traidora…-dice airado aún Keitaro Hino de Marte.-Atacarán a la vez la Tierra con Youmas de nivel 8 y a cada uno de los planetas con el resto de los monstruos, solo quedan dos generales del poder oscuro que estarán comandando la batalla evidentemente desde la Tierra, el deber de las senshis será encontrarlos y derrotarlos para que con su derrota cese la gran invasión, el deber de las armadas, será contener lo más posible la invasión desde cada planeta hasta que las senshis hagan su labor y destruyan de una vez por todas la amenaza del Poder Oscuro.- termina el rey de Marte, todos escuchan atentamente sus palabras con actitud reverente. Keitaro Hino se pone de pie.

-La hora está marcada…realicemos con honor el sagrado deber de proteger la vida de la galaxia.- luego levantó la mano derecha, todos los presentes lo imitaron y a una sola voz dijeron:

-¡Por la Galaxia!.-y luego se dispersaron a cumplir sus deberes.

En dos naves de combate Marcianas, pequeñas y discretas, viajarán a la Tierra las senshis elegidas del antiguo poder para hacer frente a la gran invasión, todas ellas son despedidas en el hangar real del puerto de Rada por sus familias y sacerdotes, que partirán enseguida a sus respectivos planetas a hacer frente a la invasión, Endymion con su madre y hermano permanecerá en Marte, ya ha sido informado por Artemis que la evacuación del planeta y la instalación de los civiles en los planetas huéspedes se ha llevado a cabo exitosamente y decide permanecer en la planeta de su esposa, las senshis ya transformadas, se preparan para subir, sus familias y sacerdotes las despiden con cierta nostalgia y en algunos temor, nunca se habían enfrentado a una invasión de ese nivel. El rey de Mercurio abraza a sus dos hijas, Makoto se suelta de su abrazo y lo tomo con su habitual fuerza del brazo, el rey sonríe.

-Tu mayor fuerza es tu determinación Makoto…lo harás bien, tu madre estaría orgullosa.- dijo el rey Minoru, la jupiteriana sonríe y luego se arrodilla delante de Cipactli, su sumo sacerdote, que sostiene el mazo de Júpiter y se lo da.

-Princesa Makoto…la fuerza y firmeza del mazo la ayudarán en su combate.-

-Haré honor a Júpiter Cipactli sama, y di al pueblo y a la guardia que su princesa pelea con valor y que ellos hagan lo mismo.-luego se levanta y se dirige a la nave.

-Ami…sé que pelear no es algo que te hayamos enseñado en mercurio, pero defender la vida sí lo es, lucha con esto en tu cabeza…-apoya Minoru a su hija menor.

-He cambiado mucho desde que desperté a mis poderes Padre, lucharé con arrojo.- promete la mercuriana y recibe la lanza sagrada de Manos de su sacerdotisa.

-Defienda la vida princesa.-es la consigna de Hama Chisaki.

A lo lejos Setsuna abraza a su madre.

-Dile al abuelo que lucharé por Plutón con honor como él me enseñó.- dijo la joven morena.

-Tu abuelo lo sabe hija, por eso eres la heredera y protectora del poder del tiempo.-acaba la reina Gea. Haruka hincada en el suelo recibe de manos de Mohammed la cimitarra de Urano.

-Princesa, vaya y demuestre a la galaxia y a Urano que una mujer tiene la fuerza suficiente para derrotar al poder Oscuro, la "Jihad" (guerra santa) la llama.-

-Lo haré Mohammed, mi Padre y todos mis ancestros, hasta quienes no creyeron en mí creerán ahora-acaba ella. Michiru se acerca ya con el tridente de Neptuno, y toma de la mano a Haruka.

-Será maravilloso enfrentar esto contigo.- dijo al fin la princesa de Neptuno, Haruka sonríe y ambas suben a una de las naves. La familia real de Marte despide a Mina y a Rei, Rei ha recibido la bendición y el beso lloroso de su Madre y la inclinación de cabeza seria de su Padre sin derramar una sola lágrima, acostumbrada a las tradiciones y educación de Marte lo único que escuchó de su padre fue una parte del "bushido" sagrado.

-Rei…el marciano nace para morir, la muerte pues, y una muerte honorable, no es un mal a evitar sino el fin natural de toda vida…te he enseñado a vivir bien, morir bien, es un privilegio que te tocará conquistar a ti.- dijo Keitaro Hino con determinación a su hija, Rei sostuvo la mirada de su padre con firmeza.-Estoy orgulloso de que seas una princesa de Marte y de que seas mi hija.-acabó él.

-El honor de ser tu hija y princesa de Marte es lo que me impulsa a luchar Padre.-contesta ella, Kondo Saburo se acerca y le alarga la katana propia de la familia real. Ella la toma y luego le da al sacerdote una hoja sellada con cera con el escudo de Marte.

-Cuando todo termine, dásela a Endymion Kondo sama.- dijo Rei, el sacerdote sonrió.

-Esto manda decir el Shogunado de Marte a su princesa _"Cualquiera puede introducirse en lo más sangriento de una batalla y morir, es fácil para todo humano, pero para un guerrero de Marte es verdadera decisión en la ecuanimidad, y un verdadero valor saber vivir cuando ha de vivir y morir cuando debe morir".-_ termina Kondo Sama, Rei se inclina ante él y el anciano ante ella.

A lo lejos Mina llora a su pesar abrazando a su Madre y a Andreí.-Mina.-es la voz firme de Rei la que la hace volverse.-Es hora ya, vamos…-las dos princesa se encaminan a la nave, a lo lejos resuena una voz infantil.

-¡Rei! ¡Mina!.- la pequeña Hotaru llega corriendo y se prende en el abrazo de Mina que es la primera que el abre los brazos llorando.

-Hotaru…no debías estar aquí.- dijo seria Rei. Tomoe llega corriendo tras ella evidentemente preocupado.

-Quería venir..quiero ir con Ustedes.-dice ella.

-¿Tu tío te habló ya de tu responsabilidad?.- dice Rei agachándose en el suelo a la altura de la mirada de la niña que asiente con la cabeza, Rei toma su mano.-Entonces sabes que no puedes venir, por tu bien y el de todos…¿Recuerdas que te hablé antes del deber, cuando entrenabas conmigo?...Las decisiones que tomas y como las llevas a cabo son un reflejo de quién eres en realidad…Tu deber ahora es quedarte, controlarte y evitar usar tu poder, a veces Hotaru se necesita más valor para no pelear que para pelear.-termina Rei, la niña se prende llorosa en en abrazo de Rei, que le corresponde acariciando su cabello negro.

-Estarás orgullosa de mí Rei…-dice la niña.

-Ya lo estoy.-acaba Rei, Andreí llega en ese momento y con cierta dificultad desprende a la niña del abrazo, Rei le sonríe y se encamina a la nave, Hotaru en brazos de Andreí llorosa se despide. Al fin las princesa aboran la nave, una será conducida por Ami y otra por Rei, cuando al subir Setsuna se topa con la figura de la princesa de la Luna ya transformada, todas se detienen al verla llegar.

-Serena…-murmura Setsuna.-

-Iré a la Tierra y defenderé a la galaxia.- dice ella.-A no ser que piensen que no sea digna de ello.-

-Creo Serena que el consejo ha hablado, al reintegrarte a las funciones de senshi y princesa se te devolvieron todos tus derechos, en tiempos de guerra toda ayuda es bien recibida.- dijo Rei, nadie hizo el menor comentario y subieron a las naves.

-¡Mina! ¡Espere!.- dijo corriendo el príncipe Orión de la Tierra deteniendo a Mina que subía a la nave.

-Príncipe…-dijo ella.

-No quería que se fuera sin regresarle esto.- dijo él dándole el guante, ella lo miró con ojos azorados.-El día de la fiesta me quedé con él y desde entonces lo llevo junto a mi corazón, como su recuerdo…Mina…quiero que regrese sana y salva…si algo le pasara yo no podría soportarlo.-acabó él.

-Orión…-dijo ella turbada él tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella inclinándose.

-¿Puedo esperar que al menos mis palabras tengan eco en su corazón Mina?.- suplicó él. Mina solamente se abrazó impulsivamente al joven que recibió el abrazo como soñando.

-Volveré Orión…volveré porque…yo también te amo…-dijo ella sonrojada y huyó por la plataforma dejando a un Orión sonriente y aturdido abajo.

En la nave de Rei, esta revisa el panel de control de la nave, cuando Mina y Setsuna abordan, en la otra nave viajarán Haruka, Serena y Michiru con Ami.

-¿Y Makoto?...Mina…¡Mina!...¿Estás oyendo?.- cuestiona Rei a su hermana que con la mirada perdida parece ausente.

-Debe estar abajo…no ha abordado.-contesta ausente Mina.

-Iré por ella.- dijo Rei bajando de la nave hasta el hangar, a lo lejos, el príncipe Andreí de Marte observaba las naves ausente, pensando seguramente en lo que Serena lo había confesado.

-Andreí…-dice una voz a su lado.

-Makoto…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debáis estar ya en la nave?.- dice él.

-No podía irme sin decirte algo…algo que he esperado mucho para decirte porque tenía miedo de lo que pasaría…ahora ya no temo, puede que no regrese de esta batalla.-

-No digas eso…todas volverán.- dice el rubio príncipe.

-Andreí…sé que amas a Serena.- dice ella dolida, él se estremece ante este comentario.-Pero eso nunca me ha importado para amarte…-se anima la princesa de Júpiter.

-Makoto yo…-trata de decir él, ella le coloca su mano en la boca.

-No digas nada…quiere recordarte así…no quiero que me contestes, lo único que quiero es esto.-y sin que él lo esperara, Makoto se acerca y lo besa rápidamente en los labios, desconcertado Andreí abre mucho los ojos. Luego la llorosa princesa de Júpiter se aleja corriendo de ahí, el ex príncipe de Marte no sabe que cúmulo de sentimientos encendió en él ese gesto espontáneo de la princesa.

Rei busca a Makoto dentro del Hangar, cuando Endymion llega corriendo.

-¡Rei!.- dice abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con la armada de Marte.- dijo ella asustada.

-¿No querías que te despidiera?.- azorado Endymion ante la seria actitud de su esposa.

-Se me hubiera hecho más sencillo no verte es este momento Endymion.- confiesa ella sujetando con ambas manos el rostro a puesto de su esposo-Creo que ayer nos despedimos bastante.-

-Solo quería venir a decirte que cuando estés en la Tierra cortando cuellos de Youmas con tu espada de fuego, recuerdes que en Marte está un hombre cuyo corazón palpita de angustia y miedo por ti, porque te ama más que a nada en este mundo, ¿Será posible que lo recuerdes y te cuides un poco más que de costumbre?.- suplica Endymion mirándose en las pupilas púrpuras de su esposa, Rei solo lo besa con fuerza, y luego corre hacia la nave para que no vea sus lágrimas.

-¡Te amo Rei!.- grita él, pero ella, estoica, no vuelve la cabeza, llega a la plataforma, se limpia las lágrimas del rostro con furia y entra, dentro Setsuna y Mina ya se preparan y Makoto está lista.

-Rei..-dice la vos de Ami por el comunicador.-Estamos listas.-

-Nosotros igual…vamos.- acabó Rei encendiendo la nave, ambs naves de combate de Marte inician el despegue y poco a poco van dejando atrás el puerto de rada, con sus estructuras metálicas de acero rojo, y poco a poco se aleja también la atmósfera rojiza de Marte, cuando entran al espacio y dirigen sus naves al planeta azul, la Tierra, Rei da curso a la nave y se levanta.

-Iré a revisar que las naves de emergencia estén listas, no sabemos que ocurra ni cuantas de nosotras vayan a sobrevivir, en caso de emergencia las naves pequeñas pueden ser útiles.- dijo ella. Makoto la acompañó, Setsuna se quedó seria mirando por la ventana del espacio exterior y Mina se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué miras?.- le preguntó. Setsuna suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

- El espacio…la galaxia…pienso en lo que puede pasar en la Tierra hoy…pienso que deseo que todas regresemos, quiero volver a ver a mi familia, al abuelo, a…-aquí se detuvo Setsuna antes de decir algo más, pero la senshi del amor había captado ya la turbación.

-¿ A quién?-cuestiona Mina.-Setsuna..lo pude sentir…hay alguien más a quien te gustaría volver a ver…Tienes un sentimiento nuevo y fuerte por alguien.-dijo Mina, la princesa de Plutón desvió la mirada de la de los ojos azules de Mina.-Vamos…no tiene nada de malo, luego de lo que vamos a hacer es natural que tus sentimientos se aclaren, ante la muerte no todos podemos ser tan estoicos como Rei…y sabes que a la senshi del amor no se le pueden ocultar esos sentimientos…¿Quién es?...prometo ser discreta.- dijo Mina. Algo en la mirada azul la hizo sentir más confianza.

-Es…Yuichoirou Kumada, el antiguo capitán de la guardia de tu hermana…no sé exactamente como me siento a su lado, primero solo me parecía apuesto, luego que me di cuenta de cómo sufría por Rei me empezó a simpatizar, no sé porqué me siento atraída por hombres con pasados dolorosos, me asombraba como sacrificaba su amor por el bien de ella, me gustaba esa clase de cariño, eso es todo…-dice Setsuna, Mina sonrié.

-El Amor Setsuna es la verdadera fuerza que da vida al universo, y es lo que vamos a proteger en la Tierra, sé que cuando regresemos podrás aclarar tus sentimientos por él…y sabes algo más, Yuichirou no sabe la fortuna que el destino de ha dado cuando tú sientes esto por él.- Setsuna sonrió, ene se momento Rei y Makoto regresaron y Rei retomó el control de la nave, en unos momentos llegaron a la Tierra, ambas naves aterrizaron en unos verdes pastizales y las senshis bajaron rápidamente de la nave y se agruparon, el desierto planeta azul solo dejaba escuchar los ruidos del viento, Ami se coloca su computadora con visor azul y comienza a teclear datos.

-Hay tres enormes concentraciones del poder oscuro en el planeta, dos de los generales que quedan, una hacia el norte y otra hacia el sur, se comienza a abrir el portal oscuro para la llegada de los Youmas.- explica la senshi de Mercurio.-Y la energía mayor está en el Palacio Oeste.-

-Habrá que dividirse para atacar, dos grupos a los generales, y un grupo a Beryl.- sugirió Makoto.

-Y la única forma de dividirse inteligentemente será por ventajas de terreno, los Youmas de nivel 8 son difíciles de vencer, hacia el sur hay selvas, hacia el norte hielo, propongo un grupo en que Ami, Michiru y Mina se dirijan al Norte, mientras Makoto, Haruka y Serena van al Sur, Setsuna y yo nos entendemos con Beryl.- determinó Rei.

-Me parece prudente la observación de Rei…entonces está decidido.- acabó Setsuna. Todas formaron un círculo antes de separarse y colocaron su mano derecha en medio.

-¡Por la galaxia!.- dijeron a la vez.

-Cuando estén peleando, recuerden a sus ejércitos y a sus pueblos que están luchando igual que Ustedes en sus planetas, si llegan a derrotar a los generales, cesará la invasión …piensen eso y seguramente triunfaremos.- acaba Rei, luego se dispersaron.

-Mina…cuídate…siempre te he subestimado por ser menor o por tu temperamento, eres una excelente guerrera y estoy orgullosa de ti…no importando lo que pase…-dice Rei a su hermana.

-¿Por qué me dice eso ahora Rei?.-se asombra la princesa de Venus.

-Solo deseaba hacerlo…-y dando media vuelta se aleja.-Suerte Mercury, Neptune…un honor luchar a su lado.- dice Rei al ver alejarse a las dos chicas. Serena pasa a su lado y las miradas de ambas se cruzan un momento.-Suerte para ti Serena…recuerda que el punto débil es en la frente.- dice Rei.

-No lo olvidaré Mars…-dice Serena agitando la mano y cuando se ha retirado murmura.-Nada de lo que has dicho o hecho olvidaré….-y se integra al grupo que se va. Haruka y Michiru se despiden a lo lejos, Rei se acerca a Makoto.

-Suerte en las selvas amiga…y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y apoyarme.-acaba Rei.

-No sueles ser muy expresiva Rei…¿Qué ocurre?.-percibe Makoto.

-Me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que se deben decir a tiempo y nunca te había agradecido por ser mi mejor amiga…-las dos se dan el brazo y lo aprietan con fuerza.

-¡Vamos Mars!.- la llama Setsuna, Rei agita su mano y avanza al lado de la joven alta dejando atrás a Makoto y a Serena, Haruka se une luego al grupo y las tres grupos toman direcciones diferentes, a lo lejos, tres enormes columnas negras de energía se empiezan a abrir desde el cielo, este se oscurece de repente en todo el desolado planeta y rayos espantosos resuenan en el ambiente, hacia cada una de las columnas negras se dirige uno de los contingentes de guerreras.

Entre las calles desiertas de la ciudad blanca del Oeste que albergara hace pocos días su boda, caminan decididas Rei y Setsuna en silencio total, la enorme columna de energía negativa ha hecho del castillo Oeste su sede principal. Rei se detiene como paralizada por algo, sus sentidos alerta, saca de sus ropas el papel con signos marcianos y lo lanza al cielo, ¡Akuryo Taisan! Grita, al momento este papel parece multiplicarse y miles de papeles alzan una lluvia por la ciudad desierta, cientos de Youmas surgen de entre los edificios y otros de debajo de la tierra enlazando con sus horrendos tentáculos los pies de las guerreras, Rei lanza fuego de sus manos y calcina a algunos liberándose, Setsuna lo hace con su báculo, y ambas se colocan espalda con espalda, extraña comunicación mental la de estas dos jóvenes que desarrollaron cuando Rei entrenara en Plutón, perceptivas, concentradas, pero esta vez Setsuna no puede leer la mente de Rei.

-¡Rei qué te sucede!.- grita Setsuna.-¡No puedo leer tu mente! ¡No podremos pelear así y lo sabes!.- Rei la mira con actitud firme y mirada seria.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo dejarte ver mi interior…es por el bien de la misión, hay que luchar así…-gritó Rei lanzándose con la katana desenvainada y un grito de furia sobre los monstruos entre tajos con llamaradas, Setsuna desconcertada, lanza su "Grito Mortal" a otros Youmas.

En Toda la galaxia a empezado la invasión, de portales oscuros surgen los interminables ejércitos de Youmas terribles amenazando los campos y ciudades de todo el sistema solar, los valiente ejércitos de los planetas hacen frente valerosamente a la gran invasión, en Marte se ha dejado un destacamento de soldados para la protección de la familia Real, Endymion fue nombrado comandante de dicho destacamento y resguardaba el palacio en que las reinas Akane de Venus y Gea de la Tierra permanecían con Hotaru y Tomoe, Andreí aún en contra de sus creencias pacíficas se había puesto una armadura samurái de Marte y había acudido al lugar del enfrentamiento al lado de su Padre, los rojizos campos de Marte dejaban ver al enorme ejército marciano, combocado por primera vez, todo ciudadano de Marte con su armadura rojiza y armas estaba presente, familias completas en que la Madre, Padre e hijos miraban con la mismas ferocidad al grupo de Monstruos que rugían a lo lejos saliendo del portal oscuro, ordenadas las filas del ejército alineados los "Ashigaru" o saldados de infantería, con sus lanzas al costado, listos al primer ataque, detrás los soldados de caballería en sus caballos de fuego, las banderas de las familias de Marte con el animal sagrado hondeando eran llevadas por niños marcianos que firmemente las sostenía, los arqueros con el "yumi" o arco de fuego, y delante, los guerreros de élite del Templo del Sur flanqueado al príncipe Andreí y al Monarca, Keitaro Hino se dirigió a su gente con potente voz:

"_Pueblo de Marte, __Álzate sobre las masas de gente que temen actuar. Ocultarse como una tortuga en su caparazón no es vivir. Un Marciano debe tener valor heroico. El guerrero de Marte es absolutamente arriesgado, es peligroso. Ser guerrero de Marte es vivir la vida de forma plena, completa, maravillosa. El coraje heroico no es ciego. Es inteligente y fuerte. Reemplaza el miedo por el respeto y la precaución, muéstrale a la galaxia que el pueblo de Marte sabe vivir con honor, pero también sabe morir con honor…¡Lealtad y Honor hasta la muerte!.-_gritó ferozmente Keitaro Hino.

-¡Lealtad y Honor hasta la Muerte!.-resonó el grito de combate de cada hombre, mujer y niño de Marte e hizo estremecer dentro de palacio a las reinas en la cámara rela y a Endymion en la explanada de palacio, ya que hasta la guardia que las protegía se unió a la voz de guerra, los sonrientes marcianos, como si se tratara de una fiesta en vez de una guerra, se lanzaron al combate, Keitaro Hino a la cabeza cabalgando en su corcel llameante y blandiendo la katana, atrás de él los guerreros de élite ya convertidos en animales sagrados y luego todo el feroz ejército Marciano chocando con llamaradas contra los terribles monstruos.

Endymion miraba azorado en lo alto de la escalinata del templo del Fénix la terrible batalla y pensaba con temor en Rei, a lo lejos se veía la Tierra, azul y lejana, y de pronto recordó haber visto a Rei orar en el Templo frente a la gran flama sagrada, algo más fuerte que él lo impulsó a entrar al recinto, atravesó las columnas hasta la gran hoguera, y pudo ver a una figura pequeña envuelta en manto rojo orar arrodillado.

-¡Gran poder de Marte! ¡Protege a tu elegida en el combate final! ¡Haz que pueda llevar a cabo su deber y su sacrificio sin que ningún sentimiento la detenga! ¡La hemos entrenado bien, el honor y de deber son su único camino! ¡Si yo fuera tan fuerte como antes hubiera podido ser yo el que encerrara a la gran Maldad! ¡Gran poder de Marte, haz que su sacrificio termine con la maldad del poder oscuro!.- decía Kondo Saburo ante la llama, Endymion escucha todo esto como aturdido, no quiere comprender aquellas palabras terribles del sacerdote de Marte, pero recuerda las palabras y las actitudes de su esposa, ¡Ella sabía! ¡Se estaba despidiendo! ¡Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes! aturdido da unos pasos atrás y derriba sin querer una de las hogueras, Kondo Saburo se da cuenta de su presencia.

-Príncipe…-murmura él.

-Kondo sama…dime que no es verdad…dime que lo que he oído es mentira…-

-Por desgracia príncipe…no es así…ella hubiera querido que su majestad no se enterara hasta que todo hubiera terminado…-dice sinceramente el anciano.

-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Debe haber otros caminos para vencer!.- se exalta Endymion.

-No los hay majestad, todos en la galaxia sabíamos del peligro, si la gran energía se libera, consumirá a toda la galaxia…la princesa Rei tuvo una visión, además las profecías lo indicaban, es la Era de Marte Señor.- con su bastón encendido con una flama Kondo Saburo camina hacia el muro lateral del templo del Fénix y muestra a Endymion las inscripciones de la pared con los dibujos de una mujer que vence a la maldad.

-"_En la Era de Marte vendrán al mundo las elegidas del antiguo poder y como en épocas pasadas en que la vida en la galaxia ha corrido peligro, protegerán al sistema solar, sus poderes sin embargo no serán suficientes para detener a la gran Maldad, esta, al surgir del egoísmo y los malos sentimientos, solo puede ser encerrada de nuevo con un acto de sacrificio, la guerrera con la capacidad de autodestrucción, vencerá a la maldad sacrificando su vida y con ello la galaxia será libre de nuevo"_.-lee el sacerdote la inscripción, Endymion, con la vista fija en la roca, tiembla de pies a cabeza.-Ella lo sabía señor, y asumió su responsabilidad totalmente…dejó esto para Usted, espera que lo entienda…-alarga Kondo el papel que Endymion sujeta con mano temblorosa, y luego sale corriendo del templo apretando el mensaje de Rei en sus manos, gruesas lágrimas caen de sus ojos cuando baja la escalinata del Templo, en su desesperación cae al suelo, y con los dientes y puños apretados se levanta, quedando hincado en medio de la explanada del Palacio de Marte, a lo lejos el fragor de la batalla es atronador, y lleno el corazón de desesperanza y dolor, grita furiosamente.

-¡¡Rei!!-luego golpea con furia con ambos puños el suelo de Marte. Una sombra pequeña oculta en un pilar de palacio observa la escena y llora también.

En la Tierra, cerca de la región Sur, entre matorrales y espesas selvas, Makoto, Haruka y Serena luchan con miles de Youmas que salen de la maleza impidiendo que se acerquen a la columna de energía en que un general del poder oscuro comanda los ataques.

-¡Hay que llegar con el general!.- grita Haruka lanzando un ataque de tierra que derriba algunos Youmas, las tres chicas corren entre la selva, Makoto quita con su mazo las ramas y plantas que les impiden pasar.

-¡No se separen o se perderán!.- dice Makoto, Haruka y Serena la siguen por el camino hasta que salen a una planicie libre de selva, a lo lejos se ven nuevos monstruos alrededor de la columna de energía.

-¿Dónde está Serena?.- dice Haruka intrigada.

-No lo sé…venía conmigo…-dice Makoto.-Debió perderse en la selva…se lo dije…-y hace seña de irla a buscar.

-No.- la detiene Haruka.-Tenemos prioridades Júpiter.-dice la uraniana. –Ojalá se encuentre bien, pero por el momento es más importante vencerlo a él.- Y ambas encaran a los monstruos que ya se acercan rugiendo.

Serena corre por las selvas de la Tierra dejando atrás el lugar de la batalla y llega a la nave que las ha llevado, entra y aborda una pequeña nave de escape de las que llevaban para casos de emergencia todas las naves marcianas, la nave a un comando de Serena se desprende de la nave mayor y despega de la Tierra. Dentro Serena aprieta los puños en el control.

-Es el momento Madre…Cumpliré lo que te juré antes de morir aunque sea lo último que haga.- dice dentro de la nave Serena y esta poco a poco se pierde al salir de la densa atmosfera de la Tierra…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: En verdad siento la demora con este cap. pero espero que la trama la haya compensado, de nuevo gracias a los que siguen la historia y opinan sobre ella, espero que les haya gustado y también espero no demorar más con el desenlace en el cual esperan muchas sorpresas…Agradecida: Leonor de Éboli.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: El verdadero Enemigo.

Rei se enfrenta por fin a la Gran Maldad en la Tierra, mientras Setsuna se dará cuenta de los planes de Serena que no se detendrá ante nada para liberar a Tempus, y Endymion se niega a aceptar la muerte de Rei…penúltimo capítulo, el final se acerca…

En medio de la explanada del palacio de Marte, Endymion se levanta, a lo lejos brillan los destellos rojizos y retumban los gritos de la batalla que Marte está teniendo con las fuerzas del ejército oscuro, en su alma la desolación y la lucha interior son tan terribles como la batalla sangrienta que los marcianos tienen, en sus manos llenas de sangre por la caída de la escalinata sostiene con fuerza el pergamino que Kondo Saburo le diera hace un momento, abre el signo de cera roja con el símbolo de Marte que lo sella, y desdobla la hoja escrita por Rei, sus ojos vagan un momento por las letras, y entonces puede concentrarse en las palabras que su esposa le ha querido transmitir.

_Endymion._

_Si recibiste esta carta seguramente ya sabrás que he muerto, morir es en Marte la mejor forma de trascender con honor, toda mi vida he sido educada y preparada para este momento, para el día en que el poder verdadero que he heredado y entrenado, el poder del fénix, el que se consume por completo pueda ser usado, sabía que si un día se necesitaba debería asumir esta responsabilidad para el bien de la galaxia y jamás me pesó poseer este poder ni esa responsabilidad hasta que te conocí…_

_Antes de amarte yo no valoraba mi vida como ahora, me arriesgaba sin sentido en las batallas y entrenamientos, pero era porque no conocía este maravilloso sentimiento que tú me haz inspirado, nunca como ahora tenía más ganas de vivir porque la vida a tu lado tenía un sentido diferente, no te dije sobre mi decisión porque no era dueña de este secreto, miles de vidas corrían peligro si alguien más que el Shogunado y yo sabía esto, el poder Oscuro tiene aliados poderosos y el leer la mente no es difícil para ellos, en una premonición se me reveló la forma de derrotar al enemigo y el cuidado de este secreto era la calve para lograr la vitoria que seguramente la galaxia estará festejando cuando estés leyendo esta carta._

_Sé que esto no es justo para ti y mi mayor pena al caminar hacia mi destino es pensar en el dolor que tu sufrirás por mí, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y amado porque los días de amor vividos a tu lado compensan toda mi vida, a pesar de que mi corazón de desgarraba ante cada palabra, y caricia tuya sabiendo lo que estaba destinada a hacer con gusto volvería a amarte de nuevo aún sabiendo lo que duele y lo poco que duraría._

_Quiero que siempre recuerdes que parte de mi sacrificio es por ti, por mi familia y por la gente que amamos y por toda la vida de la galaxia, una vez Kondo sama me dijo que la vida es lo único por lo que vale la pena sacrificarlo todo, cuando veas a la gente festejar el triunfo de la galaxia contra el poder oscuro, a las familias abrazarse, a los niños jugar en un mundo libre de amenazas, cuando veas salir el sol desde el palacio de Marte en el "crepúsculo rojo" sabrás que el sacrificio de tu esposa y el tuyo valió la pena, eres un príncipe y comprenderás mi acción._

_Por último, quiero que sepas que fui a la batalla con tu recuerdo en mi mente, que tu amor me sirvió para vencer y que morí pronunciado tu nombre, una vez Mina me dijo que el amor __es __el sentimiento más grande, intenso y poderoso que todo lo que hay en el universo, no lo detiene el tiempo, ni el espacio, ni los cuerpos de las personas que lo sienten, el amor verdadero traspasa las barreras de la materia ya que son sus espíritus los que se unen, sé que nuestros espíritus seguirán unidos sin importar lo que pase, porque desde donde yo esté te seguiré amando y como te dije el día de nuestra boda, soy una contigo y tuya seré en vida y muerte…Rei._

Endymion arrugó con furia el pedazo de pergamino y entre lágrimas exclamó.

-¡Y para qué demonios quiero yo vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú!.-luego se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza de sus ojos, tiró al suelo el papel y corrió por los pasillos del palacio de Marte, una sombra a sus espaldas cubierta con un manto morado se acercó al lugar que antes ocupara el príncipe de la Tierra y levantó el maltratado pergamino, lo leyó con mano temblorosa, y luego caminó por el pasillo en que Endymion desapareciera.

En el hangar de naves del palacio real de Marte, Endymion aborda una pequeña nave y con vehemencia enciende los controles de esta, se sienta en el lugar del piloto y conduce la nave hacia la plataforma de despegue, hasta que una terrible columna de fuego le impide avanzar, el anciano Kondo Saburo aparece en medio del fuego.

-¡Apártese ahora!.- grita furioso Endymion.

-¡No lo haré Majestad! ¡No permitiré que interfiera con los planes de la princesa, bastante le ha costado el sacrificio como para que ahora Usted ponga en riesgo a toda la galaxia!.- dice el anciano, Endymion abre la escotilla y baja por la plataforma de la nave con actitud amenazante.

-¡A mí no me importa la Galaxia ni la guerra ni la vida si ella no está conmigo!.- dice sumamente molesto.

-Entonces…no es Usted digno del amor de la princesa…si insiste en ir a la Tierra su presencia solamente la pondría en desventaja ante el poder Oscuro, la energía negativa se aprovecha de las debilidades y miedos de su oponente, y la princesa Rei solo tiene a su amor por Usted como su máxima fortaleza y su máxima debilidad…comprendo cómo se siente..-

-¡Comprender! ¡Nadie me comprendería ahora!.- dice Endymion, Kondo se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-La princesa luchó mucho con sus sentimientos para decidirse a esto…no estropee su lucha con una tontería majestad…-acabó él, Endymion lo miró furioso y delante de él mostró la mano derecha con la cicatriz del día de su boda.

-¿La recuerdas?.- dice mostrando a Kondo Saburo su mano.-Fue la señal que delante de ti y de las leyes de Marte me unió a ella en vida y muerte…¡En Vida y Muerte Kondo Sama! Iré a la Tierra.-

-Es muy posible que la batalla que se llevará a cabo lo mate señor…no tiene poderes y aunque los tuviera, eso está fuera de nuestro alcance.-reitera el anciano.

-No me importa…si ella vive viviré, pero si ella muerte moriré a su lado…y no interferiré con la defensa de la galaxia, solo quiero estar con ella y cumplir con mi juramento…nada me va a detener…-habla decidido Endymion, el anciano lo mira, y repentinamente con un movimiento de su báculo desaparece el fuego.

-Perdone mi reacción de hace un momento príncipe…es Usted un digno esposo de mi señora…ahora comprendo por qué el destino lo eligió para estar a su lado…No lo detendré Majestad, en Marte comprendemos y valoramos el deseo honorable de morir por valor, pero también el de morir por amor. Si es su decisión hágalo.- acabó apartándose de su lado, Endymion sonrió.

-Dile a mi Madre y a Orión porqué lo hice…Orión será un buen gobernante si Rei y yo no volvemos…y que quede claro eso, solo regresaré con ella o no regresaré.-terminó el príncipe de la Tierra, el sacerdote solo agachó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, Endymion corrió de nuevo a la plataforma y subió a la nave que despegó por el plataforma mientras Kondo Saburo observaba a la nave que se alejaba.

En la Tierra, bajo un cielo gris y tempestuoso y un clima terrible provocado por la energía negativa que se ha apoderado del deshabitado planeta, en la ahora destruida y desierta ciudad Oeste se vive una pelea terrible entre Rei y Setsuna con toda una legión de Youmas que custodian el acceso al palacio en el que la Reina Beryl ha hecho su trinchera, Setsuna se esfuerza por entender los rápidos movimientos de Rei que calcina monstruos con sus manos y su terrible katana intentando abrirse paso hasta el castillo Oeste pero no puede leer su mente aún, se concentra al fin en la columna de energía negra que sale del castillo.

-¡Rei no intentes entrar sola! ¡No conoces el palacio ni podrás destruir a Beryl!.-grita Setsuna, en ese momento un Youma de nivel 6 surge a sus espaladas, pero Setsuna preocupada en gritarle a Rei no lo nota, Rei con su sexto sentido, gira la cabeza y no tiene más remedio para evitar que el monstruo mate a la princesa de Plutón que retirar las barreras mentales y advertirle con telepatía, Setsuna recibe el mensaje y de un terrible "Grito Mortal" destruye al monstruo, Rei termina de matar a otros Youmas justo en el inicio de la escalinata del palacio, los demás Monstruos desaparecen de repente, las dos chicas se acercan, Setsuna se limpia el sudor de la cara.

-Beryl nos invita a entrar…-dice Rei cuando las puertas del castillo se abren delante de ellas, pero Setsuna se ha quedado como petrificando mirándola.

-Rei…no puede ser verdad…ahora sé porqué no querías que leyera tu mente…es imposible…tiene que haber otra manera…-dice desesperada la princesa de Plutón sujetando los dos hombros de su amiga que la mira con sonrisa forzada.

-Si leíste bien mi mente sabrás que no hay otro camino Setsuna…y sabrás que hasta aquí deberás llegar, debo seguir sola.-termina Rei retirando con sus manos las de su amiga.

-¿Y Endymion?.- cuestiona ella.

-Eso…lo he solucionado ya…dile que hasta el último momento pensé en él…y prométeme que lo ayudarás a superarlo…ahora, vete de aquí, y trata de explicar a las demás mi decisión, por eso te elegí para acompañarme, sabía que serías la única que comprendería y no intentaría detenerme…Recuerdas el entrenamiento que nos dio tu abuelo y sabes que debo hacerlo…No habrá vida que valga la pena si no hago esto…adiós.- Una lágrima rueda por la cara de la princesa de Plutón que solo asiente con la cabeza. Rei sonríe como si en vez de caminar a la muerte fuera a casa con su esposo, y sube corriendo los escalones del plació de ciudad Oeste dejando tras de sí una estela de fuego, las puertas se cierras tras ella.

-La Galaxia es importante Rei…pero tu vida también lo es para quienes te amamos…-acaba la plutoniana, dentro el palacio Oeste parece colapsarse, sus almenas antes de mármol blanco se han ennegrecido, y los destellos negros rompen cristales y hacen temblar la tierra.

A lo lejos Setsuna ve desaparecer una de las columnas negras.

-Makoto y Haruka hicieron su parte…pero…es muy extraño que no pueda percibir el aura de Serena…-la princesa cierra los ojos y se concentra, percibe claramente el aura negativa de los dos generales que quedan, la de Beryl, la descomunal aura de Rei y la de las chicas pero la de la princesa de la luna no aparece, aterrada corre en dirección a las naves que las llevaron la Tierra, y de un solo vistazo echa de menos la nave de emergencia de una de ellas, con mil aprehensiones en el corazón, sube a la nave, y teclea en el panel de control algunos comandos, su semblante se demuda de nuevo cuando lee el destino de la pequeña nave ha fijado.

-¡Me equivoqué abuelo!.- dice la joven tomándose la cabeza con sus manos desesperada.-¡Dejé que mis sentimientos influyeran en mi deber! ¡No dejaré que lo haga!.- con decisión exclama ella, en ese momento llegan a la nave Makoto y Haruka llevando esta última cargada en su espalda a la inconsciente mujer rubia, Zoicyte general del ejército Oscuro.

-¿Setsuna? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás luchando con Rei? ¿Algo malo pasó?...lo sabía nunca debieron ir solas, vamos a ayudarla…-dice Makoto caminando hacia la plataforma, una sombra negra surge del báculo de Setsuna y le detiene el paso.

-No lo haremos…nadie interferirá en la batalla de Rei.-

-¡Estás loca Plutón! ¡Ella morirá!.- se desespera la uraniana que ya ha bajado a la mujer inconsciente y le colocaba unas esposas en sus manos.

-Ella debe morir Haruka.-es la respuesta de Setsuna ante los azorados ojos de sus compañeras.

-¿Morir? ¿Quién debe morir?.- cuestiona Michiru que entra en ese momento a la nave seguida de una Ami herida del brazo y una Mina con un pie lastimado.

-Es mejor que todas estén juntas…-

-¿Y Serena?.-pregunta Ami.

-La perdimos en batalla…-tristemente dice Haruka.

-No la perdieron, ella escapó….pero eso no es importante ahora, Rei quiere que salgamos de aquí ahora mismo, es peligroso permanecer en la Tierra, la batalla va a ser terrible.-

-¿Y mi hermana? ¿A qué te refieres Setsuna?.- asustada Mina se trata de acercar, pero su lastimada pierna la hace caer al suelo.

-La única manera de vencer al Poder Oscuro es que una guerrera con poderes de autodestrucción se sacrifique y junto con ella la gran maldad se lance al caos, sellando la entrada del reino oscuro a la galaxia para siempre…-Mina con ojos llorosos se levanta del suelo.

-¡No podemos dejar que lo haga! ¡Setsuna…chicas…!-los rostros de todas muestran al mismo tiempo asombro y tristeza.

-Hemos jurado proteger a la Galaxia primero que todo…y si alguien sabe el valor de ese juramento es tu hermana…-es la respuesta de Ami. Mina sigue llorando en el suelo y Makoto la ayuda a levantarse.

-Si de verdad quieren apoyar a Rei, deben salir de aquí ahora mismo y volver a Marte…-acaba Setsuna.-Ella luchará mejor sabiéndonos a salvo.

-¿Y tu?.-pregunta Haruka.

-Yo tengo algo que hacer…no es el Poder Oscuro la única amenaza de la galaxia…hay otros tipos de maldad a veces más peligrosas, así como Rei debe detener a la fuerza Negativa, yo debo detener a Serena.-termina la joven, todas se miran sin comprender muy bien.-Vayan a la otra nave y salgan de aquí ahora, yo iré a Plutón.- termina la joven, las chicas asienten con la cabeza, Makoto ayuda a Mina a salir de la nave y Haruka lleva a la inconsciente prisionera, tras ellas, Setsuna cierra la escotilla de la nave y despega, sus manos se crispan en el control de la nave.

-Aunque muera en el intento…te detendré Serena.- dice la plutoniana sentándose delante de los controles de la nave y despegando juntas las dos, una hacia Marte, y otra hacia Plutón.

En la explanada del palacio de Valaquia, la capital plutoniana, aterriza una nave, a lo lejos se ven estelas de humo y la destrucción que la batalla con los Youmas ha generado en este planeta al igual que en los del resto de la galaxia, la escotilla de la nave se abre y tres cansados y visiblemente heridos guardias plutonianos con sus armaduras negras y sin casco corrieron a l recibir la nave.

-¡Alto nave de Marte! ¡Identifíquese!.- dijeron apuntando sus hachas hacia la plataforma que bajaba, pero luego sus semblantes se relajaron al ver la silueta que allí se dibujaba.-¡Princesa Serena! ¡Qué alivio!-dicen bajando las armas.-Nos alegra que una senshi sagrada venga a Plutón luego de la batalla…Plutón y la galaxia les agradecemos por derrotar a las fuerzas del poder oscuro –dijo uno de los plutonianos inclinándose.

-¿Y mi abuelo?.- pregunta Serena seriamente.

-En la cámara del Tiempo como siempre velando por la seguridad del Planeta, solo nosotros quedamos a cargo de la seguridad del castillo ya que todas las fuerzas estaban en combate.- explica el guardia.

-Gracias por decirlo…-terminó ella sonriente, y al momento lanzó de su mano un destello rosado que atacó por sorpresa a los guardias plutonianos lanzándolos al muro en el que se estrellaron, Serena siguió caminando dentro del palacio de Plutón, conocía bien los estrechos y oscuros pasillos alumbrados con teas del castillo, y rápidamente llegó a la cámara del trono, como lo habían dicho los guardias que atacó no había guardia, al fondo y tras el trono del rey de Plutón destacaba la puerta plateada con la cerradura en medio de la cámara del tiempo, Serena caminó un poco y observó junto al trono la mesa con el cetro, la corona y la copa del rey de Plutón símbolo de su poder y a su lado la corona, centro y copa de la princesa de Plutón, junto a las copas había algo de vino, llenó ambas copas, se quitó un arete con forma de luna, y de el extrajo unos polvos blancos que derramó en una de las copas, en ese momento a sus espaldas apareció la alta figura del hombre de barba blanca vestido con manto negro y apoyado en el báculo del Tiempo.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?.- la voz imponente del rey Cronos vuelve a Serena a la realidad y alterada da media vuelta encontrándose con la dura mirada de su abuelo.

-Abuelo…-murmura ella.

-Deberías estar en combate con las demás senshis elegidas como corresponde a tu rango y a tu herencia.- dice duramente el rey de Plutón.

-Me enviaron a corroborar que las fuerzas del poder oscuro hayan abandonado Plutón con la destrucción de los generales…-miente Serena, el rey con mirada torva hundo sus ojos tan azules como los de su nieta en la mirada de la princesa de la Luna.-¿Supiste lo de mamá?.- dijo Serena.

-Tu madre jamás aprendió a vivir en armonía con su destino y cometió el peor pecado de todos, la envidia, en vez de aceptar lo que para ella estaba destinado siempre deseo tener la vida de otros.- dijo duramente en rey Cronos.-Espero que esa mezcla confusa de sentimientos en tu cabeza no vaya a derivar en el mismo error que tu madre.-

-Ahora estoy sola, sin mi madre no podré gobernar la Luna…por eso he venido, si los ciudadanos de la Luna saben que mi abuelo el poderoso y sabio Cronos de Plutón me apoya en el gobierno me aceptarán…no quiero que me crean como mi madre, quiero ser una buena gobernante que devuelva a la familia su honor- dice Serena seriamente.-¿Lo harías por mi abuelo?...en memoria de mi madre…-Cronos la mira confuso, los sentimientos en esta joven son difíciles de aclarara hasta para él que leía como en un libro abierto en el ánimo de todos.

-Tendrás mi apoyo.- dice al fin el anciano.

-Sellemos el pacto de gobierno como corresponde…-acabó Serena alargando a su abuelo la copa con vino, Cronos la toma pero no aparta su vista del rostro de su nieta.-Por la Luna y Plutón…-dice Serena levantando la copa más pequeña que ella tiene en su mano, pero antes de que la beba, la huesuda mano de su abuelo la detiene.

-Si los reinos serán aliados, el pacto deberá simbolizarlo, bebamos en las copas contrarias.- dice el rey Cronos y siente temblar la mano de la chica rubia y palidecer su bello rostro.-A no ser que te rehúses a ello por algún motivo…-reta el anciano.

-No..-entrecortadamente Serena..-No me rehúso abuelo…¿Porqué lo haría?...-y con mano temblorosa en que casi derrama el vino, cambia de copa con el rey Cronos tomando ella la más grande y él la pequeña.

-Por la Luna y Plutón.- es ahora Cronos el que alza la copa con sonrisa de triunfo, Serena no contesta, y temblando lleva el liquido a su boca y lo toma todo de un sorbo, cuando ha acabado, el rey de Plutón toma el líquido de la copa pequeña y sonríe.

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías engañarme Serena?...-dice el rey, Serena mareada se sienta en la silla del trono de la princesa, suda frío, y se lleva la mano a la garganta.-Siempre supe del veneno…la sangre traidora de tu madre no ha dejado de correr por tus venas, pero jamás creí que legaras al extremo de…de…-ahora es el rey Cronos en que siente que la voz no sale, el aire se corta, las piernas le tiemblan y cae al suelo de rodillas tocándose la garganta, la princesa de la Luna sonriente se levanta del trono.

-Me subestimas como subestimaste a mi madre abuelo…siempre supe que me descubrirías, conozco tu habilidad para leer las emociones, y te hice creer que el veneno estaba en tu copa cuando todo el tiempo estuvo en la mía…sabía que me ibas a proponer cambiar de copas y que tu desconfianza en mí sería tu ruina…-el rey Cronos la mira con ojos desorbitados, su cuerpo se comienza a paralizar, temblando cae al suelo con los ojos desorbitados de miedo, Serena se agacha a su lado.-Mi madre me dio el veneno para matarte y ella ideo tu muerte con sumo placer… Y para que mueras sufriendo un poco de lo que ella sufrió te diré porqué te le envenenado…voy a liberar a Tempus y a cambiar este estúpido destino en el que mi madre y yo perdemos todo por una realidad en que las dos seamos felices.- murmura con sonrisa malévola la joven rubia al oído del anciano que agoniza entre convulsiones, y mira con rabia contenida a la joven, hasta que al fin su vista queda fija en el techo y deja de moverse, Serena cierra los ojos abiertos del cadáver.-Descansa en paz…abuelo…-dice poniéndose de pié y tomando del suelo el báculo de rey Cronos sale de la sala del trono rumbo a la prisión del palacio de Plutón.

Rei camina por los pasillos del ahora oscuro y tétrico palacio de ciudad Oeste en la Tierra, hasta llegar a la sala del trono de la que emana un enorme poder negativo, con un tajo de su katana de fuego abre las pesadas puertas y se encuentra con la columna de energía negativa y la mujer de cabellos rojos y largas uñas flotando en medio de esta.

-¡Bienvenida princesa de Marte!.-es la voz de ultratumba la que habla.-Por fin te tengo delante, tú y yo siempre nos presentimos una a la otra, estuviste a punto de atrapar a mi agente en tu planeta, tu habilidad siempre fue mayor que la de las otras, porque eras la encargada de la Galaxia para destruir a mi ama y señora la Energía Negativa..- habla la mujer. Rei la mira en silencio en guardia y con la katana desenvainada.

-Aquí estoy Beryl, lista para proteger la vida y a la galaxia.- dice firmemente ella.

-La pregunta es, princesa de Marte, si la salvadora de la Galaxia está lista para el mayor sacrificio de su vida o no…puedo sentir en tu ánimo una duda…una duda que crece…¡No deseas morir!.- dice la mujer y luego suelta una sonora carcajada que estremece a Rei, quien con un grito de combate se lanza sobre la columna de energía tratando de romperla y es lanzada con la misma fuerza de su ataque el cual le deja una herida en su pierna como si fuese hecha con su propia arma, se levanta incólume del suelo y vuelve a ponerse en guardia.

-Si…la elegida de la galaxia…la esperanza de la vida…tiene una debilidad…-habla la mujer, Rei aún herida sigue atacando la columna de energía que protege a la reina de la galaxia beta aunque a cada ataque es repelido con la misma fuerza y esta la hiere terriblemente, su cuerpo sangra con cada ataque suyo como si se atacara a sí misma.

-¡Es impresionante que continúe atacando princesa! Aún puede salvar su vida…si renuncia a su misión y se une a mi señora, la gran Maldad sabe recompensar a sus siervos fieles, ella no exigiría de usted la muerte como su gobierno inhumano, sino que le daría una vida con todo lo que ha soñado, vivir feliz en su Patria…-Breyl proyecta una imagen de Kyoto en toda su belleza.

-No tengo patria…yo hago del aquí y el ahora mi patria…-dice Rei avanzando con dificultad por las heridas repitiendo el credo del bushido que todos los niños de Marte aprendían en el duro entrenamiento del Aresteo. Atraviesa sin dificultad la ilusión y sigue avanzando hacia Beryl.

-Si se une a nosotros, volvería a estar al lado de su familia….-dice Beryl y a un pase de su mano aparece ante Rei su Padre, Madre y hermanos que le extienden la mano y la llaman…

-No tengo familia…yo hago de mi honor mi única familia…-die Rei avanzando con dificultad por las heridas, y de un tajo de su katana desvanece la visión y sigue avanzando.

-Y más que todo princesa…si se une a la Gran Maldad y renuncia a vencerla, volvería a estar al lado del hombre que ama…-una imagen bastante real de Endymion aparece ante ella, Rei siente temblar su mano con la katana.- Piénselo princesa, para nosotros usted tiene derecho a la vida y a la felicidad, solo debe unirse a nosotros.- insiste Beryl, Rei por toda respuesta avanza y de un nuevo tajo desvanece la imagen de su esposo y se lanza con otro ataque sobre la columna que la vuelve a herir ahora en el costado derecho provocando un terrible chorro de sangre, Rei se levanta e nuevo y se coloca en guardia.

-No puedes seguir lastimando tu cuerpo por siempre princesa, morirás tarde o temprano por el dolor…-se burla Beryl.-ningún humano miserable de tu galaxia resiste el dolor, es su punto débil…

-No tengo cuerpo…¡yo hago del estoicismo mi cuerpo!…-grita Rei repitiendo el código samurái y en ese momento se envuelve en una llamarada roja que la cubre por completo, cuando esta llamarada desaparece ya no tiene el traje de senhsi sino una brillante armadura samurái, y sus heridas han desaparecido, con fuerza inusitada y envuelta en llamas se lanza contra la columna de energía negativa y ella mismas la penetra destruyéndola y calcinando a Beryl, Rei atrapa a la desconcertada reina de la galaxia beta la sujeta por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho coloca su katana junto a ella.

-¡Imposible!.-murmura Beryl ya en manos de Rei.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo Beryl…invoca a tu ama ahora…¡Ahora!.- grita Rei acercando la katana al rostro de la mujer de cabello rojo.

-¡Nu…nunca…!-dice esta sofocada por la presión de Rei en su cuello.-¡Sé lo que…lo que está escrito…jamás invocaría a la Gran Maldad…porque…porque tú la destruirías…-

-Si no la invocas ahora, morirás…-amenaza Rei.-Al menos vendrá para ver la muerte de su agente principal.- Beryl sonríe sádicamente.

-¿Sigues…sigues creyendo que yo y mi señora…somos tus principales enemigas…?-cuestiona.

-Si amenazan la vida de la Galaxia lo son..- acaba Rei.

-¡No…no sabes lo que dices princesa!...podrás matarnos…acabar con nosotros…pero no somos tu máximo enemigo…tu máximo enemigo…ha estado contigo…ha luchado contigo…le has salvado la vida…juntas han jurado lealtad…y ahora de traiciona…y te puede hacer más daño…que yo y mi ama…-habla entrecortada Beryl.

-¡Calla de una vez e invoca a tu ama!.- termina Rei.-No soy una senshi como las otras, no dudaría en matarte….bien si eso deseas…-acaba Rei sujetando del cabello a la mujer con una mano y alzando su katana con la otra, cuando una gran energía empieza a surgir en medio de la sala del trono del palacio, entre relámpagos negros y temblores, Rei suelta a la mujer calcinada y se coloca en guardia, al fin tiene delante a la Gran Maldad, la dueña del poder Oscuro, la verdadera amenaza de la galaxia, y puede sentir el enorme poder destructivo que la hizo temblar en su premonición, es el momento de que se cumpla lo que en esa premonición vio.

Todo el planeta Tierra se agita entre tormentas, huracanes, vientos, y relámpagos y nubes negras lo cubren cuando Endymion consternado aterriza en su antes hermoso Planeta, a lo lejos puede ver el castillo Oeste y la ciudad, baja de la nave por la plataforma, se ciñe la espada y desafiando al clima terrible con que la Tierra rechaza al poder oscuro, camina hacia la ciudad.

-¡Llegaré lo más cerca que pueda de ti Rei!.- dice él caminando. Tras él baja la pequeña sombra envuelta en manto y capucha morada, que el aire hondea, cuando una ráfaga descubre su rostro aparece la pequeña Hotaru, que se detiene de un poste de la nave para no ser lanzada hacia atrás.

-¡Rei!.- dice caminando con dificultad, a lo lejos solo puede ver la silueta del príncipe de la Tierra que avanza entre la tempestad, una nueva ráfaga la derriba, el golpe la hace caer y se lastima las manos y el rostro, todo el planeta está oscuro, a lo lejos solo destella el castillo Oeste en que se lleva a cabo la batalla, Hotaru piensa que Rei en su lugar sería fuerte y seguiría adelante, y se levanta decidida, unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas infantiles, y los recuerdos la inundan mientras sigue avanzando hacia el palacio Oeste.

"…_Ella llora sentada junto a la ventana de su enorme y solitario palacio, sujeta con sus brazos sus rodillas y ve la lluvia caer, escucha a los siervos del palacio ir y venir con evidente agitación, sabe que desde hace días hay un huésped misterioso en el castillo pero sus sirvientes no la han dejado acercarse a verlo, el día de ayer vio su silueta en la cima del monte Morrigan con una espada, pero nadie le quiso decir quién era, sabe que algo pasa a su alrededor pero no adivina lo que es, hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abre y aparece su tío Tomoe que se coloca delante de la puerta con los brazos abiertos y de espaldas a ella, Hotaru asustada se oculta debajo de la cama y con sus ojos llorosos ve a su tío y tutor y lo escucha decir._

_-¡No puede hacer esto princesa! ¡Está desafiando a la liga de Planetas y lo sabe!.- dice asustado Tomoe._

_-¡No me importa la liga de planetas Tomoe! ¡Es una niña!.- escucha Hotaru la voz femenina y firme que habla con su guardián._

_-¡No es una niña ordinaria, Usted no comprende lo que su poder sin vigilancia puede provocar a la galaxia!-responde este._

_-¡Lo que yo comprendo es que es inhumano que una niña viva aquí aislada y sola! ¡Si su poder es tan fuerte debería estar en contacto con las personas que le tocará proteger! ¡Aislándola solo crearán un monstruo resentido y solitario para quien la vida no tendrá sentido simplemente porque no la conoce!-replica la voz femenina._

_-¡Le recuerdo princesa Rei que esta es una decisión de la Liga de Planetas!.-dice airado Tomoe._

_-¡Le recuerdo Tomoe que si lo deseo puedo usar mis poderes en Usted!.- replica la voz, Hotaru alcanza a ver en medio de la oscuridad de su castillo un resplandor rojizo, y su tío se retira de la puerta dejando pasar a la mujer que hablaba con él, Hotaru se oculta más, y escucha los pasos firmes y marciales entrar a su habitación, y luego por el hueco de la cama ve aparecer un hermoso y sonriente rostro de ojos pùrpuras._

_-¿Hotaru?.- pregunta la joven.-No temas…me llamo Rei…vengo por ti…¿Quieres irte de este horrible castillo y de este planeta? Si vienes conmigo conocerás otros lugares hermosos de la galaxia, otras personas, tendrás amigos, una familia….mi familia…¿Qué dices?...-habla la bella joven alargando su mano a la niña que se agazapa debajo de la cama, pero algo en el ánimo de la pequeña Hotaru la hace tenerle confianza a esta joven, lentamente le alarga su mano y las dos manos se unen, Rei jala a la pequeña y la saca de debajo de la cama, una vez afuera, la estrecha contra su corazón y acaricia su cabello negro y corto, Hotaru comienza a llorar._

_-Pobre pequeña…-dice la princesa de Marte.-Te prometo que ya nunca estarás sola, y nunca tendrás que llorar de nuevo…te voy a proteger…-dijo Rei, y la niña la miró sonriente, Rei correspondió la sonrisa y con su mano limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la pequeña, luego la abrazó y salieron de la habitación._

_-Quiera el antiguo poder que no tenga que arrepentirse de esto Princesa de Marte.- murmura Tomoe al ver salir a Rei._

_-Me hago responsable de todo Tomoe…convoque a consejo si desea, yo expondré mis puntos de vista y Usted los suyos, dejemos a la Liga decidir el futuro de la pequeña, pero mientras eso pasa ella estará conmigo…-acabo ella, Hotaru se había recargado en el fuerte hombro de Rei que la cargaba, y se había quedado dormida por primera vez en su vida, se sentía segura y no se sentía sola..."_

-¡Lo haré Rei!.- dijo la pequeña caminando con mayor seguridad animada por sus recuerdos.-Tu te arriesgaste por mí una vez…yo lo haré ahora por ti…-dijo decidida la niña avanzado hacia el lugar de la pelea.

Serena avanza por las mazmorras subterráneas y tétricas del palacio de Plutón, hasta que se topa con un muro negro con una enorme cerradura y una pequeña ventana cubierta con barrotes de la que emana un extraño poder negro, es la prisión de máxima seguridad, antes de abrir se asoma adentro pero la oscuridad es tanta que no distingue a nadie.

-¡General Jedite!.- grita ella, nadie responde.-¡General Tempus del ejército de Plutón!.- grita de nuevo, una cabeza rubia enmarañada y un rostro delgado se asoman entre las sombras junto a la pequeña ventana de la prisión, Serena se hace hacia atrás instintivamente ante la visión de este hombre de ojos azules febriles y de expresión ausente que la asustan a su pesar.

-¿Quién me llama por mi nombre verdadero?.- dice el prisionero.

-Yo…Serena princesa de la Luna…sé quién eras antes de pertenecer al ejército oscuro, sé que injustamente fuiste despojado de tus derechos a ser heredero de Plutón y desterrado de la galaxia, sé que la mujer que amas no te defendía cuando te trasladaron aquí y se casó con otro, y sé que estás encerrado aquí esperando el día de poderte vengar…Pues bien, general Tempus, el día ha llegado hoy…todos los que injustamente te han tratado están lejos, y si yo ahora te libero…¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer?.- cuestiona Serena.

-Vengarme…-murmura el demente hombre rechinando los dientes. Serena sonríe, toma el báculo de su abuelo y lo coloca en la cerradura girándola, la energía de protección de la puerta desaparece y los goznes se abren dejando a descubierto la alta figura del prisionero que sale de la prisión sonriendo, se frota las manos y de ellas hace surgir un resplandor negro.

-Tranquilo General Tempus…no es esa la mejor forma de vengarse ahora.- explica Serena, el hombre la mira azorado.-Los que nos han hecho daño merecen un mayor castigo que la muerte, merecen sufrir lo mismo que nosotros sufrimos…-

-¿Sufrimos?...Acaso Usted…Una princesa…una senshi sagrada…me liberó porque desea vengarse también.-dice Tempus mirando a la joven rubia.

-No solo deseo vengarme general, sino que sé exactamente la forma como lo haremos…yo me arriesgue viniendo aquí, luchando con la guardia y matando a mi abuelo.- dice Serena, los ojos del prisionero de abren más por la sorpresa.- Todo eso lo hice para liberarlo, porque la siguiente parte de la venganza le corresponde a Usted, deseo alterar el Destino General Tempus, y eso solo lo puede hacer un Guardián del Tiempo como Usted….- explica Serena.

-Alterar el Destino no es sencillo…además el guardián del tiempo que lo haga no puede alterarlo a su favor, jamás podría hacer que "Ella" me amara porque el amor no es algo que se pueda alterar con magia, son las reglas.-explica Tempus.

-No le estoy pidiendo que altere el destino a su favor General, sino a mí favor…-dice Serena. Él la mira atentamente.-Si lo hace, podremos tener nuestra venganza, si bien no podrá hacer que la princesa de Marte lo ame…-dice Serena ante el sobresalto del prisionero.-Si puede hacer que su destino y el de Endymion se separen…que el futuro de Endymion esté sujeto al de otra mujer…-

-¿Al suyo?.- cuestiona el joven rubio son malicia.-¿Le agrada el papel de bruja malvada princesa?.- cuestiona burlón el hombre.

-Solo si la bruja se queda con el príncipe…¿Qué dice Tempus?...De igual manera su vida y su amor ya no tiene razón de ser, si dejamos que esta realidad siga adelante el presente y futuro de la mujer que ama estará unido siempre al de ese hombre que le arrebató su cariño, piense que quizá de no existir en el destino de Rei el príncipe Endymion ella pudo haberlo amado a Usted…Podemos cambiar esa realidad, aunque no puede hacer que ella lo ame, si puede evitar que se una a ese hombre.-dice Serena muy cerca del oído del prisionero que la mira detenidamente.

-¿Dice que el rey Cronos ha muerto?.- cuestiona Tempus.

-En mis propias manos.- dice fríamente Serena.

-Bien princesa…lo haré…-dice el hombre rubio, Serena sonríe.-Tenemos el báculo de Cronos y a una senshi sagrada dispuesta a abrir las puertas del tiempo para que yo lo altere, y ahora, tenemos además la palabra de Tempus, el guardian del tiempo, de que se vengará de todos los que le han hecho daño a él y a la mujer a la que debe su libertad…-acabó el hombre rubia alargando su mano a la princesa que la tomó fuertemente, ambos sonrieron y a lo lejos un relámpago rasgó el cielo oscuro de Plutón

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Estamos a solo un capítulo del final! espero que a los lectores les haya gustado este "lado malvado" de Serena y estén listos para el gran final de esta historia que tanto amo y que con tanto cariño escribo para todos Ustedes, prometo un final a la altura de sus expectativas y que compense a los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia, lamento la demora en subirlo, pero tuve una semana llena de trabajo, su agradecida amiga, Leonor de Éboli, ¡Larga vida a Mars!.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO FINAL

ALTERANDO EL DESTINO

_Gracias a ti lector que has llegado hasta este punto, todos mis esfuerzos y el tiempo dedicado a escribir esta historia que tanto quiero valen la pena por el momento en que tus ojos se posan sobre estas letras y tu mente genera las imágenes que la maravilla de la imaginación humana recrea en tu mente…¡Disfrútalo! ATTE: Leonor de Éboli ¡Larga Vida a Mars!_

Serena caminaba junto con el guerrero de Plutón por los pasillos del desolado palacio de Valaquia, Tempus no había creído lo que ella le decía sobre la muerte del rey Cronos hasta que con sus propios ojos vio su cadáver, el rostro sanguinario del demente prisionero tuvo una mueca de ironía al ver muerto al hombre que fuera su maestro, Serena por su parte no miró el cadáver y solamente caminó hasta situarse frente a la sagrada Cámara del Tiempo, una pesada losa de mármol negro con los signos de todos los planetas en un círculo estaba labrada en ella, la princesa de la Luna se quitó su tiara y la colocó frente al signo de la Luna, una luz rosada salió del mármol y se reflejó con la tiara, al momento toda ella empezó a emitir el mismo destello rosa, hasta que un extraño y desconocido mecanismo fue activado y la puerta de la Cámara del Tiempo se abrió, un resplandor blanco cegó un momento las pupilas azules de la princesa Serena, y al momento una escalinata apareció tras la puerta, Tempus se acercó sonriendo.

-¡Al fin!.- murmuraba.-¡La Cámara del Tiempo…los secretos del pasado, presente y futuro ocultos por ese egoísta maestro mío se revelan ante mí!.- dijo el joven caminando dentro fascinado, Serena lo siguió, y en cuanto traspusieron el umbral de la Cámara, esta se cerró tras ellos pesadamente con el mismo mecanismo, una extraña atmosfera de luz blanca y neblina llenaba el ambiente y un fuerte viento los acometió, Serena llevaba en su mano el báculo de su abuelo, y Tempus se sujetó también del báculo, cientos y cientos de extrañas bolas de cristal transparente, amarillo y dorado que flotan en el ambiente emiten extraños destellos.

-No sería bueno perderse en la Cámara del Tiempo, quien sabe a qué época fuera a parar princesa…-dijo Tempus.

-¿Y dónde está la Puerta del Tiempo?.- cuestiona impaciente Serena.

-Al Final del pasillo del Destino princesa…Cada bola de Cristal que ve allí es una escena del destino…pasado está en amarillo, presente transparente, y futuro en dorado…procure no tocarlas o le será revelada una parte de su destino y este no siempre es agradable.- dijo Tempus.-¿Aun está segura de lo que vamos a hacer princesa?.- cuestionó el prisionero a Serena.-Creo mi deber advertirle que si el destino es alterado en cualquier forma las consecuencias serán terribles…desconocidas hasta para mí…jamás nadie se ha atrevido a hacer esto solo por miedo a las consecuencias…-

-No me interesan las consecuencias…creo que ya te lo he demostrado Tempus.-dice la bella chica rubia con decisión.-Y pienso que quien tiene miedo de hacer esto eres tú….-

-Miedo no…incertidumbre sí…Aunque sea yo quien haga el conjuro para alterar el destino…aunque la rueda del tiempo gire hacia atrás y altere el pasado, presente y futuro de esta realidad…no se puede engañar al destino totalmente, Usted tendrá parte de responsabilidad en esto princesa…-

-¿Qué responsabilidad?.- dice ella a su pesar intrigada.

-Digamos que todo tiene un precio…hasta alterar el destino lo tiene…aunque en la nueva realidad Usted sea la más poderosa de la Galaxia, aunque sea la soberana de todo en esa realidad ficticia, el destino siempre sabrá de su ardid y aunque se vea obligado por el conjuro a respetar el orden de acontecimientos y recuerdos implantados, se vengará de Usted…-dice Tempus con su voz terrorífica.

-¿Vengarse? ¿Cómo?.-nerviosa a su pesar Serena.

-El Tiempo es un Vengador Implacable para quienes lo utilizan a su favor…en su nueva realidad miles de formas del mal la acecharán…la perseguirán…no la dejarán tranquila…es el precio que debe pagar por un destino a su gusto…-dice firme Tempus mientras camina junto a ella ambos sujetos del báculo, ella tiembla a su pesar.-Y el que Usted sobreviva no es mi responsabilidad.-

-No me interesan las consecuencias...- dice ella-Si miles de formas del mal viene a mi pero Endymion está a mi lado, me ama, me pertenece en cuerpo y alma en pasado, presente y futuro enfrentaré todo lo que venga.-dice al fin, luego su mirada azul y astuta vaga por el espacio.-¿Qué tipo de imágenes vería si toco una de esas esferas Tempus?.- cuestiona ella.

-El tiempo es sabio señora, y los antiguos dioses que crearon la galaxia dieron a la familia real de Plutón el poder de conocer el destino y resguardar el tiempo mas no se la forma de hacerlo, teóricamente la persona que rompa la esfera transmite su código genético a esta y ella identifica al momento a la persona mostrándole la parte de su destino que desea ver cuando ella lo dice en voz alta…pero nadie nunca lo ha hecho salvo el Rey Cronos en momentos cruciales de la vida de la galaxia, esta cámara es la antesala de la puerta del tiempo, muestra el destino pero en ella no se puede alterar…-dice Tempus. Serena toma con su mano izquierda una esfera amarilla del pasado y la estrella en el suelo.

-¡Que ha hecho princesa!.- asustado Tempus.

-Disipar tus dudas Tempus…necesito mostrarte el mismo dolor que yo sentí para que no te arrepientas de lo que haremos…¡Muéstrame la boda de la princesa de Marte!.- dijo Serena con voz fuerte, una neblina brillante salió de la rota esfera y frente a ellos se formó la nítida imagen de aquel día, la mirada demente de Tempus tuvo un sobresalto cuando al proyección mostró a Rei en toda la belleza del día de su boda, pero su mano se crispó en el báculo de Cronos cuando en la imagen Keitaro Hino dio la mano de su hija a un flamante Endymion, los dos se miraban con una elocuencia que no necesitaba palabras, el amor era más que evidente cuando tomados de la mano se arrodillaron delante de los sacerdotes de sus dos planetas y pronunciaron sus votos, las palabras que decían ya no era oídas por Tempus que rechinaba los dientes de furia.

-¡Mi princesa…-murmuró dolido, a su pesar una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.-Le dije que la amaba…¡Selo dije maldita sea y ella creyó que estaba loco!.- gritó furioso.-¡Cómo pudo…como pudo…-

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?.- dijo Serena acercándose a su oído y murmurando lentamente las palabras.-Yo presencié esa ceremonia…sufrí como sufres tú ahora…Por eso no me importan las consecuencias y necesito que pienses igual que yo…Hay que separarla de él…-dijo la princesa de la Luna.

-Hay que separarla de él…-repitió automáticamente Tempus cegado por los celos sin apartar los ojos de la proyección que flotaba en el suelo en la que Rei y Endymion se unían en el amoroso beso final entre vítores y pétalos de flores.

-Sin importar las consecuencias…-dijo Serena en el oído del guerrero del Tiempo.

-Sin importar las consecuencias…-repitió él, la proyección cesó, Tempus seguía apretando los puños hasta enterrase las uñas en la carne, unos gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, Serena lo observaba todo sonriente.

Endymion había llegado tras luchar con algunos Youmas que quedaban aún vivos hasta la escalinata del palacio Oeste que destellaba relámpagos negros y que antes fuera su casa, la enorme y pesada puerta estaba cerrada por efecto de la energía negativa, el desesperado príncipe trataba de abrirla entre tajos de su espada y golpes de sus apretados puños hasta sangrarse…su mente estaba puesta en un solo nombre…Rei…a sus espaldas escuchó una voz

-¡Por el poder de Saturno!.-una luz morada destelló y lo hizo mirar…la pequeña Hotaru flotaba en el aire envuelta en destellos purpuras, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros.

-¡Hotaru!.- gritó Endymion que entendió al momento que la niña debió venir oculta en su nave.-¡No lo hagas por favor!...-gritó Endymion que sabía como todos las consecuencias que la transformación traería para la pequeña, se acercó y trató de tocarla de la mano, la niña lo miró con los ojos de pupilas ausentes, y con violencia fue lanzado lejos por su poder.

-¡Lo siento príncipe pero debo hacerlo! ¡Rei arriesgó todo por mí una vez…gracias a ella tuve una vida…y no la dejaré morir!.- dijo la pequeña.

-Hotaru…si alguien quiere que Rei viva ese soy yo…pero no a este precio…¡Por favor es peligroso para todos!.- dijo en el suelo Endymion, pero la niña no lo escuchó.

-¡Por el poder de Saturno transformación!.- gritó, los destellos morados la cubrieron por completo.

-¡Que el antiguo poder nos proteja!.- murmuró asustado Endymion poniéndose de pié, cuando la luz se apaciguó, en vez de la niña pequeña, estaba una mujer alta, de actitud y mirada fría, y cabello negro y largo vestida de túnica morada que llevaba una hoz en la mano derecha.-

-¡Dama nueve!.- dijo Endymion azorado de estar viendo lo que solo sabía por las leyendas de Artemis. La mujer lo miró.

-No…Hotaru…sigo siendo yo…-dijo la mujer, en su frente destellaba el signo de la destrucción, Saturno.-Cuando abra la puerta entre detrás de mí príncipe, necesitaré que se lleve a Rei luego de luchar con ella…-dijo la mujer.

-¿Luchar con Rei?.- asustado Endymion.

-¿Creyó que tan fácilmente me iba a dejar hacer esto?...-y dando unos pasos hacia adelante con un solo tajo de su hoz las puertas cedieron, una ráfaga de energía negativa lanzó de nuevo a Endymion hacia atrás pero la mujer destellando energía morada avanzaba hacia adentro del palacio incólume, él la siguió a prudente distancia por entre los pasillos del ahora oscuro palacio, la Guerrera de la Destrucción parece que flota en el aire, a su paso algunos Youmas de feroces mandíbulas que se disponen a atacar y Endymon muestra su espada preparado, pero se hacen a un lado temerosos, ni uno solo de los monstruos que poblaban el palacio cede de la Gran Maldad se atrevió siquiera a acercarse a la Sailor de la Destrucción. Al fin llegaron a la sala del trono, donde Rei con su katana de fuego esperaba la aparición de la Gran Maldad que poco a poco iba abriendo un agujero tridimensional.

-¡Nos conocemos al fin princesa de Marte!.- la voz terrible y distorsionada sale del agujero negro.-¡Sentía tu aura aún hasta la galaxia beta! ¡Siempre le dije a Beryl que eras un peligro para mí!...La esperanza de la galaxia…la guerrera con poderes de Autodestrucción…veo que eres fuerte, haz superado las trampas que te mostramos.-

-No tengo tiempo para hablar…¡Luchemos!.- dijo firme Rei. Una gran bola de energía negativa salió del agujero , Rei estaba preparada para recibirla, pero para su sorpresa esta se dirigió hacia Beryl que gritó con furia.

-¡Pero señora!...¡Porqué!...- dijo esta entre convulsiones.-¡He sido una fiel súbdita suya…yo la liberé!.- dice la mujer de cabello rojo.-¡Me prometió el conocimiento final! ¡El Máximo secreto de la galaxia!.-

-¡Este es el máximo conocimiento Beryl!…dolor y sufrimiento para siempre…-con estridente risa la voz murmura.-¡Ya no te necesito!.- y con una nueva descarga el cuerpo de la reina de la galaxia beta es destruido ante la mirada atónita de Rei, una nueva descarga de energía se dirige ahora hacia ella, que con fuerza la enfrenta con un tajo de su espada llameante-Me olvidaba de cual planeta viene princesa…nunca ataque a un marciano con el mismo ataque dos veces.- sigue la Gran Maldad, que a cada momento que pasa se va haciendo más grande en la mancha negra y también más fuerte, Rei con mirada fiera recuerda lo que le dijo Kondo Saburo y los sacerdotes del Shogunado, dejarla que crezca hasta que el portal hacia la galaxia beta esté abierto totalmente, y luego entrar en esa dimensión con todo su poder y destruirla…aún falta un poco…y sigue resistiendo los ataques que salen de la mancha negra aunque estos son mucho más feroces que los de Beryl, y aún con su armadura ya le han destrozado el peto y parte de las rodilleras, cuando al fin se decide y forma con sus manos dos enormes columnas de fuego.-¡Vaya al fin se decide la princesa a atacar!.- dice la tétrica voz, Pero Rei, en vez de dirigir los ataques hacia el agujero negro, con sus dos manos llameantes, se toca el cuerpo, el fuego la envuelve rápidamente.

-¡Poder del Fénix!.- grita Rei con potente voz suspendida en el aire entre llamaradas.

-¡Imposible!.- murmura la voz de la Gran Maldad, pero en ese momento un destello morado es lanzado desde atrás de la guerrera de fuego derribándola y evitando que se consume el 

ataque, Rei cae al suelo, su cuerpo lanza humo, furiosa gira la vista y sus ojos contemplan azorados a la Sailor de la Destrucción.

-¡Sailor Saturn!...-dice Rei asustada.-¡Hotaru! ¡Nunca debiste hacerlo!.- se levanta ella del suelo, la chica que flota en el aire gira su cabeza hacia Rei.

-No dejaré que mueras Rei...-dice la mujer casi de la edad de Rei que ha sustituido a la pequeña Hotaru.

-Y yo no dejaré que logres lo que deseas…es mi destino Hotaru no el tuyo y he asumido mi papel…vete…eres peligrosa para toda la Galaxia y lo sabes, no servirá de nada salvarla de la Gran Maldad si tu usas tu poder y lo destruyes todo…-Rei se coloca delante de la mujer del vestido morado.-Si algo de Hotaru queda en la Dama Nueve sabrás que no debes hacerlo…-trata Rei de interponerse entre el agujero negro que sigue creciendo y la Sailor de la Destrucción.

-Es precisamente porque conservo todos los recuerdos de Hotaru por lo que debo hacerlo…aunque te opongas a ello Rei…Además se perfectamente como pider usar mi poder sin destruir la galaxia…¿Creíste que no tendría un plan?.-habla con energía la mujer alta. Rei se coloca en guardia con su katana.

-Hare lo que sea para evitar que mueras Hotaru…hasta atacarte yo misma…-dice Rei

-Son justo las palabras que esperaba de ti…-Rei junta sus manos y lanza un potente ataque de fuego que ni siquiera toca a la mujer que flota en el aire pero la princesa de Marte no es un guerrero que se rinda fácil y en cuanto las llamas dejan ver a Sailor Saturn, ya está Rei casi encima de ella atacándola con su katana, la katana de fuego choca con la hoz de Saturno provocando una ola expansiva de ondas de poder que lanza a Endymion lejos, ya que estaba observando todo a distancia, y destruye parte del castillo que se empieza a derrumbar, las dos chicas se enfrentan con energía inusitada, sus ojos se miran con decisión.

-¡Basta ya Hotaru!.- dice Rei con el rostro sudoroso aún con su katana sobre la hoz de la mujer de morado.

-Cierto Rei…basta ya…-dice la chica.-Eres la mejor guerrera de la Galaxia y la protegerás bien en el futuro…-dice Sailor Saturn.

-¿Qué dices?.- se asombara Rei.

-Rei…di a mamá Akane que le dejé un regalo bajo la almohada de su cuarto…y diles a Mina a Papá Keitaro y a Andeí que los amo…-murmura la mujer con tono dolido, Luego la hoz destella fuertemente y Rei es lanzada lejos, antes de que la guerrera de Marte reaccione y se levante la Sailor de la Destrucción se acerca a ella que está en el suelo.-Lo siento Rei…-dice colocando la palma de su mano hacia ella de la que sale un extraño destello.-¡Revolución de Muerte y Resurrección!.- grita la mujer del signo de Saturno, unas cintas negras surgen de su mano y envuelven a Rei que se cubre con una bola de fuego a su alrededor, pero la fuerza de la Destrucción es mayor que la del Fuego, y las cintas negras que salen de la mano de Hotaru la cubren poco a poco aunque trate de quemarlas.

-¡No lo hagas Hotaru!.- desesperada dice Rei, pero es ya tarde, al fin Saturn vence, y con lágrimas en sus ojos cierra la palma de su mano, las extrañas cintas de energía negra vuelven a meterse en sus manos, y revelan el cuerpo inconsciente de Rei que ya no tiene puesta su armadura samurái sino el traje rojo de senshi, el signo de Marte destella débilmente en su frente, la mujer de morado se agacha y la toca en la frente apartando de su rostro unos mechones de cabello negro con sumo cuidado, una lágrima derramada por Hotaru cae en el rostro inerte de la princesa de Marte, todo el castillo parece colapsarse, caen enromes rocas de todas partes.

-¡Príncipe Endymion!- dice firme Dama Nueve. Endymion camina con dificultad apoyado en su espada hasta el lugar en que Rei yace.-Sáquela de aquí…-dice ella, Endymion aunque está herido del costado, se acerca y toma en sus brazos a su esposa.

-Gracias…-murmura débilmente Endymion, la mujer lo mira llorosa.

-Cuando despierte…dígale solo esta palabra…"Unmei" …ella lo entenderá…-acaba Saturn,-Cuídela mucho y haga que valga la pena lo que estoy haciendo teniendo una vida dichosa a su 

lado…-acabó ella, Endymion asintió con la cabeza y abandono el castillo corriendo con Rei en sus brazos, Sailor Saturn se encara ahora con el agujero Negro que emana destrucción y que ya es enorme.

-Así que ahora cambian los papeles…-dice la voz de ultratumba.-La Destrucción sustituye al fuego…-

-No importa quien defienda la galaxia sino que hoy se cumplirán las profecías y serás derrotada…¡Siente la fuerza de la Destrucción!.- grita Hotaru alzando su hoz y destellando fuertemente.

Endymion baja ya los escalones del palacio que prácticamente está destruido, y con todas sus fuerzas corre hacia la nave en que llegara a la Tierra, sube y recuesta a Rei en un asiento, con rapidez despega la nave que atraviesa la densa y negra atmosfera terrestre rumbo al espacio, el corazón de Endymion late con fuerza cuando pierde de vista su planeta y respira aliviado, ahí, a su lado, aún inconsciente y herida por el poder de la Destrucción, está su esposa.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasará a la galaxia que tanto defiendes si nos enfrentamos aquí?.- es la voz de la Gran Maldad la que habla al ver avanzar hacia ella a la mujer vestida de púrpura.

-No planeo que muramos aquí…-dice ella, entonces flota en el aire y llena de la energía morada que emana su cuerpo, luego voltea su terrible hoz con la punta hacia abajo.

-¡No lo hagas!.- grita aterrada la voz del agujero negro.-¡Morirás!.-

-A veces las cosas importantes requieren de grandes sacrificios…eso me dice siempre Rei y la leyenda dice que esto es lo único que te puede derrotar…en eso soy más fuerte que tú…yo no le temo a la Destrucción ni a la muerte..tu por otro lado…-dice la chica, el signo de su frente destella, y con la hoz en la mano se lanza dentro el agujero negro.-¡Revolución de Muerte y Resurrección!.-grita con fuerza entrando en esa extraña dimensión, una vez dentro las tinieblas la empiezan a cubrir, y ella con su hoz, de un tajo cierra la puerta hacia la Tierra, ahora está en la galaxia Beta y ante ella se deja ver la Gran Maldad.

-¡No lo hagas!.- dice la Tétrica voz asustada, las tinieblas de la galaxia beta cubren ya el cuerpo de Sailor Saturn, que de nuevo coloca su hoz invertida.

-¡Ahora estamos muy lejos de mi Galaxia…muramos aquí y terminemos de una vez…-dice ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos, descarga el golpe con la punta de su guadaña, una enorme honda de energía surge desde este extraño punto del Universo, y una terrible explosión se deja oír, en la nave de Endymion y en todos los planetas de la galaxia se ve a lo lejos como la galaxia beta es desintegrada y una lluvia de luces se derrama en el espacio.

Dentro de la nave, justo en el momento de la explosión Rei vuelve en sí con un grito terrible en el asiento junto a Endymion.

-¡Hotaru!.- grita al volver de su inconsciencia, unas lágrimas ruedan por su rostro, y se sujeta del asiento con fuerza. Endymion se levanta y se acerca a ella, la abraza amorosamente, Rei lo rechaza molesta-¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?!.- dice golpeando el pecho de Endymion.-¡Era mi responsabilidad! ¡Ella no debía morir!.- Endymion la sujeta de los puños.

-¡Calma!.- dice, ella sigue forcejeando con él desesperada, hasta que al fin se refugia en el pecho de su esposo llorando, él alisa con su mano el cabello de Rei y la deja llorar.-Sabes que no podíamos hacer nada…ni tú con tus poderes la pudiste detener…era invencible y había tomado su decisión.-dice él.

-Nunca debí haberla sacado de ese Planeta….- se lamenta Rei llorando-Quizá si se hubiera quedado allí nunca habría…-

-Ella dijo que lo que hiciste por ella fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarle…le enseñaste la vida…la verdadera vida…no le pesaba lo que hizo…dijo que tu lo comprenderías con una sola palabra…"Unmei"…-dice él.

-Destino…-murmura llorosa Rei, luego se levanta y por la ventana de la nave ve los destellos de luz que aún brillan como resultado de la explosión de la lejana galaxia beta. Endymion se une a ella y la abraza por la espalda.- Unmei significa Destino…cuando entrenaba a Hotaru le hablé de la fuerza del Destino…hay un camino marcado para cada uno que no se puede evitar.-dijo ella.

-Sé cómo te sientes…pero quizá ese era su camino…-acabó él, Rei sonrió forzadamente entre lágrimas, recordó a la niña que corría a su encuentro cada vez que ella volvía de una misión a llenarla de besos y abrazos, a mostrarle sus dibujos, a la pequeña que iba las noches de tormenta a refugiarse en su habitación llena de miedo…

-¡Onesan! ¡Onesan! (hermana mayor)¡Me asustan los truenos!.-decía la pequeña llorosa.

-No seas cobarde Hotaru…¿Que puede esperar de ti la Galaxia si le temes a las tormentas!.- decía Rei haciéndose la dura, pero siempre acababa abriendo los brazos para que la niña durmiera a su lado.

-Cobarde…yo la llamaba cobarde…-dice Rei dolida.-Y ella ha salvado a la Galaxia y a mí.-

-¿Sabes qué me dijo?...Que hiciera que valiera la pena su sacrificio haciéndote feliz…No hubiera soportado que murieras…-dijo él.

-¿Habrías interferido con la defensa de la galaxia solo por tus sentimientos hacia mí?.- ofendida dice Rei encarándose con él.

-No…pero si morías paneaba morir contigo…mi vida sin ti no tiene razón de ser, no importa cuántas cartas hayas dejado, no iba a vivir en un mundo sin ti…-Endymion le muestra la palma de su mano a Rei con la cicatriz del día de su boda.-Soy uno contigo y tuyo seré en vida y muerte…-dice amorosamente, ella sonríe.

-Soy una contigo…tuya seré en vida y muerte…-dice juntando su mano con la de su esposo y repitiendo las palabras del día de su boda, un beso desbordado de emociones termina con su charla, y su nave se dirige hacia Marte.

Dentro de la cámara del Tiempo a lo lejos un resplandor blanco señalaba la cercanía de la Puerta del Tiempo, el rubio joven y Serena caminaban juntos tomados del báculo, hasta que Tempus murmuró.

-No es justo que me haya hecho ver la boda de mi princesa…-

-Pero era necesario…-corroboró ella, el hombre sonrió, tomó ahora una esfera dorada y la rompió delante de los dos.

-Es ahora mi turno…¡Muéstranos el futuro de la Galaxia!.- dijo él, en ese momento apareció la imagen contenida dentro de la esfera rota, se ven los techos rojizos de las pagodas de Marte es de noche y el festejo por el triunfo de la Galaxia se lleva a cabo en la explanada el palacio real, fuegos artificiales alumbran el balcón en el que las senshis sagradas son vitoreadas por todos.

-¿Es esa Rei?.- murmura furiosa Serena al ver a Endymion sujetando del talle a su esposa que luce realmente feliz aunque está evidentemente herida por la batalla y alza la mano saludando a la gente de su pueblo que la aclama.-¿No se supone que moriría?.-

-Al parecer vencieron a la Gran Maldad de otra forma…y la Era de Marte iniciará hoy si no hacemos algo por evitarlo…-dice Tempus.

-¿Porqué Setsuna no aparece en el festejo?-cuestiona la princesa de la Luna.

-Evidentemente la princesa de Plutón intentará detenernos..debe venir para acá.- habla Tempus.-

-¿Qué pasará si nos detiene?.-cuestiona azorada Serena, A un pase de la mano de Tempus la imagen lo muestra a él de nuevo en prisión dando gritos de furia conducido por guardias plutonianos.-A mi me asiste la piedad de la demencia…evidentemente seré encerrado de por vida en la prisión…pero Usted…-de nuevo su mano hace surgir otra imagen en que Serena es conducida a la hoguera.- Tendría el mismo destino de su Madre…Asesinar al rey de Plutón no es un crimen que tenga indulto-un escalofría recorre el cuerpo de Serena.

-¿Y Rei?...¿Qué pasaría con ella si dejamos que continúe la Era de Marte?.- Tempus mueve su mano y aparece la imagen de Rei y Endymion ahora vestidos con los kimonos rojos de la familia real sentados en los tronos de Marte, Rei luce extraordinariamente bella, su figura hermosa está más estilizada, su color rosado cubre sus mejillas, y en sus brazos carga un bebé…sonríe amorosamente al niño, y Endymion la abraza a ella y al pequeño con amor, besa a su esposa y luego besa en la frente a su hijo, ahora es Serena quien crispa de rabia su puño en el báculo.-Al parecer las leyendas sobre la Era de Marte serán realidad, la época de prosperidad en que cada planeta será gobernado por las senshis sagradas libre de guerras y amenazas llegará para la Galaxia…-murmura Tempus

-¡No podemos dejar que ocurra!...-grita furiosa-¡Debo ser yo la que esté destinada a amarlo…debo ser yo la que tenga a su hijo!.- dice la princesa de la Luna, -¡Debo ser yo la que gobierne en esa época de paz!.-la visión de la esfera de desvanece.

-Sigamos entonces porque ya sabemos lo que puede pasar si la princesa de Plutón nos detiene…-advierte Tempus.-Ahora estamos a mano…como le dije el desino no siempre es agradable…-

La nave de Marte aterriza en la explanada del palacio de Valaquia, algunas huestes de lastimados guerreros plutonianos llegan del combate, Yuichirou con su rojiza armadura samurái destaca entre las huestes de negras armaduras plutonianas, y es el que avanza a recibir la nave.

-¡Princesa!.- dice al ver bajar a Setsuna.

-Yuichirou…- habla ella y sus ojos rojizos se posan con amor en las pupilas verdes del guerrero de Marte que a su pesar se turba un poco.

-¿Vio el resplandor del cielo?...acabó la amenaza de la galaxia…Aunque eso signifique que mi señora…-la voz del guerrero se quiebra.-Muriera…-

-Si te sirve de consuelo…-dice Setsuna y no sabe si lo que le duele es que aún se preocupe por Rei .- Rei está viva…quien se sacrificó por la galaxia fue Hotaru…-explica Setsuna.

-¿Está segura?.-cuestiona el guerrero de Marte.

-Puedo sentir el aura de Rei…debilitada pero viva…y no siento la de Hotaru…-explica ella.-Pero eso no es importante en este momento…¿Porqué ésta nave está aquí?.-

-Debió venir antes que Usted…solo encontramos a los guardias de vigilancia atacados por algún extraño poder…-

-¿Y las mazmorras?.-cuestiona ella nerviosa.-¿Alguien cuidaba las mazmorras?.-

-Los tres guardias estaban en las mazmorras, debieron salir cuando la nave aterrizó…todas las fuerzas estaban en combate.- responde el guerrero de Marte.

-¿Y el abuelo?.-

-El rey quedó en la cámara del Tiempo princesa, todos pensamos que era mejor por si acaso el ataque no se detenía que él resguardara el máximo tesoro de la Galaxia.- explicó él, el rostro de Setsuna sufrió una terrible alteración…ahora tampoco percibía la presencia de su abuelo.-¿pasa algo malo señora?.- cuestiona Yuichirou.

-Quiera el antiguo poder que no…escucha Yuichirou, no dejes que nadie entre al palacio, debo ir yo sola…-

-Como ordene princesa…-se cuadra militarmente él.-Sea lo que sea que cause su temor, seguramente lo detendrá, es Usted fuerte y decidida, digna princesa de Plutón…-dice el joven de Marte, ella sonríe, se acerca a él y espontáneamente lo besa en la mejilla, desconcertado ante esta muestra de afecto que no esperaba, el guerrero de Marte se hace hacia atrás. Setsuna solo corre con fuerza hacia dentro del palacio, su corazón golpea con fuerza, pero no logra saber si es por miedo a lo que le espera en la Cámara del Tiempo o por lo que acaba de permitirse con el jefe de su escolta…

Frente a la puerta del tiempo se detienen Serena y Tempus, Serena le alarga el báculo de Cronos al guerrero de Plutón, éste sujeta con fuerza el báculo con forma de llave, y de su base toma la piedra negra que destella al compás de la piedra que adornan la parte superior de la Puerta del Tiempo, la piedra al ser desprendida del báculo flota en el ambiente, los ojos azules de Tempus se han vuelto tan negros como la gema, su voz se torna más ronca cuando pronuncia las palabras iniciales del hechizo con el báculo en su mano.

-¡Por el poder del báculo de Cronos, un guerrero ungido por el rey de Plutón desea que te abras ahora!.-dice introduciendo el báculo en la extraña cerradura de la puerta que destella ante los azorados ojos de Serena y se abre, la ráfaga de viento que sale de ella junto con el resplandor la ciegan un momento, cuando abre los ojos Tempus flota con la piedra negra entre sus manos, la alza con fuerza.-¡Pasado!.- grita, todas las esferas amarillas del pasillo del destino se mueven y se fusionan en la piedra negra desapareciendo.-¡Presente!.- las esferas transparentes se integran con la gran piedra negra que sostiene las manos de Tempus.-¡Futuro!.- grita y finalmente las esferas doradas hacen otro tanto despareciendo todas de la cámara del tiempo, el guerrero rubio baja con la piedra negra que quitara del báculo y ahora destella fuertemente y la alarga a la princesa de la luna.

-Toda la realidad que conocemos está contenida aquí…debo saber cómo cambiarla para pronunciar el hechizo correcto, una sola palabra mal dicha y no resultará como desea…-explica él, Serena lo mira decidida.-Deseo estar unida a Endymion por lazos indisolubles en el pasado…deseo que nuestro amor esté predestinado y que él no tenga más opción en la vida que amarme…deseo que el destino de la galaxia dependa de ese amor, quiero que él tenga recuerdos de este amor y estemos unidos en muchas vidas…-Tempus levanta la ceja algo extrañado.-Si, se lo que me vas a decir, todas las formas del mal me acecharán en castigo a esta transgresión…por eso deseo que todas las senshis elegidas, por toda las vidas futuras que les quedan, sean mis guardianas y protectoras …Pero que ninguna tenga más poder que yo…-

-Eso es ambiguo princesa…si no pueden tener sus poderes al máximo ¿Como la protegerán?.-

-Con sus vidas si es necesario, estoy harta de que todas alardeen de sus poderes y yo no esté a su nivel…ahora ellas será unas simples guardianas y yo tendré todo el poder…-

-¿Y la princesa de Marte?...¿Quiere que la ubique en un círculo del destino distinto al suyo? ¿Lejos de Usted y del príncipe Endymion? - pregunta el guerrero, Serena sonríe.

-No…al contrario…quiero que esté atrapada en mi mismo círculo del destino por toda la eternidad, quiero que sea mi mejor amiga y la más fiel guardiana mía entre todas las senshis, quiero que esté condenada al mismo dolor y sufrimiento que yo he padecido, quiero que ame a Endymion tal como lo ama ahora y sufra sabiendo que no puede amarlo…quiero que esté obligada a defender mi amor por él y a protegerme, quiero que voluntariamente renuncie a su amor y presencie cada momento de mi felicidad con él…la quiero a mi lado y al de Endymion por toda la eternidad…-habló con tono malévolo ella.

-Eso es peligroso…si repite los mismo círculos del destino puede ser que alguien rompa el circulo y todo esto se acabe…-advierte Tempus.

-¡No me importan los riesgos!...La quiero cerca…quiero que sufra…que le sea imposible amar a otro y que le sea imposible tener a Endymion…Y para el futuro…¡La época que ella construye será gobernada por mí y el hombre que ella ama será el padre de mi hijo!.- dice al fin Serena con la mirada perdida.-Tú puedes hacer de ella lo que te plazca…hasta unirla a tu destino si quieres…-

-No puedo hacerlo aunque sea lo que más desee…el guerrero que altere el tiempo cargará con la maldición de no poder alterarlo para sí mismo…nos veremos en algún círculo del destino seguramente princesa, pero ninguno recordará este momento…-dijo Tempus.-Una última recomendación princesa…esta gema es la que contiene el hechizo de alteración del destino, buscaré la forma de que en la nueva realidad Usted esté unida a ella en pasado, presente y futuro para que la proteja y cuide…si alguien se llegara a percatar de esto tratarían de destruir la gema para regresar las hilos del destino a su lugar y entonces nuestros esfuerzos no habrían valido de nada…En la nueva realidad Usted y las senshis protegerán con vehemencia esta gema pero ninguna sabrá el verdadero motivo…este cristal encierra el hechizo que dará vida a la nueva realidad y será el depositario de todos sus poderes y del amor del príncipe de la Tierra, con él sus más fervientes anhelos serán cumplidos en pasado, presente y futuro…-

-Comprendo…-dijo Serena. Tempus se elevó de nuevo en el aire y con extrañas palabras pronunció el hechizo, la gema negra se torno plateada y las esferas del destino encerradas en ella salieron causando un remolino de destellos en torno a Tempus.

- Na a teri fi an faire steit.- decía Tempus y sus manos trazaban signos cabalísticos éntrela roca, las esferas iban y venían en el aire, un viento extraño sopló por la desierto cámara del tiempo derribando a Serena, y finamente un resplandor blanco lanzó a Tempus al suelo, Serena lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

-La conexión astral del príncipe Endymion con la princesa de Marte es muy difícil de romper…están unidos por un juramento de sangre…no sé si pueda borrar sus sentimientos por completo…quizá algo quede…pero el resto de la realidad construida lo obligará a estar con Usted princesa…tendré que conjurar algo en su destino que haga indisoluble su unión con Usted o permanecerá ligado a la princesa de Marte…lo intentaré de nuevo…-dijo y flotó otra vez hasta el lugar en que la gema negra flotaba.

-Go ori uya…go ori uya…Na a teri fi an faire steit…Na a teri fi an faire steit-la gema ahora plateada bajó de su levitación y se posó junto Serena, que la tomó en sus manos, el guerrero del tiempo que lucía realmente agotado bajó de la levitación, casi no podía tenerse en pié, Serena lo ayudó a sostenerse.

-Lo logramos…-dijo Tempus y tomando la joya la colocó de nuevo en la base del báculo de Cronos, que retiró de la cerradura.-El Hechizo esta completo…-dijo al fin el joven rubio alzando el báculo, Serena sonrió.-¿Qué espera para matarme princesa?.- dijo Tempus mirando a la chica rubia, que se hizo hacia atrás azorada.

-¿ma…matarte?.- dice ella.

-Si su madre la instruyó bien…y sé que lo hizo…sabe que una vez que el hechizo se ha completado, la llave de la puerta del tiempo, que es el báculo, deberá ser mojado con la sangre del guerrero del tiempo que hizo el hechizo, quien paga con su vida haber alterado el destino…y ya que la llave tiene la sangre del guerrero, deberá ser puesta en la cerradura y girada en sentido contrario al tiempo actual para que la realidad sea alterada…-habla Tempus.-Vamos princesa, saque el puñal que lleva oculto en la capa y hágalo…-dice él.-No me interesa morir…mi desino trágico me niega el amor de ella en este destino…y en todas las vidas futuras…hágalo ahora si no desea que la princesa de Plutón nos detenga….- acaba él acercándose a Serena y de rodillas le presenta el pecho con los brazos abiertos, ella lo mira indecisa, a lo lejos escucha pasos agitados, alguien acaba de entrar a la sala del trono, así que se despoja de sus miedos, y con fuerza clava el pequeño puñal en el corazón de Tempus, que solo cierra los ojos, ni un grito escapa de su garganta, una hilo de sangre corre por su boca y al fin cae hacia atrás en un charco de sangre, Serena toma el báculo y lo moja en la sangre del guerrero del Tiempo, al momento este empieza a destellar, ella lo levanta en alto…mira la gema plateada de la punta, allí encerradas están sus esperanzas de una realidad en la que Endymion sea suyo. Luego se encamina a la cerradura de la Puerta del Tiempo.

En la sala del trono, una llorosa Setsuna arrodillada mira el cadáver de su abuelo.

-¡Abuelo!...-dice al fin.-Me equivoqué con ella…fui débil…me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos en vez de por mi deber…pero no dejaré que lo haga…-acabó limpiando sus lágrimas, se colocó frente a la puerta de la Cámara del Tiempo, se quitó su tiara y con ella al igual que lo hiciera Serena abrió la puerta, en cuanto la escalinata apareció, con su propio báculo, entró corriendo en el pasillo del destino, ninguna de las esferas del destino estaba allí, si alguien sabia el significado de esto era ella, Tempus había completado el hechizo de alteración del destino, a lo lejos destellaba la Puerta del Tiempo y el fuerte viento que emanaba abierta de par en par; Serena estaba parada al frente e intentaba meter el báculo de su abuelo en la cerradura, cuando Setsuna llegó vio el cuerpo sangrante de Tempus y entendió todo.

-¡Serena! ¡No lo hagas!.- dijo a su prima que volvió el rostro descompuesto por el odio que aterro a Setsuna.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?...esta realidad estúpida e injusta me arrebató todo lo mío para dárselo a Rei…he llegado muy lejos para detenerme ahora…-

-¡No sabes las consecuencias que traerá esto…con el destino no se juega Serena!-intenta calmar la princesa de Plutón acercándose con pasos lentos a su prima.-¡Atrás!.- dice Serena amenazante y coloca el báculo en la cerradura introduciéndolo con fuerza, rayos extraños salen de la puerta del Tiempo.-¡No te acerques más!.- amenaza ella, Setsuna se petrifica en su lugar, está a pocos pasos de ella, que sujeta con ambas manos la base de la llave en que destella la gema plateada.

-¡Serena por favor! ¡Te arrepentirás de este momento de rabia!.- dice Setsuna.

-No lo haré…nunca me arrepentiría…¿Y sabes algo prima?...fuiste tú la que hizo posible esto y nunca te agradecí suficiente…-Setsuna aprieta su báculo en su mano derecha, aún le queda un poder…el último…pero debe estar muy cerca porque solo tiene una oportunidad…así que lentamente sigue avanzando.-Si no hubieras votado a mi favor ese día habría tenido la suerte de mi Madre…¿y sabes algo?...te engañé…los engañé a todos…siempre supe de la traición…¡Siempre!...-acaba riendo sádicamente Serena.-Y ahora, vivamos la realidad en la que yo lo tengo todo… ¡destruyamos para siempre la Era de Marte y que inicie el Milenio de Plata!.- dijo y con todas sus fuerzas giró la llave en sentido inverso a las manecillas del reloj, Setsuna alzó su propio báculo.

-¡Tiempo detente!.- dijo, todo en la cámara parecía moverse con lentitud Setsuna tomó también la llave e intentaba girarla hacia el lugar correcto mientras Serena con fuerza inaudita seguía empeñada en girarla inversamente, la luz que emanaba la puerta del tiempo se volvía blanca y negra por momentos según las dos princesa forcejeaban hasta que un destello blanquecino se impuso al negro lanzando a Setsuna lejos y succionando a Serena con la gema plateada dentro de la puerta del Tiempo, cuando Setsuna fue lanzada, el dije con el signo de Marte que Rei le diera aquel día como salvoconducto y ella llevaba al cuello, se desprendió de su pecho y entró junto con Serena y el cristal a la puerta del tiempo, Setsuna con lágrimas en los ojos contempló como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

-¡Abuelo!.- dijo al fin la princesa.-¡Te he fallado…Rei…lo lamento! ¡No pude proteger a la Era de Marte!.- dijo cuando el destello blanco la cubrió y perdió el sentido .

En Marte el festejo por la llegada sana y salva de Rei estaba iniciando, su padre y su Madre la abrazaban, la Reina Akane sostenía el último dibujo en que Hotaru había plasmado con pinturas a la familia de Marte y que Rei le entregara, y lloraba sostenida por el rey Keitaro.

Orión sostenía a Mina en alto y la besaba feliz, Ami llorosa abrazaba a su Padre, Haruka y Michiru de la mano recibían los parabienes de sus sacerdotes, Andreí decía algo al oído de Makoto que la hacía sonrojar, y Rei y Endymion estaban abrazados viendo a todos felices, cuando el destello blanquecino venido del espacio lo llenó todo, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer ante los azorados ojos de Rei el bello paisaje de Marte primero y sus seres queridos después, sus amigas, sus padres, ella se aferraba a Endymion mientras la luz blanca los iba separando.

-¡Endymion!.- gritaba Rei mientras flotaba en el abismo blanco.

-¡Rei!.- decía él, una fuerza superior los llevaba en direcciones opuestas.-¡No te sueltes!-decía el desesperado, ambos se sujetaban de la mano, poco a poco sus dedos de iban separando…

-¡Endymion!.- gritó con fuerza ella antes de que también él despareciera entre la luz blanca que todo lo cubría, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Rei, que cerró los ojos antes de ser también ella absorbida por la luz…

FIN

(Leer por favor el epílogo de la Historia)


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOGO**

Setsuna abrió los ojos, flotaba en una inmensidad de luz blanca sin nada alrededor, no comprendía dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era ver a Serena siendo succionada por la puerta del tiempo con el cristal plateado y su mano desesperada que trataba de detenerla con el dije del signo de Marte que también era atrapado por la luz blanca.

-Setsuna…-dijo una voz venida de algún lugar de aquella extraña dimensión una voz que Setsuna reconocería entre miles.

-Abuelo…-débilmente habló la chica.-¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ocurrió?...-musitó ella, ante sus ojos apareció una borrosa figura del rey Cronos.

-Ocurrió lo que más temíamos que pasara, Tempus aconsejado por tu prima alteró el destino…destruyó la Era de Marte y la sustituyó por un destino diferente…-

-¿Porqué estoy atrapada aquí y no formo parte de esa realidad?.- cuestiona ella.

-Utilicé mis últimas fuerzas para que fueras transportada aquí…eres la heredera del poder del tiempo y necesitaba que lo supieras, solo retrasé lo inevitable, en cuanto yo desaparezca te integrarás al nuevo destino…-

-No recordaré nada de esto…¿Cierto?.- dice ella.

-No solo no recordarás…sino que tendrás que purgar tu parte de culpa en esto, eras la encargada de proteger la Puerta del Tiempo y permitiste que el destino fuera alterado…ese día en la sala del trono de Marte cuando cada una de las senshis votó para juzgar a Serena…te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos y elegiste mal…-dice la débil proyección del rey Cronos.

-Lo sé abuelo…no dejaba de pensar cuando veía a Serena hacer todo eso que en mis manos estuvo que esto no ocurriera…-llorosa la joven dice.

-Tendrás un castigo por ello Setsuna…no tendrás derecho a tener una vida como las demás, por tu participación involuntaria en el complot estrás condenada a una vida eterna de soledad, aislada de todo contacto humano, vigilando la Puerta del Tiempo y protegiendo esa falsa realidad que por tu debilidad fue creada…-dice seriamente el rey Cronos.

-Asumo mi castigo abuelo…desearía haber podido evitar lo que pasó en la Cámara del Tiempo…-explica ella.

-Quizá haya una leve esperanza para el futuro…quizá la Era de Marte no esté del todo perdida…tu última acción antes de caer en esta dimensión…-dice la débil figura que casi se ha borrado.

-¡El dije de Marte!.- dice ella, y solo alcanza a ver sonreír débilmente la imagen de su abuelo antes de desaparecer por completo y quedar sumida en un sueño pesado, del cual despierta ya transformada en Sailor Plutón junto a la puerta del Tiempo, sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo con la llave, todo recuerdo de lo ocurrido antes se ha borrado de su mente, y es ahora la comprometida y fiel guerrera del Milenio de Plata que protege aquel solitario lugar de los extraños.

Hace dos meses que ha terminado la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, todo el Tokio ha regresado a la calma habitual, cada una de las sailor guerreras ha vuelto a sus vidas normales, esa mañana, con los primeros albores del día destellando por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del Templo Hikawa hacen que despierte una agitada Rei, que se levanta sudorosa de la cama, mira el reloj, casi la hora de ir a la escuela, de nuevo esos extraños sueños, ella y Darien en esa ceremonia, vestidos con ropa elegante, uniendo sus manos sangrantes, entre música, gritos de júbilo y pétalos de flores…se levanta pesadamente de la cama y se lava la cara con agua fría, sabe que está mal, que esos sueños son producto de su alterado estado de ánimo, se viste para poder ir a la escuela, y sale del Templo cerrando la puerta de su habitación, sus dos cuervos graznan felices y se posan uno en su hombro y otro en su mano derecha, Rei los acaricia.

-Buenos días Phobos…Deimos…creo que ustedes son los amigos más fieles que tengo…-los pájaros vuelan al momento en que un chico vestido con traje gris y corbata y con el cabello castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo, se acerca a ella.-¡Yuichirou!.- murmura al verlo así.-¿Porqué no tienes tu yukata del templo?.-

-Me he despedido del maestro…debo volver a casa, se acabó el tiempo que mis Padres me dieron para hacer mi vida de forma libre y ahora debo volver…-dice él.

-Lo lamento…pero me alegro por ti, verás a tu familia, te harás cargo de los negocios de tus padres…-dice ella.

-Si…detesto todo eso…¿Sabes qué pienso cuando me veo entre esa vida de oficina, reuniones y compromisos?...Que lo único que compensaría eso sería llevarte conmigo, que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre…Sabes lo que siento por ti…-el chico tomó la mano de Rei, ella lo dejó hacerlo y lo miró.

-Yuichirou… yo…siento algo por ti…algo muy fuerte…has sido mi amigo, he aprendido a quererte este tiempo…pero no puedo corresponder a tu amor, no es esa la clase de cariño el que te tengo, y eres una maravillosa persona que merece que la amen totalmente y sin dudas, mereces algo mejor que yo…-explica ella sujetando la mejilla del joven.

-¡Pero te quiero a ti Rei!.- se molesta él.-¡Todos estos años de entrenamiento en el templo y de soportarlo todo solo valían la pena por ti! ¡Te amo!-murmura dolido él.

-Yuichirou yo…en vedad no quiero herirte…pero no puedo aceptarte…-explica ella.

-¿Amas a otro?.- cuestiona él, Rei pierde el color de sus mejillas.

-No…-murmura poco convencida.

-No es así…amas a otro…Y creo saber quién es…¡No te merece! ¡Ama a Serena!.-la sujeta él de los hombros con furia.

-¡Suéltame! – molesta ella lo mira con sus profundas pupilas moradas.-¡Sabes lo que puedo hacerte si no me sueltas Yuichirou!.- y claro que él lo sabe, la ha visto entrenar y ha entrenado con ella, así que furioso la suelta.

-No puedo creer que rechaces el amor verdadero por seguir esperando a quien nunca te ha valorado...si me estuvieras diciendo esto por un chico que vale la pena…al menos por quien te puede corresponder…no me sentiría tan furioso…-confiesa Yuichirou.-Y no me preguntes como me di cuenta…cuando alguien está enamorado percibe todos esos detalles que otros no ven…y no le diré nada a Serena o a alguien más…-

-En verdad me duele no poder amarte como mereces Yuichirou…pero es algo más fuerte que yo lo que me impulsa a amarlo…aunque cada día me convenza más de lo impropio e imposible de este sentimiento…-dice ella.

-De todas formas me debo ir…le hice una promesa a mis Padres…pero me duele dejarte con esto…¿En verdad tu amor por él es tan grande como para rechazarme?...Si me aceptaras te haría tan feliz…Rei...yo dejaría a mi familia por ti si me lo pidieras.-sincero dice él.

-Ve con tu familia…y busca una nueva vida…sería injusta si te diera alguna esperanza.-explica ella sonriéndole, luego lo besa en la mejilla y se aleja hacia la escuela.

-En verdad es un estúpido por no valorarte…-dice dolido Yuichirou viéndola alejarse, Rei llora cuando baja la escalinata del templo Hikawa…¿Habrá hecho lo correcto rechazando a alguien como Yuichirou por aferrarse a este sentimiento absurdo e impropio?.

Todo el día transcurre pensando en esto y no prestó mucha atención a la escuela, esos sueños extraños que la atormentaban, ¿Cuándo comenzaron?...El día en que derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia, cuando Phobos y Deimos le llevaron ese extraño dije con el signo de Marte incrustado de rubíes…terminando la escuela regresó a Hikawa, arriba de la escalinata, serena la llamaba con fuerte voz agitando la mano, Rei sonrió y corrió al encuentro de su amiga, Ami Mina y Makoto estaban ya allí.

-¡Rei, te esperábamos! ¿Porqué Tardaste tanto?...-dice Mina impaciente. -Serena se niega a decirnos una sola palabra del motivo de la reunión si no llegas.-

-Lo lamento…me demoré caminando por allí.- explica ella.

-Oye Rei…no veo a Yuichirou por ningún lado, ¿Tu abuelo lo envío a algún lugar?.-dice Makoto.

-No Makoto…Yuichirou se fue.-dice ella.

-¿De vacaciones?.- cuestiona Ami.

-No Ami…se fue para siempre, su familia lo necesitaba para algunos negocios y se fue,-dice ella.

-¿Y lo dejaste ir así sin decirle lo que sentías por él Rei?.- ingenua cuestiona Serena.

-Lo dejé ir precisamente porque tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él Serena…-dice ella, las chicas la miran tan ausente que piensan que es debido a la ausencia del discípulo de su abuelo.-Además Serena Tonta no debes meterte donde no te llama…- dice Rei irónicamente golpeando levemente la cabeza de su amiga.

-¡Rei!.- se queja Serena entre las risas de todas, ya han vuelto a ser como siempre.

-¿Y bien Serena?...¿Nos dirás porqué querías vernos?...-dice impaciente Mina.

-Si…el motivo por el que deseaba verlas, es que…¡Darien y yo nos casaremos!...¡Me lo pidió!.- dice ella mostrando el anillo brillante en su mano.

-¡Felicidades Serena! ¡Maravilloso!.- estallan al mismo tiempo Ami, Mina y Makoto, Rei por su parte permanece callada un momento, no sabe exactamente qué sentir o qué hacer, se supone que debe felicitar a su amiga y desearle lo mejor, ella sabía que esto tendría que pasar ¿Cierto?.

-¡Rei! ¿No me felicitas?.- cuestiona Serena.-Vamos, sé que aunque siempre estemos peleando eres una de mis mejores amigas y te alegras ¿Cierto?.-

-¡Por supuesto que me alegro Serena Tonta!.- dice ella sonriendo y la abraza.-De verdad deseo que tú y Darien sean muy felices…-

-Lo seremos, sabemos lo que pasará en el futuro ¿Cierto?.- confiada dice Serena.-Quiero que Ustedes sean mis damas de honor…las cuatro…son mis mejores amigas…-

-¡Encantada.- dice Mina.

-¡Será un honor!.- corrobora Ami.

-Por mí feliz…-dice Makoto.

-Aunque deberemos esforzarnos mucho considerando la novia tan torpe que tendremos que escoltar…-dice Rei.

-¡Rei no seas malvada!.- gime Serena, las chicas siguen discutiendo y hablando de la boda en la explanada del Templo, hasta que ya casi al atardecer, las chicas se despidieron de Rei y volvieron a sus casa, Rei, con un cúmulo de emociones encontradas, entró al templo y se colocó su uniforme de miko, cuando iba saliendo de su habitación, la voz familiar de Makoto la hizo mirar.

-¿Estás bien Rei?.- dijo ella.

-Makoto…creí que te habrías sido a casa…me asustaste…-

-No podría irme sin hablarte…¿En serio estás bien?.-

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?.- azorada Rei.

-Vamos amiga…las demás pueden haberlo pasado por alto pero yo no…confieso que pensé que con Yuichirou lo olvidarías, pero luego de saber que él se va y que tú lo dejas ir, confirmo mis sospechas, Sigues enamorada de Darien ¿Cierto?...-dice la alta chica mirando con sus pupilas esmeraldas penetrantes a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no…¿Cómo puedes creer que yo luego de saber lo que sé y de haber visto el futuro…-trata de defenderse Rei.

-Amiga…no te pregunté si debes amarlo, te pregunté si lo amas…-Rei bajó la vista, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.-Lo sabía…-dice Makoto.

-¡Por favor no le digas nadie! ¡He luchado tanto por cubrir este sentimiento!…intenté hacerlo con Yuichirou pero estaba siendo injusta con él…-dice Rei.

-No le diré a nadie…es solo que me parece terrible que sintiendo eso hayas accedido a ser dama de honor de Serena…nadie tiene derecho a torturarse así.-dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-Acepté por dos razones, primero, Serena es mi amiga y si no hubiera aceptado sospecharía…y luego porque creo que me hace falta estar presente en esa boda para que mi corazón se convenza de una vez de lo imposible de esto…deseo liberarme de lo que siento por él más que nada en el mundo, deseo no amarlo, deseo no sentir esto y ser libre de amar a otra persona, de tener una vida…sé que asistiendo a esa boda terminará mi sufrimiento.- dijo ella, Makoto la miró con más respeto que nunca, si bien su amiga sacerdotisa siempre se lo inspiró, aunque en un inicio no se llevaron bien, la chica de cabello negro se había ganado su respeto en cada batalla, cuando la veía defender a su princesa con tanta fuerza y sacrificar hasta su vida por ella, y ahora, desgarrar hasta su propio corazón…

-También deseo que puedas olvidarlo amiga…debe ser terrible amar a alguien que no debes ni puedes amar…-dijo ella colocado su mano en el fuerte hombro de su compañera.

-Makoto…Gracias por preocuparte…- acabó Rei, la chica alta le sonrió.

-Si necesitas algo…lo que sea …aunque sea charlar un poco, estaré allí…-ofrece ella, Rei sonríe, Makoto también, y se dan la mano cordialmente, Rei de alguna manera siente que esta amistad ha estado sellada desde tiempos pasados, porque Makoto es su amiga, quizá no muy cercana pero esta allí en el peor momento de su vida así que en el pasado debieron ser también buenas amigas.

-Lo haré…pero espero que no haya necesidad…¿sabes? Luego de la boda de Serena quiero irme de aquí…quizá solicite una beca para estudiar en el extranjero o solo me vaya a entrenar a las montañas…-explica Rei.

-Si, creo que te haría bien salir de aquí...Rei…en verdad mereces ser feliz…si solo pudieras serlo sin que Serena…

-No lo digas…Makoto…gracias de todas formas, pero soy fuerte y podré con esto y con más.- explica ella con su típico estoicismo, Makoto le sonríe.

-Te dejo entonces…cuídate.- terminó la joven alta alejándose de allí, a lo lejos Rei vio la alta figura de Motoki, que la esperaba junto a la escalinata de Hikawa, los dos se abrazaron amorosamente y tomados de la mano bajaron la escalera, Rei pensó que sería maravilloso poder amar así, sin prohibiciones, sin preocuparse de que el universo se colapse o el mundo se acabe por culpa de ese sentimiento…

Luego se encaminó a su cuarto de meditación, con reverencia se colocó delante de su flama sagrada, cerró los ojos y se concentró…de nuevo la imagen que la atormentaba en sueños, ella y Darien es esa extraña ceremonia…Debía se producto de su imaginación o de su mente atormentada, porque ella jamás había vivido eso y además era imposible que…sudando abrió los ojos, y se pasó la mano por la frente. Phobos y Deimos entraron por la puerta y se acercaron a su ama, ella tomó a uno de los cuervos en su mano, el otro llevaba el dije del signo de Marte en el pico

-¿De nuevo esto Phobos?.- se quejó ella tomando el dije.-¿Porqué insisten en traerlo?.- acabó ella quitándoselo al cuervo del pico, los dos animales graznaron al unísono.-¿Preguntan qué me pasa?.- cuestiona ella.-Son muy curiosos…-explicó Rei, luego tomó en su mano el dije rojo y lo miró frente a la flama…-¿Porqué no puedo olvidarlo?...¿Porqué luego de tanto tiempo y de haber visto con mis propios ojos el futuro que tiene con Serena no puedo sofocar este sentimiento?...¿Qué injusto destino me condujo a amarlo sin esperanzas?...murmura ella mirando los destellos rojos del dije de rubíes que con la flama proyecta destellos rojos en sus bellos rasgos, una lágrima corre por sus mejillas, y a lo lejos, la flama del cuarto de Meditación de Rei refleja los destellos rojizos en la noche estrellada en que brilla la luna llena, un extraño cometa rojo surca el cielo estrellado de Tokio tan silencioso y desolado como el corazón de Rei…

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidare,  
pero nunca te olvidare.**

**Puedo morirme mañana.  
Puede secarse mi alma,  
pero nunca te olvidare,  
pero nunca te olvidare**

**Pueden borrar mi memoria.  
Pueden robarme tu historia,  
pero nunca te olvidare,  
pero nunca te olvidare.**

**Como olvidar tu sonrisa.  
Como olvidar tu mirada.  
Como olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas.**

**Como olvidar tus locuras.  
Como olvidar que volabas.  
Como olvidar que aun te quiero  
mas que a vivir, mas que a nada.**

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidare,  
pero nunca te olvidare.**

**Puedo morirme mañana.  
Puede secarse mi alma,  
pero nunca te olvidare,  
pero nunca te olvidare.**

**Puedes echarme de tu vida.  
Puedes negar que me querías,  
pero nunca te olvidare.  
Sabes que nunca te olvidare.**

**Como olvidar tu sonrisa.  
Como olvidar tu mirada.  
Como olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas.**

**Como olvidar tus locuras.  
Como olvidar que volabas.  
Como olvidar que aun te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada.**

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré…**

**(Canción "Nunca de olvidaré, de Enrique Iglesias)**

**NOTA: Si, se que se ve un poco cursi, pero si todos los animes tienen un ENDING, me di el lujo de escoger el mío para mi historia, creo que lo merecía luego de tanto esfuerzo por escribirla ¿Cierto?. Y ahora sí…****  
**

**FIN**

**NOTA: Esta nota es para avisar a todos los lectores que en mi espacio de hotmail he agregado imágenes de "LA ERA DE MARTE" que he recolipado de internet para quienes los quieran ver solo entren a mi profile y alli esta el link...¡Gracias!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**:

Primero y por aquello de "Honor a quien honor merece" a **Naoko Takeuchi** a quien pertenecen todos los extraordinarios personajes de Sailor Moon por haber creado esta serie que llenan de magia la vida y la imaginación de millones de personas como tú y yo y por haber creado el personaje de Rei, que es el personaje favorito de Naoko Takeuchi porque (en sus propias palabras y si no me creen busquen en Wikipedia) **"es una sacerdotisa, usa tacones y es el prototipo de mujer ideal"** (¿Alguna duda?)

Enseguida, a los creadores de esta maravillosa página que hacen posible que dejemos volar nuestra imaginación y nos alimentan de sueños y esperanzas compartiendo con los lectores nuestra fantasía en este espacio.

Gracias principalmente a los lectores que a pesar de que esta historia se sale de los estándares tradicionales la han seguido hasta el final, gracias a mis amigas ( y ya las considero como tales) **Lumar, Kinsei-Hime y Rei Videl**, por haber iniciado conmigo este camino que hoy termina con fidelidad y constancia, sus comentarios me animaban escribir día con día y eran la luz de la esperanza que me movía a pensar que valía la pena el esfuerzo para que personas tan maravillosas como ustedes compartieran conmigo esta fantasía.

Especial agradecimiento a todos los que con sus malos comentarios movían en mi ese hilo de la dignidad y me impulsaban a mejorar capítulo con capítulo por el solo gusto de saber que aunque detestaban a Rei leían por el simple hecho de que mi trabajo era bueno, en verdad gran parte del éxito de esta historia lo debo a Ustedes.

Un gran gracias a los lectores futuros que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia aún no siendo fans de Rei por haber tenido el valor de leer algo fuera de la línea tradicional de fanfics y aceptar el reto que termina aquí.

¿Creíste que me olvidaba de ti amigo? ¡Pues no! Es solo que mereces un agradecimiento aparte, un muy gran GRACIAS a mi amigo y asesor **Greenboy2008,** porque esta amistad que hemos formado es el mejor ejemplo de que aún no siendo fans del mismo personaje el respeto al trabajo de los colegas, el honor , la educación y la dignidad son un lenguaje universal que une a las personas, desde tu primer review hasta el último, gracias por el apoyo, ánimo, asesoría y consejo, sabes que te admiro y estoy orgullosa de ser tu amiga.

Finalmente, y en respuesta a los comentarios y sugerencias de hacer una segunda parte de esta historia y para todos los lectores a quienes no les agradó el final, debo confesar que ya lo había pensado, en cuanto termine mi otro fic de "**Pirata de Fuego**" y algunos proyectos que tengo con mi amigo Greenboy2008 trataré de dar espacio a la segunda parte de "La Era de Marte" con algo que tentativamente llevará el título de "Sailor Mars V" (V por Venganza, jajaja, que mala soy hasta me atrevo a cambiar el nombre de la serie) en la cual quedarán atados los cabos que en esta historia han quedado sueltos, como la presencia del dije de Marte que tiene Rei, sus sueños y esas cosas…bueno, no me resta más que decir adiós y como siempre, ¡Larga vida a Mars!.


End file.
